Special Lesson
by LeeHunHan947
Summary: It is HunHan's world .. Special for HunHan shippers... No summary langsung baca aja ya ..Warning: GS, OOC, OC, TYPOs Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

Special Lesson

Title : Special Lesson

Writer : LeeHunHan947 (Lee)

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : M

Main Cast : HunHan

Warning : GS (Gender switch), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of character), Typo(s), bahasa non baku

# LEEHUNHAN947#

"Shh ahh... Yah shhh lebih cepat shh"

"Shit! Sempith sekali!"

"Ahh moreh ahhh shhh disanah shhh"

"Aku shhh sudah ahh tak tahan shh ahhh lagihhhh"

"Ahhhh"

BYURRRR

"OH SEHUN! IREONA! INI SUDAH PAGI! KAU MAU TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH, EOH!" teriak seorang yeoja paruhbaya yang berusaha membangunkan seorang namja yang masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

"Eomma! Kenapa mengguyurku? Aku sudah bangun kok..." balas namja yang kini sudah basah kuyup terkena air sambil mengucek matanya yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Belajarlah dewasa sedikit! Kau ini sudah SMA tapi masih saja malas untuk bangun pagi! Cepat mandi! Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah! Eomma tak mau jika harus di panggil kepala sekolahmu lagi karena kau yang sering terlambat!"

Ujar Nyonya Oh kesal dengan kelakuan anak sulungnya itu.

"Eomma dimana sepatuku?" Teriak namja lainnya dari lantai bawah, tepatnya di ruang makan.

"Cepat bangun! Sehan saja sudah siap mau berangkat ke sekolah! Tak ada waktu untuk tidur lagi!" Bentak nyonya Oh membuat Sehun bangun dengan malasnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandinya dengan setengah sadar.

"Dasar! Kapan dia dewasanya sih? Ck!" Keluh nyonya Oh dan keluar dari kamar itu.

30 menit kemudian...

Nyonya Oh sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami serta kedua anaknya. Namun sang anak sulung sudah belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Ia pun kesal dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar anak sulungnya itu.

"OH SEHUN! IREONA! KENAPA TIDUR LAGI? KAU HARUS SEKOLAH!" Teriak Nyonya Oh bertambah nyaring saat melihat anak sulungnya tertidur lagi di tempat tidurnya.

"Ne, eomma... Hoammm..." Sehun kembali mengucek matanya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan malas.

"10 menit kau belum ada di meja makan, eomma tidak akan memberikanmu uang jajan selama sebulan. Arra?" Ujar Nyonya Oh.

"Mwo? Jebal... Jangan eomma... Jangan..." Sehun memohon di hadapan eommanya.

"Sudah cepat kau mandi! Atau eomma benar-benar akan menarik uang jajanmu!" Ancam nyonya Oh.

"Arra arra..." Sehun pun segera melesat ke dalam kamar mandinya.

SKIP

Kini Sehun sudah berada di meja makan. Ia sudah mengenakan seragamnya dan sarapan bersama kedua orangtuanya serta adik kecilnya. Hanya sarapan sederhana seperti keluarga biasanya. Namun yang tak biasa adalah Sehun.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa? Kenapa daritadi melamun sambil senyum-senyum seperti itu? Hyung sakit?" Tanya namja berseragam putih-biru yang duduk di samping Sehun.

"Ya kau bocah! Diam saja! Tak usah ikut campur!" Balas Sehun.

"Hyung! Aku kan cuma bertanya saja. Apa salahnya sih?" Balas Sehan tak suka.

"Sudah... Sudah... Jangan bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Kalian sudah sama-sama besar, kan? Apalagi kau, Sehun. Kau ini sudah kelas 2 SMA. Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit. Masa kau kalah dengan adikmu yang masih kelas 3 SMP?" Ujar Nyonya Oh membandingkan kedua anaknya.

"Kenapa eomma terus membandingkan aku dengannya? Ahh aku sudah tak berselera makan." Sehun pun bangkit dan menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Ya! Ya! Kau mau kemana? Habisakan sarapanmu! Ya! Oh Sehun!" Teriak Nyonya Oh namun tak digubris sedikit pun oleh Sehun.

"Apa-apaan! Selalu saja membandingkan aku dan Sehan! Memang apa lebihnya dia? Dia saja masih bocah!" Gerutu Sehun sambil mengayuh sepedanya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Tinnnn

BRAKK

"Auuu" teriak Sehun. Ia melihat siku kirinya berdarah.

"Aishh mobil sialan! Tak tahu jalankah dia? Shit!" Teriak Sehun kesal. Ia mencoba bangun dan mengambil sepedanya kembali.

"Ahhh mianhae... Nan gwenchana?" Tanya seseorang. Sehun sangat yakin jika orang itu yang tadi menabraknya hingga terjatuh dan membuatnya terluka seperti itu.

"Ya! Kau harusnya ha-" Sehun berbalik dan terpesona dengan sosok cantik di hadapannya itu.

GLEK

Sehun menelan salivanya saat matanya menangkap benda kenyal yang dibalut kemeja putih tipis yang dipakai yeoja itu. Pandangan Sehun tak lepas dari benda yang sedikit terekspos itu karena dua kancing atas kemeja putih itu dibuka.

"Nan gwenchana?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"Ahhh ne, gwenchana." Balas Sehun. Ia alihkan pandangan dari benda yang menggoda sosok Oh Sehun itu dan memilih melihat ujung sepatunya.

"Apa kau terluka? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah sakit." Tawar yeoja itu.

"Ahhh ani... Ani... Aku tak apa-apa. Aku permisi dulu..." Sehun segera pergi dari tempat itu tanpa melihat sosok yeoja yang berniat menolongnya tadi. Ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya ke sekolah dengan pikiran campur aduk.

SKIP

Sehun memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir sepeda. Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah "Seasons High School". Sehun tak terlalu suka sekolah disini. Karena setiap hari yang ia lihat hanyalah namja. Karena memang sekolah itu adalah sekolah khusus para namja. Guru-guru yang mengajar pun kebanyakan adalah namja. Jika pun ada guru yeoja, pastinya sudah tak muda lagi. Tak ada yang membuat Sehun tertarik di sekolah ini.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Beruntung hari ini ia tidak terlambat. Bel baru saja berbunyi dan guru belum ada yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya yang berada di sudut paling belakang. Ia tak begitu suka untuk duduk di barisan depan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Ujar Jung songsaenim. Salah seorang guru wanita yang ada di sekolah itu.

"Pagi songsaenim..." balas semua murid.

"Mulai pagi ini dan beberapa bulan kedepan, songsaenim tidak bisa mengajar disini karena songsaenim harus pergi ke Busan." Jelas Jung songsaenim.

"Yessss! Yuhuuu..." teriak semua murid di kelas itu kecuali Sehun yang tak mendengarkan dan sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

Tek Tek Tek Tek

"Diam! Songsaenim belum selesai bicara! Karena songsaenim tidak bisa mengajar kalian, songsaenim akan mengenalkan kalian pada guru sementara yang menggantikan songsaenim sampai songsaenim bisa mengajar lagi. Silakan masuk songsaenim."

Seorang yeoja berambut cokelat panjang masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Semua murid yang notaben nya adalah laki-laki, langsung memandang yeoja itu dengan mata yang tak berkedip. Bahkan ada yang bersiul-siul.

"Annyeonghasaeyo... Jeonun Xi Luhan imnida. Saya guru baru kalian yang akan menggantikan Jung songsaenim sementara." Jelas yeoja berkacamata itu.

"Selamat pagi songsaenim..." balas semua murid di kelas itu. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah semua murid itu. Dan mata mereka tak lepas dari sosok Luhan sang guru baru.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi. Kau bisa memulai pelajarannya guru Xi." Jung songsaenim pun lamit dari kelas itu.

"Baiklah. Cukup perkenalannya dan buka buku kalian!"

Luhan membanting buku-buku besar yang dibawanya ke atas meja guru. Sosoknya jadi berubah 180 derajat dari awal masuk ke kelas. Luhan yang awalnya terlihat ramah kini malah terlihat galak dengan penggaris besi yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Buka buku kalian di halaman 123." Perintah Luhan. Semua murid pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lihat? Dimana bukumu? Kau niat belajar atau tidak?" Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang masih memandang keluar jendela tanpa niatan mau mengikuti pelajaran.

"Ahh mi-" Sehun membelalakan matanya saat menatap sosok Luhan.

"Kau? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba mematung.

"Oh Se-Sehun." Jawab Sehun.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kau harus menemui songsaenim di kantor! Sekarang buka bukumu halaman 123 dan baca dengan keras!" Jelas Luhan dan kembali ke meja guru.

SKIP

Sehun masih berada di kelasnya. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 KST dan sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Namun karena perintah guru baru itu, ia jadi belum boleh pulang dan malah harus menemuinya di kantor guru.

Sehun mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke kantor guru. Sekolah itu sudah cukup sepi. Ya para murid dan guru lain tentu saja sudah pada pulang apalagi hari ini hari Senin, sama sekali tak ada kegiatan club. Yang ada mungkin hanya beberapa karyawan bagian kebersihan sekolah serta satpam.

TOK TOK TOK

Sehun mengetuk pintu kantor guru. Namun tak mendapat jawaban. Dengan nekat, Sehun langsung menerobos masuk. Ruangan itu sepi. Ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Bahkan guru baru itu juga tak ada.

"Annyeonghasaeyo... Songsaenim..." panggil Sehun tapi tak ada jawaban.

Karena merasa tak ada orang, Sehun pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sia-sia ia datang kesini jika tak ada orang. Sehun berbalik dan...

"Ahhh panas..." keluh seorang yeoja yang kemejanya kini sudah penuh dengan tumpahan kopi panas. Ia membuka kancing kedua kemejanya dan memperlihatkan sedikit bagian dadanya yang besar.

"Ahh mianhae songsaenim... mianhae..." Ucap Sehun dan mencari sapu tangan miliknya. Wajah Sehun sudah memerah.

"Ahhh panas..." keluh Luhan karena kopi panas itu mengenai kemeja putihnya.

"Ini saputanganku. Mianhae songsaenim... Aku tak sengaja..." Sehun menyerahkan sapu tangan miliknya untuk Luhan.

"Gwencahana..." Luhan mengelap kemeja putihnya yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi cokelat karena tumpahan kopi miliknya.

"Mianhae... Songsaenim..." ujar Sehun merasa tak enak. Sungguh baru kali ini ia membuat masalah pada seorang guru -selain nilai jelek tentunya.

"Sudah tak apa. Duduklah. Dan tunggu sebentar." Jelas Luhan dan pergi ke toilet meninggalkan Sehun di meja kerjanya sendiri.

Sehun merasa bosan dan juga mengantuk. Biasanya pulang sekolah ia sudah pulang dan tidur di rumah. Namun sekarang? Ia mesti berurusan dengan seorang guru. Sehun merutuki dirinya kenapa tadi saat di kelas ia tidak memperhatikan guru baru itu dan malah barusan ia membuat masalah baru. Ia yakin ia pasti akan dihukum.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya seseorang membuat Sehun memutar kepalanya. Dan ia melihat sosok Luhan dalam balutan baju lain. Kini Luhan mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam ketat dan membuat bentuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas apalagi bagian dadanya yang tergolong dalam ukuran besar.

"Lu-luka?" Sehun terlihat bingung tak mengerti maksud ucapan Luhan.

"Ne, lukamu. Tadi pagi kau terjatuh dari sepeda kan? Apa lukamu parah? Maaf tadi pagi aku tak sengaja menabrakmu." Jelas Luhan dan duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Jadi songsaenim yang tadi pagi..."

"Ne, apa kau tak ingat? Aku memanggilmu karena aku merasa tak enak karena tadi pagi menabrakmu hingga membuatmu terluka." Jelas Luhan.

"Aku rasa aku tak apa. Hanya lecet biasa saja."

"Boleh aku lihat lukamu?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggulung lengan seragamnya untuk menunjukkan luka disikunya.

"Omona! Kau bilang hanya lecet? Ini sudah parah! Biar aku obati!" Luhan beranjak untuk mencari kotak P3K.

"Sini. Biar aku obati lukamu!" Luhan kini duduk di samping Sehun dan mengobati luka di siku kirinya.

"Ahh..." rintih Sehun saat Luhan mengobati lukanya.

"Ahh mianhae... Apa sakit?" Luhan meniup-niup pelan luka Sehun untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan sambil menahan rasa perih di lukanya. Namun matanya menangkap benda yang tak terlalu asing di depannya. Sehun menelan salivanya sendiri saat ia merasa benda itu bergerak saat sang pemilik mengganti posisi duduknya.

"Auuu..." keluh Sehun saat Luhan tak sengaja menekan luka Sehun terlalu keras.

"Mianhae... Mianhae..." Luhan memasangkan plester pada luka Sehun.

"Kamsahamnida songsaenim..." ujar Sehun merasa tak enak karena Luhan mengobati lukanya.

"Cheonma. Ini sudah jadi tanggung jawabku karena tadi pagi aku sudah menabrakmu. Ahh sudah sore. Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Di Komplek Shindang. Tak jauh dari sini." Jawab Sehun.

"Kau pulang dengan apa? Jalan kaki?"

"Ani. Aku membawa sepeda, songsaenim."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pulang. Sudah sore. Dan hati-hati mengayuh sepedamu." Ujar Luhan dan dibalas Sehun dengan anggukan.

SKIP

Sehun memberhentikan sepedanya di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia baru saja sampai di rumah setelah mampir sebentar ke mini market untuk membeli cemilan. Namun matanya menangkap sebuah mobil yang asing baginya yang terparkir di depan rumah sebelah.

-Mobil siapa ya? Rumah di sebelah kan kosong semenjak nenek Kim pindah.- batin Sehun.

Namun Sehun tak terlalu mau memusingkannya. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan memarkirkan sepeda kesayangannya di dalam garasi bersamaan sebuah mobil milik appanya.

"Eomma, appa aku pulang..." ujar Sehun saat masuk rumah. Ia segera melemparkan tasnya ke sofa dan membaringkan dirinya disana.

"Ya Oh Sehun! Cepat mandi! Kau itu sudah besar! Bersikap dewasalah sedikit!" Teriak nyonya Oh dari arah dapur.

"Aishh aku capek eomma... Sebentar lagi..." balas Sehun malas.

"Hyung! Kau bau sekali!" Ujar Sehan yang berniat ingin menonton TV.

"Ya kau bocah! Bicaralah yang sopan padaku!" Balas Sehun tak terima.

"Ahh auuu auuu eomma... Ampun eomma... Sakit..." rintih Sehun kesakitan.

"Cepat ambil tasmu dan mandi! Mau berapa kali eomma harus bilang padamu jika kau pulang sekolah, segeralah mandi!" Ujar Nyonya Oh sambil menjewer telinga Sehun.

"Auuu eomma... Sakit... Ampun... Ampun..." rintih Sehun karena nyonya Oh terus menjewer telinganya.

"Sudah sudah hentikan... Jangan membuat keributan malam-malam begini. Sehun cepat ambil tasmu dan mandi. Kita makan malam bersama." Interupsi Tuan Oh yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

"Ne, appa." Sehun pun segera mengambil tasnya dan naik ke lantai atas dengan telinganya yang memerah.

"Yeobo... Kau terlalu memanjakannya. Dia memang harus di kerasi kalau tidak kapan ia dewasanya?" Keluh Nyonya Oh pada sang suami.

"Sudah kau jangan terlalu keras padanya. Ada waktunya seseorang akan jadi dewasa." Jelas Tuan Oh dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di sofa.

"Kau selalu saja membelanya. Sudahlah aku masih harus memasak." Nyonya Oh pun kembali ke dapur dengan perasaan yang masih sedikit kesal.

SKIP

Sehun kini sudah rapi. Ya, ia sudah mandi dan sudah berada di meja makan bersama kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya. Mereka makan malam bersama. Ditengah-tengah makan, Sehun ingat dengan tetangga di sebelah rumahnya.

"Eomma... Apa rumah nenek Kim sekarang sudah ada yang tempati?" Tanya Sehun pada Nyonya Oh.

"Ne, sejak kemarin malam yang eomma tahu memang rumah nenek Kim sudah ada yang tempati. Wae?" Tanya Nyonya Kim pada Sehun.

"Ani. Aku hanya bertanya saja. Saat aku pulang tadi aku melihat ada mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah nenek Kim. Apa eomma mengenal siapa tetangga baru kita itu?"

"Ani. Eomma tak tahu. Karena ia selalu pergi pagi dan pulang malam hari. Dan tadi sepertinya ia baru pulang."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia tak terlalu memperdulikan siapa tetangga barunya itu. Ia hanya sedikit penasaran. Apalagi saat melihat mobil yang diparkir di depan rumah itu. Ia seperti pernah melihat mobil silver itu. Tapi dimana?

"Eomma... Besok Shin Songsaenim bilang aku akan ikut pelatihan Fisika. Apa boleh?" Tanya Sehan di sela-sela makannya.

"Fisika? Tentu saja. Memang akan ada lomba lagi?"

"Ne, lombanya 3 bulan lagi."

"Nah Sehun contohlah adikmu ini. Ia selalu mendapat nilai bagus dan sering ikut perlombaan. Tapi kau? Eomma malu jika melihat hasil raportmu. Kenapa tak pernah bagus?" Nyonya Oh kembali membanding-bandingkan Sehun dan adiknya, Sehan.

-Ini yang aku benci! Selalu saja seperti ini!- batin Sehun.

"Ah aku kenyang. Aku mau tidur saja." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan naik ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya.

"Ya! Ya! Dasar anak itu!" Gerutu Nyonya Oh kesal.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Kau sendiri juga begitu. Jangan terus membandingkan dirinya dan Sehan. Ia pasti tak suka."

"Sudahlah yeobo. Aku melakukan itu agar ia cepat sadar dan belajar untuk jadi dewasa. Jangan terus menerus bermalas-malasan. Aku khawatir bagaimana jika ia tak lulus? Bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu nanti? Kau kan tak mungkin selamanya akan bekerja."

"Sudah kau tenang saja. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Biarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang ia mau asal tak menyeleweng dari aturan."

"Haa terserahlah..."

BRAKK

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya cukup keras dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia sungguh sangat merasa kesal dengan eommanya. Eommanya selalu saja membandingkan dirinya dengan adiknya, Sehan. Padahal ia sama sekali tak suka jika dibandingkan dengan orang lain.

"Selalu saja! Ahhh aku benci!" Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur empuknya. Matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar dalam hening.

Sehun teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh kolong tempat tidurnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin diambilnya. Dan tangan Sehun menggapai sebuah buku cukup besar yang disampul dengan kulit kuda yang lembut. Sehun membuka buku itu dan terlihatlah coretan dan guratan tangan indah Sehun di dalamnya. Berbagai gambar dan lukisan indah memenuhi buku itu.

Perlu diketahui jika Sehun ini sangat gemar melukis. Namun sayang hobbynya ini sangat di tentang oleh sang eomma. Eommanya selalu ingin jika Sehun menjadi penerus perusahaan appanya bukan sebagai seorang pelukis.

Egois memang. Namun Sehun tak bisa menentang keinginan eommanya yang -menurutnya sangat galak dan egois itu. Bisa-bisa selamanya ia tidak akan dapat uang jajan. Jadi Sehun hanya bisa melakukan hobbynya diam-diam seperti ini. Ia menyembunyikan buku yang penuh karyanya itu di bawah tempat tidur. Berharap sang eomma tak pernah mengetahuinya.

Sehun mulai membuat guratan-guratan halus pada buku itu. Sepertinya ia sedang mendapat inspirasi untuk ia tuangkan di dalam bukunya. Sehun semakin serius melukis. Pensil yang dipegangnua tak pernah berhenti bekerja.

"A-apa yang a-aku lakukan?" Pekik Sehun saat melihat hasil karyanya. Ia melihat gambar seorang yeoja yang terlihat mirip dengan Luhan naked yang sedang duduk di balik sebuah selimut yang menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya. Sehun buru-buru menutup bukunya dan meletakannya kembali di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Ahh sebaiknya aku tidur saja!" Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Ia berusaha untuk tidur. Ia berpikir dengan tidur bisa menghilangakan pikiran-pikiran kotor dalam otaknya.

"Sehunnie... Ahh shh..."

"Song-songsaenim... A-aku..."

"Sehunnie... Ahh lebih cepath ahhh..."

"Songsaenim?"

"Disana! Ahh..."

"Song-"

"Shh Sehunnie..."

Mata Sehun terpejam dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ahh tidak!" Teriak Sehun dan membuka matanya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Mimpi apa itu?" Tanya Sehun. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah dengan keringat.

"Kenapa aku memimpikan aku dan Luhan songsaenim? Dan kami... Ahh Sehun bodoh! Buang jauh-jauh pikiran kotormu itu!" Sehun memukuli kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Aku tak akan tidur malam ini! Aku takut jika mimpi itu akan datang lagi!" Ujar Sehun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan memaksakan dirinya untuk selalu terjaga.

# LEEHUNHAN947#

Hari sudah pagi. Sehun sudah siap dan duduk di meja makan. Nyonya Oh sangat heran melihat anak sulungnya itu yang beda dari biasanya. Setiap paginya ia harus disibukkan dengan membangunkan Sehun namun tidak dengan pagi ini. Sehun dengan sendirinya sudah bangun dan sudah siap sarapan. Namun Sehun terlihat sedikit aneh. Ada kantung hitam dibawah matanya. Dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Sehun? Sehun?" Panggil Nyonya Oh namun tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Sehun yang menatap kosong piring di hadapannya.

"Sehun?" Panggil Nyonya Oh lagi.

"Ne, eomma?" Jawab Sehun akhirnya dan sadar dari lamunannya. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Namun ia tidak boleh tidur. Ia takut mimpi itu akan datang lagi.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Nyonya Oh sambil menuangkan air di gelas Sehun.

"Ani. Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Sehun sambil memakan sarapannya. Nyonya Oh tak bertanya lagi. Ia malah sudah kembali ke dapur dan sibuk menyiapkan sarapan lain untuk suami dan anak bungsunya.

Sehun sudah selesai sarapan. Ia kini berjalan menuju garasinya untuk mengambil sepeda kesayangannya dan berangkat ke sekolah. Belum sempat Sehun membuka pagar rumahnya, ia melihat sesosok yang tak asing lagi di rumah sebelah.

"Loh songsaenim?" Ujar Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang keluar dari rumah sebelahnya.

"Kau hmm Sehun kan?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dari balik tembok yang memisahkan rumah mereka.

"Jadi songsaenim tinggal disini?"

"Ne, beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru pindah kesini. Kau mau berangkat sekolah?"

"Ne. Songsaenim juga?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau mau berangkat bersama?" Tawar Luhan. Sehun nampak berpikir dan sedetik kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak mau merepotkan songsaenim. Baiklah aku berangkat ya, sampai bertemu nanti, songsaenim." Ujar Sehun dan mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pagar rumahnya.

SKIP

Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus untuk para guru. Luhan melangkahkan kakiknya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan segera menuju ke kantor guru. Setiap ia melangkah, ia selalu melihat para murid -yang semuanya namja selalu memperhatikannya. Luhan merasa sedikit risih ditatapi seperti itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kantor.

"Guru Xi, bisa ke kantorku sebentar?" Ujar seorang yeoja paruhbaya yang merupakan kepala sekolah Seasons High School.

"Kau tahu apa yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu?" Tanya Moon songsaenim.

"Ani, songsaenim." Balas Luhan sopan.

"Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan. Kita ini masih ada di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Apalagi sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus untuk para namja. Saya hanya ingin kau merubah sedikit penampilanmu itu. Tolong jangan pakai kemeja yang terlalu ketat, rok yang terlalu pendek dan juga sepatu heels seperti itu. Kau mengerti kan kenapa saya menegurmu seperti itu? Kau itu seorang guru. Berilah contoh yang baik bagi murid-muridmu." Jelas Moon songsaenim pada Luhan.

"Ne, songsaenim. Mianhae..."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau sudah mengerti, kau boleh keluar." Luhan pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

-Apa yang salah dengan penampilanku ini?- batin Luhan sambil melihat dirinya di sebuah cermin yang tak sengaja ia lihat di sudut dekat toilet.

"Pagi, songsaenim..." sapa seorang murid yang berpapasan dengan Luhan.

"Ne, pagi." Balas Luhan sedikit cuek.

"Wah Xi Songsaenim membalas sapaanku. Dan ahh dia seksi sekali ya... Kau lihat bokongnya. Sangat besar dan sepertinya kenyal. Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya!" Ujar seorang namja tinggi berambut cepak bername tag Hwang JiSeo.

"Hei jaga bicaramu! Jangan sampai ada guru yang dengar! Kau tak lihat jika kita berdiri dimana? Di depan ruang guru!" Balas namja berwajah sedikit ke Eropaan di samping namja tinggi lainnya.

"Aishh Mike. Kau ini tak usah terlalu jaim deh. Kau sendiri berpendapat sama denganku kan? Kau tertarik juga kan dengan guru baru kita itu?" Balas Jiseo sementara namja yang dipanggil Mike itu hanya terdiam tak menanggapi apa-apa.

"Hei kalian! Kenapa masih berdiri disini? Apa kalian tak dengar jika bel masuk sudah berbunyi? Cepat masuk ke kelas kalian sekarang!" Teriak salah satu guru yang paling ditakuti, guru kedisiplinan.

"Ne, songsaenim." Balas kedua namja itu dan segera bergegas pergi ke kelas mereka.

SKIP

Sehun benar-benar mengantuk. Ia jadi menyesali dirinya yang semalan tak tidur. Berulang kali ia menguap dan merasa matanya amat begitu berat. Semua pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh salah seorang guru di depan tak didengarnya.

"Ya kau! Oh Sehun! Berdiri dan kerjakan soal ini!" Ujar guru berkepala setengah botak di depan pada Sehun. Sehun yang dipanggilpun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh guru berkepala setengah botak itu.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini? Apa sedaritadi kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku? Sekarang, kau keluar! Jangan ikut pelajaran hari ini! Dan pulang nanti kau tak boleh pulang dulu. Temui saya di kantor guru! Sekarang kau boleh keluar!" Ujar guru berkepala setengah botak itu dengan nada marah pada Sehun.

"Ne, songsaenim." Sehun pun berjalan keluar dari kelasnya dengan membawa tas ransel miliknya.

Ia sudah biasa dikeluarkan seperti ini. Ya Sehun memang terkenal sebagai salah satu anak termalas di Seasons High School. Hampir semua guru mencap nya sebagai anak yang malas. Ia jarang sekali mengumpul tugas dan di sekolah pun setiap harinya ia tak pernah benar-benar mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru. Sehun juga sangat jarang mendapat nilai bagus setiap kali ulangan. Tahun lalu saja ia bahkan hampir tak naik kelas karena nilai raportnya yang kebakaran. Tapi karena kebaikan hati kepala sekolah itu, Sehun bisa naik dan melanjutkan sekolah di sana.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai 3 tepatnya ke atap sekolah. Atap sekolah adalah tempat favoritnya untuk membolos ataupun menghabiskan waktu selama ia istirahat. Sudah hampir 2 tahun Sehun sekolah disini. Namun Sehun tak benar-benar memiliki teman. Ia selalu menjauh dari kerumunan teman lainnya bahkan teman sekelasnya. Ia memang agak sedikit sulit untuk bergaul.

Sehun duduk di dekat bak penampungan air agar sedikit terhindar dari panas matahari yang sedang terik-teriknya memancarkan sinar. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus mengenai wajahnya. Sehun merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil sebuah mp3 serta headset dan mengenakannya. Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

SKIP

"Kalian! Bisa berlaku sopan sedikit dengan guru kalian? Dengarkan jika guru kalian menjelaskan di depan! Jangan pernah sibuk sendiri mengobrol! Sekarang sebagai hukuman, kalian harus mengerjakan tugas dari halaman 125-127 sebanyak 3 kali!" Teriak Luhan kesal dengan murid-muridnya.

"Mwo? Jangan songsaenim..."

"Banyak banget! Jangan songsaenim..."

"Itu terlalu banyak songsaenim..."

TEK TEK TEK TEK

"DIAM!" Teriak Luhan sambil memukulkan penggaris ke papan tulis.

"Apa terlalu banyak? Oke kalau begitu kerjakan itu sebanyak 5 kali dan besok pagi harus dikumpulkan. Baiklah pelajaran selesai. Siapkan pelajaran selanjutnya." Luhan segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas tanpa memperdulikan gerutu-gerutuan dari para murid dari kelas 2-6.

"Haaa lama-lama aku bisa cepat tua jika sering marah-marah seperti ini." Luhan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

"Habis ini aku kosong. Tak mengajar. Bagaimana jika aku keliling sekolah ini? Baru kemarin aku masuk dan aku belum sempat keliling sekolah ini." Ujar Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Aku letakan buku-buku ini dulu dan setelahnya aku pergi keliling." Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kantor guru untuk meletakkan buku-buku bahan ajarnya.

"Oh Guru Xi. Mau kemana?" Tanya seorang guru berpakaian olahraga pada Luhan.

"Saya ingin berkeliling sekolah. Dari kemarin saya belum sempat keliling, Guru Han." Jawab Luhan dan mencoba tersenyum ramah pada guru yang meski sudah berumur namun masih tetap terlihat gagah itu.

"Mau saya temani keliling?" Tawar Han Songsaenim.

"Ani, tak perlu. Anda pasti juga sedang sibuk mengajar. Biar saya pergi sendiri saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Pamit Luhan dan melanjutkan berkeliling.

Luhan mengelilingi sekolah yang besar itu sendirian. Mulai dari lantai pertama yang terdapat Kantin, Perpustakaan I, Ruang Lab, hingga lantai kedua yang penuh dengan ruangan kelas. Kini kaki Luhan sudah menginjak tangga yang menuju kelantai ketiga, tepatnya atap sekolah. Entah kenapa kakinya membawa dirinya untuk menuju ke atap.

CKLEK

Luhan membuka perlahan pintu kecil yang menghubungkan tangga dengan atap sekolah. Angin langsung menerpa wajah putih Luhan. Luhan berjalan semakin keluar atap itu. Baru beberapa detik disana, Luhan merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang. Ia merasa segala rasa kesal, lelah langsung hilang seketika ketika ia menginjakkan kaki disana.

Luhan memandang sekelilingnya. Ia sedang mencari tempat agar ia bisa duduk. Namun matanya menangkap seseorang berseragam sedang tertidur di sudut ruangan. Luhan yang penasaran langsung menghampirinya.

"Ternyata ada yang membolos kesini. Awas saja!" Ujar Luhan perlahan dan berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Loh? Bukankah ini..." Luhan terkejut saat mendapati Sehun tengah tertidur disana dengan kedua terlinganya yang dipasang headset.

"Enggg" igau Sehun.

Ekspresi wajahnya jadi berubah. Keningnya kini penuh dengan kerutan-kerutan. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu tidurnya. Luhan menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya. Meski ia seorang guru, harusnya ia segera membangunkan Sehun dan menghukumnya karena keluar dari jam pelajaran dan memilih tidur di atap seperti itu. Namun Luhan bukan orang yang tega untuk membangunkan seseorang yang tertidur. Yang Luhan lakukan sekarang hanya duduk di samping Sehun dan menunggu hingga Sehun terbangun.

30 menit kemudian...

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena rintik-rintik air mengenai wajahnya. Saat Sehun membuka mata, ternyata langit memang sedang mendung. Dan hujan pun turun. Sehun memposisikan dirinya semakin dekat dengan bak penampungan air menghindati dirinya dari hujan. Namun baru ia berdiri, ia menemukan seseorang yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Songsaenim?" Sehun mencoba membangunkan Luhan yang sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Namun Luhan tak bergeming. Ia masih tertidur juga. Sehun pun bingung. Hujan sudah semakin deras dan tempatnya berlindung kini sudah tampias terkena hujan.

"Songsaenim? Songsaenim bangun." Sehun mencoba membangunkan Luhan kembali. Dan kali ini berhasil. Luhan mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

"Songsaenim kajja kita masuk ke dalam! Hujan." Ujar Sehun menyadarkan Luhan yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Kajja!"Sehun menarik tangan kanan Luhan untuk segera bangkit dan kembali masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Loh loh loh kenapa pintunya terkunci?" Ujar Sehun sambil terus mencoba membuka knop pintu.

"Bagaimana? Apa tak bisa dibuka?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Baju mereka kini sudah basah terkena guyuran hujan yang semakin membesar.

"Tidak bisa songsaenim. Duh bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa masuk?" Sehun melihat sekelilingnya namun ia tak menemukan pintu lain.

"Hatchi.." Luhan bersin. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia memang tak bisa terkena hujan. Jika terkena sedikit, ia bisa langsung kedinginan.

"Songsaenim... Pakai jaketku." Sehun menyerahkan jaket miliknya ia baru ia ambil dari dalam tasnya. Ia tak tega melihat seorang yeoja yang kedinginan.

"Gomawo..." Luhan pun mengenakan jaket yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Apa aku dobrak saja pintu ini?" Ujar Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan. Sudah biarkan saja. Mungkin nanti akan ada yang membukanya." Ujar Luhan bergetar sambil menahan dingin.

"Tapi songsaenim... Songsaenim sudah kedinginan seperti ini. Dan aku rasa hujan ini akan lama."

"Aku tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Luhan.

Dugh

"Akhhhh..." keluh Sehun pada lengan kanannya yang terasa sakit karena mencoba mendobrak pintu.

"Sudah hentikan, Sehun."

Dugh

Dugh

Brakkk

Akhirnya Sehun bisa mendobrak pintu itu. Ia segera menuntun Luhan agar masuk kembali ke dalam gedung. Tubuh Luhan sudah benar-benar menggigil. Wajahnya pun sudah memucat. Sehun buru-buru mengantar Luhan ke ruang kesehatan.

"Songsaenim tidurlah. Akan aku carikan obat." Sehun mulai mencari obat. Kebetulan tak ada penjaga saat itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun sudah kembali dengan sebutir obat berwarna pink dan segelas air hangat.

"Ini songsaenim, minumlah." Sehun memberikan obat dan air itu untuk Luhan.

"Gomawo..." Luhan segera meminum obat itu.

"Apa terasa lebih baik, sekarang?"

"Ne, gomawo..."

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah ranjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Berselimutkan kain tipis yang biasa kita lihat di setiap ruang kesehatan Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa amat mengantuk, mungkin efek dari obat yang ia minum. Ia tak menghiraukan lagi tubuh dan bajunya yang sudah basah.

"Loh ada kenapa? Kenapa kau ada disini saat masih jam pelajaran? Dan kenapa bajumu basah seperti itu?" Tanya salah seorang guru yang biasa bertugas di ruang kesehatan.

"Maaf Choi songsaenim, saya hanya mengantar Xi songsaenim ke sini. Tadi ia kehujanan dan menggigil. Maka saya cepat-cepat membawanya kesini." Jelas Sehun pada guru wanita bertubuh tambun itu.

"Oh yasudah. Kau kembalilah ke kelas. Biar saya yang urus Guru Xi." Jelas guru bertubuh tambun dengan name tag Choi Yukyeong.

Setelah keluar dari ruang kesehatan, Sehun langsung bergegas ke ruang loker. Ia berniat untuk mengganti pakaian dengan seragam olah raga karena bajunya sudah benar-benar basah terkena guyuran hujan.

"Ya Sehun! Sehun!" Panggil seseorang membuat Sehun memutar kepalanya mencari sumber suara.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun pada namja berambut cepak yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Aku boleh titip sesuatu padamu?" Tanya namja bername tag Jung Taekgu.

"Titip apa?"

"Ini. Tolong ya. Aku titip ini padamu." Taekgu memberikan sebuah majalah pada Sehun.

"Ya! Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku mohon. Aku titip padamu ya. Hari ini ada pemeriksaan. Kau kan diluar kelas jadi tak mungkin ikut diperiksa. Aku titip sampai pulang sekolah saja. Tolong ya..." ujar Taekgu dengan wajah memelas.

"Haa baiklah-baiklah." Balas Sehun pasrah dan segera memasukan majalah itu ke dalam tasnya agar tak ketahuan orang lain.

-Ck ada-ada saja. Awas jika ia tidak mengambilnya nanti.- batin Sehun.

SKIP

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 KST sudah waktunya para murid Seasons High School pulang. Para murid berlarian keluar dari kelas membuat kegaduhan di lorong kelas karena mereka yang berebut keluar. Ya seperti inilah keadaan sekolah Seasons High School di sore hari saat pulang sekolah. Lagipula ini merupakan sekolah khusus para namja jadi sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke kantor guru. Ia harus cepat untuk bertemu guru berkepala setengah botak itu lalu pulang. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan akhirnya sampailah ia di depan kantor guru. Kantor guru itu masih cukup ramai karena para guru masih baru selesai mengajar dan banyak dari mereka yang masih asik mengobrol dan melihat daftar-daftar nilai murid mereka. Sehun memandang seluruh ruangan itu namun ia sama sekali tak melihat guru berkepala setengah botak. Ia pun memutuskan bertanya pada seorang guru yang kebetulan baru akan pulang.

"Mian songsaenim, apakah ada Lee songsaenim?" Tanya Sehun pada guru berkacamata, Yoon Kijeon.

"Oh jadi kau mencari Guru Lee? Tadi Guru Lee menitip pesan jika ada yang mencarinya, ia bilang suruh pulang saja. Katanya tidak jadi. Ia ada urusan sepulang sekolah." Jelas guru berkacamata itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Ia nampak buru-buru. Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan menunggunya. Ck." Ujar Sehun sambil berlalu dari kantor guru itu.

Sehun berjalan ke arah parkiran sepeda. Ia berniat untuk pulang sesegera mungkin. Ia sudah sangat lelah padahal apa yang ia lakukan disekolah? Tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia diusir dari kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung. Setelah mendapatkan sepedanya, ia segera mengayuhnya keluar dari sekolah.

Tinn Tinn

Seseorang membunyikan klakson tepat di belakang Sehun yang mengayuh sepedanya. Sehun merasa sedikit terganggu memang namun ia cuek saja. Ia pikir mungkin ada temannya yang iseng mengerjainya, ingin membuatnya marah. Sehun tetap cuek dan terus mengayuhkan sepedanya lebih ke pinggir tanpa sedikitpun menoleh.

Tinn Tinn

Lagi-lagi mobil di belakang Sehun membunyikan klakson. Kini Sehun benar-benar merasa sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Apa pengemudi mobil itu buta? Di sisi kanan Sehun itu lapang. Jika mau melewati Sehun, bisa saja. Kenapa harus berjalan di belakang Sehun?

Tinn Tinn

"Sehun! Oh Sehun!" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang lebih tepatnya dari arah mobil.

Sehun mengerem sepedanya dan menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kaca mobil yang terbuka. Sehun melihat Luhan juga tersenyum padanya. Merasa tak enak, Sehun pun menghampiri mobil Luhan.

"Ne, songsaenim? Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan dari luar mobil. Luhan membuka penuh kaca mobilnya.

"Kajja ikut aku! Akan aku traktir makan." Sehun menaikkan sedikit alisnya mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Traktir? Dalam rangka apa songsaenin?" Tanya Sehun balik. Ia merasa sangat bingung kenapa bisa tiba-tiba songsaenim baru itu -Luhan ingin mentraktirnya.

"Karena kau sudah menolongku hari ini."

"Ahh tak usah songsaenim..."

"Jangan panggil aku songsaenim trus di luar sekolah. Panggil saja aku noona. Aku tak suka penolakan! Cepat masuklah! Kalau tidak, kita bisa membuat macet jalan."

"Bagaimana dengan sepedaku?"

"Masukkan saja ke dalam bagasi mobilku. Cepat!"

Sehun pun segera turub dari sepedanya, melipat sepeda itu dan memasukannya ke dalam bagasi mobil Luhan. Untunglah sepeda Sehun itu sepeda lipat. Kalau tidak, agak sedikit susah memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Setelahnya Sehun masuk ke dalan mobil tepatnya di samping kanan Luhan.

"Songsae... Hmm maksudku noo-noona hmm kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan menculikmu hehehe..."

Luhan mengemudikan mobilnya di jalanan Seoul yang hari ini tidak terlalu ramai. Entahlah tak seperti biasanya yang selalu ramai bahkan macet. Suasana di dalam mobil terasa begitu hening. Luhan berkonsentrasi menyetir sedangkan Sehun hanya memandangi jalanan Seoul dari balik kaca mobil. Sehun merasa sangat cangung jika suasana hening seperti ini.

"Hmm noona kenapa memutuskan untuk jadi guru? Bukankah jadi guru itu sulit? Terlebih ada murid sepertiku ini." Tanya Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Hahaha sebenarnya jadi guru bukan keinginanku. Tapi karena keluargaku dari keluarga kalangan dosen, aku pun digiring ke bidang yang sama seperti kedua orang tuaku itu. Untunglah aku masih bisa diijinkan hal lain yang aku sangat sukai seperti musik." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Musik? Noona suka bermain alat musik?"

"Ne. Aku suka main piano dan membuat lagu juga."

"Wah hebat! Noona beruntung sekali masih bisa melakukan hal-hal yang noona suka. Beda denganku."

"Wae? Kenapa?"

"Eomma selalu melarangku untuk melukis. Ia selalu menuntutku lebih dan selalu membandingkanku dengan adikku yang yah aku akui dia memang pintar. Eomma ingin aku menjadi penerus perusahaan appa. Padahal aku sama sekali tak menyukainya." Jelas Sehun dengan tertunduk.

"Melukis? Wah hebat. Sekali-kali aku ingin melihat karyamu. Hmm begini, kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau suka. Seperti melukis contohnya. Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan nilai yang terbaik. Aku yakin eommamu pasti mengerti dan mengijinkannya."

"Mana mungkin. Aku bodoh. Tidak pintar seperti adikku."

"Hei tak ada manusia yang bodoh di dunia. Yang ada hanyalah pemalas. Kau harus lebih banyak belajar."

"Belajar? Haa aku tak suka belajar."

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa kesulitan belajar? Aku bisa membantumu. Datanglah ke rumahku jika kau butuh bantuan."

"Ani... Aku tak ingin merepotkan noona."

"Tidak kok. Aku malah senang jika bisa membantu orang lain. Nah kita sampai. Turunlah." Luhan mematikan mesin mobilnya saat mereka sampai di sebuah cafe yang cukup besar dan sangat ramai.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam cafe diikuti oleh Sehun di belakangnya. Sehun terkagum-kagum saat ia sudah memasuki cafe. Cafe berinterior Eropa ini sangat membuatnya terkagum terlebih banyak lukisan-lukisan yang memenuhi cafe itu. Luhan tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Sehun. Ia sangat yakin pasti Sehun sangat menyukai tempat ini.

"Apa kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ne. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kamsahamnida noona sudah mau mengajakku ke tempat semenakjubkan ini."

"Jangan berbicara seformal itu. Kajja duduk." Kini Luhan dan Sehun duduk saling berhadapan. Luhan berkali-kali terkekeh melihat berbagai ekspresi ke kaguman Sehun akan cafe itu.

"Ahh mian noona. Apa aku terlihat kampungan sekali?" Tanya Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu. Meski sedari kecil ia hidup di Seoul, ia sama sekali tak pernah ke cafe seperti ini.

"Ani. Kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil memberikan buku menu untuk Sehun.

SKIP

Luhan dan Sehun telah selesai menikmati makan malam mereka. Di sela-sela makan mereka banyak sekali mengobrol. Luhan merasa Sehun seorang yang menyenangkan, begitupun sebaliknya. Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Mereka berencana untuk pulang karena hari sudah menjelang malam.

"Gomawo noona sudah mentraktirku makan dan mengajakku ke tempat yang indah." Ujar Sehun setelah turun dari mobil Luhan dan mengambil sepedanya.

"Cheonma. Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah."

Luhan kembali mengemudikan mobilnya hingga masuk ke dalam garasi di rumah sebelah. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini ia belum melihat mobil appanya disana. Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Eomma... Aku pulang..." ujar Sehun. Namun rumah itu nampak sepi, seperti tak ada orang.

Mata Sehun menangkap sesuatu yang ada di meja ruang tengah. Selembar kertas yang ditujukan untuknya. Sehun pun membacanya.

'Ya Oh Sehun! Kau darimana saja? Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu? Eomma jadi tak bisa menghubungimu. Kau pasti bingung sekarang karena kami tak ada di rumah. Kami sekarang memang tak ada di rumah. Kami pergi ke Incheon untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Nenekmu sedang sakit. Jika kau mau kau bisa menyusul kami kesini dengan kereta. Jika kau tak mau kami juga tak memaksa. Tapi kau harus ingat. Karena eomma tak ada dirumah, kau tak boleh seenaknya memberantakkan rumah. Eomma tak mau jika eomma pulang rumah sudah berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Eomma juga memberikan uang untukmu. Pakailah uang itu untuk makan. Eomma tahu kau tak bisa masak. Jadi belilah makanan dengan uang itu. Jangan beli yang tidak-tidak. Eomma.'

Sehun tersenyum senang saat membaca surat itu. Tandanya ia bebas selama beberapa hari ini. Tak ada yang melarangnya apapun. Ia bisa bersenang-senang dan melakukan apapun yang disenanginya.

Sehun segera berlari ke dapur dan mengambil cemilan banyak-banyak. Ia hidupkan TV dan duduk di sofa dengan santai. Jika ada Nyonya Oh, Sehun tak akan bisa melakukan semua hal ini. Apalagi melihat keadaan Sehun yang masih mengenakan seragam lengkap. Kini Sehun tak peduli. Tak akan ada yang memarahinya.

1 jam sudah berlalu. Acara TV tak ada lagi yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan ia juga sudah merasa kegerahan. Pasalnya ia masih belum membersihkan diri setelah pulang sekolah. Sehun segera mematikan TV dan menuju ke lantai atas tanpa membereskan terlebih dulu bungkus cemilan yang ia makan.

"Ahh segarnya..." ujar Sehun setelah keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya serta rambut yang masih basah.

Saat mengambil pakaian, Sehun mendengar suara-suara dentingan piano yang sangat indah seolah menghipnotis dirinya. Ia jadi penasaran darimana suara piano itu berasal.

"Apa mungkin itu Luhan noona?" Ujar Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun merebahkan dirinya yang sudah berpakaia lengkap ke tempat tidur. Ia sangat menikmati melodi-melodi yang tercipta dari piano yang ia yakini dimainkan oleh Luhan. Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Entah bagaimana sesaat setelah Sehun membuka matanya, ia segera melesat pergi dari kamar tidurnya. Dan kini Sehun sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Luhan. Suara piano masih terdengar dengan jelas. Sehun ragu untuk menekan bel karena ia takut mengganggu permainan indah piano Luhan.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya bersandar pada pintu. Ia sangat ingin masuk. Namun ia ragu. Untuk apa ia kesana? Ia jadi bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja berniat untuk ke rumah Luhan.

Suara piano sepertinya sudah tak terdengar lagi. Sehun mencoba untuk bangkit dan menekan bel. Namun lagi-lagi ia ragu. Berulang kali Sehun mondar mandir di depan pintu seperti orang kebingungan. Sehun memandang pintu itu dan menghela nafas berat.

CKLEK

Belum sempat Sehun menekan bel, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Luhan dengan pakaian rumahan. Ia hanya menggunkan hotpants berwarna putih serta t-shirt yang kebesaran berwarna senada. Rambut Luhan yang biasanya panjang teruraipun kini di kuncirnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia tetap tetlihat cantik meski terkesan sangat santai.

"Sehun? Hmm ada apa kau datang kerumahku?" Tanya Luhan ramah. Sebenarnya ia keluar karena ingin mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di dalam mobilnya.

"Ahh itu hmm aku..." Sehun terlihat salah tingkah. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena ia pun sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa datang kesana.

"Sudah kau masuk saja dulu. Aku mau ke mobil sebentar. Ada barang yang tertinggal." Ujar Luhan pada Sehun sambil berlalu menuju mobilnya yang ada di garasi.

Bukannya masuk, Sehun malah terus memperhatikan Luhan yang kini sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam mobilnya. Sehun menegak salivanya saat melihat Luhan yang menungging memperlihatkan bokong seksinya.

-Ya! Apa yang kau perhatikan Sehun!- batin Sehun. Sehun segera menepis pikirannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan.

Sehun mengamati setiap isi rumah Luhan yang terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi. Dinding rumah yang bercat putih itu banyak dipasang beberapa lukisan dan foto-foto Luhan. Sehun mengamatinya satu-satu sambil tersenyum. Ada salah satu foto yang membuatnya sangat penasaran. Di dalam foto itu ada sosok yeoja kecil mungkin berusia sekitar 6 tahun. Yeoja itu mengenakan sebuah dress bercorak bunga-bunga berwarna merah. Di tangannya ia memegang setangkai mawar sambil tetsenyum senang ke arah kamera. Sepertinya itu foto Luhan saat kecil. Sehun terus memperhatikannya. Keningnya bahkan sampai berkerut. Ia yakin ia pernah bertemu yeoja kecil itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana?

"Sehun, kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba yang sekarang sudah masuk sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas.

"Ani. Tidak usah noona." Tolak Sehun. Ia pun kini sudah berjalan ke arah sofa. Namun matanya masih memperhatikan Luhan yang kini pergi ke arah dapur.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak ingin minum?" Luhan membuka lemari dingin dan mengambil sebotol air dingin dari dalamnya.

"Aishh menyebalkan. Sebentar ya Sehun aku mau mengganti bajuku yang basah."

Luhan segera berjalan ke lantai atas. Bajunya basah karena terkena tumpahan air saat ia minum. Karena bajunya basah, pakaian dalamnya yang berwarna hitam jadi sedikit terekspos dan itu membuat jantung Sehun berdebar.

Selama di tinggalkan Luhan, Sehun kembali memandang sekelilingnya. Rumah Luhan yang besar ini terasa sangat sepi jika hanya di tinggal oleh seorang Luhan sendiri. Sehun memandang sebuah meja kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menemukan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk seperti lipstick berdiri di sekitar tumpukan majalah dan kertas yang Sehun tak ketahui isinya.

"Sehun sebenarnya apa yang membawamu kemari? Apa ada masalah dengan belajarmu?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba yang sekarang tengah berdiri di belakang sofa yang di duduki Sehun.

"Ne. Ada yang ingin kupelajari dari noona..." jawab Sehun seadanya. Kini Luhan yang sudah kembali dengan sebuah kemeja besar transparannya duduk di samping Sehun.

"Hmm? Memang apa yang ingin kau pelajari dariku?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang sedikit gugup.

"Semuanya."

"Semua? Hmm baiklah. Pertama apa yang mau kau pelajari dariku?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Haaa hmm itu... Hmm aku ingin belajar menjadi dewasa. Ya, menjadi dewasa." Balas Sehun susah payah sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan.

"Dewasa? Apa kau tahu arti 'dewasa' itu sesungguhnya?" Tanya Luhan kembali sambil terus mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun.

"Hmm ya tentu saja. A-aku tahu..." kini jarak Sehun dan Luhan hanya beberapa centi saja. Bahkan lengan mereka pun hampir bersentuhan.

"Baiklah akan aku ajarkan bagaimana menjadi dewasa itu sesungguhnya."

To be continued...

# LEEHUNHAN947#

Annyeong readers^^ Hai^^ Salam kenal semua... Aku Lee hehe... Sebenarnya author ini author baru loh. Dan ini FF pertama aku... Jadi mian kalau banyak kesalahan dan ceritanya sedikit tidak masuk akal. Karena aku memang baru belajar dan tiba-tiba FF yang mau dibuat pun yang rated M. Penuh perjuangan nih... Tapi aku seneng kalau banyak yang suka dan banyak yang review FF ini. Aku juga butuh kritik dan saran dari semua readers yang udah baca. Jangan sungkan-sungkan jika ingin menjatuhkan atau berkomentar pedas. Karena akan aku terima semuanya. Komentar kalian itu buat pembelajaran aku juga hehehe... Aku mau curhat sedikit nih. Sebenarnya aku buat FF ini karena dirundung sedih masalah HunHan yang udah gak sedeket dulu lagi. Aku buat FF ini karena ingin menghilangkan rasa kangen pada HunHan moment. Udah jarang banget ada moment mereka berdua dimanapun. Inget ini aku jadi makin sedih hiks. Tapi sebagai fans HunHan yang baik, aku bakal ngedukung mereka dan bakal nunggu mereka sampai kembali drkat seperti dulu-dulu. HunHan jjang! Oke cukup basa-basinya. Aku cuma butuh review dari kalian sebanyak-banyaknya. Bye sampai ketemu di Chap depan ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Special Lesson

Title : Special Lesson

Writer : LeeHunHan947 (Lee)

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : M

Main Cast : HunHan

Warning : GS (Gender switch), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of character), Typo(s), bahasa non baku

# LEEHUNHAN947#

"Sehun sebenarnya apa yang membawamu kemari? Apa ada masalah dengan belajarmu?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba yang sekarang tengah berdiri di belakang sofa yang di duduki Sehun.

"Ne. Ada yang ingin kupelajari dari noona..." jawab Sehun seadanya. Kini Luhan yang sudah kembali dengan sebuah kemeja besar transparannya duduk di samping Sehun.

"Hmm? Memang apa yang ingin kau pelajari dariku?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang sedikit gugup.

"Semuanya."

"Semua? Hmm baiklah. Pertama apa yang mau kau pelajari dariku?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Haaa hmm itu... Hmm aku ingin belajar menjadi dewasa. Ya, menjadi dewasa." Balas Sehun susah payah sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan.

"Dewasa? Apa kau tahu arti 'dewasa' itu sesungguhnya?" Tanya Luhan kembali sambil terus mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun.

"Hmm ya tentu saja. A-aku tahu..." kini jarak Sehun dan Luhan hanya beberapa centi saja. Bahkan lengan mereka pun hampir bersentuhan.

"Baiklah akan aku ajarkan bagaimana menjadi dewasa itu sesungguhnya." Luhan kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun yang sudah terpojok.

"Menurutmu, apa itu dewasa?" Tanya Luhan tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"Hmm itu... Itu... Hmm..." Sehun bingung. Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Haa... Sepertinya sedikit sulit." Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Sehun bisa bernafas lega.

"Kau tahu apa ini?" Luhan menggoyangkan sebuah lipstick tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"Itu... Lipstick kan?" Sehun balik bertanya. Sementara Luhan mengoleskan lipstick berwarna cokelat itu pada bibirnya.

"Lipstick? Benarkah?-"

"-tapi sayang... Ini bukan lipstick. Ini.. Cokelat." Luhan menjilat bibirnya menggoda Sehun.

"Apa kau mau?" Tawar Luhan.

"A-ani..." Suara Sehun terasa tercekat ditenggorokannya.

"Wae? Cokelat itu manis." Luhan kembali mengoleskan bibirnya dengan cokelat berbentuk lipstick itu.

"Apa orang dewasa su-suka cokelat?" Tanya Sehun bodoh. Luhan hanya tertawa.

"Memang kau pikir hanya anak kecil yang suka? Aku bilang orang dewasa malah lebih menyukainya."

"Mau?" Tawar Luhan lagi. Sehun berpikir sejenak lalu tak lama ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ini makanlah..." Luhan menunjuk bibirnya. Sehun hanya terbengong tidak mengerti dengan maksud Luhan.

"A-apa ma-maksud noona?" Tanya Sehun gelagapan. Sungguh jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Kau mau kan? Yasuda makan saja ini..." Luhan kembali menunjuk bibirnya. Ia juga kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun.

"Wae? Kenapa tubuhmu gemetar seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang gemetaran.

"Apa kau belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Dan diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Benarkah? Jadi aku memang harus mengajarimu dari awal ya..."

Luhan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Kini bibir Luhan sudah menyentuh bibir Sehun. Namun tak ada pergerakan apapun. Hanya saling menempel. Dan itu membuat Luhan gerah.

"Kenapa tidak kau makan cokelatnya? Tadi kau bilang kau mau cokelat ini." Ujar Luhan pada Sehun.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? A-aku tidak tahu..."

"Lakukan seperti biasa saat kau memakan cokelat." Ujar Luhan dan detik berikutnya Sehun pun mengangguk mengerti.

Sehun menelan salivanya dengan berat. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali.

CUP

Kini bibir Sehun sudah benar-benar menempel di bibir Luhan yang penuh cokelat. Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Perlahan Sehun menjilat dan melumat bibir Luhan yang penuh cokelat. Luhan hanya diam membiarkan Sehun melakukannya sendiri. Ia ingin tahu seberapa jauh Sehun melakukannya.

"Ahh... Bagaimana? Maniskan?" Tanya Luhan setelah Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"N-ne. Ta-tapi..." seketika wajah Sehun memerah. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sehun seperti itu.

"Lakukanlah. Aku serahkan semua padamu. Lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan." Ujar Luhan pasrah. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Sehun kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan. Sebelah tangannya memegang cokelat berbentuk lipstick itu sementara tangan lainnya memegangi dagu Luhan. Sehun mengoleskan cokelat itu setebal-tebalnya di seluruh bibir plum Luhan. Wajah Sehun merah padam. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah cara Sehun menutupi kegugupannya agar bisa terus-menerus menikmati bibir seksi Luhan. Luhan yang mengetahui jalan pikiran Sehun hanya tersenyum dengan perbuatan Sehun. Setelah di rasa cukup, Sehun kembali menerjang bibir plum Luhan yang penuh dengan cokelat. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan ganas seperti layaknya seorang anak kecil yang rakus memakan cokelat miliknya. Berkali-kali Sehun mengajak lidah Luhan untuk bertarung dan kali ini Luhan menerimanya. Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terbaring disofa. Kini Luhan berada tepat diatas Sehun dengan bibir yang masih saling bertautan dan bertarung lidah. Decak-decak saliva memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi itu.

Lagi dan lagi. Terus dan terus Sehun melakukannya berulang-ulang. Mengoleskan cokelat itu pada bibir Luhan hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa kini. Sehun seperti sudah kecanduan melakukannya. Dan lihatlah karena perbuatan Sehun, kini bibir Luhan sudah memerah dan sedikit membengkak.

"Haaa haaa haaa..." Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menarik nafas mereka dalam-dalam.

"Ternyata kau cepat juga untuk mengerti." Komentar Luhan sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya di dada bidang Sehun. Posisi mereka masih sama. Luhan masih berada di atas Sehun. Sehun merasa merinding saat jari-jari Luhan menari-nari di dadanya.

"Kau tahu? Menjadi dewasa itu tak sesulit yang kau bayangkan. Lama kelamaan kau juga akan tahu 'kesenangan' yang kau dapatkan saat kau merasa dirimu sudah 'dewasa'." Ujar Luhan tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun.

Tanpa di duga dengan cepat Sehun membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini Luhan yang terbaring dibawah sementara Sehun berada di atasnya. Luhan sempat kaget dengan aksi tiba-tiba Sehun namun kini ia hanya tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak membutuhkan itu lagi ya..."

Sehun kembali meraup bibir Luhan. Tangan Luhan yang bebas menekan tengkuk belakang Sehun untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin memanas. Lidah Sehun berkali-kali membelit lidah Luhan dan terus mengajaknya bertarung seolah ia sudah seperti seorang ahli. Luhan yang tak mau kalah terus membalasnya. Lelehan saliva kini tercetak di pipi bahkan turun hingga ke leher putih Luhan.

"Ahh..." desah Luhan saat lidah Sehun kini sudah beralih menjilati pipi dan lehernya yang sudah penuh dengan saliva. Mata Luhan merem melek menikmatinya.

Setelah selesai menghapus jejak saliva itu, Sehun membenamkan kepalanya di dada Luhan lebih tepatnya di tengah di antara kedua breast Luhan. Dada Luhan naik turun untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena beberapa saat yang lalu ia sempat menahan nafasnya.

"Ahh jangan lakukan ahh itu..." ujar Luhan tertahan saat Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya di tengah-tengah breast besar Luhan.

"Ahh jangan menggodaku..." ujar Luhan lagi. Kini kedua tangan Sehun sudah mulai masuk di antara kemeja yang Luhan kenakan dan mulai menggerayangi pinggang dan perut Luhan perlahan. Dan aksi Sehun itu sedikit membuat Luhan bergerak tak nyaman.

-Sehun ternyata tak sepolos yang aku kira. Lihat apa yang sudah sedaritadi ia lakukan. Ckck- batin Luhan.

"Ohh" desah Sehun saat kaki Luhan tak sengaja menyentuh junior Sehun yang sudah mulai menegang di dalam celananya.

"Ahhh Sehuniehh..." desah Luhan saat tangan Sehun mulai mengusap pelan breastnya dari balik bra yang digunakan Luhan. Dan desahan Luhan itu membuat Sehun semakin gencar menjalankan aksinya pada breast Luhan yang masih tertutup bra.

"Ahh jangan shh menggodaku..." Desah Luhan lagi saat tangan Sehun mulai meremas-remas breast Luhan.

Mata Luhan terpejam dan masih terus mendesah nikmat. Kedua tangannya kini melingkar indah pada tengkuk Sehun sambil sesekali menjambak rambut Sehun. Sebelah tangan Sehun mulai menggerayangi bagian punggung Luhan sambil mencari-cari sesuatu disana. Tubuh Luhan menggeliat tak menentu.

KLEK

Sehun berhasil melepaskan kait bra di punggung Luhan membuat Sehun semakin asik meremas dan memainkan nimple Luhan bergantian.

Merasa ditantang, Luhan kini juga jadi ikut menggerak-gerakkan kakinya untuk menyentuh junior Sehun yang sudah menegang mencoba mengerjainya. Lenguhan-lenguhan kecil Sehun terdengar disela-sela kegiatannya meremas dan memelintir nimple Luhan. Semakin lama Luhan melakukannya tubuh Sehun semakin lemas. Tangannya kini sudah terlepas dari breast Luhan. Luhan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, Luhan sudah bisa mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terbaring di sofa. Luhan mendudukan dirinya di atas perut Sehun.

"Kau sudah mulai nakal ya Tuan Oh Sehun..." Bisik Luhan di telinga Sehun. Jari-jari Luhan kini mulai bermain-main dari dahi-mata-pipi-hidung-bibir-dagu hingga ke dada Sehun.

Tangan Sehun yang bebas kini mulai kembali naik ke atas mencoba membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Luhan yang belum terlepas namun Luhan menahan kedua tangan itu agar tak melepas kemeja yang di kenakannya.

"Kau bisa dengan cepat ya belajar ini semua, Tuan Oh Sehun..." Luhan mengulum cuping telinga kanan Sehun.

"Shhh" satu desahan kembali lolos dari bibir Sehun membuat Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ahh lihat... Apa adik kecil ini sudah kesempitan disini?" Goda Luhan sambil menatap bagian selangkangan Sehun dan mendapati sesuatu yang menonjol disana. Wajah Sehun memerah menahan malu.

Dengan jahil jari-jari Luhan yang tadinya bermain di dada Sehun kini beralih ke junior Sehun yang kini sudah benar-benar terlihat jelas menonjol di celana boxer yang di kenakannya.

"Ohh lihat dia lucu sekali..." Luhan berkata dengan polosnya sambil mengusap-usap junior Sehun yang masih terbungkus dengan jari-jari kecilnya. Sehun hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya menikmati aksi yang dilakukan Luhan kini. Kedua tangannya yang bebas itu kini mencengkram sofa keras-keras menikmati sensi yang di dapatnya.

"Adik kecil... Kau benar-benar sempit disini yah? Aduh kasian..." Luhan mengecup sekilas junior Sehun membuat cengkaraman Sehun semakin keras di sofa.

-Shit! Ahhh aku sungguh tak tahan!- batin Sehun.

"Sehunnie kau kenapa? Kau seperti menahan sesuatu..." ujar Luhan sambil terkekeh kecil. Ia sungguh berhasil mengerjai Sehun hingga seperti ini. Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

"Waeyo, hmm? Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Kini jari-jari Luhan mulai naik dan masuk ke dalam kaos yang digunakan Sehun. Bermain-main di sekitar perut berabs Sehun. Sehun kembali mengigit bibirnya. Matanya tetap terpejam. Tangan Luhan mulai masuk ke dalam boxer Sehun.

"Sehunnie~" bisik Luhan tepat di telinga Sehun membuat Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Apa kau menyukai pelajaran kita malam ini?" Ujar Luhan lagi. Tangannya semakin masuk ke dalam boxer Sehun dan mendapati 'sesuatu' disana.

-Tentu saja noona! Aku ini namja! Mana mungkin aku tak menyukai ini semua!- batin Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah merasa kau sudah jadi 'dewasa'?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang didapatkan dari Luhan saat jari-jari Luhan memanjakan 'adik kecil' nya.

"Ohh noona ahhh..." desah Sehun kembali terdengar. Luhan terkekeh di tengah aksinya menggoda 'adik kecil' yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Noona ahhh shhh noo ahhh" racau Sehun saat Luhan mulai meremas-remas juniornya.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Sehun-ah. Lihat wajahmu itu hahaha..." ujar Luhan dan menghentikan aksinya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Tiba-tiba bel rumah Luhan berbunyi sedikit mengagetkan sang pemilik rumah. Merasa ada tamu yang datang, Luhan pun bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terbaring di atas sofa.

CKLEK

"Maaf apakah ini benar rumah Nyonya Xi Luhan?" Ujar seorang namja berseragam sambil membawa beberapa kantung plastik di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang selembar kertas.

"Ne. Benar, dengan saya sendiri." Jawab Luhan.

"Ini pesanan anda, Nyonya." Namja itu memberikan kantung-kantung plastik itu pada Luhan.

"Oh terima kasih. Ah ini uangnya. Ambil saja kembaliannya." Luhan memberikan selembar 20.000 won kepada namja itu.

"Terima kasih. Baiklah saya permisi dulu, Nyonya." Pamit namja itu. Luhan pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sehun, apa kau lapar? Ini ada makanan. Tadi aku memesannya." Luhan mengeluarkan satu persatu makanan yang ia pesan dan meletakkannya di meja di ruang tengah.

"Kau mau burger atau hotdog?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang kini sudah duduk bersandar pada sofa.

"A- hmm burger saja." Balas Sehun. Luhan pun memberikan satu bungkus burger pada Sehun sementara ia mengambil satu bungkus hotdog dan duduk di samping Sehun.

"Makanlah. Aku sengaja memesannya karena aku tahu kau pasti lapar." Ujar Luhan yang kini sudah menyantap hotdognya. Sehun masih terus memperhatikan Luhan menyantap hotdognya dan menegak salivanya berulang-ulang.

-Ohh andai saja hotdog itu adalah 'adik kecil' ku. Aku yakin pasti rasanya akhhh hei Oh Sehun sadarlah dari pikiran-pikiran kotormu!- batin Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan alis saat melihat Sehun yang terus memperhatikannya. Dan ia tersenyum saat tahu apa yang diperhatikan oleh Sehun. Luhan mulai memutar rencana dalam otaknya untuk mengerjai Sehun kembali.

Luhan mencengkaram hotdog di tangannya sedikit kuat. Ia menggigitinya perlahan dan menjilat-jilatinya. Luhan perlahan-lahan memasukkan hotdog itu ke dalam mulutnya dan sedikit mengemutnya. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun dan benar saja Sehun berkali-kalinya menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Peluh mulai semakin membasahi wajah Sehun. Luhan terkekeh dalam hati. Lagi-lagi ia berhasil mengerjai Sehun.

"Sehun? Oh Sehun? Wae? Kenapa melamun saja? Makan burgermu." Ujar Luhan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah aniyo... Aku tidak lapar. Mian noona aku harus pulang. Selamat malam..." pamit Sehun begitu saja dan Luhan hanya bisa mengedikan bahunya.

Brakk

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya sedikit kasar. Ia menghela nafasnya keras-keras. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Jantungnya juga berdetak tak menentu. Ia tatap kedua tangannya dan perasaan itu masih ada. Sehun berangsut menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu dan memejamkan matanya berharap hal gila yang dilakukannya adalah mimpi yang sama gilanya yang belakangan ini sering menemani tiap malam Sehun.

-Semoga esok hari datang lebih cepat dan lebih baik.- batin Sehun.

# LEEHUNHAN947#

Pagi menjelang. Seorang pemuda sedikit merasa terganggu tidurnya saat suara telepon yang memekakan telinga berdering terus-menerus. Pemuda itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Tidur lelapnya jadi terganggu.

"Eomma cepat angkat teleponnya! Aishh!" Gerutu pemuda yang diketahui adalah Sehun masih setengah sadar. Matanya pun masih terpejam.

Kringgg Kringgg Kringgg

Telepon itu terus saja berbunyi. Seperti tak ada yang niat mengangkatnya. Sehun merasa sangat frustasi. Tidurnya benar-benar sudah terganggu. Akhirnya Sehun pun bangun dan teringat jika memang tak ada siapapun di rumah selain dirinya sendiri. Mau tak mau ia pun mengangkat telepon yang ada di kamarnya yang bisa di sambungkan dengan telepon rumahnya di lantai bawah.

"Yeobosaeyo?" Sehun menjawab telepon itu. Matanya masih setengah memejam dan beberapa kali ia pun menguap.

-OH SEHUN! IREONA! KAU PASTI MASIH TIDUR KAN? KAU TAHU JAM BERAPA SEKARANG? SUDAH JAM 06.30! KAU MAU TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH? CEPAT BANGUN!- mata Sehun seketika terbuka mendengar suara teriakan dari ujung telepon yang sangat ia yakini adalah suara eommanya. Berulang kali ia mengusap telinganya yang terasa sakit akibat suara yang dikeluarkan eommanya.

"Ne, ne, ne aku sudah bangun. Aku juga akan segera mandi." Jawab Sehun.

"YA KAU INI ADJKTYLNMZHG-"

Tanpa memperdulikan lagi omelan eommanya di ujung telepon sana, Sehun segera mematikan telepon itu. Ia tak peduli jika eommanya akan mengumpat-umpat di ujung sana. Yang jelas Sehun malas. Terlalu malas hanya untuk mendengarkan ocehan tiap pagi seperti biasanya. Dengan segera Sehun bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

"Ahh aku lapar... Apa yang harus aku makan? Roti, ramen, semuanya tak ada." Keluh Sehun saat melihat lemari makan dan kulkasnya yang kosong. Nyonya Oh tak pernah membeli makanan seperti itu. Ia beranggapan makanan itu makanan yang tidak sehat. Tak ada seorang pun dari keluarganya yang diperbolehkan memakan makanan yang tidak layak -menurut Nyonya Oh- seperti itu.

"Aishh apa boleh buat. Tak ada sarapan untuk hari ini." Ujar Sehun lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

SKIP

Sehun sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi selama pelajaran berlangsung. 2 jam pelajaran di lewatinya begitu saja tanpa ada satupun yang ia mengerti. Rasa lapar sangat mengganggunya. Sehun pun duduk resah sampai tak menyadari jika ada yang sedaritadi menatapnya. Sehun merasa cacing-cacing diperutnya sedang berdemo karena tak mendapat jatah makan sampai saat ini.

"Tuan Oh Sehun, apa sedaritadi kau mendengarkan penjelasanku?" Tanya Luhan yang kebetulan saat ini sedang mengajar di kelas Sehun.

"Mi-mianhae noo- ahh songsaenim." Balas Sehun sedikit bersalah. Luhan merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sehun.

-Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa ada masalah? Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat dan berkeringat hebat seperti itu.- batin Luhan.

"Apa kau sakit? Jika ya, sebaiknya kau segera ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun sedikit prihatin.

"Ne, songsaenim. Mianhae..." Sehun pun segera bangkit dan bergegas keluar kelas. Ia harus mencari makan sekarang. Sebelum cacing-cacing diperutnya beraksi lebih anarkis.

"Hoaaa rasanya enak sekali. Entah karena ramen ini memang enak atau karena aku yang memang sedang lapar berat. Tapi sungguh ini nikmat." Puji Sehun sambil memakan semangkuk ramen yang ia beli di kantin sekolahnya yang sepi -wajar karena belum waktunya istirahat-.

"Haaa akhirnya aku kenyang juga." Ujar Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya setelah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen dan segelas ice tea yang dipesannya.

"Sudah kenyang? Lalu apa kau sudah bisa kembali ke kelas?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya -menepuk-nepuk perut- saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat tak asing di telinganya. Sehun memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada orang itu yang tak lain adalah Luhan.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau sakit? Lalu kenapa kau ada disini? Kau berbohong padaku?" Ujar Luhan dengan tatapan tajam membuat nyali Sehun ciut seketika.

"Mi-mianhae songsaenim. Ta-tadi pagi aku... tidak sarapan. Aku lapar dan-"

"Kenapa kau tidak sarapan dulu padahal kau tahu dirimu sendiri akan seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan menyelidik.

"Eommaku sedang pergi. Dan aku tidak bisa memasak apapun dirumah. Jadi..."

Luhan terus menatap tajam Sehun membuat Sehun terdiam. Takut untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Tatapan Luhan begitu mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Sekarang cepat kau kembali ke kelas, atau kau akan dapat hukuman!" Ancam Luhan. Sehun tanpa mengeluh segera beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

-Kenapa Luhan noo- ahh Luhan songsaenim sangat berbeda sikapnya. Di luar sekolah begitu baik dan perhatian. Tapi saat di sekolah begitu kejam. Apa dia memiliki kepribadian ganda? Hiii...- batin Sehun.

Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sudah waktunya ia untuk pulang ke rumah. Dan esok hari adalah hari Minggu. Sekolah tentunya libur. Sehun memiliki rencana malam ini. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya semalaman yang bebas ini dengan bermain game serta menonton film.

Sehun menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya di depan sebuah toko kaset. Ia memarkirkan sepedanya di sudut dekat toko dan masuk ke dalam toko kaset yang tidak terlalu ramai itu.

"Selamat datang..." ujar penjaga toko.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko. Ia memutarinya mencari kaset film-film yang baru. Sehun sedikit kebingungan karena begitu banyak kaset yang ada dalam beberapa genre.

"Sehun? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya seorang namja dengan rambut mohawk yang sedikit pendek dari Sehun.

"Oh Haebum. Aku sedang mencari film. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun matanya dari tumpukan kaset yang ada.

"Kau suka film yang seperti apa?" Tanya Haebum.

"Aku? Hmm apa saja sih. Yang penting seru dan tidak membuatku mengantuk." Balas Sehun enteng. Ia tak perduli film seperti apa yang akan ia tonton. Ia hanya ingin malam ini ia habiskan untuk bermain game dan menonton film.

"Begitu? Bagaimana kau pinjam film ku saja. Aku punya banyak film-film yang bagus. Daripada kau harus membelinya disini kan." Tawar Haebum. Sehun nampak berpikir.

-Betul juga. Kenapa aku tak pinjam saja? Tak perlu mengeluarkan uang. Uang yang tadi aku sisihkan untuk membeli film kenapa tak aku pakai untuk membeli makanan saja?- batin Sehun.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Sehun sambil menatap Haebum.

"Kajja ikut aku. Kebetulan sekali aku membawanya di mobilku." Ucap Haebum seraya berjalan keluar dari toko diikuti oleh Sehun di belakangnya.

"Nah ini filmnya." Haebum memberikan 2 keping kaset kepada Sehun.

"Ini film apa? Kenapa tak ada judulnya?" Sehun sedikit bingung dengan kaset film yang diberikan oleh teman -meski tak akrab- itu.

"Aku juga lupa apa judul film itu. Tapi aku jamin kau pasti menyukainya. Filmnya bagus sekali." Ujar Haebum mencoba meyakinkan Sehun.

"Oke. Thanks untuk filmnya. Setelah selesai nonton, akan aku pulangkan." Ujar Sehun lalu kemudian kembali mengambil sepedanya dan pulang.

"Ahhh segarnya..." ujar Sehun saat berjalan keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan rambut yang basah dan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

"Waktunya bersenang-senang dimulai. Baiklah hmm main game dulu atau nonton film ya?" Sehun nampak bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia pun tak perduli dengan penampilannya ini yang hanya dibalut handuk pada 'area pribadi'nya. Toh tak ada orang di rumah.

"Main game saja deh." Sehun kemudian menghidupkan PS3 nya. Ia sangat asik bermain game favoritnya hingga lupa waktu. Perutnya terasa lapar.

"Aduh aku lapar. Aku harus mencari makanan dulu." Sehun turun ke lantai bawah. Ia lupa membawa makanan yang sempat di belinya tadi ke kamarnya.

Ting Tong

Suara bel berbunyi menginterupsi Sehun dari kegiatan mencari makanannya. Sehun lalu beranjak ke pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Ting Tong

"Ya tunggu sebentar." Jawab Sehun dan mempercepat langkahnya kembali ke pintu.

"Ya ada ap- Luhan songsaenim?" Sehun membelalakan matanya tak menyangka jika seseorang yang datang adalah Luhan.

"Si-silakan ma-masuk songsaenim..." ujar Sehun mempersilakan Luhan untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hmm Sehun-ah... Hmm itu..." Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan menunjuk Sehun.

"Ne? A-aku?" Sehun memperhatikan penampilannya dan segera membelalakan mata.

"Ahh mi-mianhae songsaenim. Hmm ma-masuk dulu saja ya." Sehun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menuju ke kamarnya untuk memperbaiki penampilannya tadi.

-Duh ada apa dengan dia? Bocah itu kenapa berpenampilan seperti itu? Dasar bocah nakal.- batin Luhan.

Luhan menutup kembali pintu rumah Sehun. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah yang hampir sama dengan rumahnya. Karena di dalam kompleks yang ia tempati memiliki tipe rumah yang sama. Luhan memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah itu. Di dinding sebelah kanannya terdapat beberapa figura yang berisi foto-foto keluarga Sehun. Luhan terkekeh saat melihat sebuah foto seorang namja kecil memegang sebuah bola dengan wajah datar yang khas, tentu saja itu adalah foto Sehun.

"Dari dulu kau memang tak pernah berubah, Sehunnie... Apa kau tak mengingatku?- batin Luhan.

Luhan mengelus figura yang berisi foto Sehun kecil itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman namun matanya memancarkan tatapan sendu. Tak lama Sehun turun dari lantai atas.

"Mianhae songsaenim... Duduklah. Aku ambilkan minum ya..." Sehun yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan kaos dan boxer, lalu beralih ke dapur untuk mengambil minum untuk Luhan.

"Ini song-"

"Noona... Panggil aku noona. Sudah ku bilang jika di luar sekolah kau bisa memanggilku noona. Kita hanya terpaut 2 tahun saja kok."

Luhan dan Sehun memang hanya terpaut 2 tahun. Namun Luhan yang pintar dengan cepat lulus dan sekarang sudah menjadi sarjana. Ia banyak loncat kelas karena kepintaran yang dimilikinya.

"Iya noona. Silakan. Maaf jika hanya ada ini." Sehun memberikan sekaleng minuman bersoda yang tadi sempat ia beli di mini market pada Luhan.

"Tak apa kok." Balas Luhan dan menerima minuman itu.

"Hmm ngomong-ngomong ada apa noona ke rumahku?" Tanya Sehun sedikit penasaran.

"Oh aku hanya ingin memberikan ini sebenarnya. Tadi aku membuatnya dan aku ingat kau bilang eommamu sedang tak ada dirumah, jadi aku buatkan juga untukmu. Ini terimalah." Luhan memberikan sebuah kotak bekal untuk Sehun.

"Maaf hanya kimbap."

"Ahh harusnya noona tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini."

"Aku tak merasa di repotkan. Oh ya setiap pagi kau juga bisa datang ke rumahku. Kita bisa sarapan bersama. Jangan seperti tadi pagi. Anggaplah rumahku seperti rumahmu juga. Tak perlu sungkan."

"Tapi noona..."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan darimu."

"Haaa arraseo... Hmm apa noona mau nonton film denganku?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Hmm boleh. Kita mau nonton film apa?"

"Ahh adalah... Noona tunggu sebentar ya. Akan aku ambilkan kasetnya di atas." Sehun langsung berlari kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil kaset yang dipinjamkan oleh temannya.

"Ini noona aku punya sedikit cemilan juga. Jika noona mau, ambil saja."ujar Sehun setelah mengambil kaset itu.

"Nah saatnya kita nonton..." ujar Sehun bersemangat. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Chagi~ kemarilah shh ahh ayooo akuhhh shh tak sabar ahhh lagihhh"

"Chagi jangan menggodaku seperti itu... aku akan bermain perlahan..."

"Ahhh ahh ahh pelan-pelan sajahhh"

"Aku suka nimple pinkmu ini chagi~ Ohh kau shh menggodaku, hmm? Kau tak tahu jika disini sudah sangat sesak?"

"Ahh shh ayo kita langsung ke inti sajahhh ahh aku sudah tak shh tahan ahh"

Sehun hanya terbengong dengan film yang ia tonton saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga jika film yang dipinjamkan oleh temannya adalah film seperti itu. Wajah Sehun memerah dan berkeringat. Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan Sehun tanpa suara. Luhan terkejut Sehun mengajaknya menonton film seperti itu.

Pipp

"Mi-mianhae noo-noona... A-aku tak tahu jika film yang dipinjamkan oleh temanku fi-film yang seperti itu." Sehun segera mematikan film itu. Ia sangat malu.

"Jadi kau mengajakku menonton film seperti itu agar kita bisa 'bermain' seperti mereka?" Tanya Luhan sambil mencoba menatap mata Sehun.

"Bu-bukan be-begitu noo-noona..." Sehun tergagap. Ia sangat gugup sekarang. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud mengajak Luhan menonton film seperti itu. Karena ia sendiri pun tak tahu film yang dipinjamkan oleh temannya itu.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau mau mendapat 'Special Lesson' dariku lagi?" Luhan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun. Sebelah tangannya berada di dagu Sehun sementara tangan lainnya berada di paha Sehun.

"Bu-bukan noo-"

Belum sempat Sehun membantahnya, Luhan segera mencium bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Tangan kirinya yang tadi berada di dagu Sehun kini beralih ke tengkuk Sehun, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun membalas ciuman yang menggairahkan dari Luhan. Mereka saling bertarung lidah dan bertukar saliva. Mereka sama-sama mau mendominasi ciuman yang mulai memanas itu. Tangan kanan Luhan mulai nakal berjalan ke atas semakin ke atas dan sekarang berada di dada Sehun. Jari-jari lentiknya menari-nari disana membuat sengatan-sengatan kecil untuk Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya membuat Sehun melenguh kecewa. Kedua tangannya kini mulai beralih pada kaus yang dikenakan Sehun, melepasnya dan mengekspos tubuh Sehun. Bibir Luhan mulai bermain-main di sekitar leher dan bahu Sehun. Mencium, menjilat, menggigit serta menghisapnya membuat bercak kemerah-merahan di sekitar leher hingga bahu Sehun. Luhan memain-mainkan lidahnya di sekitar nimple Sehun membuat Sehun mendesah nikmat dengan apa yang di perbuat Luhan. Semakin lama Luhan memainkan lidahnya semakin turun ke bawah. Perut berabs Sehun juga tak luput dimanjakan lidah serta bibir seksi Luhan.

"Hahaha wajahmu lucu sekali Sehun-ah..." ejek Luhan saat melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah benar-benar memerah seperti tomat yang sudah siap untuk di panen.

-Kau tak pernah berubah. Kepolosanmu sedikit demi sedikit mungkin memang menghilang namun rasa malu tetap saja masih melekat di dirimu.- batin Luhan.

"I-itu karena noona yang sedaritadi menggodaku." Bela Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan.

"Pelajaran padahal baru saja akan dimulai tapi wajahmu sudah seperti itu. Apa kau bisa melanjutkan pelajaran kita malam ini?" Luhan bermaksud untuk menggoda Sehun kembali. Sehun hanya terdiam.

"Padahal aku juga lagi semangat mengajar sekarang. Tapi kalau kau tak mau, aku pulang saja ya. Selamat malam Sehun-ah..." Luhan bangkit dan bermaksud untuk pulang. Namun tangan kirinya di tarik oleh Sehun cukup kuat membuatnya terjatuh menimpa tubuh Sehun yang sudah topless.

"Andwae! Noo-noona jangan pulang. Aku masih ingin 'diajari' oleh noona." Ujar Sehun sambil memeluk erat tubuh Luhan seakan tak rela melepaskan Luhan pergi.

-Bahkan pelukanmu masih sehangat dulu, Sehunnie...- batin Luhan.

"Jadi... Noona mau kan 'mengajariku' lagi?" Tanya Sehun sedikit ragu.

"Hmm bagaimana ya?" Luhan berpura-pura berpikir. Sehun hanya menatapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya berharap Luhan mau kembali 'mengajari'nya.

"Baiklah... Tapi akan lebih baik kita pindah. Kau mau di tempat seperti ini?" Luhan memandang ke sekitarnya. Banyak terdapat bungkusan makanan kosong dan kaleng-kaleng minuman juga. Mungkin Sehun malas membersihkannya.

"Hmm bagaimana jika di atas? Di hmm kamarku?" Tawar Sehun. Wajahnya memerah. Ya dia malu. Karena ia tak pernah mengajak siapapun ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah... Terserah padamu..." Luhan mengikuti kemana Sehun pergi. Tangan kirinya di genggam oleh Sehun seolah takut Luhan akan tersesat.

CKLEK

"Jadi ini kamarmu? Hmm sudah kuduga beginilah kamar para namja." Ujar Luhan sambil memandang sekeliling kamar Sehun.

"Noona..." Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan yang terekspos di karenakan Luhan yang saat ini hanya menggunakan tshirt kebesaran dan menguncir tinggi rambutnya.

"Ahh Sehun-ah..." Desah Luhan saat ia merasa jari-jari tangan Sehun mulai bermain-main di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Noona apa kita sudah boleh mulai lagi?" Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam tshirt Luhan mencari benda favoritnya disana.

"Cukup. Biar aku yang 'mengajar' hari ini. Kau cukup menikmatinya." Luhan menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sehun yang sudah hampir mencapai breastnya.

"Kau duduklah disana." Luhan menunjuk tempat tidur queen size milik Sehun menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

"Apa kau sudah sangat yakin akan melanjutkan 'pelajaran' kita hari ini, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan sambil berjalan perlahan dengan gaya seduktif ke arah Sehun yang hanya diam dan meneguk salivanya berkali-kali.

"Apa kau sudah cukup berani melanjutkan 'pelajaran' kita, hmm?" Luhan perlahan mulai membuka kancing hot pants yang dikenakannya. Melepas hot pants itu dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat menyisakan sebuah underware berwarna hitam.

"Noo-noona..."

"Wae? Kau masih takut? Apa kita batalkan saja?"

"A-ani... Bukan begitu noona..." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat Luhan yang kini sudah setengah naked hanya dengan menggunakan underware dan bra hitam miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, diam dan tenanglah disini..." Luhan duduk di pangkuan Sehun meneluk pinggang Sehun dengan kedua kakinya. Dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Sehun. Ia mengarahkan tangan Sehun untuk memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu. Menjadi 'dewasa' tak sesulit yang kau kira. Betul bukan?" Luhan mulai melepaskan ikat rambut yang digunakannya. Rambut cokelat panjangnya tergerai indah dan menambah kesan seksi untuk Luhan.

"Untuk malam ini kau hanya perlu diam selayaknya murid biasa. Oke?"

Luhan melumat bibir tipis Sehun sedikit ganas. Lidahnya terus menerus mengajak lidah Sehun untuk bertarung. Sehun yang merasa ditantang pun membalas semua perlakuan Luhan. Membelit, mendorong serta mengigit bergantian bibir atas dan bibir bawah Luhan. Decak-decak saliva memenuhi seluruh kamar itu membuat hawa semakin panas. Peluh-peluh mulai bercucuran dari diri mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah bertambah jago, Sehun-ah." Ujar Luhan saat melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kini tangan Luhan mulai turun mencari sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Benda ini menggangu Sehun-ah. Aku lepas ya?" Luhan mulai menurunkan boxer yang di kenakan Sehun hingga lutut Sehun menyisakan sebuah underware.

"Seperti ini lebih baik. Sehun-ah 'adikmu' sepertinya bangun ya?" Kekeh Luhan saat melihat 'sesuatu' yang menonjol dari balik underware yang di kenakan Sehun.

"Shh ahhh..." Desah Sehun saat Luhan menggesekan juniornya dengan 'milik' Luhan yang masih sama-sama terbungkus underware.

"Hahaha... Nikmatkah?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang memejamkan matanya. Sehun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Karena kau cukup baik, akan aku berikan 'pelajaran tambahan' untukmu." Ujar Luhan yang kini sudah menjongkokan dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan junior Sehun yang masih terbungkus rapi namun sudah mulai hard disana.

"Noo-"

Luhan melepaskan perlahan underware yang di kenakan oleh Sehun mempertontonkan junior Sehun yang berukuran big size. Luhan sempat sedikit terkejut melihat ukuran junior Sehun yang diluar perkiraannya.

"Hai adik kecil... Salam kenal ya sayang~" Luhan mengecup sekilas junior Sehun memberikan getaran-getaran kecil bagi tubuh Sehun.

"Hmm hmm" Sehun menahan desahannya saat Luhan mulai mengelus junior nya.

"Jangan ditahan begitu Sehun-ah..." Luhan mulai meremas-remas junior Sehun namun Sehun masih diam menahan desahannya membuat Luhan semakin menggila. Sesekali ia ikut memelintir twinsball Sehun namun Sehun masih diam juga. Luhan tak kehabisan akal.

"Ochhh" Sehun mencengkram sprei dengan kedua tangannya saat lidah Luhan mulai menjilati junior nya. Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar lenguhan Sehun akhirnya di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Begitu lebih baik, bukan?"

Luhan kembali menjilati, mencium junior serta twinsball Sehun membuat Sehun mendesah tertahan. Setelah puas memainkan lidahnya, Luhan mulai memasukan junior Sehun yang berukuran big size itu ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil. Tak bisa semua masuk memang karena junior Sehun dan mulut Luhan tak sama besarnya. Luhan hanya bisa memasukkan setengah junior Sehun. Luhan mulai mengemuti junior Sehun seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah permen manis.

"Shhh ahhh noo- noonahhh" desah Sehun kenikmatan saat Luhan berkali-kali mengemut juniornya.

"Ahhh noona shhh" desahan Sehun kembali terdengar saat Luhan menggigit kecil junior Sehun di dalam mulutnya. Kedua tangan Luhan yang bebas kembali memainkan twinsball Sehun membuat Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Luhan merasa junior Sehun mulai berkedut-kedut di dalam mulutnya. Ia sangat yakin Sehun mendapat orgasme pertamanya. Dan Byurrr benar saja. Cairan itu keluar dan memenuhi mulut Luhan bahkan sampai keluar di sela-sela bibirnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukai pelajaran kita hari ini?" Tanya Luhan menyudahi kegiatannya yang sudah membuat Sehun mendapatkan orgasme nya.

"Noona menelannya?" Sehun membersihkan kedua sudut bibir Luhan dari cairannya.

"Ne. Wae? Tak apa kok." Balas Luhan dan kembali duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

"Bagaimana rasanya mendapat orgasme pertamamu?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengalungkan kembali kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun dan membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun.

"Rasanya... Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya noona... Aku... hmm"

"Hahaha sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya." Ujar Luhan dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Noo-noona... Hmm bolehkah?" Tanya Sehun ambigu membuat Luhan sedikit bingung dengan yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

"Ohh tentu saja. Aku ingin mengetahui seberapa besar kau memahami apa yang sudah aku ajarkan padamu. Praktekanlah..." Jawab Luhan pasrah.

"Gomawo noona..."

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Luhan. Kedua tangannya yang awalnya berada di kedua pinggang Luhan kini beranjak naik dan naik hingga bertemu dengan sesuatu di punggung Luhan.

KLEK

Sehun melepaskan kaitan bra dan menurunkan kedua tali bra Luhan mengekspos breast berisi Luhan yang sangat Sehun sukai. Bibir dan lidah Sehun yang tadinya masih bermain-main pada leher dan bahu Luhan, kini semakin turun dan turun bertemu dengan breast Luhan.

"Ahh shh" desah Luhan saat dirasa lidah Sehun bermain-main di sekitar nimple nya membuat rangsangan tersendiri bagi Luhan.

Sehun segera melahap nimple pink Luhan dengan ganas seakan-akan seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Tangannya yang bebas juga mulai memain-mainkan nimple Luhan satunya. Mencubit, memelintir hingga meremas breastnya membuat Luhan memekik nikmat.

"Shhh noona..." desah Sehun kembali terdengar saat tanpa sengaja klitoris Luhan yang masih terbungkus underware menggesek junior Sehun yang kembali hard.

"Noona... Aku sudah tak tahan shh lagihhh" keluh Sehun di sela-sela kegiatannya yang mengulum, memelintir dan meremas breast Luhan saat terus menerus juniornya bergesekan dengan klitoris Luhan.

"Lakukan shh sajahhh apa ahh yang mau kau lakukan shhh Sehun-ah..." balas Luhan tertahan karena sensasi yang didapatnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun meraih underware Luhan. Melepasnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah membuat Luhan kini sudah benar-benar naked. Wajah Sehun sudah sungguh sangat memerah.

"Hmm noona... A-aku..." Sehun berhenti. Ia tampak berpikir tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari klitoris Luhan yang kini sudah memerah.

"Ochhh noona..." pekik Sehun saat Luhan tiba-tiba mencengkram juniornya yang sudah benar-benar hard.

"Ahh shh Sehun-ahh"

"Shh noona ahh ini shh nikmat shh"

Desah mereka berdua saat Luhan menggesek-gesekan junior Sehun kembali dengan 'milik'nya. Kini mereka berdua sudah merasa terbang ke langit menikmati apa itu surga dunia.

"Shh ahhh ohhh"

Luhan meraba miliknya dengan sebelah tangannya karena sebelah tangannya yang lain masih memegangi junior Sehun dan sesekali meremasnya. Luhan mencari 'lubang'nya sendiri.

"Akhhh shhh akhhh"

Luhan merasa pedih di bagian bawahnya saat ia mencoba memasukkan junior Sehun ke dalam 'lubang'nya. Dari sudut mata Luhan keluar kristal bening membuat Sehun sendiri tak tega.

"Shh noona... An- andwae shh noona ahh kesakitan se-seperti itu ahh" ujar Sehun sambil terbata-bata. Peluh sudah benar-benar membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Akhh shh aniyo... akhh aku ti-tidak apa..." balas Luhan sambil terus menahan rasa sakitnya saat junior Sehun sudah setengah masuk ke dalamnya.

"AKHHHHH" teriak Luhan kesakitan.

"Noona? Waeyo noona? Noona?"

To be continued...

Balasan Reviews~

xiaodult

= Hai... Hehe mian ya aku cut. Karena aku senang membuat penasaran orang lain. Dan ini udah di update lagi kok... Gomawo kalo suka sama FF ini hehehe

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

Dyah260

=Hai... Oke kritiknya saya terima... Dan terima kasih buat pujiannya. 'Anu' nya itu apa ya? *Lirik HunHan* hehehe ada kok tenang aja. Di chapt ini ada kan ya? Hehehe... Mian ya kalo kurang HOT. Di Chapt depan bakal dibuat yang lebih Hot Hot Summer deh *ehh

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

ohristi95

=Hai... Iya nih Sehun mesum nih *diseretSehun* Mian ya kalo TBC nya menggangu... Karena banyak antrian iklan sih *loh. Apa yang akan terjadi... Jrengg Jrengg NC? Di chapt ini udah bisa di bilang NC belom? Huehehehe Luhan setiap saat memang selalu menggoda dia. Tau tuh makan apa sih dia bisa ngegoda gitu ckckck *dibacokLuhan* hehehe

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

RZHH 261220

=Hai... Iya nih NC nya beloman. Kapan sih HunHan NCan *intipHunHan* huehehehe di chapt ini udah bisa di bilang NC belom nih? Huehehe

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

HyunRase

=Hai... Iya nih Hun mesum banget banget disini nih hehehe *dideathglareSehun* Sehun kenal sama Luhan waktu kecil? Aku juga gak tau nih cb nanti ditanyain dulu deh ya sama HunHan nya hehehe ini udah di Update chingu~

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

CuteManlydeer

=Hai... Gak kok ini gak oneshoot. Kalo dibuat oneshoot malah gak nyambung nanti ceritanya. Jadi dibuat dalam beberapa chapt deh. Tapi masih belum tau nih smpe chapt berapa. Ditunggu aja yah hehe iya nih marahin aja TBC nya tuh chingu hehehe ini udah di Update chingu~

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

Lulu Baby 1412

=Hai... Iya nih aku lagi coba buat GS. Wae? Apa kurang suka ya kalo GS? Ini udah di Update kok chingu~

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

exindira

=Hai... Iya nih HunHan kan emang selalu bikin greget hehehe Gomawo pujiannya chingu~

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

baekhyung

=Hai... Apa FF ini mengobati kerinduan chingu? Hehehe Ini udah di Update chingu~

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

ShinJiWoo920202

=Hai... Pelajaran apa ya kira-kira? Hmm apa di chapt ini sudah terjawab? Hehe eommanya Sehun disini jahat banget sih jadi dia rada sedikit sebel. Tapi Sehun tetep sayang kok sama eommanya *colekSehun* *dibakarLuhan* Ini udah di lanjut chingu~

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

zoldyk

=Hai... Thanks for like chingu^^

Review again please^^

exoshipper

=Hai... Nah di chapt ini sudah jelas belum Luhan kasih pelajaran apa buat Sehun? Hehehe

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

hunhan98

=Hai... Di chapt ini sudah ketebak belum Luhan mau ngajarin apa hehehe ini udah di Update lagi chingu~

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

lisnana1

=Hai... Iya ini udah dilanjut kok chingu... Nah di chapt ini apa sudah bisa di bilang NC? Hehehe

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

lulu-shi

=Hai... Di chapt ini nih jawabannya Luhan ngajarin apa ke Sehun hehehe wah berarti kamu kembaran Sehun ya? Kok bisa samaa sifatnya *ehh iya diperkirakan umur Luhan gak jauh kok. Kasihan kalo Luhan pedo chingu:(

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

SonExopans

=Hai... Thank you... And this is Chapt 2 huehehe...

Thanks for review... Review again please~

ohseheol

=Hai... Apa adegan chapt ini sudah bisa dibilang NC? Hehehe ini udah dilanjut kok chingu~

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

kaicebong

=Hai... Mian mian... Salahkan TBC nya saja kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul hehehe Ini udah di Update lagi kok chingu~

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

Park Oh InFa FaRo

=Hai... Gomawo pujiannya :) Ini udah di lanjut kok chingu~

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

guess who

=Hai... Iya ini bakal ada NC nya kok.. Kan rated M. So tenang aja hehehe

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

Aihara Kotoko

=Hai... Iya nih aku kangen kangen kangen banget sama HunHan hikss... Ini udah di Update secepatnya loh chingu hehehe...

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

Guest

=Hai... Iya Luhan disini agresif banget banget... tapi gapapalah kalo di FF biasanya Luhan yang pasrah pasrah saja, disini dia yang beraksi huehehehe ini udah di lanjut kok chingu~

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

exocansu

=Hai... Ini udah diupdate chingu... Penasaran? Sama nih aku juga penasaran sama cerita HunHan selanjutnya hehehe... Gwenchana ;)

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

Vita Williona Venus

=Hai... Iya nih Luhan disini super duper seksi. Ini udah di lanjut kok chingu~

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

bellasung21

=Hai... Jawabannya ada di chapt ini loh chingu~ Ini udah di lanjut kok chingu~

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

yeolpark88

=Hai... Ini udah ASAP belom updatenya? Hehehe

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

UnicornLay

=Hai... Chapt ini bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran chingu kah? Ini udah di update kok :) ayo kita intip HunHan huehehehe

Gomawo udah review~ Review lagi, ne^^

...

Hoaaaa akhirnya Chapt 2 selesai di UPDATE! Gimana? Memuaskankah? Atau masih kurang? Masih penasaran? Atau malah bertambah bingung? Maafkan aku yang masih belum becus buat FF yang bagus :( maklum aku masih author amatir jadi ya beginilah hasil FF nya. Cerita gaje dan makin tambah pasaran...

Well... Aku mau ucapin terima kasih banget sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH BANGET untuk semua reader yang udah baca, follow, bahkan favoritein. Atau malah ada yang menyempatkan diri untuk ngereview FF ini. Terima kasih juga untuk dukungan yang kalian berikan buat aku. Aku terharu banget begitu tahu respon dari kalian semua... Hikss Hikss

Oh ya karena aku masih newbie disini, aku mau minta kritik serta saran dari kalian semua... Kritik dan saran dari kalian akan benar-benar aku terima kok hehehe Kritik dan Saran kalian malah bisa membuat aku jadi tambah semangat untuk membuat dan semakin memperbaiki ide cerita FF ini...

So semua... Yeoreobeun... Kamsahamnida... See you again^^ XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Special Lesson

Title : Special Lesson

Writer : LeeHunHan947 (Lee)

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : M

Main Cast : HunHan

Warning : GS (Gender switch), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of character), Typo(s), bahasa non baku

# LEEHUNHAN947#

"Shhh noona..." desah Sehun kembali terdengar saat tanpa sengaja klitoris Luhan yang masih terbungkus underware menggesek junior Sehun yang kembali hard.

"Noona... Aku sudah tak tahan shh lagihhh" keluh Sehun di sela-sela kegiatannya yang mengulum, memelintir dan meremas breast Luhan saat terus menerus juniornya bergesekan dengan klitoris Luhan.

"Lakukan shh sajahhh apa ahh yang mau kau lakukan shhh Sehun-ah..." balas Luhan tertahan karena sensasi yang didapatnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun meraih underware Luhan. Melepasnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah membuat Luhan kini sudah benar-benar naked. Wajah Sehun sudah sungguh sangat memerah.

"Hmm noona... A-aku..." Sehun berhenti. Ia tampak berpikir tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari klitoris Luhan yang kini sudah memerah.

"Ochhh noona..." pekik Sehun saat Luhan tiba-tiba mencengkram juniornya yang sudah benar-benar hard.

"Ahh shh Sehun-ahh"

"Shh noona ahh ini shh nikmat shh"

Desah mereka berdua saat Luhan menggesek-gesekan junior Sehun kembali dengan 'milik'nya. Kini mereka berdua sudah merasa terbang ke langit menikmati apa itu surga dunia.

"Shh ahhh ohhh"

Luhan meraba miliknya dengan sebelah tangannya karena sebelah tangannya yang lain masih memegangi junior Sehun dan sesekali meremasnya. Luhan mencari 'lubang'nya sendiri.

"Akhhh shhh akhhh"

Luhan merasa pedih di bagian bawahnya saat ia mencoba memasukkan junior Sehun ke dalam 'lubang'nya. Dari sudut mata Luhan keluar kristal bening membuat Sehun sendiri tak tega.

"Shh noona... An- andwae shh noona ahh kesakitan se-seperti itu ahh" ujar Sehun sambil terbata-bata. Peluh sudah benar-benar membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Akhh shh aniyo... akhh aku ti-tidak apa..." balas Luhan sambil terus menahan rasa sakitnya saat junior Sehun sudah setengah masuk ke dalamnya.

"AKHHHHH" teriak Luhan kesakitan.

"Noona? Waeyo noona? Noona?" Sehun merasa sangat panik saat mendengar teriakan Luhan yang sangat kesakitan.

"Akhhh appo Sehun-ah..." Keluh Luhan menahan rasa sakit dan perih di bagian bawahnya dimana junior Sehun sudah bersarang sepenuhnya di dalam sana.

"Noo-noona? Ke-kenapa ada darah?" Tanya Sehun panik saat melihat darah yang keluar dari dalam Luhan menebarkan sedikit bau anyir.

-Ini karena aku baru pertama melakukannya denganmu, Sehunnie... Aku tak mau memberikan begitu saja keperawananku untuk orang lain..- Batin Luhan.

"Ani. Tak apa, Sehun-ah..." Luhan berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali dan membiasakan diri dengan junior Sehun yang bersarang di dalamnya.

"Apa sakit sekali noona? Apa kita sudahan saja?" Sehun terlihat khawatir pada Luhan karena wajah Luhan terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Ani. Ini sudah terlanjur.. Nan gwenchana..." Luhan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Memaju mundurkan tubuhnya pada Sehun.

"Ahh shh ini shh ahhh empphhh" racau Luhan tak menentu saat dirasa junior Sehun mulai menyodok-nyodok lubangnya.

"Ahh noona shh ahh" Sehun juga ikut mendesah karena juniornya yang terasa dicengkram kuat di dalam lubang Luhan yang sempit.

"Ohh ohh ohh shh ohh ohh ahhh empphhh" Luhan semakin mendesah tak menentu sambil mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Sehun kini juga mulai ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Luhan. Tempat tidur Sehun juga jadi ikut berdecit akibat dari aksi yang mereka lakukan.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

Kamar Sehun kini sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam suara. Mulai dari suara desahan Luhan dan Sehun, suara kulit yang saling bertemu serta suara kasur Sehun yang terhentak-hentak akibat kegiatan Sehun dan Luhan sendiri.

Luhan semakin menggila. Ia sangat menikmatinya apalagi saat junior Sehun mulai mendekati gspotnya. Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya semakin dalam. Ia ingin junior Sehun menumbuk gspotnya dengan telak.

"Enggg Shh Emphhh" Luhan semakin mendesah tak menentu saat junior Sehun menumbuk gspot nya.

"Ahhh kenapa shh sempit seperti ini shhh" Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat membuat Luhan lemas karena kenikmatan yang dirasakan Luhan saat junior Sehun terus menyodok gspotnya.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

Sehun mulai kembali menerjang bibir Luhan tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Bibir Luhan yang sudah sedikit memerah dan membengkak itu sudah seperti candu tersendiri untuk Sehun. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakannya.

Sehun menggigit bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian. Membuat lenguhan kecil dari Luhan yang tertahan karena ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Sehun menjilati bibir Luhan perlahan membuat Luhan membuka mulutnya. Lidah Sehun mulai masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan, mengabsen semua yang ada dan menggelitik langit-langit Luhan bermaksud menggodanya.

"Engg" lenguh Luhan dan langsung melawan Sehun dengan lidahnya. Membelit dan mendorongnya. Decak saliva pun mulai terdengar kembali. Dan mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir keduanya.

Merasa kekurangan oksigen, Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Luhan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia hampir kehabisan nafas karena ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Pergerakan pinggul Luhan semakin lama semakin melambat. Cengkraman tangan Luhan di bahu Sehun pun semakin melemah. Luhan lelah.

Sehun yang tak tega melihat Luhan kelelahan, membaringkan tubuh Luhan di ranjang sementara dirinya terus menerus masih menggerakan pinggulnya. Kedua kaki Luhan Sehun kaitkan pada pinggangnya.

"Ahh shh empphhh" hentakan Sehun semakin lama semakin dalam membuat tubuh Luhan jadi ikut terdorong juga.

"AKHHHH" Teriak Luhan saat Sehun mengeluarkan hampir seluruh juniornya dan menghentakannya kembali menumbuk telak gspot Luhan.

"Ahhh morehhh shh emphhh" Luhan merasa dirinya terbang melayang dengan apa yang dirasanya saat ini. Ia meminta Sehun untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

"Moreh moreh moreh ahhhh"

Sehun kembali mengeluarkan hampir seluruh juniornya dan detik berikutnya ia masukan kembali dalam satu hentakan kuat-kuat ke dalam lubang Luhan membuat Luhan memekik nikmat karena gspot nya yang kembali ditumbuk. Sehun melakukannya berulang-ulang seperti apa yang diminta oleh Luhan.

"Morehh emphhh ohhh" racau Luhan merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

"As your wish noona... Ohhh shh" Desah Sehun saat merasa juniornya benar-benar dicengkram kuat-kuat di dalam lubang Luhan.

Tangan Sehun yang bebas kini mulai kembali memainkan nimple dan breast Luhan membuat Luhan semakin meracau dan mendesah tak menentu menikmati semua sensasi yang didapatnya. Libido Luhan juga mulai kembali naik lagi menghapus rasa lelah yang sempat melandanya.

"Ohh Shh Sehun ahhh ini shh nikmat..." desah Luhan dan kembali menaik turunkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

"Akhhh damn it! Shhh.." racau Sehun saat merasa juniornya yang semakin lama semakin dicengkaram kuat-kuat di dalam lubang Luhan.

"Akhhh emphhh empphhh" racau Luhan saat Sehun kembali menghentakkan juniornya menumbuk telak gspotnya. Sehun juga masih tak henti memain-mainkan breast dan nimple Luhan membuat Luhan tak berdaya bagai terbang ke langit ketujuh dengan semua kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Morehhh akhhh shh morehhh" Luhan semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya seirama dengan yang Sehun lakukan.

"Ahh shh empphh Sehunnie... Ahhh I'm shh closehhhh" Ujar Luhan merasakan klimaks nya yang semakin dekat. Ia percepat kembali gerakan pinggulnya menarik turunkannya terus menerus.

"Nado noona shhh" balas Sehun. Ia merasakan juniornya semakin berkedut seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"SEHUNNIE..."

"NOONAAA..."

Teriak Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. Crottt Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam Luhan. Mereka sudah sama-sama mencapai klimaks nya. Mereka pun akhirnya berhenti menikmati kehangatan yang kini menjalar di dalam diri mereka. Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya menimpa Luhan tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya yang masih bersarang pada Luhan. Nafasnya terengah-engah begitupula dengan Luhan. Luhan menghapus peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya. Ia sama sangat lelahnya dengan Sehun. Matanya juga terasa berat.

"Noona aku lelah sekali..." Ujar Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara breast Luhan dan sesekali menciumi breast itu. Luhan menepuk dan mengelus punggung Sehun perlahan.

"Lelah? Kalau begitu pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kau tidurlah disini..." Luhan menepuk ruang kosong di samping kirinya mengarahkan agar Sehun tidur di sampingnya.

"Akhh appo..." keluh Luhan saat Sehun berpindah dan tanpa sengaja menarik sedikit juniornya yang masih tertanam di 'lubang' Luhan.

"Mianhae noona..." Sehun pun hanya mendiamkan juniornya tetap bersarang di dalam Luhan. Ia takut menyakiti Luhan jika ia mengeluarkannya. Membiarkan 'adik kecil'nya menginap semalam di dalam sana.

"Apa masih sakit? Mianhae..." Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan meminta maaf karena kecerobohannya tadi. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Hoammm..." Sehun menguap lebar matanya juga sudah terasa berat. Ia lelah dan juga mulai mengantuk.

"Tidurlah Sehun-ah.. Kau pasti lelah..." Luhan menarik selimut yang ada untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka berdua. Merapatkan kembali tubuh mereka yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Kau juga, noona. Aku tahu kau juga pasti sangat lelah. Gomawo noona untuk semuanya..." Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan. Sehun segera memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

"Jaljayo Sehun-ah..." Luhan mengelus lembut rambut Sehun. Luhan memandangi wajah damai Sehun yang mulai tertidur. Rambut hitamnya yang lembut, mata sipitnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya sama sekali tak berubah.

-Kau tahu? Aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu Sehunnie... Aku rindu kau memanggilku Luhannie seperti dulu. Sebelum kejadian itu datang. Sebelum semuanya berubah. Pernahkah kau mengingatku setelah 3 tahun lamanya kita tak bertemu? Pernahkah?- batin Luhan.

Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Luhan. Ia tak dapat menahan kesedihannya lagi saat tahu jika Sehun sama sekali belum mengingatnya. Padahal selama 3 tahun belakangan Luhan sangat berharap dan merindukan Sehun, dongsaeng sekaligus cinta pertama Luhan.

# FLASHBACK ON#

"Luhannie..." teriak seorang namja dan berlari masuk ke dalam setiap ruangan di dalam rumah itu seperti mencari seseorang.

"Luhannie kau dimana?" Teriak namja itu lagi. Kini langkah kakinya membawanya ke hadapan sebuah pintu berwarna pink dengan sebuah ukiran kecil menghiasi pintu itu.

CKLEK

"Luhannie..." panggil namja kecil itu. Namun tak jua mendapat jawaban.

"Thebenarnya Luhannie ada dimana thih?" Ujar namja kecil dengan aksen cadel 's' yang diketahui adalah Sehun.

Sehun menutup kembali pintu kamar itu saat ia tak melihat siapapun ada di dalamnya. Sehun menundukan kepalanya kecewa.

GREB

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang membuat Sehun tersenyum. Ia sangat tahu siapa sosok yang memeluknya ini. Yeoja yang selalu menemani hari-harinya. Sosok teman, sahabat bahkan noona untuknya.

"Sehunnie sedang apa ada di depan kamarku, hmm? Padahal baru saja noona pergi ke rumahmu. Tapi Oh ahjumma bilang Sehunnie datang kesini..." Tanya Luhan lembut sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Sehun, seperti kebiasaannya setiap hari.

"Noona... Bogothipo..." Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan yang baru beberapa jam tak ditemuinya karena Luhan yang mendapat pelajaran tambahan di sekolah.

"Aigoo... Sehunnie merindukan aku? Padahal kita hanya beberapa jam saja tidak bertemu hehehe..." Luhan mengelus lembut rambut Sehun yang lebih pendek dari dirinya beberapa centi. Wajar saja. Luhan sudah berumur 12 tahun sementara Sehun baru berumur 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Pertumbuhan namja saat itu kan tidak secepat pertumbuhan para yeoja.

"Hikss hikss jadi Luhannie tidak merindukan Thehunnie?" Isak Sehun membuat Luhan bersalah.

"Mianhae.. Aku juga merindukanmu kok, Sehunnie..." Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun membuat Sehun berhenti menangis.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah sangat dekat sejak mereka kecil. Kedua orang tua mereka memang bersahabat sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA maka jangan heran akan kedekatan keluarga mereka. Karena rumah mereka yang saling bersebelahan, sejak kecil Luhan dan Sehun selalu bermain bersama-sama seperti tak pernah bisa dipisahkan. Sehun selalu ingin ikut kemanapun Luhan pergi. Ia tak ingin jauh dari Luhan. Bahkan saat Sehun menginjak sekolah untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan. Alasannya ia ingin selalu dekat dengan Luhan dan bermain bersama Luhan. Setiap hari Sehun selalu setia menunggu Luhan selesai pelajaran di karenakan Luhan yang sudah menginjak kelas 1 SD pulang 2 jam lebih lama dibandingkan Sehun. Begitulah yang selalu ia lakukan seterusnya saat mereka semakin beranjak besar hingga sekarang.

Luhan sekarang sudah duduk di kelas 6 SD sementara Sehun masih kelas 4 SD. Sebentar lagi Luhan akan masuk SMP meninggalkan Sehun selangkah lebih maju. Tapi kesedihan melanda Luhan. Kenapa? Karena yang ia dengar dari baba dan mama nya mereka akan pindah ke China, kota kelahiran baba nya. Luhan sama sekali belum memberitahukan Sehun kabar ini. Ia tidak mau membuat Sehun sedih dan kesepian karena dirinya tak bisa bersama-sama dengannya terus. Ia tak tega melihat wajah sedih dan air mata Sehun yang amat disayanginya, yang ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Jadi sebisa mungkin Luhan menutupi semuanya, masalah kepindahan dirinya dan keluarganya dari Sehun. Ia juga memohon kepada Nyonya Oh, eomma Sehun untuk tidak menceritakan kepindahan keluarganya. Alasannya karena ia tak mau membuat Sehun bersedih dan ia yang akan memberitahukannya nanti pada Sehun. Nyonya Oh pun mengerti dan menuruti keinginan Luhan yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Hmm Sehunnie... Waeyo? Kenapa memelukku terus seperti ini? Aku tak kemana-mana Sehunnie... Hehehe" ujar Luhan karena Sehun yang tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Thireo! Nanti jika Thehunnie lepath, noona akan pergi. Thireo!" Tolak Sehun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Ishh Sehunnie aku kan sesak. Kau terlalu kuat memelukku..." Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya karena perkataan Luhan tadi.

"Jeongmal? Mianhae noona... Habith Thehunnie gak mau kehilangan noona..." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Aigoo imutnya Sehunnie... Aku jadi ingin menggigitmu..." Luhan mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sehun.

"Appoyo noona... Jangan cubit pipiku... Thakit tau..." keluh Sehun sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang tadi dicubit oleh Luhan.

"Mianhae Sehunnie-"

CUP

"Bagaimana? Apa sekarang sudah tak sakit lagi?" Ujar Luhan setelah mencium kedua pipi Sehun bergantian membuat wajah Sehun memerah.

-Aigoo... Lucu. Kau sangat menggemaskan Sehunnie...- batin Luhan.

"Sehunnie kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku malu, tau. Habith noona tiba-tiba menciumku..." ujar Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya enggan menatap Luhan.

"Wae? Kenapa malu? Sehunnie tampan kok. Sehunnie juga lucu. Jangan malu..." Luhan meraih dagu Sehun dan mengangkat wajahnya mempertemukan mata mereka.

"Bukan karena itu... Aku malu karena noona." ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti maksud Sehun.

-Apa maksudmu, Sehunnie? Apa itu sama saja dengan kau menyukaiku?- batin Luhan.

"Ahh lupakan thaja noona... Oh iya... Aku ada hadiah untuk noona loh..." Ujar Sehun dan segera merogoh saku celananya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Tapi thebelumnya noona harus tutup mata dulu ya..."

"Shireo! Nanti Sehunnie memberikan yang aneh-aneh. Seperti cicak atau kecoa. Aku kan takut Sehunnie..." tolak Luhan. Ia merasa khawatir takut-takut Sehun mengerjainya.

"Ani... Aku tak mungkin menakuti noona hehehe thetidaknya tidak thekarang ini hehehehe..." goda Sehun membuat Luhan mempoutkan pipinya.

"Ya! Kan aku jadi takut... Sehunnie usil sih..." rengek Luhan tetap bersikeras menolak untuk menutup mata.

"Aishh kenapa noona tidak percaya pada Thehunnie thih? Aku tidak akan menakutimu... Janji..." Sehun memberikan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji?"

"Ne. Jika aku menakuti Luhannie, Luhannie boleh mendiamiku thelama theminggu. Tidak main dan tidak bertemu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sehun. Ia berani berjanji seperti itu karena ia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk mengusili Luhan. Apalagi di saat seperti ini.

"Baiklah... Akan aku pegang janji Sehunnie..." Luhan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sehun, pinky promise.

"Nah thekarang noona tutup mata... Ppalli... Nanti dia terlanjur kehabithan nafath hehehe..." Canda Sehun membuat Luhan memelototinya.

"Hehehe aku hanya bercanda Luhannie... Cepat tutup matamu..." Luhan pun mulai menutup matanya. Sehun bersiap mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya yang sudah ia siapkan khusus untuk Luhan.

"Luhannie buka matamu..."

"Ne? Apa yang akan kau berikan?" Tanya Luhan karena bingung ia tak melihat apapun.

"Taraaaa ini hadiah untuk Luhannie noonaku yang thangat Thehunnie thayang..." Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah gelang berwarna hitam dengan sebuah bandul perak berbentuk rusa.

"Woahhh kyeoptta... Cantik sekali gelangnya, Sehunnie..." Luhan terkagun dengan gelang itu.

"Thini biar aku pakaikan..." Sehun meraih tangan kanan Luhan dan memakaikan gelang itu. Membuat Luhan deg-degan.

"Nah thelethai... apa noona thuka?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelang yang kini sudah terikat di tangan kanan Luhan.

"Ne. Aku suka sekali. Gomawo Sehunnie..." Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Sehun.

"Oh iya... Aku masih ada 1 hadiah untuk noona... Sebentar ya..." Sehun berlari meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu apa yang akan diberikan Sehun lagi untuknya.

"Taraaaa... Ini bunga untuk noona..." Sehun memberikan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah yang sering Sehun berikan untuk Luhan setiap tahunnya.

"Thaengil Chukkae Luhannie..." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan terkejut. Ia sama sekali tak mengingat jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Gomawo Sehunnie... Aku sungguh tak ingat jika hari ini ulang tahunku..." balas Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Lalu apa alasanmu kali ini memberikanku terus menerus bunga mawar setiap hari ulang tahunku?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Hmm... Bunga mawar kan lambang cinta. Jadi hmm... Aku memberikannya thebagai ungkapan ratha cintaku thebagai thahabat dan adikmu, Luhannie..." Sehun berkata polos membuat Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Alasanmu masih saja sama setiap tahunnya hehehe... Karena hari ini hari ulang tahunku, maukah Sehunnie menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Tentu thaja. Aku akan thelalu menemani Luhannie jalan-jalan thepuathnya hehehe... Lalu thekarang Luhannie ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan nampak berpikir akan pergi kemana.

"Aku ingin minum bubbletea! Apa kau mau, Sehunnie?" Tawar Luhan. Tanpa berpikir lagi Sehun langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Bubbletea adalah minuman favorit mereka berdua.

"Karena hari ini hari ulang tahunku, aku akan mentraktirmu, Sehunnie..."

"Yeyyy! Kajja! Kita pergi... Bubbletea... Kami datang..." Sehun segera menggandeng tangan Luhan dan pergi bersama. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat Sehun yang amat bersemangat.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah merasa lelah. Seharian ini benar-benar mereka habiskan untuk jalan-jalan mulai dari membeli bubbletea, pergi bermain ke Everland, hingga bersepeda di tepi sungai Han dan tanpa terasa hari semakin gelap. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.30 KST. Luhan dan Sehun bermaksud untuk pulang kerumah. Takut kedua orang tua mereka khawatir karena mereka yang tak kunjung pulang meski mereka sudah meminta ijin sebelumnya, tetap saja namanya seorang anak pastilah dikhawatirkan orang tua mereka.

"Gomawo Sehunnie... Hari ini aku senang sekali... Sehunnie mau menemaniku jalan-jalan dan memberikanku hadiah yang cantik seperti ini." Ujar Luhan saat dalam perjalanan kembali menuju ke rumahnya.

"Cheonmanyo... Aku thenang jika Luhannie thenang." Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

Hanya tinggal beberapa blok lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka selalu mengobrol seakan tak pernah bosan dan seperti tak kehabisan bahan untuk diobrolkan. Biasanya mereka saling mengobrol tentang pelajaran, guru bahkan teman dan hal lucu yang terjadi selama di sekolah membuat mereka tertawa bersama.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Luhan ikut berhenti. Dan CUP~ Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas membuat semburat merah di pipi putih Luhan. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Hehehe Luhannie kau lucu thekali... Hehehe" goda Sehun membuat Luhan mempoutkan mulutnya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Awas saja! Akan aku balas! Ya! Tunggu!" Luhan berteriak memanggil Sehun yang sudah berlari mendahuluinya. Luhan mencoba terus mengejarnya sampai...

CKITTTT

BRAKKK

"SEHUNNIEEEEE" Teriak Luhan shock saat melihat tubuh Sehun yang terpental.

BRUMMMMM

Mobil yang menabrak Sehun segera melarikan dirinya tanpa ada niatan untuk menolong Sehun apalagi jalanan kompleks saat itu memang sepi. Kesempatan untuknya kabur semakin besar.

"Ya tunggu! Tolong Sehunnie!" Teriak Luhan pada mobil yang menabrak Sehun tadi.

"Hikss hikss Sehunnie... Bangunlah..." Luhan terisak melihat keadaan Sehun sekarang. Darah merah terlihat mengalir dari balik kepalanya. Matanya terpejam. Sehun sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"TOLONGGGG... TOLONGGGGG... Sehunnie bertahanlah... Jebal..." isakan Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia berteriak terus menerus berusaha meminta pertolongan.

.

.

Luhan kini sudah berdiri di depan ruangan bertuliskan UGD di salah satu rumah sakit. Beruntung tadi ada seseorang yang baik hati yang mau menampung Luhan dan Sehun ke dalam mobilnya dan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Luhan terus menangis. Ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan Sehun di dalam sana. Ia memang telah menghubungi orang tuanya dan orang tua Sehun dan mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah sakit. Luhan sangat yakin ia pasti akan di minta penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah beberapa orang yang tergesa-gesa terdengar memenuhi koridor itu. Dan benar saja itu adalah kedua orang tua Luhan dan kedua orang tua serta adik Sehun yang datang. Tangisan Luhan semakin pecah saat melihat wajah khawatir Nyonya Oh, eomma Sehun. Ia merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tak mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan. Seharusnya ia tak meminta Sehun terus menemaninya bermain hingga malam. Seharusnya... Seharusnya... Luhan terus menyalahkan dirinya. Ia yakin Nyonya Oh pasti akan marah padanya.

"Lu... Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Nyonya Xi, mamanya yang kini duduk di sebelah kiri Luhan sementara di sebelah kanannya sudah duduk Nyonya Oh yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Mianhae ahjumma... Mianhae eomma... Seharusnya hikss aku tak mengajak Sehun hikss jalan-jalan. Kalau tidak hikss tidak mungkin kejadian ini akan terjadi. Saat kami pulang tadi, tiba-tiba..." Isakan Luhan semakin terdengar saat ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Air mata terus saja mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Chagiya~ Uljima, ne. Ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini bukan salahmu." Ujar Nyonya Oh berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang dipeluk oleh mama nya.

"Tapi hikss jika..."

"Shttt tenanglah... Ini bukan salahmu. Semua memang sudah direncakan Tuhan. Jadi lebih baik kita berdoa untuk kesembuhan Sehun di dalam sana." Ujar Nyonya Oh mencoba menenangkan Luhan meski rasa khawatir juga melandanya.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter serta seorang perawat keluar dari ruang UGD. Kedua keluarga, keluarga Oh dan keluarga Xi langsung menghampiri dokter itu untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabar Sehun.

"Maaf, dok. Saya hanya ingin bertanya tentang anak saya. Bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Apa anak saya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tuan Oh pada dokter berkacamata bulat itu.

"Keadaan anak anda cukup memprihatinkan. Ia banyak kehilangan darah karena luka benturan yang cukup besar di kepalanya dan sekarang ia sangat membutuhkan banyak darah. Namun sayang persediaan darah di rumah sakit ini sedang terbatas." Jelas dokter itu. Luhan semakin terisak. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Sehun di dalam sana.

-Sehun pasti merasa sangat kesakitan. Ya Tuhan... Aku tak berharap banyak. Aku hanya ingin... Engkau menyembuhkan Sehunnie... Untukku...- Batin Luhan.

"Saya ayahnya dok. Biarkan saya mendonorkan darah saya untuk anak saya." Ujar Tuan Oh.

"Baiklah. Tuan, bisa ikut saya?" Ujar salah seorang perawat dan membawa Tuan Oh ke sebuah ruangan untuk mendonorkan darahnya untuk Sehun.

"Lu... Sehun pasti akan sembuh. Sehun anak yang kuat... Uljima, ne..." ujar Nyonya Oh kembali. Luhan segera memeluknya dan menangis di dalam pelukan Nyonya Oh. Sungguh ia tak bisa membayangkan jika bagaimana Sehun tak bisa diselamatkan. Bagaimana jika Sehun... Ia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkannya dan tak mau membayangkannya.

.

.

Setelah operasi di lakukan dan transfusi darah di lakukan, keadaan Sehun semakin hari semakin stabil namun sudah 2 hari ini Sehun masih belum sadarkan diri. Dokter bilang Sehun mengalami koma sementara. Nyonya Oh selalu setia mendampingi Sehun begitupula dengan Sehan, adik Sehun. Meski Sehun dan Sehan kakak-beradik, namun mereka kurang begitu dekat. Mungkin karena Sehun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Luhan ketimbang dengan adiknya sendiri. Namun yang Luhan tau Sehan sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

Setiap harinya meski Luhan harus bersekolah, ia selalu memaksa mama dan baba nya agar membolos dan mengantar dirinya untuk menjenguk Sehun. Ia tak ingin ketinggalan kabar tentang Sehun. Dan ia juga ingin agar Sehun cepat-cepat sadar. Tantu saja kedua orang tuanya menolak keinginan Luhan itu. Luhan hanya diijinkan jika ia sudah pulang sekolah. Jadi selama 2 hari ini Luhan bersekolah pun jadi kehilangan konsentrasinya dalam belajar. Ia lebih sering melihat jam dan berharap agar cepat pulang dan pergi ke rumah sakit sesegera mungkin.

"Annyeong Sehunnie... Aku datang..." ujar Luhan saat ia tiba di rumah sakit.

Ia memandang sekeliling ruangan yang bernuansa putih itu namun tak melihat siapapun disana. Padahal biasanya eomma Sehun selalu ada di sana. Selalu setia menunggui Sehun. Atau mungkin karena jam makan siang?

"Sehunnie... Kapan kau sadar? Aku merindukanmu, Sehunnie..." ujar Luhan dan mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

"Kau tahu? 2 hari ini tanpamu aku sangat merasa kesepian. Biasanya kau selalu ada di sampingku mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Tapi selama 2 hari ini aku merasa bosan. Tak ada yang bisa aku marahi, tak ada yang bisa aku usili, tak ada yang bisa aku manjakan lagi... Kenapa dirimu begitu merindukan? Baru 2 hari saja aku sudah sangat merasa kehilangan sosokmu. Bagaimana jika nanti aku benar-benar pindah? Aku rasa selama itu aku pasti akan sangat sangat sangat bosan." Ujar Sehun panjang lebar mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya.

"Cepatlah sadar Sehunnie... Ayo kita habiskan waktu bersama-sama sampai aku pindah." Luhan tersenyum sendu saat mengingat kepindahannya yang sebentar lagi. Artinya waktunya bersama-sama dengan Sehun juga hanya sebentar.

"Hei Sehunnie aku ingin tahu. Apa kau merindukanku juga, Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang masih belum sadar.

"Sehunnie?" Luhan melihat pergerakan pada jari-jari Sehun.

"Sehunnie sudah sadar? Sehunnie ini aku. Aku ada disini Sehunnie..." Perlahan-lahan Sehun mulai membuka matanya.

"Sehunnie... Bogoshipo..." Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun. Tanpa di sadari air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Ia bahagia karena Sehun akhirnya bisa sadar.

"Maaf... Kau siapa ya?" Tanya Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukan Luhan. Luhan hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. But setelah benturan itu Sehun jadi gak cadel 's' lagi... Yeyeyyyy *ehh

"Ne? A-apa mak-maksud"

"Kau siapa ya? Aku tidak mengenalmu." Tanya Sehun lagi.

JGERRR

Bagai tersambar geledek di tengah hari yang cerah itulah ungkapan yang pas untuk Luhan. Ia begitu tercengan dan sangat tidak menyangka dengan pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Mengenal? Apa Sehun mengigau? Apa karena ia sudah tertidur terlalu lama?

CKLEK

"Loh ada Lulu toh... Ahh Sehun sudah sadar?" Ujar Nyonya Oh saat kembali dari kantin rumah sakit untuk makan siang.

"Kalian siapa? Aku dimana?" Tanya Sehun kini pada Nyonya Oh yang sama terkejutnya dengan Luhan.

"Dokter... Dokter..." Nyonya Oh segera bergegas memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa Sehun.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak mengenal kami?" Tanya Nyonya Oh pada dokter berkacamata yang menangani Sehun.

"Sehun mengalami amnesia. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapapun. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak bisa mengenal dirinya sendiri. Tapi tak perlu khawatir. Ia bisa mengingat semuanya jika ada yang mengenalkannya. Namun satu syarat, jangan terlalu memaksanya untuk mengingat sesuatu. Intinya buatlah ia kembali mengingat perlahan-lahan." Jelas dokter itu.

"Baik dokter. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya." Nyonya Oh membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan terima kasih. Dokter itu pun pamit.

"Ahjumma... Kenapa Sehun tidak ingat pada kita?" Tanya Luhan masih belum mengerti.

"Itu karena Sehun sedang sakit. Ia belum sembuh. Jadi kau harus terus mendoakannya ya." Bohong Nyonya Oh. Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya seolah ia mengerti.

"Hai Sehunnie... Cepat sembuh ya... Jadi kita bisa jalan-jalan dan minum bubbletea sama-sama lagi..." ujar Luhan pada Sehun yang hanya diam menatapnya tanpa ada respon apapun.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu lamanya setelah kecelakaan itu, keadaan Sehun masih saja sama. Ia masih belum bisa mengingat apapun selain namanya sendiri dan keluarganya. Luhan merasa sedih. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara agar Sehun bisa mengingatnya namun gagal. Padahal waktunya berada di Seoul tak akan lama lagi. Seminggu lagi kelulusan Luhan dan saat itu Luhan harus pindah ke Beijing.

"Sehunnie... Aku ada hadiah untukmu." Ujar Luhan saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Sehun.

"Kau lagi? Ada apa ke rumahku? Apa tak pernah bosan datang ke rumahku? Dan kenapa sih kau sok akrab denganku? Aku saja tak mengenalmu." Ujar Sehun tak suka. Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia sudah cukup sabar menghadapi Sehun yang tak pernah menganggapnya.

"Se-Sehunnie..."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikan seperti itu! Kau pulang saja sana! Aku ingin tidur!" Usir Sehun dengan kasar.

Luhan masih terdiam di tempatnya saat Sehun mulai melangkah ke lantai atas untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Air mata Luhan menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Sakit hatinya saat Sehun berkata-kata kasar seperti itu. Seluruh kesabarannya yang dibangun runtuh seketika. Ia tak bisa lagi menghadapi sikap kasar Sehun. Ia lelah dan juga sakit. Luhan meletakkan bubbletea yang dibelinya tadi di meja ruang tamu rumah Sehun dan pulang ke rumahnya, untuk menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sehunnie... Kapan hikss kau bisa mengingatku? Hikss hikss..." isak Luhan di dalam tangisnya.

"Apa kau memang sudah benar-benar tak bisa mengingatku? Hikss Sehunnie..."

CKLEK

"Lulu sayang, ada apa hmm?" Tanya Nyonya Xi, mama Luhan.

"Mama... Hikss hikss Sehunnie... Hikss kenapa dia masih tidak mengingatku? Hikss..." Luhan menangis di dalam pelukan mamanya.

"Tenanglah. Keadaan Sehunnie kan masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Bersabarlah... Pasti nanti ia bisa kembali ingat padamu..." Nyonya Xi mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang masih terisak.

"Tapi mama... Sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Sebentar lagi kita akan pindah dan tak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya... Bagaimana jika Sehun benar-benar tak bisa mengingatku?"

"Bukankah malah bagus jika seperti itu? Kau bisa pergi dengan tenang. Sehun tak akan menangis karena kepindahanmu."

"Tapi eomma..."

"Percayalah pada mama. Sehun pasti akan hidup dengan baik. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah ma... Lulu mengerti..."

-Sehunnie mianhae... Mungkin dengan begini memang akan lebih baik, seperti apa yang mama katakan. Aku akan pergi dan meninggalkanmu tapi yang harus kau ingat, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Semoga kau bisa hidup lebih baik meski tanpa ada aku. Selamat tinggal Sehunnie...- batin Luhan.

# FLASHBACK OFF#

"Hikss" satu isakan lolos dari bibir Luhan. Luhan menutup mulutnya saat ia sadar. Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya secara kasar.

"Selamat malam, Sehunnie..." Luhan mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini..." Luhan kembali mengecup kedua mata Sehun bergantian.

"Selamat tidur Sehunnie..." Luhan mengecup ujung hidung Sehun.

"Mimpi indah..." Luhan mengecup kedua pipi Sehun bergantian.

"Saranghae..." Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun lama. Merasakan bibir merah tipis yang sangat disukainya.

Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Bibirnya tak luput menampilkan sebuah senyuman. Ia berharap esok hari akan lebih baik dan ada keajaiban yang terjadi baginya. Ya semoga saja...

Tanpa Luhan sadari sebenarnya Sehun masih belum benar-benar tertidur saat Luhan menciumnya bahkan saat Luhan menangis. Sehun kembali membuka matanya. Ia tatap wajah Luhan lurus-lurus seolah sebuah benda yang sangat berharga. Entah kenapa saat Luhan memanggil dirinya 'Sehunnie', ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat seolah ia sangat merindukan panggilan itu.

-Apa kita memang benar-benar saling mengenal sebelumnya, noona?- batin Sehun.

# LEEHUNHAN947#

Pagi hari pun tiba. Sinar matahari pagi memaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, mengganggu tidur seseorang karena sinarnya yang menyilaukan mata. Seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Luhan membuka matanya. Tidurnya semalam benar-benar sangat nyenyak, tak seperti biasanya. Ia menutup mulutnya saat menguap dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ohh ternyata sudah pagi. Sehunnie selamat pagi... Tidurlah yang nyenyak ya... Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, morning kiss dan menyibakkan selimutnya namun ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Oh God... Aku lupa..." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rintihan sakit yang pasti akan keluar dari mulutnya saat ia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan junior Sehun yang masih tertanam di dalam 'lubang' nya.

"Shhh akhhh..."

Luhan merasakan sakit di sekitar bagian bawahnya. Ia sedikit sulit untuk bergerak. Ia mencoba bangkit perlahan-lahan. Ia takut membangunkan Sehun yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Luhan mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar kamar Sehun. Ia sedang mencari underware dan pakaiannya yang entah sekarang berada dimana.

Setelah mendapatkan bajunya dan Luhan segera memakainya. Masa bodo dengan underware dan hotpants miliknya yang tak kunjung ditemuinya. Untung saja baju Luhan besar dan sedikit panjang menutupi sebagian pahanya sehingga tak terlihat aneh meski tak mengenakan bawahan.

Setelah berpakaian, Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju ke dapur Sehun. Ia berencana untuk membuat sarapan. Baru kemarin Sehun bilang jika eommanya sedang tak berada disini sehingga Sehun harus rela tak sarapan sampai eommanya kembali.

"Oh Tuhan... Kenapa tak ada sama sekali bahan di dalan kulkas ini? Lalu apa yang akan aku masak? Bahkan ramen pun tak ada." Keluh Luhan. Ia bingung karena tak mendapat bahan apapun yang bisa ia masak.

"Oh iya aku ingat! Kemarin malam aku kan membawa kimbap dan belum sempat dimakan. Aku panaskan kembali saja kimbap itu..." ujar Luhan dan menuju ruang tengah Sehun mengambil kotak bekalnya yang untung saja masih berada disana.

Luhan memasukan kimbap-kimbap itu ke dalam oven, memanaskannya. Luhan juga memasak air untuk membuat teh hangat untuk mereka, Sehun dan dirinya. Setelah selesai, Luhan meletakannya di meja yanga da didapur sekalian menunggu kimbapnya yang masih dipanaskan di dalam oven.

"10 menit lagi. Lama juga. Ahh aku ingat! Akan aku bersihkan ruang tengah yang penuh sampah itu. Pasti itu semua karena ulah Sehunnie..." Luhan kembali berjalan ke ruang tengah. Mengambil sampah bungkusan dan kaleng-kaleng kosong cola dan membuangnya. Luhan juga membersihkan remah-remah snack yang berceceran di meja dan lantai ruangan itu.

Tringg

Suara oven berbunyi menandakan jika kimbap nya sudah selesai dipanaskan. Luhan mengeluarkan kimbap itu dan menaruhnya dipiring dan meletakkan piring itu di meja bersamaan dengan dua cangkir teh yang sebelumnya telah di buatnya.

"Dimana ya ahjumma meletakannya nampannya?" Luhan mulai membuka satu persatu lemari dapur, mencari nampan yang ia butuhkan.

"Nah ini dia... Akan aku bawa sarapan ini ke atas." Luhan meletakkan 2 cangkir teh dan sepiring kimbap di atas nampan dan membawanya ke lantai atas, tepatnya ke kamar Sehun.

CKLEK

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan mendapati Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas. Sebenarnya Luhan tak tega membangunkan Sehun namun karena hari sudah semakin siang dan Sehun harus sarapan, ia memaksa untuk membangunkan Sehun. Luhan meletakkan nampan itu di meja belajar Sehun dan ia segera berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur Sehun, bermaksud membangunkannya.

"Sehunnie... Ireona... Sudah pagi..." Luhan menepuk pelan lengan Sehun, mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Namun tak ada tanda jika Sehun akan bangun.

"Sehunnie... Ireona... Ppalli... Sudah pagi..." ujar Luhan yang kini menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun. Tak ada jawaban dan tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari Sehun. Luhan menghela nafasnya. Namun ia tak kehabisan akal untuk membangunkan Sehun.

"Sehunnie... Ireona..." Luhan melumat bibir Sehun. Dan Sehun sedikit bergerak dari tidurnya. Tapi...

"Ya! Bangun Sehunnie... Sudah pagi..." Sehun kembali tertidur. Luhan mencari ide lain.

-Kali ini harus berhasil!- batin Luhan.

Luhan menyibakkan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh naked Sehun. Matanya menyorot pada sesuatu yang ada di area selangkangan Sehun. Sebelah tangan Luhan mencengkram 'benda' itu dan meremasnya.

"Sehunnie... Ireona... Ppalli ppalli..." Ujar Luhan seduktif di telinga kiri Sehun sementara satu tangannya meremas junior Sehun.

"Ahhh shhh morehhh ahhh..." Lenguh Sehun saat merasa juniornya yang kembali di remas.

"Ya! Cepat bangun, pemalas!" Bentak Luhan dan langsung melepaskan junior Sehun dari tangannya.

"Noo-noona? W-wae? A-apa yang-"

"Cepat bangun! Pakai bajumu! Lihat aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu!" Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah meja belajar Sehun tempat dimana ia meletakkan nampan.

Luhan berjalan perlahan ke arah meja belajar Luhan. Ia berjalan sambil menggigit bibirnya seperti menahan sesuatu. Cara berjalannya pun terlihat aneh karena mengangkang. Sehun hanya menaikkan alisnya melihat perbedaan yang ada pada Luhan.

-Akh! Apa sebegitu sakitkah? Mianhae noona... Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu...- batin Sehun, ia merasa bersalah atas kejadian semalam.

"Mianhae..." Sehun bangkit dan mengambil pakaian baru dari dalam lemarinya.

Sehun mengenakan kembali underwarenya dan boxer. Namun ia sama sekali tak berniat mengenakan kaus nya. Ia merasa gerah.

"Kenapa kau tak mengenakan bajumu, Sehunnie... Ahh mak-maksudku Sehun-ah..." Luhan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aku kegerahan noona. Tak apa kan?" Balas Sehun.

"Baiklah... Terserah padamu saja... Nah ini makanlah. Aku sengaja menyiapkannya untukmu. Maaf hanya ada kimbap semalam. Tapi aku sudah memanaskannya tadi." Jelas Luhan sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Sehun.

"Gomawo noona... Aku kira aku tak akan sarapan lagi pagi ini." Canda Sehun dan memasukan sepotong kimbap ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa terasa aneh?" Luhan sangat penasaran dengan rasa kimbap yang dibuatnya.

"Mashita... Enak sekali noona!" Puji Sehun dan memasukan kembali potongan lain kimbap ke dalam mulutnya.

"Noona emphh kenapa tak makan emphh juga?" Tanya Sehun sambil menguyah karena mulutnya kini sudah penuh dengan kimbap.

"Aishh makan dulu baru bicara. Nanti kau bisa terse-"

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" Sehun tersedak makanannya. Luhan segera memberikan cangkir teh Sehun agar Sehun cepat meminumnya.

"Benar kan... Makanlah dulu baru bicara. Jangan bicara sambil makan. Inilah akibatnya..." ujar Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun perlahan.

"Mianhae noona..."

"Sudah lanjutkan makanmu. Ingat jangan berbicara sambil makan. Atau kau bisa tersedak lagi." Luhan kembali mengingatkan Sehun.

"Ne, noona. Tapi noona juga harus makan. Masa aku makan sendiri?" Pinta Sehun.

"Ani. Aku tak biasa sarapan. Jadi kau makan saja. Aku tak apa-apa kok." Balas Luhan.

Sedari kecil ia memang sama sekali tak biasa untuk sarapan. Setiap Luhan memaksa sarapan, pasti belum ada 5 menit makanan yang baru masuk itu sudah di muntahkan kembali oleh Luhan. Tubuhnya seolah menolak makanan apapun untuk sarapan. Karena itu sampai sekarang pun Luhan tak pernah sarapan.

"Wae? Sarapan itu baik, noona. Apa kau tak merasa lapar?" Tanya Sehun. Ia sama sekali tak tahu jika ada orang yang tak pernah mengisi perutnya pada pagi hari sebelum beraktifitas.

"Lapar sih... Tapi aku cukup kuat menahannya sampai jam makan siang. Aku kan mengganjalnya dengan segelas susu ataupun teh seperti ini." Jelas Luhan sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Aigoo... Jangan memaksa menahan rasa laparmu, noona. Noona harus belajar untuk sarapan dari sekarang. Aaaa~ buka mulutmu, noona..." Sehun mengangkat sepotong kimbap dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"A-ani Sehun-ah..." tolak Luhan.

"Noona makanlah... Aku tak terima penolakan apapun! Aaaa~"

Hammm

"Nah makanlah..." Ujar Sehun saat Luhan mulai mengunyah kimbapnya.

"Hoekk..." Luhan merasa mual. Ia merasa kimbap itu akan keluar sebelum ia sempat menelannya.

"Noona... Jangan seperti itu... Makanlah kimbap itu..."

Luhan tak bisa menahan rasa mualnya. Ia segera berlari sedikit pincang ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Sehun. Ia rasa kimbap itu benar-benar akan keluar. Luhan memuntahkan kimbap itu sebelum ia benar-benar menelan semuanya.

"Noona? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba menyusul Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Ia merasa khawatir dan bersalah pada Luhan. Ternyata Luhan memang benar-benar tak bisa sarapan.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah. Aku memang benar-benar tak bisa sarapan. Mianhae..." balas Luhan sambil membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa-sisa kimbap tadi dengan air dari wastafel.

"Mianhae... Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena aku memaksamu untuk sarapan, noona..." Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan menghapus titik-titik air yang ada.

Jatung Luhan berdegup kencang saat Sehun menghapus titik-titik air yang membasahi sekitar mulutnya. Sehun menatap lekat-lekat bola mata kecokelatan Luhan. Sehun mulai memajukan wajahnya, memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya. Luhan hanya terdiam, tak bisa melakukan apapun. Mata teduh Sehun seolah menghipnotisnya untuk diam. Luhan memejamkan matanya saat wajah Sehun hanya beberapa berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya. Bahkan deru nafas Luhan semakin terasa di wajahnya.

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plum Luhan dan melumatnya perlahan. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke arah sebaliknya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman itu. Tangan Sehun kini memeluk erat pinggang Luhan dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Kedua tangan Luhan kini juga sudah berada pada tengkuk Sehun. Perlahan Sehun melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian dan mengigitnya membuka cela agar lidahnya bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan.

Lidah Sehun mulai bermain-main di dalan mulut Luhan. Mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi dan gusi Luhan. Tak lupa menggelitik langit-langit Luhan membuat Luhan kegelian. Lidah Sehun mulai mengajak lidah Luhan untuk bertarung. Sesekali lidah Sehun membelit dan mendorong lidah Luhan sehingga mendapat perlawanan dari lidah Luhan. Dan terjadilah French Kiss. Decak saliva mulai terdengar memenuhi kamar mandi itu. Ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin memanas bahkan tangan Sehun semakin lama semakin masuk ke dalam baju Luhan.

"Enggg" lenguh Luhan saat Sehun menyentuh breast polos Luhan membuat sengatan-sengatan kecil pada sekujur tubuh Luhan.

Sehun mulai jahil meremas breast Luhan membuat desahan tertahan dari Luhan. Luhan merasa dirinya semakin lemas karena perbuatan Sehun. Ia sudah hampir jatuh jika saja Sehun tak menariknya. Sehun menyandarkan tubuh Luhan pada wastafel tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka barang semenitpun.

Sehun semakin gencar terus menerus meremas breast Luhan dan sesekali memainkan nimple Luhan yan sedikit menegang.

"Shhh Sehunnie ahhh jangan menggodaku..." desah Luhan akhirnya lolos saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Akhhh aku semakin merasa panas, noona..." ujar Sehun sambil terus meremas-remas breast Luhan.

"Sehunnie ahhh emphh cukuphhh" Mohon Luhan. Ia sudah tak tahan. Tubuhnya jadi sangat sangat lemas.

"Haaa haaa haaa..." Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tertahan saat Sehun berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Noona... Mandikan aku, jebal... Panas sekali noona..." Sehun tiba-tiba merengek meminta Luhan untuk memandikannya. Luhan hanya membulatkan mata tak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Sehun-ah?"

"Jebal... Aku mohon..." Ujar Sehun sambil menunjukkan aegyeo nya. Luhan pun menangguk. Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Luhan apalagi saat Sehun menunjukkan aegyeonya sama seperti dulu.

"Baiklah... Aku akan mengisi bath tub nya dulu dengan air." Luhan berjalan tertatih menuju ke bath tub untuk mengisinya dengan air.

"Sedang apa kau disana? Kemarilah. Kau bilang kau ingin mandi..." Sehun pun segera berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Tanggalkan pakaianmu dan masuklah ke dalam bath tub." Titah Luhan dan Sehun pun menurutinya. Sehun kini sudah berada di dalam bath tub yang sudah terisi air setengahnya. Luhan segera meneteskan sabun ke dalam bath tub dan muncullah busa-busa yang banyak dan memenuhi bath tub itu.

"Baiklah... Apa Sehun-ah sudah siap untuk mandi?" Tanya Luhan berbasa-basi dan menjongkokan dirinya di samping Sehun yang sudah siap di dalam bath tub.

Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Luhan itu. Luhan hanya terkekeh. Ia mengambil spons dan sabun menggosokannya pada leher dan lengan Sehun.

-Aishh kenapa begini? Seperti memandikan bayi saja!- Batin Sehun.

SPLASH

Dengan usil Sehun mencipratkan air dari bath tub ke arah Luhan membuat baju yang dikenakan Luhan basah. Luhan hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu karena terkejut tiba-tiba Sehun mencipratkan air padanya.

"Karena noona juga sudah basah seperti itu, kenapa tak sekalian masuk ke dalam sini saja? Daripada noona kedinginan." Usul Sehun. Luhan hanya terkekeh mengerti maksud kata-kata Sehun barusan.

"Bilang saja sedaritadi jika kau mau aku masuk juga ke dalam sini." Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk bath tub yang bisa menampung dua sampai tiga orang itu.

"Baiklah Tuan Oh Sehun. Sebagai permintaan, aku akan menurutinya."

Luhan pun bangkit dari posisinya kini. Ia melepaskan bajunya yang sudah basah itu tepat di hadapan Sehun. Luhan naked membuat Sehun menegak salivanya saat melihat breast berisi Luhan dan 'sesuatu' di selangkangannya yang terekspos. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang di perlihatkan Sehun.

"Wae? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu Tuan Oh Sehun?" Goda Luhan. Sehun langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari Luhan.

"Aigoo kyeoptta..." Luhan langsung memasukkan dirinya ke dalam bath tub itu dan berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan.

SREK

SREK

SREK

Luhan menggosok-gosok lengan Sehun dengan spons. Tak ada pembicaraan. Luhan fokus pada pekerjaannya sementara Sehun? Entahlah ia hanya menatap ke satu arah tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Kau akan membayarku berapa memandikanmu seperti ini, hmm?" Tanya Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Ba-bayar? Ma-maksudnya?" Jawab Sehun tergagap karena tiba-tiba Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya membuat breast besarnya juga jadi ikut bergerak.

"Wae? Kenapa kau terdengar gugup begitu, hmm?" Tanya Luhan heran. Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab.

Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan membuat dirinya semakin dekat dengan Sehun. Tangan kirinya memegangi bahu Sehun sementara tangan kanannya diangkat ke atas seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu. Karena posisinya seperti itu, otomatis breast Luhan berada tepat di hadapan Sehun. Sehun menegak salivanya berkali-kali saat breast Luhan semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Akhhh" Tanpa sengaja Luhan terpeleset. Ia jatuh tepat di tubuh Sehun. Nimple Luhan tepat mengenai hidung Sehun.

"Shh Sehunnn shh ahhhh..." desah Luhan saat merasakan nimplenya di kulum oleh Sehun.

"A-andwae emphhh..."

Sehun terus mengulum nimple Luhan seperti seorang bayi rakus. Nimplenya yang lain sudah dijamah dengan tangan Sehun yang setia memelintir dan menekan-nekannya. Luhan mendesah hebat.

"Stophhh shhh please stophh ahh..." Desah Luhan lagi dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Sehun.

"Haaa haaa haa... Jangan lakukan itu. Kapan aku akan selesai memandikanmu jika kau masih nakal seperti itu, hmm?" Luhan memegangi kedua tangan Sehun, mencengkramnya.

"Atau jika kau masih nakal, kita sudahi saja? Bagaimana?" Tawar Luhan. Sehun pun menjauhkan tangannya dan wajahnya. Tanda ia menyerah.

"Baiklah anak pintar... Sekarang akan aku lanjutkan pekerjaanku. Sampai mana tadi?"

Luhan kembali menggosok-gosok dan menyabuni tubuh Sehun mulai dari leher, bahu, dada, perut, punggung, lengan hingga kaki. Namun ada satu yang kurang, yang belum dibersihkan olehnya.

"Nah sudah selesai... Dan sekarang aku akan menagih bayaranku. Mana?" Luhan membuka kedua telapak tangannya tepat di depan dada Sehun.

"Eyyy belum selesai. Kau masih melupakan satu area yang belum kau bersihkan." Ujar Sehun dengan seringaian evil.

"Kau melupakan ini noona..." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menunjukkannya pada area yang sama sekali tak disentuh oleh Luhan.

"Ohh iya... Aku melupakan 'adik kecil' ini. Mianhae..." Luhan mengelus pelan junior Sehun membuat sengatan sengatan pada tubuh Sehun.

"Baik akan aku bersihkan. Setelah itu jangan lupakan bayaranku, Tuan Oh Sehun..." Luhan mengambil spons itu dan menggosok serta menyabuni junior Sehun. Sesekali Luhan mencengkramnya dan sedikit meremasnya bermaksud menggoda Sehun demi membalaskan dendamnya yang sedaritadi terus menerus menggodanya.

"Ohoo kenapa 'adik kecil' ini mengeras, Sehun-ah." Tanya Luhan sok polos.

"Ya! Noona jangan menggodaku!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya karena terus di goda oleh Luhan.

"Hehehe mianhae... Sebagai permintaan maaf, akan aku berikan hadiah." Ujar Luhan membuat Sehun penasaran.

"Shhh ahhh noonaahhh..." Desah Sehun saat juniornya yang sudah hard digesekan dengan 'milik' Luhan membuat kenikmatan tersendiri.

"Bagaimana ahh... Apa emphh kau menyukainya?" Tanya Luhan sambil menahan desahannya karena kenikmatan yang juga dirasakannya.

"Ten-tentu sajah ahhh..." Sehun meresapi kenikmatan itu. Matanya berpejam dan bibirnya tak berhenti mendesah.

CROTTT

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang keluar dari junior Sehun. Sehun orgasme karena perbuatan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum puas. Sehun terdiam dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Nah pekerjaanku sudah selesai kan, Tuan? Keringkan dirimu dan hmm kembali sarapanlah. Sekarang giliran aku yang mandi." Ujar Luhan dan mendorong tubuh Sehun keluar dari bath tub.

"Oh ya pinjamkan aku handuk dan bajumu dulu ya..." lanjut Luhan pada Sehun yang kini berjalan keluar dari kamar mandinya. Yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

Balasan Reviews~

younlaycious88

=Hai... Iya chingu Sehun itu berlagak sok malu padahal aslinya mah mau banget huehehe marahin aja itu TBC nya... Dibakar aja kalo bisa karena dia ganggu cerita sih ya hahahha

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

exindira

=Hai... Iya TBC memang mengganggu segalanya huehehe utk pertanyaan itu apakah sudah terjawab di chapt ini? Hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

yeolpark88

=Hai... Wah kebakaran? Memang HOT banget ya? Sehun itu berlagak sok polos di hadapan Luhan tau *digorokSehun* huehehe Flashback nya udh ada di chapt ini loh dan ini udah sedikit di panjangin chingu :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

xiaoluodult

=Hai... Sengaja biar buat penasaran :p hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

CuteManlydeer

=Hai... Iya nih Lulu nakal nih Lulu *tunjukLuhan* *dibakarLuhan* film porno buat merangsan mereka berdua huehehe *evillaugh* pertanyaanmu apakah sudah terjawab di chapt ini tentang masa lalu HunHan? Hehe iya nih TBC nya emang sering ganggu... Kita bakar aja ya TBCnya hahaha

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

zoldyk

=Hai... Thank you so much if you love this story^^ And I will update ASAP. As soon as possible hehe

Thanks for review^^ Review again, please~

ohristi95

=Hai... Kalau Luhan gak agresif, mereka gak akan mungkin mulai NCan *ehh. Dan utk pertanyaan ada hub apa HunHan di chapt ini apa udh ada jawabannya? Hehehe ini udah di buat NCan semaksimal mungkin HOT nya. Apakah masih kurang HOT? Buat Luhan hamil? Hmm ditampung dulu deh ya sarannya. Habis aku ksihan nih sm Sehun. Dia kan bru kelas 2 SMA. Kalo Luhan hamil, gimana Sehun nya? Dia kan belum lulus masa udh mau jadi appa aja...

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

xiaodult

=Hai... Aduh jangan garuk tanah dong chingu... Itu di cut gegara TBC nih... Mending kita bakar sama" aja ya TBCnya biar gak muncul" lagi wkwkwk Iya Sehun mah berlagak polos dan malu" padahak mah dia udh ngebet bener sama Luhan *ehh wkwkwk

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Park Oh InFa FaRo

=Hai... Gak kuat baca? Wahh apa terlalu HOT kah? Mianhae :(

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Vita Williona Venus

=Hai... Mianhae habis kalo gak gitu kapan mereka bisa NCan? Sehun kan disini sok polos bin lugu... Utk pertanyaan hub HunHan ada jawabannya di chapt ini ya... Ini udh di lanjut kok chingu:)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

PUuPpyyto

=Hai... Wohh mimisan? Mian ya itu gegara TBC yang muncul di saat yg tdk tepat x.x Ini udh dilanjut kok chingu:)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Dyah260

=Hai... Gomawo pujiannya :) Kurang HOT ya NC nya? Hehehe mian belum bakat buat FF NC sih hehe mian aku blm pakai sosmed selain acc ini :( jadi gabjsa promote" FF ini juga :( tp aku lg dlm thap pmbuatan ID Kakao kok hehehe nanti kita bs jd friend...

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

bellasung21

=Hai... Merinding? Sensasinya dapetkah? Huehehe Chapt ini sudah ada NC nya nih chingu hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

HunHanCherry1220

=Hai... Iya Sehun otaknya mah emang mesum tapi sengaja ditutupi muka polos dan sikap malu" tp mau hehehe jawabannya ada di chapt ini kan hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

RZHH 261220

=Hai... mianhae ink semua karena TBC. Bakar aja yuk TBCnya wkwkwk disini udh di ksih flashbacknya kan? Bs disimpulkan sendiri siapa Luhan itu hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

HyunRa

=Hai... Sehun itu gak polos tapi sok polos hehehe tenang chingu... Luhan memang sengaja begitu. Kalo gak gitu, kapan coba mereka mau NCan nya wkwkwk pengalaman pertama sama Sehun gak ya? Jwbnnya kan di chapt ini hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

exocansu

=Hai... Sehun sok polos chingu hehehe iya Luhan harus agresif kalo gak kapan mereka bisa NCan hehehe jawabannya ada di chapt ini chingu...

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

febydeer

=Hai... Mian ya soalnya mau buat penasaran sih hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

ShinJiWoo920202

=Hai... Mungkin intinya malah gak seHOT awalannya *loh hehehe Sehun sok polos chingu padahal otaknya mesum *dibakarSehun wkwkwk

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

siscaMinstalove

=Hai... Hmm belum kayaknya chingu wkwkwk Gomawo pujiannya chingu :) HOTkah? o.o untuk hub masa lalu HunHan ada di sini kok. Ada flashback nya kenapa Sehun gak inget sama Luhan hehehe aduh iya nih keperawanan Luhan di ambil Sehun wkwk rejeki nomplok buat Sehun. Udah bebas grepe" eh dapet pula keperawanan Lulu wkakak ini udh di lanjut ASAP hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

.

.

.

Yoshhh Chapt 3 selesai... Fiuhhh sungguh lelah ngetik chapt ini. Banyak adegan yang woooo sih. Aku sampe harus bolak balik ke kamar mandi berapa kali buat nyelesaiin FF ini ckckck Gimana? Tambah gaje dan membingungkan kah FF ini? Dan adegannya pasti kurang HOT kan? Mian... Aku blm berpengalaman membuat FF rated M apalagi adegan NC :(

But thanks untuk semua yang udah review FF gaje bin abal abal ini yaaa thanks untuk support kalian... thanks udah favorite dan follow FF ini. Thanks juga yang udah baca tapi belum sempat review :) aku gak akan bisa lanjutin FF ini tanpa kalian... oh ya kritik dan saran masih aku tunggu ya...

Mau tanya nih... Lebih baik FF ini cepat diselesaikan sesegera mungkin dibuat End atau mau di buat lebih panjang? Review ya chingu... Aku butuh jawaban kalian^^

So yeoreobeun, see you again^^ XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Special Lesson

Title : Special Lesson

Writer : LeeHunHan947 (Lee)

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : M

Main Cast : HunHan

Warning : GS (Gender switch), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of character), Typo(s), bahasa non baku

# LEEHUNHAN947#

CROTTT

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang keluar dari junior Sehun. Sehun orgasme karena perbuatan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum puas. Sehun terdiam dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Nah pekerjaanku sudah selesai kan, Tuan? Keringkan dirimu dan hmm kembali sarapanlah. Sekarang giliran aku yang mandi." Ujar Luhan dan mendorong tubuh Sehun keluar dari bath tub.

"Oh ya pinjamkan aku handuk dan bajumu dulu ya..." lanjut Luhan pada Sehun yang kini berjalan keluar dari kamar mandinya. Yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Noona bisa mengambil handuk baru di lemari itu. Dan untuk baju, nanti aku siapkan di luar ya." Ujar Sehun sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berada di dalam bath tub.

"Akhh kenapa sakit sekali sih? Ck" keluh Luhan karena merasa bagian bawahnya masih terasa perih saat ia mencoba keluar dari bath tub. Ia kini sudah berdiri di bawah shower.

CURRRRR

Luhan mengatur suhu air shower agar menjadi hangat. Ia biarkan air hangat yang mengalir itu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya menikmati setiap titik kehangatan di seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu ia membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan liquid soap dan shampoo Sehun yang memang ada di rak dekat shower.

"Wangi khas Sehunnie... Mint dan Citrus." Ujar Luhan saat mencium wangi shampoo dan soap yang digunakannya.

Setelah membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan air, Luhan segera mengambil handuk di dalam lemari yang di beritahukan Sehun, mengeringkan tubuhnya dan melilitkan handuk itu di sekitar dadanya, menutupi tubuh nakednya. Rambut cokelat panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dan terlihat masih basah. Setelahnya Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi.

CKLEK

"Omona! Sehunnie ah maksudku Sehun-ah kau mengagetkanku..." Teriak Luhan terkejut saat mendapati Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sebelah tangannya memukul lengan kiri Sehun.

"Mianhae noona... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu..." Balas Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya pura-pura kesal.

"Habis kau sendiri berdiri di depan pintu begini seperti penguntit." Balas Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk noona. Milikmu kan noona? Dan ini aku pinjamkan bajuku." Sehun menyerahkan pakaian Luhan yang semalam berserakan di dalam kamar Sehun.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah.." ujar Luhan mengambil pakaian itu.

"Tapi lebih baik noona tak perlu menggunakan kedua benda ini." Sehun menunjuk bra dan underware hitam Luhan dengan senyum yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Aishh kau ini!" Lalu Luhan buru-buru masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengenakan pakaian.

"Wae? Ada apa lagi, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan karena Sehun yang menahan pintu kamar mandi agar tetap terbuka.

"Kenapa tak pakai disini saja? Kenapa harus di dalam sana, noona? Toh aku kan juga sudah tahu luar dalam noona..." Ujar Sehun dengan wajah innocent nya. Sehun meraih tangan kanan Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

"Mwo? Aishh kau ini!"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi Sehun langsung mengambil kembali pakaian yang di pegang oleh Luhan dan meletakannya di meja dekat tempatnya berdiri. Sehun mendekatkan tubuh Luhan agar lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Luhan hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Tak mengerti apa yang diperbuat oleh Sehun. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan handuk yang melilit di dada Luhan, memperlihatkan tubuh naked Luhan kembali.

"Se-Sehun-ah..." Luhan spontan menutupi 'area pribadi' nya.

"Shttt aku tak akan macam-macam, noona. Aku hanya ingin membantu noona mengenakan pakaian ini. Jadi diamlah..." Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan yang menutupi 'area' itu.

Sehun mengambil bra hitam Luhan dan mengenakannya tanpa bermaksud lain meski dirinya sendiri harus menelan salivanya berkali-kali karena melihat bra berisi Luhan.

1 langkah Sehun berhasil mengenakan bra Luhan. Kedua tangannya kini turun ke bagian pinggang Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya karena sentuhan tangan Sehun. Sehun mengambil underware Luhan yang ada di antara pakaian Luhan yang lain. Underware hitam tipis Luhan yang membuat Sehun berkeringat.

Sehun mendudukan tubuh Luhan di atas meja di dekat kamar mandinya. Dirinya tak kuat untuk berjongkok dan menatap 'kemaluan' Luhan yang begitu menggoda. Sehun memalingkan penglihatannya dari selangkangan Luhan yang sedikit mengangkang. Ia mengambil underware Luhan dan buru-buru mengenakannya. Luhan menaikan sedikit tubuhnya agar Sehun lebih mudah memakaikannya.

"Sehun-ah waeyo? Kenapa wajahmu memucat begitu?" Tanya Luhan saat menyadari wajah Sehun yang memucat dan berkeringat hebat.

"Aniyo... Nan gwenchana, noona..." balas Sehun sambil mengambil hoodie berwarna merah miliknya.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, aku baik-baik sa- ochhhh" desah Sehun keluar saat tanpa sengaja lutut Luhan menyentuh junior Sehun yang mulai hard.

"Ahh mianhae Sehun-ah... Aku tak bermaksud un-" Luhan berhenti berbicara saat matanya fokus pada satu area.

"Mian noona... Aku baik-baik saja." Sanggah Sehun.

"Sudah... Biar aku saja Sehun-ah. Kau, duduklah. Aku tau kau sedang tak baik. Apalagi 'adik kecil'mu itu." Ujar Luhan sambil menatap bergantian antara junior Sehun dan mata Sehun.

"Ba-baiklah... Mi-mianhae noona... A-aku tak bermaksud un-untuk..."

"Ya aku mengerti. Gomawo Sehun-ah..."

CUP

Luhan mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Sehun sebelum Luhan turun dari posisinya itu.

"A" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Nilaimu A. Kau lulus. Dan mulai dari sekarang Special Lesson kita berakhir." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Sehun hanya diam. Ada perasaan tak terima jika Special Lesson itu berakhir begitu saja. Ia masih ingin menyentuh dan melakukan lebih pada Luhan.

BRUKK

Luhan terpeleset dan nyaris saja jatuh ke lantai jika Sehun tak menahannya. Beruntung ada Sehun yang menahan tubuh Luhan agar tak langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

"Noona gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang kini ada di pelukannya.

"N-ne... Gomawo Sehunnie... Ah an-ni... Maksudku-"

"Gwenchana. Aku tak masalah jika noona memanggilku Sehunnie. Aku suka panggilan itu." Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut pada Luhan. Pipi Luhan jadi memanas karena perkataan Sehun tadi.

"Wae? Kenapa noona terus menatapku seperti itu? Aku serius." Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut membuat jantung Luhan berdegup tak menentu.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, tak perduli jika wajahnya sekarang sudah benar-benar memerah.

"Hmm molla... Aku suka dengan panggilan yang noona berikan padaku itu. Apa itu salah?" Sehun balik bertanya pada Luhan.

-Bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku, Sehunnie. Kenapa baru sekarang kau memintaku memanggilmu Sehunnie? Kenapa tak dari dulu saja? Apa sampai sekarang pun kau masih tak mengingat satupun tentangku?- batin Luhan.

"Noona?" Panggil Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"A-ni... Hanya saja... Ha- Hatchiii"

"Ck lebih baik noona segera kenakan baju ini. Nanti noona bisa sakit. Akan aku buatkan minuman hangat untuk noona." Sehun segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan ke dapur.

.

.

.

Sehun bermaksud kembali ke dalam kamarnya karena sudah hampir 15 menit Luhan juga tak kunjung turun ke lantai bawah. Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas tepatnya ke kamarnya. Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Ia mengintip Luhan yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memegang sesuatu.

"Noona... Ini minuman untuk noona..." Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan segelas hot chocolate untuk Luhan.

"Go-gomawo Sehunnie..." balas Luhan sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan Sehun. Luhan segera menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sempat di pegangnya.

Cringg

Sayangnya sesuatu yang dipegang oleh Luhan itu terjatuh kelantai menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat Sehun penasaran. Luhan berjongkok bermaksud mengambil barang miliknya itu. Ia meraba-raba bawah tempat tidur Sehun.

"Ahh dimana sih? Ck... Tapi... Apa ini?" Luhan belum juga mendapati barang miliknya itu namun matanya menatap sesuatu yang lain. Ada sebuah buku bersampul kulit di bawah tempat tidur Sehun. Ia mengambilnya dan penasaran akan buku apa itu.

"Andwae noona! Ja-jangan dili-"

Belum selesai Sehun berbicara, Luhan sudah terlebih dulu membuka buku itu. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan kata-kata pujian atas apa yang dilihatnya. Ia begitu takjub akan karya indah dari guratan-guratan tangan Sehun. Mata Luhan berbinar akan setiap karya yang dilihatnya lembar demi lembar. Bibirnya terus mengukirkan senyuman. Namun semuanya berubah saat ia menatap lembar terakhir.

-Oh My God!- batin Sehun.

Sehun buru-buru mengambil buku itu dari tangan Luhan dan melemparnya sejauh-jauhnya dari Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa mengerutkan alis atas tindakan tiba-tiba Sehun itu.

"Se-Sehunnie... Lukisanmu ke-kenapa..." Tanya Luhan takut-takut karena melihat semburat marah di mata Sehun.

"Karena itu!" Teriak Sehun. Luhan terkejut karena suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba meninggi.

"Karena itu aku tak mau noona melihatnya. Sungguh aku juga tak tau kenapa aku bisa melukis hal seperti itu." Jelas Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Luhan hanya terdiam mencerna semua perkataan Sehun.

"Mianhae noona... Aku tau noona pasti akan menilaiku buruk sekarang." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya.

PUK

Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun membuat Sehun menatap Luhan. Luhan memberikan senyuman tulusnya untuk Sehun.

"Shhttt tak perlu kau pikirkan. Sudah lupakan saja. Aku suka lukisanmu. Terlihat sangat elegant." Ujar Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Sehun perlahan.

"Tapi..."

CUP

Luhan buru-buru mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tak ingin berdebat dengan Sehun dan hanya dengan cara itulah Sehun akan berhenti berbicara.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan Sehun ikut memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, berlawanan arah dengan Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tak ada lelehan dan decakan saliva yang ada hanya ciuman lembut penuh perasaan. Mereka berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman itu tanpa ada niat untuk mengakhirinya.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sehun terbuka saat mereka berdua masih asik saling menautkan bibir. Terlihat seorang namja membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar dengan apa yang dilihat di hadapannya.

"EOMMAAAAAAA" Teriak namja itu sambil berlari ke lantai bawah. Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengar teriakan itu pun terkejut dan buru-buru melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Wajah keduanya terlihat memerah.

"Ya Oh Sehan! Kenapa teriak-teriak seperti itu? Ada apa? Apa hyungmu menjahilimu lagi?" Tanya Nyonya Oh saat mendapati Sehan yang berlari sambil berteriak histeris.

"Eomma... I-itu... Hyung eomma.. Hyung..." Ujar Sehan terbata-bata.

"Waeyo? Ada apa dengan hyungmu?" Tanya Nyonya Oh penasaran.

"Itu eomma... Hyung..." Sehan tak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa menunjuk kamar Sehun dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Aishh ada apa sih?" Nyonya Oh langsung melangkah ke atas tepatnya ke kamar Sehun karena ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Oh Sehun, sebenarnya apa yang ter- Kau?" Nyonya Oh membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat sosok Luhan yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Sehun.

"Eomma mungkin belum mengenalnya ya. Kenalkan eomma, ini Luhan noona. Noona, ini eommaku." Dengan polosnya Sehun memperkenalkan Nyonya Oh dan Luhan bergantian.

"Eomma... Tadi aku melihat hyung dan noona ini sedang hmphhhh" Sehun buru-buru membekap mulut Sehan sebelum Sehan memberitahukan kejadian yang di lihatnya tadi pada Nyonya Oh. Sehun hanya memberikan cengirannya pada Nyonya Oh membuat Nyonya Oh memutar bola matanya malas.

"Luhan? Bisa berbicara sebentar?" Tanya Nyonya Oh pada Luhan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Lulu? Kau Lulu? Xi Luhan?" Tanya Nyonya Oh dengan mata berbinar-binar pada Luhan saat mereka berdua sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Sehun.

"Ne, ahjumma. Aku Lulu. Aku kira ahjumma lupa denganku karena sudah lama tak bertemu..." Balas Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ahh Lulu... Mana mungkin eomma melupakanmu, Lu. Kau kan sudah seperti anak eomma sendiri, sayang. Sekarang kau tambah cantik dan dewasa saja, Lu." Puji Nyonya Oh melihat Luhan dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Ahjumma bisa saja." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ahh jeongmal bogoshipoyo Lulu...Kapan kau datang? Mama mu memang sempat cerita pada ahjumma kalau kau ingin kembali ke Seoul. Tapi kenapa kau sendiri tidak bilang ahjumma kapan pastinya kau datang, hmm? Aigoo..." Nyonya Oh langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"Mian ahjumma... Sebenarnya aku memang sengaja bilang pada mama agar jangan memberitahu ahjumma kapan pastinya aku akan datang." Balas Luhan sambil membalas pelukan Nyonya Oh.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahu kami kedatanganmu, hm? Lalu kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Nyonya Oh sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan saja hehehe... Hmm sebenarnya aku ini tetangga baru kalian, ahjumma hehehe..."

"Aigoo... Ini benar-benar kejutan untuk ahjumma. Aigoo aigoo... Lalu bagaimana dengan mama dan baba mu? Bagaimana kabar mereka? Apa mereka kembali tinggal disini juga?"

"Mama dan baba selalu sehat kok ahjumma. Tapi mereka tetap tinggal di Beijing. Sepertinya mereka memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan kota kelahirannya, berbeda denganku hehehe... Aku sengaja kembali kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan Sehunnie." tiba-tiba wajah Luhan berubah sendu.

"Tak terasa ya. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu. Dan yah beginilah keadaannya. Tak banyak yang berubah." Nyonya Oh jadi ikut sedih juga.

"Gwenchana, ahjumma. Aku melihat Sehun sehat-sehat saja aku sudah cukup senang. Tak banyak perubahan dari dirinya. Ia masih saja jadi anak yang pemalu, manja dan of course kekanak-kanakan." Ujar Luhan membuat kekehan dari Nyonya Oh.

"Ya begitulah dia. Masih kekanak-kanakan meski usianya sudah hampir memasuki 20 ckck... Oh ya Lu... Tapi bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Dengan Sehun? Apa ia sudah sedikit-sedikit ingat padamu?" Tanya Nyonya Oh penasaran.

"Ani. Ia masih belum mengingat apapun tentangku. Tapi kami bisa dekat karena hubungan seorang guru dan murid." Jelas Luhan membuat Nyonya Oh sedikit bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menjadi guru pengganti sementara di sekolah Sehun, ahjumma. Hanya untuk beberapa bulan saja sih."

"Jinjja? Wah ini benar-benar sangat mengejutkan ahjumma. Semuanya seperti sudah di rencanakan membuat ahjumma terkejut ya. Lu, ahjumma minta tolong padamu. Awasi Sehun selama di sekolah ya. Karena selama ini ahh ahjumma lelah sekali dengan dia. Nilai tak pernah bagus bahkan beberapa kali hampir tak naik kelas."

"Tentu saja ahjumma. Aku akan mengawasinya sebisaku. Aku janji. Tapi hmm ahjumma... Aku punya satu permintaan. Bolehkah?"

"Ne?"

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Sehan dengan tatapan tajam yang dibalas oleh Sehan dengan tatapan takut. Namun ia tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya mematung ditempat seolah tatapan tajam Sehun itu menghipnotisnya agar tak bisa bergerak kemana pun.

"Ya! Kenapa saat masuk ke kamarku kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, eoh?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada tinggi. Sehan terlihat sedikit gemetar.

"Mi-mian hyung..."

"Aku tak butuh maaf darimu! Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji, kau tak akan memberitahukan eomma tentang apa yang terjadi tadi. Arra?"

"Ne, hyung. Aku tak akan bilang pada eomma."

CKLEK

"Tak akan bilang apa, Sehan?" Tanya Nyonya Oh yang kini kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun bersama Luhan yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Eomma?" Sehan terlihat gugup karena mendapat tatapan yang semakin tajam dari Sehun.

"Bukan apa-apa eomma. Hanya masalah namja. Ya kan, Sehan?" Sehun merangkul Sehan dan mencengkram erat bahu kiri Sehan agar menurutinya.

"Ne, eomma." Jawab Sehan sambil memaksa senyum.

"Tumben sekali kalian akrab begini. Tak seperti biasanya ckck... Oh ya Sehun. Tadi eomma sedikit mengobrol dengan Luhan. Dan ia bilang jika dia adalah gurumu di sekolah ya?"

"Ne. Lalu ada apa eomma?" Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa gugup.

"Yang eomma ingat, selama ini nilai-nilaimu hancur lebur." Sehun menegak salivanya mendengar arah pembicaraan sang eomma.

"Eomma pikir, kau memang sangat membutuhkan bimbingan belajar." Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Ia malas untuk hal-hal semacam itu.

"Dan untuk itu, eomma rasa Luhan-ssi bisa membantumu. Dia kan gurumu di sekolah. Jadi dia pasti tau bagaimana cara mengajar yang tepat untukmu." Ujar Nyonya Oh membuat Sehun mematung. Ia tak tahu haruskah ia sedih atau justru malah senang karena Luhan yang akan mengajarinya.

"Tapi eomma..."

"Tidak ada penolakan apapun, Sehun. Hmm Luhan-ssi kapan Sehun akan mulai bimbingan belajarnya?" Tanya Nyonya Oh pada Luhan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku rasa besok malam kita bisa memulainya." Balas Luhan.

"Nah dengarkan dengan baik gurumu, Sehun. Eomma ingin dengan bimbingan dari Luhan-ssi, nilaimu jadi lebih baik." Harap Nyonya Oh.

Dan sejak itulah intensitas pertemuan Luhan dan Sehun jadi semakin sering. Di sekolah mereka memang jarang bertemu karena dalam seminggu jadwal pelajaran yang diajarkan Luhan hanya ada 2 kali di kelas Sehun. Namun dengan adanya bimbingan belajar itu, Sehun jadi semakin mengenal Luhan dan membuat mereka jadi semakin dekat.

Sudah 4 bulan lamanya Sehun mengikuti bimbingan belajar dari Luhan. Dan setiap pertemuan itu mereka lakukan di rumah Sehun tepatnya di dalam kamar Sehun. Namun jangan khawatir. Mereka tak akan macam-macam di dalam kamar. Karena Nyonya Oh sesekali mengintip mereka berdua. Tapi kali ini Sehun memaksa untuk belajar di rumah Luhan saja. Ia tak ingin selalu terus menerus dimata-matai oleh eommanya. Dan disinilah mereka berada di ruang tengah rumah Luhan.

"Sehunnie? Wae? Kenapa tidak mengerjakan soal-soal itu? Apa ada yang tidak kamu mengerti?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun yang hanya menatap malas soal-soal penuh angka di hadapannya.

"Ani. Hanya saja aku bosan melihat rumus dan angka-angka seperti ini. Aku tak bisa menghafal setiap rumus dengan cepat." Keluh Sehun sambil menjatuhkan kertas-kertas soal itu dari atas meja.

"Aishh... Kau harus menghafalnya. Ingat besok kau ada test. Hanya test terakhir dan setelahnya kau bisa bebas." Ujar Luhan memberi pengertian.

"Noona kenapa begitu baik padaku? Padahal kita baru saja saling kenal. Tapi noona sudah memberikan dan mengejarkan segalanya untukku." Pertanyaan Sehun itu membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Kenapa noona tak menjawabku?" Sehun kembali bertanya pada Luhan.

"Hmm kau itu sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri, Sehunnie. Aku pernah memiliki adik ya meski bukan adik kadung tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Bertahun-tahun kami selalu bersama tak pernah terpisahkan. Sampai semua itu terjadi." Luhan tersenyum sendu. Sehun kini sudah duduk di samping Luhan. Takut jika Luhan akan menangis.

"Noona..."

"Mungkin dengan bercerita padamu aku akan jadi lebih baik. Bolehkan?" Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan berharap pada Sehun. Dan Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Saat itu umurku baru menginjak 13 tahun dan dia 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunku. Seperti biasanya dia selalu memberikanku setangkai bunga mawar untukku namun ada yang berbeda di hari itu..." Luhan memberi jeda penjelasannya. Sehun nampak diam mendengarkan Luhan.

"Dia memberikanku sebuah hadiah yang sangat indah dan tak pernah bisa aku lupakan." Mata Luhan berbinar-binar menjelaskan hadiah yang pernah di dapatnya.

"Tapi sayang benda itu sekarang hilang. Padahal aku sangat menyayangi benda itu. Benda terakhir yang diberikannya untukku." Kini wajah Luhan berubah sendu kembali membayangkan benda miliknya yang hilang itu.

"Memang sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada 'dia', noona?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Setelah memberikan hadiah itu aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan hingga malam. Kami sangat senang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Dan malam itu sesuatu terjadi." Luhan menarik nafasnya dengan berat.

"Saat perjalanan pulang, dia... Dia tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil dengan cukup keras. Darah keluar dengan deras dari kepalanya. Aku tentu saja panik. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Berulang kali aku selalu menyalahkan diriku karena tak bisa menjaganya. Dan dia..." Bahu Luhan nampak gemetar. Kristal bening nyaris jatuh dari balik pelupuk matanya. Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudah noona... Cukup..." Sehun menghentikan agar Luhan tak melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia tak ingin membuat Luhan sedih. Dan entah kenapa sejak Luhan menceritakan cerita itu, kepala Sehun jadi terasa sakit. Ia seperti pernah mengalami apa yang diceritakan Luhan.

"Aku sangat merindukannya hikss jeongmal..." isak Luhan di dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Kecelakaan itu telah merubah semuanya. Aku merindukan dirinya yang dulu. Dia seperti orang lain bagiku. Ia sama sekali tak mengenalku bahkan sering berbicara kasar padaku. Hikss sakit hatiku mendengar kata-kata kasarnya. Apalagi sikap acuh yang ditunjukan olehnya padaku. Aku merindukan dirinya yang dulu yang selalu berbicara lembut dan manja padaku hikss hikss..."

Luhan meluapkan seluruh isi hatinya selama ini. Otaknya terus memutar kejadian 5 tahun lalu yang masih selalu diingat olehnya. Bagaimana perubahan sikap Sehun padanya.

"Aku yakin. Suatu saat ia pasti akan mengingat noona lagi." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan semakin terisak.

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia benar-benar tak mengingatku?" Tanya Luhan putus asa.

"Kenapa noona jadi putus asa begitu? Aku yakin suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan ingat. Tidak mungkin dia akan melupakan seseorang sebaik noona. Percayalah..." ujar Sehun tulus membuat seulas senyum tipis di bibir Luhan.

"Nah begini lebih baik. Noona semakin cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu." Ujar Sehun sambil menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Gomawo Sehunnie..." Sehun memeluk erat Sehun. Ia sangat berharap. Berharap waktu itu akan cepat tiba. Berharap waktu itu dapat mengembalikan Sehunnya kembali. Berharap ingatan Sehun akan dirinya kembali. Dan Luhan hanya bisa berharap itu.

.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa di ruang tengah Luhan. Sementara Luhan sedang berada di dapur. Sehun merasa lelah dan penat setelah belajar. Selama itu Sehun tak terlalu fokus dengan soal dan penjelasan dari Luhan. Pikirannya terus teringat akan kisah Luhan dengan 'dia' yang Luhan sebut sebagai adik yang sangat disayanginya. Ada perasaan iri dalam diri Sehun. Ia sangat berharap dirinyalah yang menjadi adik bahkan hanya dirinyalah yang dekat dengan Luhan. Namun semuanya pupus saat Sehun tahu ada orang lain yang lebih dekat dan sangat dinantikan oleh Luhan.

"Aku penasaran. Siapa dia? Bodohnya dia kenapa tak pernah bisa mengingat noona?" Ujar Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Pikiran Sehun kembali melayang pada cerita Luhan tadi. Dan semakin ia memikirkannya, kepalanya terasa semakin sakit. Kilasan-kilasan sebuah kejadian muncul di dalam kepalanya membuat kepala Sehun semakin berdenyut. Sehun mengerang karena rasa sakit di kepalanya. Dan semuanya tiba-tiba gelap.

"Sehunnie..."

Sehun seperti mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya. Sehun melihat ke sekitarnya. Ia seperti berada di pekarangan rumahnya. Mata Sehun menangkap seseorang berada di dekatnya. Seorang namja kecil yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pagar rumah. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya mencoba untuk meredam tawanya. Sehun memicingkan mata ingin melihat lebih jelas namja kecil itu.

"Sehunnie..."

Sehun memutar kepalanya mencari sumber suara itu. Namun ia tak mendapati seorang pun kecuali seorang gadis kecil sedang berlari-lari di sekitar pekarangan seperti mencari seseorang.

"Duarrr" tiba-tiba namja kecil itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengagetkan gadis kecil yang mencari-carinya itu.

"Sehunnie! Kau mengagetkanku!" Ujar gadis kecil itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Namja kecil yang tak lain adalah Sehun sendiri hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu gadis kecil itu.

-Namja kecil itu, aku? Lalu siapa gadis kecil yang bersamaku itu? Apa aku mengenalnya? Lalu jika ya, kenapa sekarang aku tak mengingatnya?- batin Sehun.

"Kalian sedang apa disini? Kajja masuk ke dalam. Eomma sudah buatkan strawberry cheesecake kesukaan kalian." Ujar Nyonya Oh yang tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah.

"Hoaaa aku mau cheesecake!" Ujar Sehun kecil dan gadis kecil itu bersamaan sambil berlari ke dalam rumah.

Sehun terus memperhatikan kejadian di hadapannya itu. Matanya tak pernah terlepas dari gadis kecil yang tak pernah lepas dari dirinya itu. Sehun merasa pernah melihat gadis kecil itu. Namun ia sendiri tak tahu pernah melihatnya dimana.

"Sehunnie... Nanti temani aku jalan-jalan ke taman ya." Ujar gadis kecil itu pada Sehun kecil yang sedang asik menikmati sepotong cheesecake dihadapannya.

"Aigoo habis ini kalian ingin jalan-jalan? Sudah kalian bermain disini saja. Main sama Sehan juga. Kasihan kan kalau dia sendirian di rumah." Ujar Nyonya Oh sambil melirik anaknya yang lain yang sedang asik mencoret-coret kertas di meja di ruang tengah.

"Boleh saja. Sehunnie kita ajak Sehan jalan-jalan juga yuk!" Usul Luhan dan mendapat sebuah anggukan malas dari Sehun.

Sehun, Sehan dan gadis kecil itu kini berjalan beriringan menuju taman di sekitar kompleks. Sehun masih berjalan mengikuti kemana anak-anak itu pergi dari belakang. Ia masih penasaran dengan gadis kecil yang berjalan bersama dirinya dan Sehan sewaktu kecil itu.

"Sehunnie... Kenapa kau diam saja? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini." Tanya gadis kecil itu pada Sehun kecil yang terus mempoutkan bibirnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman. Sehan yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka juga ikut melirik hyungnya itu.

"Hyung kenapa?" Tanya Sehan kecil namun tak ada tanggapan dari Sehun kecil. Ia malah berlari mendahului Sehan dan gadis kecil itu.

"Noona... Hyung kenapa ya?" Tanya Sehan pada gadis kecil itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kita susul hyungmu yuk!" Gadis kecil itu segera menggandeng tangan Sehan dan berlari bersama menyusul Sehun yang sudah berjalan di depan mereka.

-Bahkan Sehan pun mengenalnya dan terlihat akrab juga. Kenapa aku tidak ingat siapa gadis kecil itu?- batin Sehun sambil terus menatap ketiga anak kecil yang kini berjalan bergandengan.

Kini Sehun memandangi ketiga anak-anak itu sedang bermain-main bola basket di taman. Sehun tampak lincah memantul-mantulkan bola membuat gadis kecil dan Sehan adiknya kesulitan mengambil bola dari tangan Sehun.

GREB

Dengan satu gerakan Sehan yang tubuhnya paling kecil di antara mereka bertiga, bisa mengambil bola dari tangan Sehun. Ia sedikit kesulitan memantulkan bolanya karena tubuhnya yang kecil. Sehun mencoba merebut bola itu kembali dari Sehan. Sehan tak mau kalah ia terus mencoba memantul-mantulkan bola itu meski sedikit kesulitan. Karena posisinya semakin terjepit, dengan asal Sehan melemparkan bola basket itu ke sembarang arah.

"Akhhhh" teriak gadis kecil itu karena bola basket itu mengenai pipinya.

"Noona... Mianhae... Sehan tidak sengaja..." ujar Sehan yang segera berlari menghampiri Luhan yang sedang memegangi pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Aku tau... Aku tak apa-apa kok." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Sehan.

"Ya Sehan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhannie? Kau membuatnya kesakitan seperti itu, kau tahu!" Sehun memarahi Sehan yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Sehunnie, sudahlah... Sehan tak sengaja tadi. Aku tak apa kok."

"Kenapa Luhannie membelanya? Padahal dia sudah membuat Luhannie kesakitan seperti itu." Ujar Sehun kesal.

"Hoaaa eommaaaaaa..." Sehan kecil menangis dengan keras. Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan taman itu sambil menangis.

"Ishh kau ini Sehunnie! Sehan tunggu!"

"Ya! Luhannie! Luhannie..." Sehun terus memanggil-manggil gadis kecil yang sudah berlari mengejar Sehan, adiknya.

Sehun berdiri mematung melihat kejadian di hadapannya itu. Ia mendengarkan semuanya. Dirinya waktu kecil memanggil gadis kecil itu dengan sebutan 'Luhannie'. Ia masih berpikir. Ia masih sedikit asing dengan panggilan itu. Namun satu bayangan wajah muncul di benaknya.

-Luhannie? Luhan-nie? Apa dia... Xi Luhan? Luhan noona?- batin Sehun.

"Sehunnie... Sehunnie..." Sehun mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya kembali.

"Sehunnie... Ireona... Sudah pagi..." Sehun merasa tubuhnya berguncang. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya perlahan.

"Palli... Ireona... kau bisa terlambat Sehunnie..."

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan matanya terkena cahaya pagi itu. Ia melihat sesosok yeoja yang tak asing baginya berada di hadapannya kini sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Senyuman itu...

"Luhannie?" Ujar Sehun masih setengah sadar. Luhan mematung saat Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu.

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

Sehun langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena terkejut ketika mendapati yeoja di hadapannya adalah Luhan. Kini ia sudah benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya.

"Pagi Sehunnie..." ujar Luhan sambil mencoba tersenyum meski jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Noona? Apa semalam aku ketiduran disini?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat sekitarnya dan ia sangat yakin jika tempatnya berada sdkarang adalah ruangan yang sama yang ia pakai semalam untuk belajar.

"Ne. Semalam kau ketiduran disini. Tapi aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Aku sudah bilang pada eommamu kok. Kau tak perlu khawatir eommamu tak akan marah." Jelas Luhan.

"Mian noona... Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak kok. Bangunlah nanti kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah." Ujar Luhan sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam dapurnya meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di ruang tengah.

-Aku kira kau sudah benar-benar mengingatku, Sehunnie... Panggilan itu... Aku sangat merindukan kau memanggilku seperti itu, Sehunnie...- batin Luhan.

Sepanjang hari itu, sepanjang test hingga jam terakhir yang di jalani oleh Sehun, ia sama sekali tak bisa fokus. Pikirannya masih terus dipenuhi dengan mimpinya semalam. Ia masih begitu penasaran dengan sosok gadis kecil yang ia lihat di mimpinya itu. Apa gadis kecil itu benar-benar Luhan? Atau hanya pikirannya saja?

"Oh Sehun?" Panggil seorang guru berkacamata.

"Apa disini ada murid yang bernama Oh Sehun?" Panggil guru itu lagi.

"Ya! Ya! Sehun! Kau dipanggil tuh!" Ujar seorang namja yang duduk di belakang Sehun menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Disini tak ada yang bernama Oh Sehun?" Panggil guru berkacamata itu lagi.

"Ne a-ada songsaenim!" Sehun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke depan.

"Apa kau melamun saja sedaritadi? Ini hasil ujianmu. Menakjubkan. Sebenarnya kau ini mampu jika kau rajin belajar. Pertahankan nilai-nilaimu." Ujar guru berkacamata itu sambil memberikan selembar kertas berisi laporan nilai test dari seminggu yang lalu hingga tadi pagi.

"Semua sudah mendapat hasilnya? Nah kalau begitu kalian bisa pulang. Sampai bertemu minggu depan saat pembagian raport kenaikan kelas kalian." Ujar guru berkacamata itu dan pergi meinggalkan kelas.

Sehun memperhatikan nilai-nilai yang tertera di selembar kertas itu. Ia sangat takjub dengan seluruh nilai yang ada. Tak ada nilai merah sama sekali. Nilai terkecil pun hanya 70 pada mata pelajaran Matematika. Mata pelajaran test terakhir.

"Ini semua benar nilaiku?" Ujar Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada selembar kertas yang ada di tangan Sehun.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas sambik terus menatap laporan hasil test miliknya. Ia masih takjub dan tidak percaya dengan semuanya. Bahkan beberapa panggilan yang ditujukan padanya pun tak di gubrisnya.

PUK

"Sehun-ssi... Kenapa sedaritadi aku memanggilmu kau tak menjawabnya?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka berada di tempat parkir.

"Mianhae songsaenim..." balas Sehun merasa tak enak. Mereka harus berbicara seformal mungkin karena mereka masih sama-sama di lingkungan sekolah.

"Bagaimana hasil testmu? Nilainya baik semua?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Ne, begitulah. Gomawo..." ujar Sehun sambil memberikan laporan hasil testnya pada Luhan.

"Hmm? Untuk apa?" Luhan memperhatikan nilai-nilai setiap pelajaran yang tertera pada selembar kertas itu.

"Berkat noona, nilai-nilai testku jadi baik. Ini semua berkat noona."

"Ani. Ini bukan karenaku. Ini semua karena dirimu sendiri." Balas Luhan sambil mengembalikan kertas laporan itu pada Luhan.

"Tapi tanpa noona juga aku tak mungkin mendapat nilai seperti ini." Sehun segera memeluk tubuh Luhan. Beruntung tempat parkir sekolah itu sudah sepi.

"Sehunnie... Lepaskan. Kita masih ada disekolah, Sehunnie..." Luhan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Sebenarnya ia juga tak mau melepaskan tautan lengan kekar Sehun. Namun mengingat dirinya masih berada di sekolah dan statusnya yang masih sebagai guru, ia mau tak mau melakukannya.

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang sebelum ada yang curiga, Sehunnie..." Luhan buru-buru menuju ke mobilnya dan Sehun buru-buru menuju ke sepedanya.

Luhan mengemudikan mobilnya dan Sehun mengayuh sepedanya keluar dari gerbang sekolah itu. Mereka sama-sama akan pulang dan akan membicarakan lebih lanjut mengenai hasil test Sehun.

"Eomma aku pulang..." Ujar Sehun saat tiba di rumah. Rumahnya terlihat sepi sekali.

"Oh kau sudah pulang Sehun?" Tanya Nyonya Oh sambil membawa turun beberapa koper.

"Apa yang akan eomma lakukan dengan koper-koper itu?" Tanya Sehun memandang beberapa koper besar yang dibawa turun oleh eommanya.

"Ahh apa kau lupa? Eomma kan pernah bilang padamu, jika appa dan eomma akan ke China selama seminggu karena menemani appamu yang memiliki urusan bisnis disana." Jelas Nyonya Oh. Sehun kembali mengingat-ngingat.

"Ohh ya aku lupa. Jadi appa dan eomma akan berangkat hari ini?" Tanya Sehun kembali.

"Ne. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya eomma bertanya padamu. Apa tak apa jika kau hanya sendiri di rumah, Sehun?" Tanya Nyonya Oh sedikit khawatir dengan Sehun. Karena Sehun akan benar-benar sendirian selama satu minggu mengingat Sehan juga yang sedang tak berada di Seoul karena mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di Jepang.

"Ne, aku sudah cukup besar untuk mengurus diriku sendiri, eomma." Balas Sehun membuat Nyonya Oh lega.

Tinn Tinn

"Oh mungkin itu taksi pesanan eomma. Kalau begitu eomma berangkat dulu ya Sehun... Appa sudah menunggu di bandara. Hati-hati. Jaga rumah baik-baik, arraseo?" Nyonya Oh buru-buru membawa koper itu keluar di bantu oleh Sehun.

"Ne, eomma... Hati-hati di jalan..." Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada sang eomma yang sudah berada di dalam taksi.

-Akhirnya aku bebas lagi dalam seminggu ini. Yesss! Liburan yang menyenangkan...- batin Sehun dan kembali berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya merasakan kebebasannya kembali seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu ia rasakan saat sekeluarganya pergi ke Busan (chap1).

"Sehunnie... Eommamu pergi kemana? Kenapa membawa koper sebanyak itu?" Tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Sehun.

"Ehh noona... Eomma dan appa pergi ke China selama seminggu ini. Eomma bilang sih katanya karena appa ada urusan bisnis." Sehun melepaskan dasi seragamnya dan meletakkannya asal di atas meja.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak ikut? Seminggu ini kan kau juga sudah libur."

"Aku malas. Apalagi jika menyangkut kata-kata bisnis. Pasti setiap harinya harus mengikuti appa ke beberapa rapat dan pertemuan dengan para pebisnis lain. Aku bosan dengan acara-acara seperti itu." Jelas Sehun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Kau memang seharusnya ikut, Sehunnie. Belajarlah berbisnis dan bantulah appamu di perusahaannya sedikit-sedikit. Appamu kan sudah tidak muda lagi." Ujar Luhan menasehati Sehun.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyukai bisnis, noona. Biarkan Sehan saja yang menggantikan appa nantinya."

"Lalu kau? Kau kau bersantai-santai saja sementara Sehan dan appamu berjuang menjalankan perusahaan appamu itu?" Ujar Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam. Kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti soal bisnis, noona. Bagaimana jika suatu saat aku malah memperburuk perusahaan appa?"

"Semua itu butuh proses belajar, Sehunnie. Tak ada seorang ahli jika ia tak berani untuk mencoba dan belajar." Ujar Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Bukan aku ingin ikut campur ke dalam masalah pribadi dan keluargamu, Sehunnie... Aku hanya ingin membuatmu mengerti. Eommamu selama ini selalu mencoba membanding-bandingkanmu dengan Sehan juga karena ia ingin membuat dirimu agar bisa lebih baik. Bukan karena ia yang lebih menyayangi adikmu, justru ia juga sangat menyayangimu, Sehunnie..." Jelas Luhan membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Haaa maaf aku jadi terlalu ikut campur seperti ini Sehunnie..." Luhan meminta maaf, merasa tak enak karena ikut mencampuri urusan Sehun dan keluarganya.

"Ani. Justru aku harus berterima kasih padamu, noona. Noona sudah membuka pikiranku. Ya aku memang masih belum terlalu dewasa untuk memahami semuanya. Tapi aku akan belajar lebih lagi untuk menjadi seorang dewasa seutuhnya. Lalu apa noona bisa membantuku?"

"Tentu. Aku akan membantu sebisaku, Sehunnie..." balas Luhan membuat seringaian kecil dari Sehun.

"Sehunnie? Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu,hmm?" Luhan tampak sedikit takut dengan tatapan Sehun padanya kini. Seperti tatapan seekor serigala yang siap untuk menyantap mangsanya.

"Noona tadi kan bilang bisa membantuku. Dan sekarang aku butuh bantuan noona." Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Maksudmu? Bantuan apa?" Luhan pura-pura bodoh. Padahal ia sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun kini.

"Ajari aku untuk menjadi 'dewasa' lagi noona..." bisik Sehun tepat di telinga kanan Luhan. Sehun sengaja menekankan kata dewasa di telinga Luhan membuat Luhan menegak salivanya.

Sehun semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan. Kedua tangannya sudah memeluk erat pinggang kecil Luhan. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, memisahkan jarak yang hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja.

Sehun melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah plum Luhan secara bergantian. Sehun dan Luhan memejamkan mata mereka berdua menikmati ciuman mereka. Luhan membuka sedikit mulutnya membuat Sehun segera melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam goa hangat Luhan. Lidah Sehun bermain-main di dalamnya, mengabsen seluruh susunan gigi-gigi rapi Luhan dan menggelitik sedikit langit-langit Luhan membuat lenguhan kecil dari Luhan karena rasa geli.

Lidah Sehun mulai menekan dan mendorong-dorong lidah Luhan untuk bertarung. Luhan yang merasa ditantangmu menerima tantangan itu dan membalasnya. Kini Luhan dan Sehun saling berperang lidah mendorong bahkan membelit satu sama lain membuat decakan-decakan saliva terdengar dan membuat lelehan-lelehan saliva mengalir di sekitar sudut bibir mereka berdua.

Kedua tangan Luhan kini sudah berada di tengkuk Sehun dan menekannya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka saling mendorong dan membelit lidah lawan mereka tanpa memperdulikan oksigen ditubuh mereka yang semakin menipis. Luhan menarik-narik ujung rambut Sehun sebagai tanda untuk menyudahinya karena dirinya yang sudah sesak karena kekurangan oksigen. Sehun yang mengerti pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Luhan dan Sehun segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Tangan Sehun yang masih berada di pinggang Luhan mulai mencari celah agar bisa melepas kemeja putih tipis yang dikenakan Luhan. Kemeja putih tipis Luhan ini begitu menggoda Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Kemeja itu sangat ketat membuat lekuk tubuh sempurna Luhan terlihat dengan jelas dan jangan lupakan 2 kancing atas kemeja itu yang sengaja tak dikancing membuat belahan breast Luhan menyembul dengan sempurna disana.

Jari-jari Sehun semakin naik ke atas. Membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Luhan dan bawah. Sehun berhasil membuka kancing kelima dan keempat Luhan mengekspos perut rata Luhan. Dan kini hanya tersisa satu kancing saja membuat Sehun menegak salivanya. Sehun mulai membuka kancing terakhir kemeja Luhan itu membuat tubuh setengah naked Luhan terekspos apalagi breast berisi Luhan yang kini hanya tinggal tertutup oleh sebuah bra yang hanya menutupi sebagian breast nya.

Perlahan jari Sehun semakin naik ke atas, menyentuk breast Luhan dari balik bra yang masih bertengger manis menutupinya. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di tengkuk Sehun dan mendorongnya kuat membuat wajah Sehun menempel dengan breastnya.

Luhan dengan sengaja menggerakan breastnya mengenai wajah Sehun bermaksud menggodanya. Sehun yang sudah tak tahan langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga terbaring di sofa. Kedua tangan Sehun kini menangkup kedua breast Luhan dan meremasnya perlahan membuat Luhan bergerak resah. Sehun semakin meremas-remas breast Luhan membuat desahan-desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Luhan.

"Ahh shh Sehunnie..."

Sehun semakin gencar meremas-remas dan menekan-nekan breast Luhan membuat Luhan semakin bergerak tak nyaman dan mendesah semakin kuat. Sebelah tangannya kini beralih ke punggung Luhan untuk melepaskan kaitan bra Luhan yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu kegiatannya.

KLEK

Kaitan bra itu berhasil terlepas. Sehun segera menarik bra tanpa tali itu dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat mengekpos breast polos Luhan tanpa sehelai kain pun yang menutupinya. Sehun segera menerjang nipple kanan Luhan yang terlihat sedikit menegang sementara nipple kirinya kini sedang asik di manjakan oleh jari-jari Sehun.

"Akhh emphhh" Luhan berusaha menahan desahannya.

Sehun masih asik menghisap-hisap nipple Luhan yang sudah menegang sempurna itu bagai bayi yang rakus. Sesekali ia mengigiti dan menjilati nipple itu membuat Luhan semakin bergerak tak nyaman.

Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang basah disana. Luhan merasakan orgasmenya. Klitorisnya basah karena cairannya sendiri. Sehun benar-benar cepat membuatnya orgasme. Sehun masih terus asik memain-mainkan nipple Luhan secara bergantian. Tangan Luhan terus mendorong tengkuk Sehun agar Sehun lebih memperdalam kulumannya pada nipplenya. Ingin Sehun memanjakan lebih nipple-nipplenya. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati semua sensasi yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

"Emphhh shh hnggg" Luhan menahan desahannya saat jari-jari Sehun terus memanjakan nipple-nipplenya tanpa henti.

Sehun kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir plum Luhan dan melumatnya tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya yang masih asik bermain-main di breast Luhan. Sehun mengigit bergantian bibir atas dan bibir bawah Luhan. Kedua tangannya masih terus memainkan nipple dan meremas breast Luhan tanpa henti membuat sensasi double untuk Luhan. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Sehun bisa sepiawai ini memanjakan dirinya.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari Luhan membuat lenguhan kecewa dari Luhan karena Sehun telah membuat libido Luhan naik. Luhan segera meraup kembali bibir Sehun dan melumatnya tak sabaran. Sesekali Luhan mengigit bibir bawah Sehun agar lidahnya bisa masuk namun Sehun tak mengindahkannya. Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terjatuh cukup keras di atas sofa membuat lenguhan kecil dari Sehun hingga membuat celah dan Luhan langsung melesakkan lidahnya di dalam goa hangat Sehun. Lidah Luhan mulai menekan dan mendorong-dorong lidah Sehun untuk bertarung.

Decak saliva mulai kembali terdengar ke seluruh ruangan itu. Luhan tak berhenti mengajak lidah Sehun untuk terus bertarung. Tangan Luhan kini mulai semakin turun ke pinggang Sehun. Luhan memain-mainkan ujung kemeja seragam Sehun. Jari-jari lentiknya perlahan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja seragam yang Sehun kenakan tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir namja itu.

Kancing kelima sampai kancing ketiga kemeja Sehun berhasil Luhan lepaskan mengekespos perut berabs sempurna Sehun. Jari-jari Luhan mulai meraba-raba abs-abs Sehun yang sudah berbentuk sempurna. Luhan sangat menyukai abs-abs Sehun karena menurutnya itu sangat seksi.

Luhan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun. Matanya kini fokus pada abs-abs indah milik Sehun. Luhan buru-buru melepaskan kedua kancing atas Sehun yang tersisa hingga mengekspos tubuh topless Sehun yang sangat menggiurkan menurutnya.

Luhan mulai menciumi abs-abs Sehun satu persatu membuat Sehun menikmatinya saat bibir plum Luhan menyentuh abs-abs kebanggaannya. Sehun mengigit bibirnya saat tiba-tiba Luhan menjilati abs-abs nya bergantian hingga naik ke dada dan berhenti pada kedua nipplenya.

Luhan memain-mainkan lidahnya di sekitar dada Sehun membuat Sehun bergerak resah. Apa yang dilakukan Luhan membuat tubuhnya seperti tersengat oleh ribuan volt listrik. Sehun merasa junior nya kini sudah menegang dengan sempurna akibat semua ulah Luhan.

Luhan menghentikan aksinya dan kini mendudukkan dirinya di perut berabs Sehun. Jari-jari tangannya mulai bermain pada wajah bahkan hingga ke dada Sehun.

"Noona shh jangan ahh menggoda shh kuhhh" desah Sehun tak tertahan.

Kedua tangan Sehun kini sudah berada di kedua paha Luhan yang sedikit terekspos karena rok hitam yang dikenakannya hanya menutupi setengah paha putih mulusnya itu. Sehun mulai mencari celah dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rok Luhan itu.

Sehun mengelus-elus paha dalam Luhan dengan kedua tangannya membuat sengatan tersendiri untuk Luhan. Merasa tak cukup, Sehun terus memasukkan tangannya semakin dalam pada rok itu hingga menemukan sesuatu yang sudah basah disana.

"Ahh Sehunnie..." Desah Luhan saat Sehun menyentuh klitorisnya yang masih terbungkus underware.

Mendengar desahan dari Luhan, Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi memainkan tangannya di sana. Sesekali Sehun mencubit klitoris yang masih terbungkus itu membuat Luhan mendesah hebat. Sehun mencari ujung underware Luhan dan menurunkannya kebawah membuat klitoris Luhan luput dari sehelai benang pun. Sehun melemparkan underware Luhan ke sembarang arah setelah ia berhasil melepaskannya.

"Ohh empphh Sehunnie..." Luhan kembali mendesah saat tangan Sehun mulai bermain di sekitar paha dan klitorisnya.

Luhan merasa dirinya semakin lemas. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menegakkan tubuhnya. Dan kesempatan untuk Sehun untuk menjatuhkan tubuh Luhan dan membaringkannya di sofa. Sehun menaikkan kaki kiri Luhan ke sandaran sofa, sedikit melebarkannya membuat Sehun bisa menatap langsung klitoris Luhan.

Sehun menaikkan rok hitam yang masih dikenakan Luhan ke atas perutnya agar tak menghalangi jarak pandangnya pada klitoris Luhan yang menggoda. Kedua tangan Sehun masih terus menerus bermain-main dan mengelus paha dalam Luhan membuat Luhan berkeringat hebat.

"Ahhh shh Sehunnie..." Desah Luhan kembali terdengar saat bibir Sehun mengecupi pangkal paha Luhan dan semakin dekat dengan klitorisnya.

"Ahh shh emphhh" Luhan menahan desahannya yang hampir keluar karena bibir dan lidah Sehun yang sudah bermain pada sekitar klitoris Luhan.

Sehun menciumi dan menjilati klitoris Luhan tanpa henti, membuat klitoris itu memerah dan semakin basah. Sesekali gigi-gigi Sehun sengaja ia gesekan pada klitoris Luhan membuat Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya tak nyaman. Sehun memanjangkan lidahnya dan mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam 'hole' Luhan yang sempit. Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya karena sesuatu yang kenyal masuk ke dalamnya dan menggelitiknya. Luhan mendorong tengkuk Sehun agar Sehun semakin memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam di dalam 'hole'nya. Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya saat itu. Dan benar saja, cairan putih keluar dari dalam klitorisnys. Sehun dengan segera mengeluarkan lidahnya, kembali menjilati dan menelan cairan itu hingga habis tak tersisa.

Sehun mengangkat kembali kepalanya, menatap Luhan setelah ia selesai menelan habis cairan milik Luhan itu. Sehun menjilati sekitar bibirnya dari sisa-sisa cairan milik Luhan membuat libido Luhan kembali naik.

"Noona... Hmm bolehkah aku?" Tanya Sehun ambigu pada Luhan yang hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Sehun segera melepaskan celana yang masih di kenakannya bersama underwarenya dan melemparkan ke segala arah. Ia sungguh sudah tak sabar lagi. Juniornya sudah benar-benar ingin segera menjamah rumahnya di dalam sana.

"Noona mian jika akan sakit..." ujar Sehun sebelum memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam 'hole' Luhan.

Satu jari Sehun sudah bersarang di dalam Luhan. Namun tak ada reaksi dari Luhan membuat Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya yang lain ke dalam 'hole' Luhan. Sehun menusuk-nusukkan kedua jarinya pada 'hole' Luhan menimbulkan desahan-desahan kecil dari Luhan.

"Akhh shh Seh-Sehunnie ahh langsung sajahhh" ujar Luhan terbata-bata karena menahan rasa perih pada 'hole'nya.

"Tapi... Nanti bukankah akan sangat sakit?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir.

"Ani. Ahh nan gwenchana. Shh lebih baik kita shh tuntaskan hmmpphh segera" ujar Luhan saat Sehun masih terus menusuk-nusuk 'hole'nya dengan kedua jarinya.

Sehun dengan segera mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari 'hole' Luhan. Ia mengarahkan junior miliknya yang sudah benar-benar hard untuk segera masuk ke dalam 'hole' Luhan menggantikan jari-jarinya tadi.

"Akhhh shhh" Desah Luhan saat ujung junior Sehun memasuki 'hole'nya.

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya saat ia mencoba memasukkan juniornya karena juniornya seolah di cengkram kuat oleh dinding klitoris Luhan. Akhirnya junior Sehun berhasil bersarang sepenuhnya di dalam sana. Sehun mendiamkannya, membiarkan agar Luhan terbiasa dengan junior big size miliknya. Ia tak mau langsung menyakiti Luhan saat dirinya yang langsung saja bergerak tiba-tiba.

"Bergeraklah." Ujar Luhan setelah membiasakan dirinya dengan benda asing yang bersarang di dalamnya.

Sehun mulai memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya perlahan membuat tubuh Luhan terguncang karena hentakan Sehun.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

"Ahhh hngg faster shh Sehunnie" ujar Luhan agar Sehun lebih cepat memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

Sehun pun semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Tubuh Luhan jadi ikut berguncang karena hentakan-hentakan yang dihasilkan dari gerakan Sehun. Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya membuat juniornya juga jadi ikut tertarik. Detik berikutnya Sehun langsung menghentakkan tubuhnya maju mendekati Luhan membuat juniornya kembali masuk ke dalam 'hole' Luhan. Tindakan Sehun itu membuat Luhan semakin mendesah tak menentu karena junior Sehun tepat mengenai gspotnya.

"Morehh ahh morehh shh Sehunnie" racau Luhan tak karuan.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

Luhan tak hanya diam saja. Libidonya sudah benar-benar naik. Ia jadi ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya, memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan membuat junior Sehun semakin telak menumbuk gspotnya. Suara decitan sofa, suara kulit yang saling bergesekan serta suara desahan Luham dan Sehun menjadi satu.

Nafas Luhan dan Sehun sedikit tersenggal karena lelah sedaritadi bergerak tanpa ada yang mencapai klimaksnya. Mereka berdua menghentikan gerakan mereka. Saling memandang satu sama lain dan kembali menautkan bibir mereka.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan agar kembali duduk bersandar ke sofa. Kedua tangannya asik bermain-main di sekitar breast dan paha dalam Luhan membuat desahan-desahan tertahan dari Luhan. Dengan usil Luhan juga ikut memainkan otot kewanitaannya untuk mencengkram junior Sehun dengan kuat di dalam 'hole'nya. Beberapa menit mereka sama-sama menikmati permainan 'nakal' mereka sampai kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Sehunnie... I wanna morehhh..." bisik Luhan seduktif tepat di telinga kiri Sehun membuat libido Sehun kembali naik.

"Jadikan aku milikmu hari ini, Sehunnie..." bisik Luhan lagi sebagai tanda ijin untuk Sehun 'melakukan'nya lagi.

Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dari 'hole' Luhan kemudian dia membalikkan tubuh Luhan, memeluknya dari belakang dan meremas-remas breast Luhan memancing agar Luhan kembali terangsang. Kedua tangan Luhan terulur kebelakang, mencengkram pinggang Sehun cukup kuat akibat ulah Sehun terus meremas-remas dan memelintir nipplenya tanpa henti.

Bibir Sehun mulai bermain di sekitar leher putih Luhan. Mencium, menjilat, menggigit dan menghisapnya menghasilkan beberapa bercak kemerahan, kiss mark di sana. Sehun memenuhi leher dan bahu Luhan dengan kiss mark- kiss mark yang dibuatnya yang terlihat sangat jelas dan kontras dengan kulit putih Luhan.

Sehun membuat tubuh Luhan menungging membelakanginya. Sebelah tangannya meraba-raba klitoris Sehun dan mencari 'hole'nya sementara tangan lainnya meremas juniornya agar mengeluarkan cairannya sebagai pelumas agar bisa lebih mudah bergerak di 'hole' sempit Luhan itu. Setelah Sehun mendapati dimana letak 'hole' Luhan, ia segera mengarahkan juniornya agar masuk kembali ke dalam 'hole' Luhan yang hangat namun juga lembab.

"Ohh shh Sehunnie ahhh" desah Luhan saat junior Sehun kembali bersarang sepenuhnya di 'hole' Luhan. Sehun mendiaminya sebentar membiarkan Luhan kembali terbiasa dengan juniornya di dalam sana.

"Move ahhh" ujar Luhan setelah kembali terbiasa dengan junior Sehun di 'hole'nya.

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat tubuh Luhan terguncang saat Sehun meng in-outkan junior big size nya pada 'hole' Luhan.

Luhan menggigiti bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit dan desahan nya saat Sehun berulang kali terus meng in-outkan juniornya disana. Luhan mencengkram kuat-kuat punggung sofa dengan kedua tangannya.

Tangan Sehun yang bebas mulai kembali menjamah breast Luhan yang menganggur. Sehun meremas breast itu membuat desahan Luhan kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang sudah terasa seperti sauna akibat aksi panas mereka. Sehun mempercepat gerakannya mengin-outkan juniornya membuat tubuh Luhan semakin berguncang hebat dan melemas apalagi di tambah sensasi dari Sehun yang terus memanjakan breast dan nipplenya.

"Sehunnie shh hmmpphh aku ahh sudah tak kuat hngg seperti ini shh lagihhh" desah Luhan sambil mencengkram kuat tangan Sehun yang masih asik memain-mainkan breastnya.

Sehun yang mengerti pun mulai menghentikan gerakannya. Perlahan ia memundurkan tubuhnya, mengeluarkan kembali juniornya yang sudah sedikit berkedut dari 'hole' Luhan. Luhan segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa saat junior Sehun sudah benar-benar keluar dari 'hole'nya. Ia mengatur nafasnya kembali agar bjsa bernafas dengan normal. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Sehun menjongkokan dirinya di lantai di samping Luhan. Mengelus surai panjang kecokelatan Luhan yang berantakan dan sedikit basah karena keringat.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa terlentang dengan nyaman di sofa itu. Sehun masih berjongkok di samping Luhan dan memperhatikan Luhan. Sehun seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Luhan mengelus sebelah pipi Sehun dengan tangan kanannya membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Luhan memperhatikannya. Ia meraih tangan Luhan yang menyentuh pipinya dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap langsung Sehun. Sebelah tangan kanannya masih terus digenggam oleh Sehun. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sehun.

"Wanna one more round, Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan tepat di telinga Sehun.

Luhan langsung menerjang bibir tipis Sehun dan melumatnya dengan ganas. Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun cukup erat dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun membuat Sehun terbaring di atas lantai yang untung saja terlapisi oleh karpet. Sehun membalas ciuman Luhan tak kalah ganas. Berkali-kali Sehun mengigit bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian membuat bibir Luhan yang sudah memerah itu semakin merah dan bengkak. Lidah Sehun mulai mengajak lidah Luhan untuk kembali bertarung. Luhan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan menerima ajakan lidah Sehun. Decak saliva kembali terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruang tengah Sehun yang semakin lama semakin gelap karena lampu yang masih belum menyala sedangkan hari sudah semakin malam.

Mereka tak terlalu memperdulikan dimana mereka berada sekarang. Mereka tak terlalu memperdulikan jam berapa sekarang. Yang mereka tahu mereka sama-sama membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk menuntaskan semuanya. Mereka saling menginginkan tubuh satu sama lain. Saling membutuhkan sentuhan-sentuhan satu sama lain. Saling membutuhkan kehangatan yang sama-sama mereka dapatkan dari satu sama lainnya. Hanya itu.

Luhan kini berada di atas tubuh Sehun. Luhan memainkan kakinya pada kaki Sehun. Mengelusnya dan menggodanya. Tangan kiri Luhan bermain di sekitar dada bidang dan nipple Sehun. Sesekali Luhan menekan-nekan dan mencubit nipple Sehun dengan gemas. Sementara tangan kanannya kini semakin turun kebawah, mencari sesuatu yang di bawah sana. Akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia mencengkram junior Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. Membenarkan posisinya agar junior Sehun tepat berhadapan dengan klitorisnya. Luhan menggesekan kepala junior Luhan dengan klitorisnya membuat sengatan kecil pada diri keduanya. Perlahan Luhan kembali memasukkan junior Sehun ke dalam 'hole' miliknya. Luhan memejamkan matanya saat junior Sehun hampir sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam 'hole'nya. Akhirnya junior Sehun sudah benar-benar kembali bersarang pada 'hole'nya. Luhan kembali membuka matanya dan menatap mata Sehun. Perlahan ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Luhan melumat bibir Sehun perlahan tanpa ada niatan untuk melepasnya. Pinggulnya mulai ia gerakan perlahan.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan diikuti oleh Sehun yang memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Mereka sangat menikmati ciuman lembut penuh kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan membuat Luhan melupakan rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya yang masih terus ia gerak-gerakan.

"Engg" erang Luhan di dalam ciumannya saat tanpa sengaja junior Sehun kembali menumbuk gspotnya.

Luhan mempercepatkan gerakan pinggulnya mengarahkan junior Sehun agar menumbuk gspotnya lebih lagi. Luhan melepaskan lumatan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan desahannya.

"I wanna moreh moreh ahhhh" racau Luhan tak menentu dan semakin cepat dan cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Peluh kembali turun membasahi kening Luhan. Nafasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal. Pergerakan pinggulnya juga semakin lama semakin melemah. Ia kelelahan. Namun ia tak ingin menyudahi semuanya begitu saja tanpa mereka berdua mencapai klimaksnya. Luhan terus memaksakan dirinya menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Sehun yang tak tega melihat Luhan kelelahan juga mulai membantu menaik-turunkan pinggang Luhan. Ia juga mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Luhan. Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Sehunnie ahhh shh I'm mmphh closehhhh" desah Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Nadohh shhh"

"SEHUNNIEEEEEE"

"LUHANNIEEEEEE"

Teriak mereka berdua setelah mencapai klimaksnya. Dan cairan mereka pun benar-benar keluar dan menjadi satu. Sehun mengeluarkan sperma nya tepat di dalam 'hole' Luhan membuat Luhan merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama tak bergerak. Mereka masih menikmati klimaks mereka. Nafas mereka sudah kembali normal. Jantung mereka pun sudah kembali berdetak dengan normal. Tubuh mereka kini sudah penuh dengan keringat dan cairan mereka sendiri. Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan yang bersandar pada dadanya. Sesekali ia mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan membuat sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Luhan.

"Aku lelah, Sehunnie..." ujar Luhan sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Nado. Lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang, noona."

Sehun membantu Luhan untuk duduk bersandar di sofa. Luhan meringis saat junior Sehun yang tanpa sengaja tertarik keluar dari 'hole'nya saat dirinya berpindah. Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit bagi Luhan. Sehun mulai bangkit berdiri dari posisinya kini. Tangan kanannya terulur kedepan pada Luhan.

Karena tak mendapat respon dari Luhan, Sehun segera mendekatkan dirinya kembali pada Luhan. Meletakkan kedua tangan Luhan agar melingkar pada lehernya dan menggendong Luhan ala bridal style menuju ke lantai atas, ke kamar tidurnya untuk beristirahat.

CKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihat kamar Sehun yang gelap karena lampu yang tak dinyalakan. Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan untuk menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh lemah Luhan perlahan di tempat tidur. Mata Luhan sudah mulai terpejam mungkin karena sudah kelelahan. Sehun mengambil selimut baru dari dalam lemarinya dan menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan selimut.

Sehun terus memperhatikan wajah damai Luhan saat tertidur. Ia mulai membenarkan letak poni Luhan yang hampir menutupi matanya. Tanpa disadari senyum Sehun terkembang di bibirnya.

"Gomawo untuk semuanya, noona." Ujar Sehun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Jaljayo, Luhannie..."

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

Balasan Reviews~

xiaolu odult

=Hai... Wah kurang HOT kah? /.\ mianhae aku masih dalam tahap belajar buat FF rated M dan adegan NC /.\ dan di chapt ini ada NCan mreka lagi kok... mian kalo adegannya tak jauh" dr yg kmrn" ya dan sama sekali gak HOT hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

RZHH 261220

=Hai... iya nih Sehun jahat banget. Masa Lulu yang unyu begitu dilupain ya? Hehe btw gomawo untuk pendapatnya... akan aku pikirkan lagi nanti ya buat kelangsungan FF ini hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

CuteManlydeer

=Hai... gerah? Sinisini aku bantuin kipasan hehe iya si Sehun amnesia tuh sampe gak inget" sm Lulu :( iya Sehun kalo udh ketemu Luhan udah pervert sekarang gak polos lagi wkwk gomawo untuk pendapatnya... iya aku juga masih memikirkan konflik yang ada. Tp jujur aku sih sebenernya ingin buat FF ini no conflict karena pengen liat HunHan bahagia terus kekeke tp kalo gak ad konflik jg jd kurang seru huftt akan aku pikirkan lagi yaaa

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Dyah260

=Hai... FF ini pastinya akan ada part NC hehe jinjja? Wah padahal aku kira itu masih banyak kesalahan dan kurang hot loh *muka polos*

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

younlaycious88

=Hai... iya nih banyak banget yang dendam sama TBC nya wkwk hoa buat Luhan hamil? Hmm akan aku pikirkan nanti hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

zoldyk

=Hai... Finally I updated it again hehe sorry I can update ASAP like before :(

Thanks for review^^ Review again, please~

xiaodult

=Hai... Waduh lain kali harus siapkan banyak tisu sebelum baca FF ini hehe btw gomaeo untuk pendapatnya. Akan aku pikirkan lagi untuk kelangsungan FF ini hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Vita Williona Venus

=Hai... Mianhae biarkan saja di sini Sehun jadi sok lugu dan polos. Aslinya kan enggak gitu huehehe *evillaugh* chapt ini ada NC lagi kok tp mian ya kalo kurang hot /.\

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

choi.

=Hai... HOT kah? Bukannya kurang ya? *loh

Haha jangan sambil makan cabe dong nanti kepedesan loh hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

HunHanCherry1220

=Hai... Iya Lulu kasian banget nih :( hmm tau gak ya kel Sehun kalo tetangga mreka itu Luhan? Hmm jawabannya ada di chapt ini kan hehe Lulu kan emang selalu nakal kalo bareng Sehun huehehe *digorokLuhan* Luhan gak akan takut hamil. Lagian hamilnya kan sama Sehun gini. Tinggal minta Sehun tanggung jawab kan selesai urusannya wkwk lagian Sehun gak akan nolak di nikahin sm Lulu wkwk

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Park Oh InFa FaRo

=Hai... Huaa panas kah? Sinisini aku kipasin deh fuhh fuhh wkwkwk

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

exindira

=Hai... Kapan ya Sehun akan inget Luhan? Hmm tebak dulu deh hehehe kenapa kayaknya banyak yang nanya Luhan akan hamil atau tidak? Ck sebenarnya aku sih belum kepikiran buat Luhan hamil. Abis kasian banget sm si Sehun. Dia masih SMA dan ingat dia kan masih belum 'dewasa' *iyagakya?* masa mau jadi appa? Dia bakal ngajarin apa buat anaknya? *digorokSehun* wkwkwk nanti akan aku pikirin kok so tenang aja hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

guess who

=Hai... Luhan itu ya guru mesum *ehh wkwkwk /sujud di kaki Luhan/ hahaha

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

febydeer

=Hai... Jangan sedih ya... tenang nanti akan aku buat Lulu bahagia kok jadi kamu juga ikutan bahagia hehe bener itu. Sakit rasanya jika dilupain sama org yg kita suka hikss T.T *loh

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Yo Yong

=Hai... Amin mudah-mudahan Sehun cepet-cepet inget sama Luhan ya biar Luhan gak sedih terus hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

ShinJiWoo920202

=Hai... Kita doakan saja ya semoga Sehub cepetan inget sama Luhan biar Lulu gak sedih terus hehe gomawo untuk masukannya. Aku akan lebih teliti lagi dalam mengetik nama agar gak kebalik" lagi hehe gomawo juga untuk pendapatnya. Akan aku pikirkan lagi untuk kelangsungan FF ini...

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

lulu-shi

=Hai... gwenchana chingu :) huaa berarti aku update nya gak tepat waktu dong ya? Mian ya kalo updatean FF ini jadi membuat chingu batal x.x gomawo untuk sarannya... Oh gomawo untuk koreksinya. Chingu bener. Harusnya microwave ya x.x aduhh aku mesti harus banyak belajar ini x.x

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

lisnana1 (chap2)

=Hai... HOT kah? Kyknya msh banyak yg kurang deh :| buat Lulu hamil? Hmm akan aku pikirkan lagi ya hehe Sehun jadi appa? Kalo dipikir ksian dia. Dia aja kan katanya msh belom 'dewasa' masa udh mau jd appa? Dia mau ngajarin anaknya apa nanti? Wkwkwk

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

siscaMinstalove

=Hai... HOTkah? Tapi aku rasa masih banyak kekurangannya :( adegan pagi" waktu di kamar mandi itu ya? Hehe Sehun udah mulai pervert tuh ckck iya dong Lulu gak akan mau memberikan keperawanannya ke sembarang orang hehe aku jg gak tega kalo buat konflik yg berat" buat mereka :( btw gomaeo untuk pendapatnya. Akan aku pikirkan lagi untuk kelangsungan FF ini hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

fykaisoo

=Hai... HOT kah? Bukannya masih banyak kekurangan? Hmm untuk itu coba mengira" jawabannya dr chapt ini. Udh ad bayangankah? Hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

DIAHDEGA

=Hai... Mian kalo kmrn gk ad blesan review chingu kmrn. Krn kmrn mmg ad sdikit mslah. Banyak review dari chingu dn readers lain yg telat masuk ke kotak review jd aku gak tau dn gk bisa bales deh :( tambahan cast couple Exo? Hmm akan aku tmpung dulu ya... soalnya spertinya sedikit tanggung kalo aku masukan cast baru ke FF ini. Jadi mungkin bisa untuk cast FF aku ke depannya hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Guest

=Hai... Gomawo untuk koreksinya...

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

hunhan98

=Hai... Ne akan aku usahakan update kilat hehe mian kalo chapt ini ada sedikit keterlambatan update ya...

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Lost Little Deer

=Hai... Hahah kasian Sehun kalo dibuat cadel melulu. Biarkan dia berbicara normal dalam FF ini hahaha kecelakannya pake mantra penghapus kecadelan tuh makanya saraf otak Sehun yang sedikit melenceng dan membuat Sehun cadel jadi bener lagi wkwk jawabannya bisa dianalisis dr chapt ini hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

exocansu

=Hai... Bener Lulu kasian banget nasibnya yah :( Lulu susah tuh buat diajak sarapan. Rayuan Sehun aja masih gak mempan. Harusnya dia diapain ya biar bisa sarapan? Wkwk NC nya HOT? Jinjja? Bukannya msh banyak kekurangan ya?

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

WinterHeaven

=Hai... Aku jg author baru loh disini hehe dan ini jg FF pertama aku makanya msh banyak kesalahan dan masih hancur banget hehe iya sini Lulu emg agresif banget. Tapi lama kelamaan Sehun bisa menyaingi keagresifan Lulu kok wkwk untuk masalah lukisan Sehun yg di bwh kolong hmm ada di chapt ini kan? Hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Special for :

lisnana1

1124yname

Guest

ShinJiWoo920202

seunluan

exoshipper

DIAHDEGA

Aku mau minta maaf pada kalian semua... Karena review kalian di Chapt kemarin belum aku bala /.\ Bukan karena aku tak mau balas tapi beneran kemarin saat aku liat belum ada review kalian muncul di kotak review... Jujur aku bukannya milih-milih untuk balas review tapi yang tadi aku bilang kemarin ada sedikit gangguan dimana review kalian telat masuk ke kotak review nya /.\ jadi jangan salah paham ya chingu... sekali lagi aku minta maaf... Tapi aku janji aku akan selalu balas semua review yang masuk kok tanpa memilih-milih hehehe gomawo atas pengertiannya ^^

.

.

.

.

Ahh akhirnya Chapt 4 selesai juga... Mian atas keterlambatan update nya. Jujur beberapa hari kemarin aku lagi sibuk dan sedang drop banget makanya gak bisa cepet update FF ini /.\ dan sekarang ini dia lanjutan kisah HunHan hehe gimana? Tambah aneh? Tambah gaje? Tambah gak masuk akal? Maafkan karena aku juga masih baru belajar membuat FF /.\

Oh ya aku mau ucapin banyak terima kasih untuk pendapat kalian tentang FF ini yang akan segera di END atau masih terus di lanjut sepanjang-panjangnya. Aku sedang menimbang-nimbangnya. Dan gomawo untuk koreksi-koreksi, pembenaran-pembenaram dan masukan dari kalian semua... Semua itu sangat berarti bagiku yang tergolong masih newbie ini hehehe

Seperti biasanya aku mengharapkan review dari kalian semua... Aku butuh pendapat, saran, kritik serta dukungan juga dari kalian. Tanpa itu aku tak bisa melanjutkan FF ini. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian lara readers, para chingu yang setia membaca, memfollow bahkan memfavoritekan FF abal-abal ini. Aku sunggub terharu dan tak pernah menyangka bisa mendapat respon seperti ini dari kalian...

Oh ya aku kepikiran akan buat FF baru nih. Kira-kira kalian bisa kasih saran cast nya nanti? Apa tetap HunHan atau Offical Couple lain? Aku tunggu pendapat dan saran dari kalian ya... Review sebanyak-banyaknya^^

So yeoreobeun, see you again^^ XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Special Lesson

Hai... Annyeong^^ ketemu lagi dengan aku pacarnya HunHan *dilemparbatu* wkwkwk Bingung ya kenapa aku tiba-tiba nongol kayak gini? Hmm sebenarnya ini karena aku butuh banget pendapat dari kalian. Kalo gak nongol di depan kayak gini, pasti nanti di kacangin deh *curhat* makanya aku jadi tiba-tiba nongol sebelum cerita kayak gini. FF ini kan sebentar lagi tamat *garelasebenarnya*, terus aku ada rencana buat FF baru lagi. Dan aku bingung untuk nentuin Main Cast nya. Apa tetap HunHan couple atau Official Couple Exo yang lain ya? Aku butuh pendapat kalian disini nih... Jebal bantu aku T.T

.

.

.

Let's start~

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Title : Special Lesson

Writer : LeeHunHan947 (Lee)

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Main Cast : HunHan

Warning : GS (Gender switch), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of character), Typo(s), bahasa non baku

# LEEHUNHAN947#

CKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihat kamar Sehun yang gelap karena lampu yang tak dinyalakan. Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan untuk menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh lemah Luhan perlahan di tempat tidur. Mata Luhan sudah mulai terpejam mungkin karena sudah kelelahan. Sehun mengambil selimut baru dari dalam lemarinya dan menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan terus memperhatikan wajah damai Luhan saat tertidur. Ia mulai membenarkan letak poni Luhan yang hampir menutupi matanya. Tanpa disadari senyum Sehun terkembang di bibirnya.

"Gomawo untuk semuanya, noona." Ujar Sehun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Jaljayo, Luhannie..."

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Ia tarik selimut yang juga di kenakan oleh Luhan hingga menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada. Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dan mendekatkan tubuh rengkuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dan karena itu ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh dan shampoo Luhan.

Sehun menyamankan posisi tidur Luhan. Ia membagi bantal kepalanya dengan Luhan. Ia tatap kembali wajah damai Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Bibirnya selalu menyunggingkan senyuman setiap kali ia melihat wajah Luhan. Rasa kantuk mulai melandanya. Berulang kali ia menguap dan matanya sedikit demi sedikit terpejam. Namun Sehun memaksa agar tetap terjaga. Ia ingin lebih lama mantap wajah yeoja yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya, yeoja yang memenuhi pikirannya, yeoja yang entah sejak kapan mulai masuk dan menempati tempat kosong dihatinya, yeoja yang selalu menjadi candu baginya, siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan.

Sehun terus menguap. Matanya semakin lama juga terasa semakin berat. Ia juga lelah karena tenaganya mungkin sudah terkuras habis. Pada akhirnya Sehun pun tertidur dengan senyum yang tergambar dibibirnya dan Luhan yang tertidur di dalam dekapannya.

TAP TAP TAP

"Aku... Dimana?" Sehun terlihat bingung saat mendapati dirinya ada di dalam sebuah ruangan. Ia perhatikan ruangan yang tak dikenalnya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

TAP TAP TAP

Sehun berjalan perlahan mengelilingi ruangan bercat putih itu. Matanya tak lepas dari seluruh perabotan dan figura yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Shireo!" Tiba-tiba Sehun mendengar teriakan seseorang dari dalam salah satu ruangan lain yang ada di rumah itu. Dan itu artinya ia tidak sendirian. Sehun berjalan mencari asal suara itu.

"Lulu, dengarkan mama. Lulu-"

"Shireo! Pokoknya Lulu tidak mau!" Teriak seorang gadis kecil sambil memunggungi kedua namja dan yeoja yang hanya bisa saling memandang satu sama lain dan menggelengkan kepala mereka.

-Loh gadis itu kan... Lu... han... nie...- batin Sehun saat melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis kecil yang sedang berdebat dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jika Lulu tidak ikut, Lulu akan sendirian disini..." yeoja berkacamata itu menghampiri putrinya dan mencoba memberi pengertian padanya.

"Ani. Ada Sehunnie disini." Balas Luhan membuat Nyonya Xi dan Tuan Xi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lulu, dengarkan baba. Lulu adalah anak baba dan mama satu-satunya. Jika baba dan mama pergi, Lulu juga harus ikut dengan kami. Kami tidak mau berpisah denganmu..." Tuan Xi mencoba berbicara lembut pada putrinya, Luhan.

"Jika seperti itu, kenapa baba dan mama tidak batalkan saja kepindahan baba dan mama? Kenapa harus memaksa Lulu untuk ikut? Lulu tidak mau!" Luhan masih bersih keras menolak ajakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Lu..." Tuan Xi menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Bingung harus berbicara apa lagi kepada putrinya yang keras kepala.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Apa karena baba dan mama tidak sayang pada Lulu?" Luhan balik bertanya kepada orang tuanya.

"Lu, bukan begitu..."

"Jadi karena apa? Kenapa baba dan mama selalu memaksa Lulu harus ikut kalian? Lulu tidak mau, ba, ma..." Luhan memohon kepada orang tuanya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin pindah dari Seoul.

"Ini semua juga kami lakukan untuk Lulu..." sambung Nyonya Xi.

"Untuk Lulu? Apanya yang untuk Lulu?" Luhan kembali bertanya dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Lu, mama yakin kamu pasti akan senang tinggal disana. Dan mama jamin kau akan menyukai rumah baru kita di Beijing sana." Nyonya Xi tak gentar untuk terus membujuk putrinya.

Trangg

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda yang terjatuh memecahkan suasana perdebatan ketiga orang yang menegang. Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Xi memutar kepala mereka mencari asal suara benda yang terjatuh itu.

Sehun memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan bayangan seseorang yang berlari meninggalkan rumah keluarga Xi itu membuat Sehun penasaran.

Sehun mengikuti langkah perginya bayangan itu dan jadilah Sehun sampai di pekarangan rumah Keluarga Xi. Ia lihat sekelilingnya berharap seseorang yang tadi berlari dari rumah keluarga Xi belum jauh.

Saat sedang asik mencari, matanya menangkap sosok namja kecil yang menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya itu di bawah sebuah pohon besar di pekarangan rumah sebelah. Sehun mencoba mendekati namja kecil itu. Ia penasaran akan sosok namja itu.

Sehun kini sudah duduk di samping namja kecil yang masih setia membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut yang ditekuknya. Sehun terus memperhatikan namja itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun. Rasa penasaran akan namja itu semakin muncul.

"Jadi... Luhannie akan pergi?" Ujar namja kecil itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus jauh ke depan. Dari sudut matanya terlihat kristal bening yang nyaris saja terjatuh.

-Namja ini... Aku?- batin Sehun saat bisa dengan jelas melihat namja kecil di sampingnya. Namja dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit panjang di bagian belakang dan wajah putih pucat yang selalu berekspresi datar.

"Apa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Luhannie lagi?" Ujar Sehun sambil menundukkan kembali kepalanya.

"Aku kira kami akan selalu bersama thelamanya..." Sehun menatap sebelah tangannya yang memegang sebuah benda. Lebih tepatnya sebuah botol kaca.

Pandangan mata Sehun juga kini beralih pada botol kaca yang ada di tangan dirinya waktu kecil itu. Ia penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan dirinya pada botol kaca itu saat itu.

-Apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan botol kaca itu ya?- batin Sehun.

Sehun kecil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sehun memandangi sebuah foto yang baru saja dikeluarkannya. Dimana ada dirinya dan Luhan yang sama-sama tersenyum manis di dalam foto itu. Di dalam foto itu tergambar dengan jelas Luhan dan Sehun yang saling bergandengan tangan dengan sebelah tangan mereka memegang sebuah es krim. Namun mata mereka menatap ke arah kamera dan tersenyum manis. Air mata Sehun menetes saat membayangkan dirinya dan Luhan yang selama ini bersamanya akan pergi.

"Aku tidak ingin melupakan Luhannie... Foto ini akan thelalu mengingatkanku tentang Luhannie..." Sehun menggulung foto itu dan mengikatnya dengan sebuah pita. Ia menghapus dengan kasar air matanya di pipi.

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dari saku celananya. Selembar kertas dan sebuah pena. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan kedua benda itu.

"Aku akan menuliskan themua kenanganku bersama Luhannie thelama ini agar aku bitha mengingatnya." Sehun mulai menulis sesuatu pada selembar kertas yang di keluarkannya tadi. Senyumnya terukir jelas di bibirnya saat ia menuliskan kalimat demi kalimat pada kertas itu.

Setelah selesai, Sehun kembali menggulung kertas itu dan mengikatnya dengan sebuah pita yang lain. Sehun memasukkan kedua gulungan itu ke dalam sebuah botol kaca bening yang tadi di bawanya dan menutup botol kaca itu dengan sebuah penyumbat.

Sehun mencari sebuah ranting pohon dan menggali tanah yang dipijaknya. Perlahan-lahan timbul sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam dan besar pada tanah itu. Sehun memasukkan botol kaca itu ke dalam lubang dan kembali menimbunnya dengan tanah. Sehun meratakan tanah itu agar tidak terlihat mencolok jika ia sempat mengubur sesuatu di sana. Ia tak ingin orang lain tahu tentang isi dari botol yang ditulisnya itu. Hanya dirinya dan mungkin Luhan yang boleh mengambilnya suatu hari nanti jika mereka bisa bertemu kembali. Ya Sehun berharap suatu hari mereka akan bertemu kembali dan bisa membaca isi tulisannya bersama. Seluruh isi hati Sehun selama ia bersama dengan Luhan.

"Sehunnie..." Baru saja Sehun selesai menguburkan botol itu sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggil namanya.

"Sehunnie... Ahjumma, apa Sehunnie ada?" Tanya Luhan pada Nyonya Oh yang sedang keluar rumah.

"Sehun? Bukankah tadi ia ke rumahmu?" Nyonya Oh balik bertanya pada Luhan. Yang ia tahu Sehunnya keluar rumah dan biasanya ia selalu pergi ke rumah sebelah untuk bermain bersama Luhan.

"Ke rumahku? Sehunnie ti-"

"Luhannie... Aku disini..." Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari balik pohon. Luhan yang menyadarinya segera menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehunnie sedang apa disini?" Tanya Luhan saat menghampiri Sehun yang sedang membersihkan tangannya dari tanah.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa. Luhannie apa daritadi mencariku?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya.

"Ne. Biasanya Sehunnie ke rumahku. Tapi kenapa sedaritadi aku menunggu Sehunnie belum datang juga? Makanya aku kesini." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan dan setelahnya ia segera berlari menghindari Luhan.

"Ishh appo Sehunnie... Ya! Jangan lari!" Luhan mengelus pipinya yang tadi di cubit oleh Sehun sambil berlari mengejar Sehun yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sehun, Lulu jangan lari-lari, nanti kalian jatuh..." Nyonya Oh memperingatkan kedua anak itu.

Sehun memandangi kedua anak yang berlari-larian menghindari satu sama lain sambil tersenyum. Dan ia kembali menatap tanah tempat dirinya -sewaktu kecil- sempat menyimpan sesuatu di dalam sana. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan semuanya kembali gelap.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Cahaya matahari seolah memaksa masuk ke dalam matanya membuat tidur lelapnya jadi terganggu. Namja itu adalah Sehun. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan membiasakan matanya mendapat cahaya di pagi itu. Ia menguap cukup lebar karena rasa kantuk sebenarnya masih memenuhinya.

"Pagi, Luhannie..." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

Tubuh Luhan sedikit bergerak saat Sehun mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Membuat Sehun diam mematung takut jika ia bergerak lagi, Luhan jadi terbangun. Setelah merasa Luhan masih tetap terlelap, Sehun perlahan mulai bangkit. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan meminimalkan suara agar tidak menggangu tidur Luhan. Sehun segera berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat gerah dan lengket.

Saat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, pandangannya beralih pada sebuah cermin yang ada di dekat wastafel. Ia pandangi wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin itu dengan seksama seolah mengintimidasi dirinya sendiri.

"Eomma pernah bilang 5 tahun yang lalu aku sempat mengalami kecelakaan hingga membuatku kehilangan ingatan akan masa laluku. Tapi... Aku rasa sampai sekarang tak ada yang aku lupakan." Ujar Sehun sambil terus menatap cermin.

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat masih dengan menatap cermin di hadapannya itu.

"Dan kenapa setiap malam aku selalu memimpikan gadis kecil yang mirip dengan noona? Apa Luhannie itu noona? Dan ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara aku dengan Luhannie?"

Sehun kembali terdiam. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengenai mimpi-mimpi dan kilasan-kilasan kenangan yang sering datang.

"Akhh kepalaku..." Sehun kembali mengeluhkan kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di closet. Ia masih merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sehun sudah merasa lebih baik. Kepalanya tidak terasa sakit seperti sebelumnya. Sehun segera menuju ke tempat shower untuk membersihkan diri.

CURRR

Sehun menyalakan kran shower itu dan mengangkat kepalanya seolah menantang titik-titik air yang keluar dari shower. Ia biarkan air itu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Air yang terasa dingin namun menyegarkan saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Sehun menuangkan sedikit shampoo pada telapak tangannya lalu mengusap kepalanya dengan shampoo mint itu membuat busa-busa berwarna putih memenuhi kepalanya. Setelahnya ia menuangkan kembali sedikit liquid soap pada telapak tangannya dan mengusap ke seluruh tubuh sabun dengan wangi citrus itu membuat seluruh ruangan kamar mandi tercium aroma dari shampoo dan sabun yang di gunakan Sehun.

Setelah shampoo dan sabun itu bersih dari seluruh tubuhnya, Sehun segera mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya yang basah.

CKLEK

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sebuah handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya sementara dadanya dibiarkan topless membuat abs-abs Sehun terlihat jelas. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lemari pakaiannya untuk berpakaian.

Sehun mengambil sebuah kaus oblong berwarna biru langit dan sebuah boxer polos berwarna hitam. Sehun sangat nyaman dengan pakaiannya itu meski udara pagi itu terasa lebih dingin dari hari-hari biasanya.

Setelah berpakaian rapi, Sehun kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Luhan masih terlihat tertidur lelap. Ia merubah sedikit posisi tidurnya membelakangi Sehun. Selimut yang dikenakannya sedikit tersibak mempertontonkan paha putih Luhan dan bokong Luhan yang sedikit terekspos. Sehun yang menyadarinya segera membenarkan kembali letak selimut itu agar menutupi seluruh tubuh Luhan.

SRETT

Sehun menarik selimut itu hingga menutupi dengan sempurna tubuh Luhan. Perlahan Sehun mengusap rambut kecokelatan Luhan dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Lalu Sehun kembali beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sehun sekarang sudah berada di dalam dapur. Ia bermaksud untuk membuat roti panggang dan secangkir teh hangat. Roti panggang dengan selai cokelat adalah kesukaannya. Sehun membawa sepiring roti panggang dan secangkir teh menuju ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia sedang ingin menikmati udara pagi itu di teras belakang.

Sehun menikmati roti panggang dan teh nya dengan nikmati sambil menatap ke arah taman belakang rumahnya yang banyak di tumbuhi pepohonan dan bunga karena Nyonya Oh yang sangat menyukai tanaman. Daun-daun banyak yang berguguran dan terbang tertiup angin yang cukup kencang pagi itu. Meski begitu Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan dengan pakaian tipis yang dikenakannya di awal musim gugur ini.

"Huaaa perasaanku jadi lebih tenang disini..." ujar Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada.

"Xi Lu-Han. Entah kenapa selama ini aku jadi selalu memikirkannya. Dia tiba-tiba datang dan membuat aku melakukan hal-hal gila yang tak pernah ku lakukan sebelumnya. Ya benar." Sehun menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Tapi... Semakin lama perasaan ini semakin terasa nyata. Apa aku... telah jatuh cinta padanya?" Sehun terdiam. Ia menimang jawabannya di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Sehun memasang headphone pada kedua telinganya. Sehun tadi sempat mengambil ponsel dan mp3 miliknya yang ternyata tergeletak di meja ruang tengah disela dirinya menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati musik yang diputar mp3nya. Ia tak pedulikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia biarkan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah tampannya. Dan yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping. Sebenarnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia sudah terbangun, namun ia malas untuk berdiri. Matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya pagi pada matanya.

"Engg? Dimana Sehunnie?" Luhan meraba tempat tidur di sampingnya dan tak merasakan ada Sehun disana. Di miringkan kepalanya ke samping dan benar kosong. Tak ada Sehun di sana. Seketika Luhan membulatkan matanya.

Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidur. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang adalah kamar Sehun dan tak melihat Sehun disana. Luhan menatap tubuhnya dan wajahnya memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia masih mengenakan kemeja putih yang di kenakannya kemarin, namun semua kancing kemeja itu terlepas dan mengekspos tubuhnya yang polos tanpa pakaian dalam. Luhan jadi mengingat kegiatannya semalam dengan Sehun.

"Akhhh" keluh Luhan saat ia mencoba menekuk lututnya. Ia merasa bagian bawahnya terasa terobek, sungguh sangat sakit. Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa perih pada bagian 'hole'nya yang sudah bisa di pastikan karena kegiatannya semalam.

Luhan mengancingkan kembali kemeja putihnya. Ia tak peduli dengan pakaian dalamnya yang entah kemana. Ia kancingkan juga rok hitam yang masih bertengger manis di bagian pinggangnya meski tanpa underware, Luhan masih harus bersyukur karena ia masih bisa keluar dari kamar dengan sesuatu yang bisa menutupi tubuhnya.

Luhan bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidur dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena sakit yang ia rasakan. Perlahan-lahan Luhan mencoba untuk berjalan menggapai kenop pintu dan keluar dari kamar itu.

TAP TAP TAP

Luhan dengan hati-hati melangkah menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai bawah. Ia berniat untuk mencari Sehun yang tak ia temui di dalam kamar.

Luhan akhirnya sampai di lantai bawah. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. Namun tak menemukan siapapun disana. Luhan berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan ruang tamu tapi tak menemukan Sehun disana.

"Sehunnie..." Luhan berteriak memanggil Sehun tapi tak jua mendapat jawaban.

"Sehunnie kau dimana? Jangan sembunyi!" Teriak Luhan lagi menebak mungkin Sehun sedang mengerjainya.

"Aku hitung sampai 3 ya... Jika kau tidak juga keluar, aku tidak akan bicara padamu!" Ancam Luhan.

"1... 2..." Sudah hitungan kedua namun tak juga Sehun menampakkan dirinya membuat Luhan sedikit merasa kesal.

"3... Sehunnie? Kau masih belum mau keluar juga? Baiklah..." Luhan bermaksud melangkah kembali ke lantai atas namun matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang duduk di teras belakang saat.

"Jadi Sehunnie disana sedaritadi?" Luhan berjalan perlahan. Ia ingin mengejutkan Sehun. Luhan berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati Sehun dari belakang.

Luhan menutup kedua mata Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menahan tawanya takut ketahuan oleh Sehun. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang menutupi matanya.

"Noona kan? Aku tahu ini pasti noona..." Sehun melepaskan headphone yanh dikenakannya dan menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jadi sedaritadi aku mencarimu dan ternyata kau ada disini?" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada memasang wajah marah.

"Wae? Noona merindukanku, eoh? Kekekeke" goda Sehun membuat pipi Luhan sedikit memerah.

"Aish dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan! Aku kira kau menghilang, tahu!" Balas Luhan ketus.

"Hahaha noona lucu sekali. Aku tidak mungkin hilang di dalam rumahku sendiri kekeke duduklah noona..." Sehun menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyamankan dirinya duduk di kurso di samping Sehun.

"Hmm hanya menikmati udara pagi saja. Bagaimana tidur noona? Apa nyenyak?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyesap tehnya yang sudah sedikit mendingin.

"Ne, aku tidur dengan baik semalam. Sehunnie... Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan disini? Anginnya kencang sekali loh..." Luhan memeluk tubuhnya saat merasa angin kencang berhembus menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Apa noona kedinginan? Lebih baik noona masuk. Mandi dan istirahat saja." Saran Sehun tak berniat untuk beranjak.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku? Aku masih ingin disini dulu. Noona duluan saja masuk ke dalam."

"Aishh apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan disini, Sehunnie?"

"Ani. Aku suka udara seperti ini. Terasa sejuk untukku..." Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan-hembusan angin yang bertiup ke arahnya.

"Ani... Kajja kita lebih baik masuk. Bagaimana nanti jika kau sakit? Ingat, eommamu sedang tidak ada. Siapa yang akan merawatmu, hmm?" Luhan mencoba menarik tangan kanan Sehun.

"Tentu saja noona yang akan merawatku jika aku sakit. Siapa lagi?" Balas Sehun enteng.

"Memang kau pikir aku mau?" Decih Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Pasti noona tidak akan menolaknya. Ya bukan?" Sehun memberikan senyum mengejeknya pada Luhan membuat decihan kembali dari Luhan.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Tuan Oh Sehoon!" Luhan berdecih membuat Sehun semakin tertawa.

"Noona... Duduklah disini." Sehun menepuk pahanya.

"Eoh? Apa mak-" belum selesai Luhan bertanya, Sehun sudah menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya duduk di pangkuannya.

"Dengan begini noona tidak akan kedinginan. Percayalah..." Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Se-Sehunnie..." Luhan melepaskan dekapan lengan Sehun dari pinggangnya dan berdiri menghadap Sehun.

"Wae? Apa noona merasa terganggu jika seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan masih dalam posisi duduk.

"A-ani... Ha-hanya saja..." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Sehun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung harus berbicara apa. Di dalam hatinya dia memang senang. Namun keadaan yang membuatnya jadi merasa bingung.

"Wae? Apa noona tidak suka aku memperlakukan noona seperti itu?" Sehun berusaha menatap wajah Luhan.

"Bu-bukan begitu... Hanya saja... Tidak baik jika kita begini. Hubungan kita kan hanya sebagai guru dan mur-"

"Jika aku menganggap noona lebih dari sekadar guru, bagaimana?" Sehun berkata dengan tegas sambil menatap dalam mata Luhan yang membulat.

"Se-Sehunnie... Ap-apa maksudmu?" Luhan merasa ia tidak bisa bernafas. Jantungnya juga terus berpacu dengan cepat. Pipinya memanas.

"Aku mencintaimu, noona... Jeongmal saranghae..." Sehun mengutarakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dan menatap dalam mata Luhan. Luhan hanya diam sambil menatap mata Sehun. Di dalam hatinya ia senang dengan pengakuan Sehun, namun di satu disisi dia juga bingung.

"Apa noona tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang terlihat sendu.

-A-aniyo, Sehunnie... Hanya saja...- Luhan membatin.

"Apa noona masih menunggu namja bodoh yang noona bilang melupakan noona itu?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

-Kau masih berpikir namja itu orang lain, Sehunnie? Aku kira kau sudah mengingatnya... Namun nyatanya sia-sia.- batin Luhan.

"Lalu jika aku namja bodoh itu, apa noona mau menerimaku?" Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan kembali mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap wajah Sehun.

"Akulah namja bodoh itu, bukan? Luhannie..." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Se-Sehunnie... K-kau? Ap-apa kau..." Luhan tergagap. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya tadi.

"Saranghae, Luhannie... Jeongmal saranghae..." Sehun menatap mata Luhan dan mengutarakan perasaannya dengan tegas dan senyumannya tak terlepas dari wajah tampannya.

GREB

Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun. Air matanya menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Apa karena ia sedih? Senang? Atau karena untuk meluapkan kegundahan hatinya selama ini? Entahlah... Luhan hanya ingin menangis saat ini untuk membuat perasaannya lebih tenang. Segala perasaan yang selama ini berkecamuk di dalam hatinya agar cepat hilang.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah berhenti menangis. Kini dirinya dan Sehun sudah berada di dalam rumah. Sehun membawa Luhan duduk di ruang makan. Sehun menyandarkan kepala Luhan pada dadanya, menyalurkan rasa hangat untuk Luhan.

"Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Sehun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Apa ucapanku tadi membuat noona jadi tidak nyaman?" Sehun terdengar sendu.

"Ani. Aku hanya bingung saja..." jawab Luhan sambil menghela nafasnya berat.

"Bingung? Wae? Apa karena aku mengucapkannya begitu tiba-tiba?"

"Bukan begitu... Hmm... Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memanggilku Luhannie dan berkata jika kau itu adalah namja yang hmm..."

"Oh begitu... Aku hmm aku sudah bisa mengingatnya sedikit-sedikit. Dan aku sadar namja yang waktu itu pernah noona bicarakan sebenarnya adalah aku. Iya kan?"

"Kau sudah bisa mengingatnya? Bagaimana caranya? Dan sejak kapan kau mulai mengingatnya?"

"Ne. Aku sudah bisa mengingatnya, ya walau tidak semua. Aku banyak mendapat kilasan-kilasan kejadian masa laluku. Beberapa bulan lalu pun aku juga mendapat banyak mimpi tentang seorang gadis kecil yang begitu cerewet." Jelas Sehun dan Luhan mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Gadis kecil yang cerewet?" Luhan mengulang kata-kata Sehun dengan mata memicing.

"Heii kenapa kau terlihat kesal? Aku kan mengatai gadis kecil itu bukan kamu hahahaha" Sehun tertawa membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi walau gadis kecil itu cerewet, ia tetap terlihat manis. Apalagi mata rusanya yang selalu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu saat senang..." Ujar Sehun membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah begitu? Aku memuji gadis kecil itu loh... Masa kau tidak cemburu sih? Hahaha..." Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan yang memerah itu membuat pipi itu semakin memerah.

"Ishh appoyo, Hunnie..." Luhan mengelus pipinya yang sakit karena cubitan dari Sehun.

"Gadis kecil itu yang membuat aku jatuh cinta. Dan kau tahu siapa nama gadis kecil itu?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih mencoba mengelus-elus pipinya yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Nama gadis kecil itu Xi Luhan. Tapi aku selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Luhannie.." Sehun mengecup ujung hidung Luhan membuat tubuh Luhan membeku.

"Sarangahaeyo, Luhannie..." bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir plum Luhan.

Sehun menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dan nampak wajah Luhan yang sudah sungguh sangat sangat memerah. Luhn segera menundukkan wajahnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan.

"Tidak perlu malu begitu, Luhannie... Aku kan sekarang sudah jadi namjamu..." Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan supaya Luhan kembali menatapnya.

"Namjaku? Aku tidak pernah bilang jika aku mau menjadi yeojamu..." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sehun.

"Tidak perlu kau bilang aku pun sudah tahu jawabanmu. Mulai sekarang aku adalah namjamu, dan kamu adalah yeojaku..." Sehun kembali mengecup ujung hidung Luhan dan tersenyum manis setelahnya.

"Ahh terserah padamu, Tuan Oh Sehoon!" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Saranghae... Saranghae Luhannie... Saranghae saranghae... Jeongmal saranghae Hannie..." Sehun menggelitiki pinggang Luhan membuat Luhan kegelian.

"Hahahahahaha hen- hahaha tikan hahaha Hunnie hahahah jebal hahahahaha" ujar Luhan kegelian saat Sehun terus menerus menggelitiknya.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengucapkan saranghae untukku..." Sehun terus menggelitik Luhan tanpa henti.

"Hahahahaha Hunnie hahaha hentikan dulu hahaha geli hahahaha"

"Tidak sebelum Hannie bilang saranghae padaku..." ancam Sehun.

"Hahaha sarang hahaha hae Hunnie hahahhaa"

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya?" Sehun terus menggelitik pinggang Luhan tanpa henti.

"Hahaha Hunnie hahaha saranghaeyo Sehunnie hahahaha" teriak Luhan membuat Sehun menghentikan acara -mari menggelitik Luhan-.

CUP

"Gomawo Hannie..." Sehun mengecup bibir plum Luhan sekilas dan sedikit meremas breastnya.

"Ya Hunnie! Dasar pervert!" Teriak Luhan pada Sehun yang sudah berlari menjauhinya.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sehun dan Luhan kini sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kedua orang tua Sehun juga sudah mengetahui hubungan antara putranya dan Luhan saat mereka kembali dari Beijing 2 hari yang lalu. Kedua orang tua Sehun sangat senang ketika mengetahui hubungan anaknya dan anak dari sahabat mereka itu, apalagi Nyonya Oh. Ia sangat senang dengan hubungan yang dijalani antara Sehun dan Luhan. Ia berharap dengan hubungan itu, Luhan bisa membuat Sehun menjadi namja yang lebih baik.

"Sehun nanti malam appamu mengajak kita makan malam di restoran kenalan appa. Dan kau, ajak Lulu juga ya... Jadi kita pergi berempat." Ujar Nyonya Oh pada Sehun yang sedang mengambil air dari dalam kulkas.

"Ne, eomma. Akan aku ajak. Aku juga akan ke rumahnya kok nanti." Ujar Sehun lalu menegak segelas air yang diambilnya tadi.

-Akhirnya semua kembali seperti dulu. Dimana Sehun dan Lulu jadi terlihat akrab lagi. Ya semoga saja ini akan terjadi selamanya. Ya, semoga...- batin Nyonya Oh.

"Pagi, Hannie..." Sehun segera memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang saat ia mendapati Luhan sedang berdiri membelakanginya di teras belakang rumah Luhan.

"Oh Hunnie..." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi kanan Sehun sekilas. Senyumannya tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Sedang apa, Hannie? Di sini kan dingin." Tanya Sehun pada Luhan masih dengan posisi memeluk Luhan.

"Sedang ingin bersantai saja." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Hannie sepertinya kau sedang terlihat tak baik. Wajahmu pucat. Kajja kita masuk ke dalam." Sehun mengelus pipi putih Luhan yang terlihat pucat.

"Jinjja? Aku baik-baik saja kok, Hunnie... Jangan khawatir..." Luhan mengelus punggung tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Aku kan namjamu, Hannie..." Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di antara ceruk leher Luhan.

"Sehunnie, geli..." Luhan merasa kegelian karena Sehun yang meniup-niup bagian lehernya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Luhannie..." Kedua tangannya sengaja ia mainkan di sekitar pinggang Luhan membuat Luhan bergerak resah.

Sehun sangat merindukan tubuh Luhan di pelukannya ini. Apalagi saat ini ia melihat Luhan yang hanya memakai pakaian tipis dan hot pants pendek membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk melakukan yang iya-iya pada Luhan.

"Hunnie... Andwae! Ishh kau mulai nakal, eoh.." Luhan menjauhkan kedua tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah kecewa.

"Aku sedang tidak bisa, Hunnie..." jawab Luhan sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun lagi masih dengan raut kecewa.

"Kau mau tahu karena apa?" Luhan menarik sebelah tangan Sehun untuk memegang bagian bawahnya.

"Itu..."

"Mian, aku sedang kedatangan, Hunnie..." balas Luhan lalu mengecup bibir tipis Sehun sekilas dan tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun.

"Jja kita ke dalam! Aku tadi membuat brownies choco-almond. Apa kau mau?" Tawar Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

"Brownies? Boleh... Aku suka apapun yang Hannie buat untukku..." Jawab Sehun dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Dan aku bisa pastikan kau akan ketagihan saat memakannya hehehe..." Ujar Luhan dengan percaya dirinya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Hannie..." Sehun mencubit ujung hidung Luhan dengan gemas.

"Aku juga seperti itu karenamu, Hunnie..." Luhan membalas mencubit ujung hidung Sehun.

"Tunggu disini ya... Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu..." Luhan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di ruang makan sementara dirinya berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa enak?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunggu komentar dari Sehun.

"Mashita! Ini enak sekali Hannie... Kau pintar juga membuat brownies..." puji Sehun sambil terus memakan habis beberapa potong brownies di hadapannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku buat brownies. Ternyata enak ya? Berarti aku berhasil dong?" Luhan terlihat gembira karena brownies pertama yang dibuatnya berhasil.

"Ahh aku sisakan juga untuk ahjumma dan ahjushi. Aku ingin mereka mencoba brownies buatanku ini..." Luhan memasukan beberapa potong brownies ke dalam kotak plastik.

"Oh iya bicara tentang eomma, tadi eomma bilang, malam ini eomma meminta Luhannie untuk ikut makan malam dengan kami. Eomma bilang appa mengajak kita makan malam di restoran kenalan appa." Jelas Sehun sambil terus memakan beberapa potong brownies yang tersisa.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya makan malam biasakan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hmm sepertinya. Memang kenapa kalau makan malam spesial? Pasti ingin berdandan cantik di depan calon mertua ya?" Goda Sehun membuat semburat kemerah-merahan di pipi Luhan.

"Ishh apaan sih! Calon mertua segala. Memangnya aku mau menikah dengan kau yang masih bocah begitu?" Sanggah Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Aku? Masih bocah? Kalau gitu boleh dong aku sering-sering mendapat pelajaran 'dewasa' darimu, Hannie..." Goda Sehun lagi membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah.

"Ya! Aishh kau ini Sehunnie... Aku tidak akan mau menikah dengan seseorang yang belum punya pekerjaan. Apalagi masih sekolah sepertimu." Canda Luhan.

"Wooo jadi syarat agar aku bisa menikah denganmu adalah memiliki pekerjaan, begitu?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan nada bercandanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau punya suami yang belum bekerja. Ingat! BEKERJA!" Balas Luhan.

"Itu mudah saja bagiku. Kau tenang saja Hannie... Aku pasti akan punya pekerjaan dan bisa menikah denganmu." Balas Sehun dengan penuh percaya diri yang di balas Luhan dengan tawanya.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan kini sedang berada di ruang tengah rumah Luhan. Mereka sedang asik menonton sebuah film milik Luhan. Tapi ini bukan film yang tidak-tidak, ya. Hanya sebuah film klasik dan romantis, Titanic. Luhan duduk dan mengangkat kedua kakinya di atas sofa. Kepalanya ia sengaja sandarkan pada dada bidang Sehun. Kedua tangan Luhan sibuk memegang toples berisi snack. Sehun hanya duduk seperti biasa. Sebelah tangannya asik memain-mainkan rambut Luhan yang tergerai sementara tangannya yang lain hanya ia letakan di lengan sofa.

Luhan sangat menikmati film kesukaannya itu, berbeda dengan Sehun yang terlihat mengantuk. Sesekali ia menguap dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Luhan juga tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya sibuk mengemil dan menonton film itu tak memperdulikan Sehun di sampingnya.

"Sehunnie... Bagaimana filmnya, menurutmu?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun setelah film yang diputar tadi selesai dan menampilkan sebuah tulisan 'The End' di layar televisi.

"Ya bagus kok." Balas Sehun singkat. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak menyimak film itu. Ia mengantuk dan diam-diam tertidur di sela-sela film.

"Kenapa tanggapanmu hanya begitu? Apa kau tidak menontonnya tadi?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah cemberut.

"A-aku menontonnya kok tadi... Sungguh." Bohong Sehun. Namun Luhan percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Oh ya sekarang jam berapa ya, Hunnie?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Jam 10. Waeyo?" Sehun melihat jam dinding yang ada di rumah Luhan dan bertanya ada apa Luhan tiba-tiba menanyakan jam.

"Sehunnie... Apa kau tidak mengambil laporan hasil belajarmu?" Tanya Luhan membuat Sehun menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa! Aku harus buru-buru ke sekolah dengan eomma. Apa Hannie tidak ke sekolah juga?" Sehun balik bertanya pada Luhan.

"Ani. Apa kau lupa? Kontrak kerjaku mengajar di sekolahmu kan sudah selesai sejak minggu lalu. Jadi aku sudah bukan gurumu lagi..." Luhan kembali mengingatkan Sehun.

"Benar juga. Apa kau mau ikut ke sekolah? Temani aku dan eomma..." Bujuk Sehun.

"Hmm ani. Tidak usah, Sehunnie... Aku dirumah saja ya. Aku tunggu kabar baik dari laporan belajarmu."

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku disini ya. Jangan kemana-mana. Sehabis dari sekolah, aku akan kembali ke sini. Oke? Aku pergi dulu ya... Doakan agar nilaiku baik semua..." pamit Sehun.

"Pasti. Hati-hati ya, Hunnie... Fighting!"

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke rumahnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia mencari eommanya ke segala penjuru ruangan, mulai dari ruang tengah, dapur bahkan sampai ke taman belakang. Namun ia tidak menemukan sosok eommanya itu.

"Eomma..." teriak Sehun lagi memanggil eommanya.

"Aduh ada apa sih sedaritadu teriak-teriak? Eomma kan jadi buru-buru seperti ini." Ujar Nyonya Oh sambil berjalan turun menghampiri Sehun di lantai bawah.

"Ya ampun eomma... Sedaritadi aku mencari eomma... Jadi eomma sudah siap?" Sehun bernafas lega melihat eommanya yang sekarang sudah terlihat rapi.

"Ne. Kau yang seharusnya siap-siap sana. Masa calon siswa kelas 3 masih pakai kaus dan celana pendek seperti itu di hari kenaikannya?" Ejek Nyonya Oh.

"Ne, eomma... Dalam 5 menit aku sudah akan kembali ke sini dengan seragam rapi." Sehun segera melesat ke lantai atas menuju ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap.

5 menit kemudian...

Sehun berlarian di tangga dengan buru-buru sambil memakai dasi merah pelengkap seragam miliknya. Nyonya Oh hanya berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya. Sehun merapikan kembali seragam sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau harus di tegur oleh guru di sekolah nanti. Meski hari ini hanya pengambilan laporan hasil belajar, sekolah Sehun tetap menanamkan ketaatan dalam peraturan kerapian dalam berpakaian.

Jika murid tidak berpakaian rapi dan kedapatan tidak berpakaian seragam lengkap, laporan hasil belajarnya selama di sekolah akan ditahan dan tidak boleh di ambil. Jadi daripada Sehun harus berurusan dengan hal seperti itu, ia rela berpakaian rapi dan memakai segala kelengkapan seragamnya.

"Kajja eomma kita berangkat ke sekolah!" Sehun mengambil kunci mobil dari dalam laci.

Hari ini ia berencana akan pergi ke sekolah dengan mobil appanya yang sedang menganggur di garasi. Kebetulan hari ini Tuan Oh dijemput oleh supir kantor jadi tidak perlu membawa mobil sendiri. Lagipula Nyonya Oh juga tidak ingin kepanasan pergi ke sekolah dengan dibonceng sepeda seperti kebiasaan Sehun.

Ckittt

Hanya perlu waktu 15 menit dan mereka sudah sampai di Seasons High School, sekolah Sehun. Nyonya Oh kembali merapikan penampilannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat berantakan kali ini saat menghadap wali kelas Sehun. Biasanya dia tidak akan berpenampilan seheboh ini jika ingin mengambil laporan hasil belajar milik Sehun. Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu pusing dengan laporan hasil belajar Sehun yang kebakaran. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia lebih percaya diri karena ia yakin laporan hasil belajar Sehun akan sangat lebih bagus dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sehun juga jadi tampak tegang. Tidak biasanya ia jadi setegang ini. Padahal tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia tampak sangat tenang.

Sehun dan Nyonya Oh melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah Sehun menuju ke kelas Sehun yang kebetulan ada di lantai kedua. Tak ada percakapan di antara keduanya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dam akhirnya mereka sampai di depan ruang kelas Sehun.

Sehun dan Nyonya Oh masuk ke dalam dan mencari tempat duduk untuk menunggu giliran. Kelas itu terlihat masih sepi hanya ada beberapa siswa saja dan tentunya salah satu wakil dari orang tuanya. Sehun berulang kali mencoba mengatur nafasnya berbeda dengan Nyonya Oh yang tampak sibuk merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya yang masih tetap terlihat rapi.

"Oh Sehun..." Panggil wali kelas itu. Kini adalah giliran Sehun melihat laporan hasil belajarnya.

"Dengan orang tua Oh Sehun?" Tanya guru berkepala botak itu pada Nyonya Oh yang duduk menghadapnya.

"Ya saya sendiri. Saya ibunya Sehun." Jawab Nyonya Oh singkat.

Guru berkepala botak itu lalu memberikan sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal dan terlalu tipis pada Nyonya Oh. Di bagian sampulnya tertera lambang sekolah dan nama Sehun di bagian bawahnya. Nyonya Oh membuka buku itu. Ia sangat penasaran dengan nilai-nilai Sehun. Seketika Nyonya Oh langsung membulatkan matanya. Sehun yang penasaran juga mengambil buku itu dari tangan Nyonya Oh dan melihatnya. Ekspresi yang sama juga ditunjukkan oleh Sehun. Ia tidak percaya dengan angka-angka yang tertulis di buku itu.

"Itulah nilai aslimu, Sehun. Ini menakjubkan. Nilaimu semua melampaui rata-rata. Suatu kemajuan, Oh Sehun." Ujar wali kelas Sehun.

"Lalu apa ada masalah dan pelanggaran yang dilakukan olehnya, pak?" Tanya Nyonya Oh. Ia sudah biasa menanyakan ini pada setiap kesempatan seperti ini. Ia sudah terlalu biasa mendengar Sehun yang sering membolos, Sehun yang ketahuan tertidur di kelas, Sehun yang sering tidak mengerjakan tugas dan PR. Itu semua sudah biasa ia dengar dari setiap wali kelas Sehun.

"Kali ini tidak ada. Hanya teguran-teguran biasa saat ia terlihat melamun saat pelajaran di dalam kelas. Yang lainnya baik-baik saja. Dan ah ya absensi Sehun sekarang juga membaik. Ia sudah tidak pernah bolos pelajaran dan ekskul melukisnya." Jelas guru itu. Seketika Nyonya Oh membulatkan matanya.

"Melukis?" Nyonya Oh kembali bertanya.

"Ya, Sehun ikut ekskul melukis, bukan?"

"Oh Sehun, di rumah nanti, tolong kau jelaskan semuanya pada eomma. Arra?" Nyonya Oh berbisik pada Sehun yang di balas anggukan oleh Sehun.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di sofa di ruang tengah rumahnya sementara Nyonya Oh berjalan mondar mandir di hadapannya dengan tatapan ke arah Sehun yang sangat sulit untuk di artikan. Sehun hanya bisa menunduk dan menelan salivanya berkali-kali.

"Sehun, tolong jelaskan pada eomma. Jadi selama ini kau ikut ekskul melukis, benar? Bukan ekskul English Club yang sering kau bilang pada eomma?" Tanya Nyonya Oh membuat Sehun tambah bergetar.

"N-ne, eomma..." jawab Sehun takut-takut. Ia takut Nyonya Oh marah karena ia yang berbohong mengenai ekskul yang dipilihnya.

Nyonya Oh kembali mondar mandir di hadapan Sehun. Sehun kembali terdiam. Jantungnya berpacu menjadi lebih cepat. Ia sangat takut mendapat kemarahan dari eommanya. Ya, Nyonya Oh itu tidak pernah suka dengan yang namanya kebohongan. Ia membenci itu. Dan Sehun tidak membayangkan jika ia mendapat kemarahan dari eommanya karena berani membohonginya.

"Kenapa kau bohong pada eomma?" Tanya Nyonya Oh dengan nada yang meninggi.

"I-itu... Soalnya aku tahu pasti eomma akan melarang jika aku ikut ekskul melukis. Eomma kan tidak suka jika aku melukis." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kau menyimpulkan begitu?" Tanya Nyonya Oh dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sehun.

"Haaa... Eomma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mulai sekarang eomma tidak akan melarangmu. Lakukanlah apa yang kau mau." Ujar Nyonya Oh pasrah. Sehun hanya menatap eommanya tidak percaya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan bibirnya membentuk huruf O.

"Tapi kau harus janji pada eomma. Meski eomma mengijinkanmu, eomma tidak ingin nilai-nilai di sekolahmu jadi hancur kembali. Bagaimana?" Tawar Nyonya Oh.

"Ne. Aku janji aku akan mempertahanlan nilai-nilaiku disekolah. Gomawo, eomma..." Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Nyonya Oh dengan senang hati.

-Mungkin memang ini jalan terbaik. Maaf karena selama ini eomma selalu melarangmu. Eomma tidak akan melarangmu melakukan hal-hal yang kau sukai, seperti melukis.- batin Nyonya Oh.

.

.

.

Luhan mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia bingung harus mengenakan gaun apa. Hari ini eomma Sehun mengajaknya ikut makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Oh. Namun entah kenapa malam ini Luhan terlihat sangat tegang padahal biasanya ia juga sudah sering makan malam bersama keluarga Oh. Mungkin karena status hubungannya dengan Sehun kini yang sudah berubah. Luhan berkali-kali memilah milih gaun miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan semua gaun miliknya yang ada di dalam lemari pakaiannya.

"Yang merah? Atau yang biru?" Luhan tampak bingung di hadapkan dengan 2 buah pilihan gaun.

"Merah?" Luhan bercermin sambil mempaskan gaun merah tanpa lengannya.

"Atau biru?" Luhan kembali bercermin kini sambil mempaskan gaun biru backless nya.

"Ahhh aku harus pakai yang mana?" Luhan berteriak frustasi. Ia sudah harus siap dalam waktu 30 menit sebelum Sehun datang ke rumahnya.

Mata Luhan kini menjelajahi kembali gaun-gaun miliknya yang berserakkan di tempat tidurnya. Mulai dari gaun berwarna kuning gading yang ujung gaunnya menjuntai ke lantai hingga gaun berwarna cokelat dengan pita-pita putih di bagian dadanya.

"Aha! Kenapa aku tidak memakai gaun ini saja? Simple namun tetap terlihat elegant. Lagipula Sehun bilang ini hanya makan malam biasa saja. Baiklah aku pakai gaun ini saja." Akhirnya Luhan bisa memutuskan ia harus mengenakan gaun yang mana.

Luhan segera memasukkan kembali gaun-gaunnya yang tadi berserakan di tempat tidur dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam lemari. Kemudian ia segera mengganti bathrobe yang digunakannya dengan gaun cantik yang dipilihnya. Sehun segera duduk di depan meja riasnya dan mulai berdandan. Ia semakin diburu waktu. Ia tidak mau keluarga Sehun menunggunya terlalu lama. Dengan make up simple dan tatanan rambut yang sederhana, akhirnya dia selesai mempercantik dirinya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat mengingat waktu yang tersisa hanya 5 menit lagi. Luhan langsung segera mengambil dan memakai heels yang sudah di siapkannya tadi.

Ting Tong

Terdengar suara bel rumah. Luhan segera bergegas. Ia segera mengambil mantel dan tas kecilnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Luhan segera mematikan lampu ruangan rumahnya yang tak terpakai sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

CKLEK

"Sehunnie... Sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Luhan saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sehun terkesima melihat Luhan di hadapannya. Luhan terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih yang panjangnya sebatas lutut. Gaun itu memiliki banyak payet di bagian dada dan lengan. Rambut cokelat Luhan yang digerai dan dijepit sebagian pada bagian kirinya membuat Luhan nampak semakin anggun. Luhan juga sama dengan Sehun. Ia sangat terkesima dengan penampilan Sehun malam ini. Biasanya ia melihat Sehun dengan pakaian santai atau hanya dengan seragam. Namun penampilan Sehun kali ini berbeda. Ia tampak sangat keren dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya di gulung sebatas siku serta rambutnya yang biasanya sedikit panjang dan berponi kini di buat mowhack menjadikan Sehun semakin terlihat tampan dan dewasa. Sehun tidak mengenakan mantelnya. Ia hanya menyampirkannya di tangan sebelah kirinya. Padahal udara malam itu cukup dingin.

"Luhannie, apa sudah siap? Kajja kita pergi sekarang. Eomma dan appa sudah pergi lebih dulu tadi." Ujar Sehun sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Ne. Kajja kita berangkat. Mau pakai mobilku?" Tanya Luhan sambil menerima uluran tangan Sehun.

"Ani. Pakai mobilku saja." Jawab Sehun enteng.

"Mobilmu? Sejak kapan kau-"

"Appa tadi memberikannya untukku. Katanya hadiah." balas Sehun dengan senyum bangga.

"Wahh jadi kau mau mengajakku mencoba mobil barumu, hmm?" Goda Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Hanya Luhannie saja yang boleh naik mobilku hehe"

"Bahkan ahjumma, ahjushi dan Sehan juga tidak boleh?"

"Itu lain cerita... Hehehe... Nah silakan masuk tuan putri..." Sehun membukakan pintu mobil sport berwarna putih miliknya.

"Wah gomawo... Aku tidak menyangka ahjushi membelikanmu mobil." Ujar Luhan sambil mengenakan seatbelt nya.

"Aku juga. Tapi appa bilang sih ini rencana eomma. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Dan apa kau tahu? Sekarang eomma tidak akan pernah melarangku untuk melukis." Jelas Sehun sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Bagus dong. Lalu apa ada alasan dari ahjumma mengapa sekarang ia mengijinkanmu melukis?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Eomma hanya bilang ia tidak akan melarangku melakukan hal-hal yang aku suka. Tapi eomma mau nilai-nilai pelajaranku di sekolah baik." Jelas Sehun sambil mengemudikan mobilnya membelah jalanan malam hari kota Seoul yang cukup ramai.

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya, sementara Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela melihat jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai dengan mobil yang berlalu lalang. Pikiran Luhan melayang kemana-mana. Ia gugup dan juga gelisah. Pasalnya ia memikirkan acara makan malam ini yang menururnya special. Karena baru sekali ini ia diajak makan malam di luar. Biasanya juga ia hanya diajak makan malam bersama di rumah Sehun. Luhan sangat yakin pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan pikiran itu yang membuatnya semakin gugup.

Tak terasa mobil Sehun sudah sampai di depan sebuah restoran Eropa yang cukup mewah. Terlihat lahan parkir restoran itu cukup penuh dengan mobil-mobil mewah para pengunjung restoran. Sehun keluar dari mobilnya. Ia bermaksud membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan layaknya lelaki gentle. Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan perbuatan Sehun. Luhan mengapit tangannya di antara lengan Sehun dan berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran itu.

Musik klasik dan dentingan piano terdengar memenuhi restoran itu. Luhan dan Sehun tampak terpana dengan restoran yang ramai pengunjung yang Luhan yakini itu adalah kalangan kelas atas, bisa terlihat dari pakaian mewah yang mereka kenakan. Luhan merasa sedikit minder, pasalnya ia hanya mengenakan gaun sederhana dan terkesan sangat polos berbeda dengan gaun para pengunjung restoran itu yang tampak mewah dan berkerlap-kerlip.

Sehun menengok ke kanan dan kekiri mencari appa dan eommanya di antara para pengunjung restoran yang banyak itu. Sehun sedikit kesulitan karena banyaknya pengunjung dan pelayan yang berlalu lalang masuk ke dalam restoran itu sampai ada seorang wanita yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Apa kami datang terlalu lama, eomma?" Tanya Sehun pada wanita tadi yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya yang ternyata adalah Nyonya Oh.

"Annyeong ahjumma, ahjushi..." Sapa Luhan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ani. Kami juga baru sampai. Duduklah kalian." Ujar Nyonya Oh.

Sehun duduk di samping kanan appanya dan Luhan duduk di samping kirinya dan tersisa 2 kursi kosong di samping Luhan. Sehun terlihat sangat santai sementara Luhan terlihat sangat tegang. Berkali-kali ia membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. Luhan tak bisa banyak berkata-kata lagi.

"Waeyo, Lu? Kau terlihat gugup. Santai saja..." Ujar Nyonya Oh yang menyadari kegugupan Luhan.

"Wae?" Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga kiri Luhan. Luhan hanya menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya.

GREB

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan berharap dengan cara itu dapat membantu Luhan terbebas dari kegugupannya. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun yang dibalas senyuman manis oleh Sehun.

"Ahh mereka datang..." Ujar Nyonya Oh membuat Sehun dan Luhan segera melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Nyonya Oh. Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang dimaksud dengan Nyonya Oh.

"M-mama? B-baba?" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dengan kedatangan orang tuanya. Oa berpikir jika ia berhalusinasi hingga Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan dan membuat Luhan tersadar kembali jika semua itu bukan mimpi.

"Lulu... Ni hao ma? Kau baik-baik saja bukan selama disini?" Nyonya Xi dengan segera memeluk tubuh Luhan, putrinya.

"Wo hen hao, ma..." Luhan membalas pelukan mamanya. Sudah hampir setengah tahun lamanya Luhan tidak bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tidak peluk baba? Apa kau tidak rindu baba, Lu?" Ujar Tuan Xi. Luhan segera memeluk tubuh babanya dengan erat seperti ia memeluk tubuh mamanya.

"Kapan kalian datang? Kenapa tidak beritahu Lulu jika kalian ingin datang?" Tanya Luhan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu. Tidak enak kan mengobrol sambil berdiri." Ujar Tuan Oh yang disetujui mereka semua.

"Lalu kapan mama dan baba datang? Kenapa tidak beri tahu Lulu? Jadi Lulu kan bisa menjemput di bandara..." Tanya Luhan pada Nyonya Xi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kami ada di sini sejak 2 hari yang lalu." Jawab Nyonya Xi membuat mata Luhan kembali membulat.

"Mwo? Lalu mama dan baba tinggal dimana? Apa mama dan baba datang bersamaan dengan ahjumma dan ahjushi?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya, kau benar." Jawab Nyonya Xi sambil mencubit ujung hidung Luhan.

"Mama jahat. Mama dan baba menutupi semuanya dari Lulu." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, merasa kesal karena di bohongi kedua orangtuanya.

"Kalau kami beritahu, bukan kejutan dong namanya? Hehehe..." balas Tuan Xi disambut gelak tawa dari Tuan dan Nyonya Oh serta Nyonya Xi. Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"Loh Sehun kenapa sedaritadi diam saja? Gugup bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Lulu, hmm?" Tegur Tuan Oh membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

"Ternyata benar. Semakin lama Sehun jadi semakin tampan saja. Pantas Lulu betah berlama-lama disini bahkan sampai kontrak kerjanya habis ia masih tetap keukeh tinggal disini." Goda Nyonya Xi membuat pipi Sehun dan Luhan memerah.

"Ahhh kalian benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku tidak sabar melihat mereka cepat menikah." Ujar Nyonya Xi sambil melirik ke arah Nyonya Oh.

"Kau benar. Sehun cepat kau lulus dan cari pekerjaan. Eomma sudah tidak sabar melihat kalian berdua agar cepat menikah." Ujar Nyonya Oh di sertai gelak tawa kedua orang tua lainnya. Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa saling bertatapan dan tersenyum simpul menanggapi pembicaraan kedua eomma mereka.

"Sudah sudah lebih baik kita memesan makanan sekarang. Apa kalian tidak lapar?" Ujar Tuan Oh di sela-sela perbincangan antar mereka.

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh serta Tuan dan Nyonya Xi sibuk memilih makanan di dalam daftar menu. Beberapa kali mereka sedikit berdebat untuk memilih menu yang akan mereka santap. Sehun dan Luhan hanya terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sehun hanya membolak balikkan daftar menu di tangannya tanpa membaca apapun begitupula dengan Luhan.

"Sehun? Kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Nyonya Oh membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"A-ahh ne? A-aku hmm ingin pesan ini saja." Sehun menunjuk sebuah gambar yang ada di dalam menu tanpa membaca menu apa itu.

"Lalu, Lulu ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Nyonya Oh.

"Hmm aku ingin memesan Chicken Cordon Blue dengan Salad." Ujar Luhan menyebutkan pesanannya pada seorang pelayan.

Sehun dan Luhan kembali dalam diam mereka sementara para orang tua mereka asik mengobrolkan banyak hal. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun tanpa bermaksud mengajaknya berbicara. Sementara Sehun memandang lurus ke arah jendela di sebrang tempat duduknya melihat jalanan Seoul yang cukup padat.

"Hmm Seh-" Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak Sehun berbicara. Ia merasa Sehun jadi seperti orang lain baginya malam ini.

Luhan kembali terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jari-jari tangannya iseng memainkan ujung gaunnya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Ia juga gugup dihadapkan dengan suasana seperti ini. Acara makan malam yang dibilang hanya makan malam biasa tapi nyatanya malah seperti acara antar keluarga untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan.

Akhirnya acara makan malam itu berakhir tanpa adanya pembicaraan antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sementara kedua orang tua mereka sama-sama asik mengobrol dan terlihat sangat santau berbanding terbalik dengan mereka berdua yang terlihat sangat tegang bahkan sampai acara sudah selesai seperti ini.

Sehun mengendarao mobilnya dalam diam begitu pula Luhan yang asik memperhatikan lampu-lampu jalanan Seoul yang sudah terlihat sepi karena hari yang semakin malam. Entah kenapa mereka berdua jadi saling terdiam seperti ini. Mungkin karena efek makan malam tadi yang masih membekas pada mereka.

Luhan menguap beberapa kali. Ia merasa mengantuk. Matanya beberapa kali mengerjap dan menutup namun Luhan memaksa untuk membuka matanya. Ia tidak ingin tertidur di dalam mobil Sehun. Luhan mencari kesibukan lain dengan memainkan kuku dan rambutnya berharap dapat mengalihkan dari rasa kantuknya.

"Tidurlah jika Hannie mengantuk. Akan aku bangunkan jika kita sudah sampai." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang serius mengemudi.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah Hannie tidur saja jika benar-benar mengantuk." Ujar Sehun lagi. Seolah mendapat ijin, Luhan menyamankan posisinya,menyandarkan kepalanya ke dekat jendela mobil dan memejamkan mata.

Dengkuran halus dan nafas yang beraturan memenuhi mobil yang hening itu. Sehun sesekali melirik ke arah Luhan yang sudah tertidur. Sehun meminggirkan mobilnya sebentar. Ia membenarkan jok mobilnya membuat agar Luhan lebih nyaman untuk tertidur. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sekilas kemudian kembali mengendarai mobilnya kembali ke rumah.

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Luhan. Ia memandang Luhan yang sudah tertidur sangat pulas. Sehun tidak tega untuk membangunkan Luhan. Ia pun mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya menuju ke pintu di lain. Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangan Luhan di lehernya dan menggendong tubuh Luhan yang tertidur masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah Luhan terlihat sangat sepi seperti biasanya. Kedua orang tuanya lebih memutuskan untuk kembali ke China malam itu juga karena mereka mengaku memiliki pekerjaan pada esok hari. Awalnya Sehun dan Luhan berniat untuk mengantar Nyonya Xi dan Tuan Xi ke bandara, namun mereka menolaknya dengan alasan Nyonya Oh dan Tuan Oh yang harus mengantarkan mereka. Makan Sehun dan Luhan segera pulang.

Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan yang ada di lantai dua rumahnya. Jujur baru sekali ini Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. Biasanya jika ia main ke rumah Luhan pun ia hanya berada di ruang tamu, ruang tengah, dapur, dan taman belakang rumah Luhan tidak tempat lain.

Sehun membuka kenop pintu kamar Luhan yanh berwarna putih. Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan yang banyak di dominasi warna putih. Sehun segera membaringkan tubuh Luhan di tempat tidur. Sehun membuka heels yang masih bertengger di kedua kaki Luhan dan meletakkannya di lantai. Sehun menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Luhan yang hanya mengenakam dress berwarna putih yang tadi dikenakannya.

Sehun bermaksud untuk segera kembali pulang setelah mengantar Luhan. Baru saja Sehun akan beranjak keluar kamar namun sebuah tangan menahannya untuk pergi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Luhan yang sudah membuka matanya dan menatap sendu Sehun.

"Sehunnie... Jangan pergi..." Ujar Luhan masih sambil memegangi tangan Sehun.

"Ini sudah malam, Hannie... Lebih baik kau tidur." Balas Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan lembut.

"Aku tidak mau jika Hunnie tidak menemani aku disini." Ujar Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi Han-" Sehun tidak bisa melanjutlan kata-katanya begitu melihat wajah Luhan yang cemberut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu disini. Jadi sekarang kau tidurlah..." Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan yang sudah kembali memejamkan matanya. Tangan Luhan masih saja menggenggam tangan Sehun seolah tidak membiarkan Sehun untuk pergi.

Sehun menyamankan posisinya. Ia juga sudah mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya ia tertidur di samping Luhan dengan tangannya yang terus di genggam erat oleh Luhan.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Luhan terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata membiasakan dengan cahaya yang ada. Ruang kamarnya kini sudah terang benderang dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Luhan mendudukan dirinya bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur, menyadarkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Matanya menatap ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 06.00 KST. Luhan memandangi namja yang masih tertidur lulas di sampingnya. Ia melihat lengan kiri namja itu yang terlihat basah karena dirinya yang tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya sejak semalam.

"Good morning, Sehunnie..." ujar Luhan sambil mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas.

Luhan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. 15 menit kemudian ia sudah kembali dengan bathrobe yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan rambut panjangnya yang masih terlihat basah. Luhan menuju ke lemari pakaiannya dan mengenakan baju santainya seperti biasa lalu beranjak ke lantai bawah untuk membuat sarapan untuk Sehun.

"Aku lupa belanja bulanan! Ya Tuhan! Lalu apa yang harus aku masak untuk sarapan Sehunnie?" Luhan nampak berpikir. Di dalam lemari pendinginnya sudah tidak ada lagi bahan makanan yang bisa ia masak.

"Mungkin masih sempat jika berbelanja dulu ke supermarket." Putus Luhan dan segera mengambil kunci mobil miliknya.

Luhan mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke supermarket 24 jam terdekat. Tak lupa Luhan juga membawa dompet dan ponselnya bersamanya. Ia takut jika Sehun terbangun dan mencarinya karena tak mendapati Luhan di rumah. Luhan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan pagi itu masih terbilang sepi. Yang terlihat banyak orang yang sedang berolah raga bersama di hari libur seperti itu.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan dengan mobil, akhirnya Luhan pun sampai di salah satu supermarket 24 jam yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kompleks rumahnya. Luhan segera mengambil troli untuk berbelanja kebutuhannya.

"Buah, susu, roti, sayuran, daging, telur, keju, ramen instan, snack, lalu apalagi ya?" Luhan memperhatikan trolinya yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai jenis barang dan bahan makanan.

"Sepertinya sudah semua. Dan saatnya untuk membayar." Luhan membawa troli itu menuju ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

Luhan memasukkan semua kantung belanjaannya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 KST. Luhan harus segera bergegas kembali ke rumahnya. Ia yakin jika Sehun sebentar lagi akan bangun. Luhan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan masih belum begitu ramai. Luhan semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Ia terlihat sangat buru-buru ingin kembali ke rumahnya.

Drrttt Drrrttt

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Luhan segera mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di dashbor mobil. Luhan melihat ke layar ponselnya dan nama 'Sehunnie' tertera disana. Luhan segera menggeser tombol hijau mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeob- Aishh" Keluh Luhan.

Tanpa di sengaja ponsel Luhan terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke bawah di antara kakinya. Luhan mencoba menggapai ponsel miliknya yang sudah tersambung dengan Sehun masih sambil mengendarai mobilnya. Sesekali ia menatap ke depan mengendarai mobilnya.

Tinnnn Tinnn

Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil dari sebrang arah namun Luhan masih cuek dan mencoba meraih ponselnya yang sudah hampir berhasil ia gapai.

"Ayo... Sedikit lagi..." ujar Luhan masih terus mencoba menggapai ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan Sehun.

Tinnnn Tinnnn

"Berhasil!" Ujar Luhan kegirangan saat berhasil mengambil ponselnya. Ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kirinya dan segera kembali mengemudikan mobilnya. Namun...

Ckitttttt

"Akhhhhhh"

BRAKKKKKK

Tinnnnnnnnnnnnn

.

.

.

To be continued...

Balasan review~

bellasung21

= Hai... Gwenchanayo... Daebak? Jinjja? Hehehe ini udah di lanjut chingu^^

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Park In

= Hai... Wah Hotkah? Berarti aku udah sukses dong bikin NC yang Hot Hot Summer? Hehehe Gwenchanayo chingu^^

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Fiona Stephanie

= Hai... Hmm smpe chapt berapa? Hmm smpe skrg aku sih masih belum tau pastinya smpe chapt berapa, yang pasti sbntr lg FF ini akan tamat T.T Dan di chapt ini aku sengaja mempercepat alur jadinya malah tambah gaje ya? Mian T.T

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

hzrds

= Hai... Makin Hot? Sehunnie udh inget kok sama Luhannie nya... Dan Sehun udah dewasa tau udh bukan bocah lagi hehehe udah di update lagi kok^^ Mian gak bisa update kilat nih T.T Next FF, FF HunHan again? Oke di tampunh dulu ya^^

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Nataria

= Hai... Menarik? Gomawo^^ Gwenchanayo chingu^^

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

fansyie

= Hai... Sehan? Sehan gak asrama kok... Dia lagi ikut program pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang makanya Sehan lagi gak muncul di dalam cerita hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

lisnana1

= Hai... Gomawo atas pengertiannya... Habis aku merasa gak enak kalo gak balas review kalian :( Iya nih Sehunnie udah inget sama Luhannie bahkan udah ada status yang jelas di antara mereka wkwkwk

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

CuteManlydeer

= Hai... Tenang-tenang... Sekarang Hunnie udah inget sama Hannie kok hehehe iya nih si Sehun ketagihan sama pelajaran itu wkwk sekarang kalo Lulu hamil, udah gak ada masalah. Status mereka kan udah jelas jadi tinggal dinikahin aja huehehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

exoshipper

= Hai... Hot kah? Berarti aku sukses dong ya sampe bisa buat chingu jadi kepanasan hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

DIAHDEGA

= Hai... Iya karena aku merasa gak enak kalo ada review yang gak aku bales :( NC again? Di tahan dulu ya soalnya chapt ini sedang libur NC dulu... Rated nya aja sengaja aku ganti jadi T untuk sementara aja kok heheh jadi tunggu chapt depan aja ya... pasti akan muncul lg NC nya hehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Guest

= Hai... Luhannie itu penggoda bukan mesum. Yang mesum itu Sehun *loh wkakak

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Oh InFa

= Hai... Ne aku tau kok^^ aku juga gak biasa kok sm adegan NC *ehh aku aja nulis bagian itu sambil gemetaran dan menahan mimisan wkwkwk cheonmanyo chingu^^ aku juga merasa dihargai karena banyak yang review FF abal-abal ini tandanya udah menghargai kerja keras aku untuk membuat FF ini hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Odulteui4120

= Hai...Gomawo untuk sarannya yang membangun^^ aku akan berusaha memperbaiki dan mengurangi scene NC nya kok dan mencoba memperjelas konflik dll nya... tp maaf blm keliatan jelas di chapt ini x.x akan di kasih lihat konfliknya di chapt depan^^

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

febydeer

= Hai... Iya nih Hunnie udah mulai ingat Hannie... Tarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu keluarin biar lebih tenang waktu bacanya hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

HyunRa

= Hai... Gwenchanayo chingu :) iya nih Hun udah mulai inget meski dia ngakunya belum bisa inget semua"nya. Tp setdknya dia udh inget sama Lulu hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

KimRyeona19

= Hai... Tenang Hun udah mulai inget sama Lulu kok :) mian tapi chapt ini libur NC dulu ya hehehe tp jgn khawatir chapt depan bakal di selipkan kok *evillaugh*

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Vita Williona Venus

= Hai... Sehun udah inget kok sama Lulu... Jiwa evil Sehun selalu tumbuh kalo liat Lulu makanya dia ganas wkwkwk ini udh di lanjut kok chingu :)

Gomawo udag review^^ Review lagi, ne~

WinterHeaven

= Hai... Gimana ya kira" ekspresi Sehan waktu liat HunHan kisseu? Wkwkwk ne, Sehun udh inget sama Lulu kok dan di chapt ini status mereka udh jelas. Mereka udh jadian yeyyy *soraksorakgembira* *lemparbunga* wkwkwk

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

lulu-shi

= Hai... Cepet? Gak permanen kok. Sebenarnya Sehun udah amnesia slma 5 thn dan sama sekali gak inget sama Luhan 5 thn jg. Dia gabisa inget sama Lulu krn Lulu udh keburu pindah ke Beijing sblm Sehun tahu siapa Lulu itu dan makanya jadi rempong begitu deh ceritanya... Kalo masih kurang jelas, bisa di tanyakan lagi kok^^

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

exindira

= Hai... HunHan kan selalu membuat gregetan wkwkwk

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

ShinJiWoo920202

= Hai... iya Sehun udh inget sama Lulu :) jangan ngintip HunHan NCan ya nanti mereka marah loh wkwkwk

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

exocansu

= Hai... Ne makin lama aku sengaja buat critanya smkin panjang hehehe ininudh di lanjut kok chingu :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

RZHH 261220

= Hai... Iya Hun udah mulai inget sm Lulu. Hbis ksian Lulu dilupain Sehun lama" :(

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

zoldyk

= Hai... Thank you :) I hope that too...

Thanks for review^^ Review again please~

HDHH

= Hai... iya Sehun udah mulai inget kok... di chapt ini udh di ksih sedikit lg gmbaran buat Sehun. Gomawo untuk sarannya :)

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Dyah260

= Hai... Gomawo^^ FF Taoris? Oke di tampung dulu ya chingu^^

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

younlaycious88

= Hai... Udah inget kok Sehunnya... aku gak akan bosen liat review dr chingu kok hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Yo Yong

= Hai... Bener jiwa evil Sehun udh muncul hehehe Sehun udah inget kok chingu hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

Se and Lu

= Hai... Mian apa aku salah ambil waktu utk update? Hehehe tenang Sehun udah inget kok dan mereka udah jadian nih di chapt ini... kita tunggu aja kapan mereka nikahnya wkwkwk

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi, ne~

HunHanCherry1220

= Hai... Gwenchana review lewat PM :) tenang chapt kali ini gak ada NC jadi gak bakal mandi kramas wlau di tmpt kerja wkwkw prmintaan Lulu? Hmm di chapt ini ada gak ya jwbnnya? Hehehe Pokoknya nanti bakal di bahas satu persatu kok mulai dr kenangan" Sehun yg msh terlupakan dll nya pkoknya di tunggu aj chapt depan ya hehehe

Gomawo udah review^^ Review lagi,ne~

.

.

.

Akhirnya Chapt ke 5 selesai hehehe gimana? Memuaskan? Tidak? Makin gaje? Maafkan aku ya chingu :( Chapt ini udh aku coba updtae kilat eh tapi malah menghabiskan waktu semingguan x.x mian udh buat kalian nunggu lama x.x Dan sebenarnya aku rada gak puas dengan hasil chapt 5 ini. Tapi mau gimana? Aku udah pusing, udah buntu dan kepikiran FF baru terus dan jadilah FF ini begini adanya x.x mian jika kalian kecewa dengan hasil FF kali ini x.x chapt depan akan aku perbaiki lagi deh. Janji!

Gomawo untuk semua yang udah review :) aku masih merasa seperti mimpi waktu liat banyak yang suka dan review FF abal-abal bin gaje ini. Jujur ini diluar ekspektasi aku sendiri. Aku juga mau ngucapin buat chingu" yang gak sungkan menyampaikan kritik dan saran buat aku. Aku merasa terdorong untuk membuat FF yang lebih bagus dan bermuti kayak FF ini... Gomawo juga untuk yang udah menfollow dan memfavoritekan FF ini dan terutama untuk semua yang udah membaca. Tanpa ada dukungan dari kalian mungkin FF ini gak akan berjalan sampai sekarang. Gomawo^^

See you at next chapter^^ XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Special Lesson

Annyeong para readers yang setia membaca FF ini :) I wanna tell you something. Ehem ehem ehem check sound check sound test one two three ehem ehem *disumpelsepatu* oke I wanna tell you something. This Chapter is the ending. Soooooo This Is The ENDING STORY FROM 'SPECIAL LESSON' Hehehe terkejut? Ya aku juga sebenarnya hehe.. Aku juga gak merencanakan Chapter ini adalah Chapter terakhir hehehe tapii aku udah terlalu ingin buat FF baru sih makanya cepet-cepet di ENDin deh FF ini hehehe oh yaaa aku memperkenalkan FF baru untuk kalian. Judulnya 'BABIES, I LOVE YOU' hehehe main cast nya disini adalah KAISOO but jangan khawatir ada EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE lainnya juga kok hehehe sooo please respect my second FF ne~~~ Gomawo yeorobeun~~~

Title : Special Lesson

Writer : LeeHunHan947 (Lee)

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : M

Main Cast : HunHan

Warning : GS (Gender switch), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of character), Typo(s), bahasa non baku

# LEEHUNHAN947#

Tinnnn Tinnn

Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil dari sebrang arah namun Luhan masih cuek dan mencoba meraih ponselnya yang sudah hampir berhasil ia gapai.

"Ayo... Sedikit lagi..." ujar Luhan masih terus mencoba menggapai ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan Sehun.

Tinnnn Tinnnn

"Berhasil!" Ujar Luhan kegirangan saat berhasil mengambil ponselnya. Ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kirinya dan segera kembali mengemudikan mobilnya. Namun...

Ckitttttt

"Akhhhhhh"

BRAKKKKKK

Tinnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Yeobosaeyo? Yeobosaeyo?- terdengar suara kepanikan Sehun dari ujung telepon.

Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Luhan. Sehun merasa sangat khawatir. Ia mendengar suara dentuman besar dan klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga serta suara teriakan Luhan dari ujung telepon. Sehun merasa begitu khawatir. Ia ingin menghampiri Luhan namun ia tidak tahu dimana Luhan sekarang. Tubuh Sehun gemetar dan panas dingin. Sehun berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tengah rumah Luhan. Dia tidak berhenti berdoa. Ia tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan. Karena semakin resah, Sehun memutuskan untuk segera mencari Luhan. Ia beranjak keluar dari rumah itu dan menuju mobilnya.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan gusar. Ia sangat kepikiran tentang Luhan. Pikirannya terus mengulang kejadian 5 menit lalu dimana ia mendengar suara dentuman besar dan teriakan Luhan dari ujung telepon saat ia menghubungi Luhan. Ia khawatir. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sehun mengendarai mobilnya membelah kota Seoul pagi itu. Hari ini jalanan nampak sangat ramai. Jalanan kota Seoul sedikit macet membuat Sehun semakin gusar. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu Luhan berharap dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja meski ia sedikit ragu.

Tinnnn Tinnnn

Sehun menekan klakson mobilnya. Jalanan pagi itu benar-benar macet total. Mobilnya pun tidak bisa bergerak. Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di kemudi mobil tanda ia sangat resah. Sehun melihat banyak orang yang berlarian dengan wajah panik dan sambil berteriak ke arah sebuah gedung. Terlihat gumpalan asap yang berwarna hitam legam mengepul ke langit di balik gedung yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun berada.

"Ada apa? Kenapa mereka semua terlihat panik?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Pikirannya masih tidak fokus. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan kekhawatiran akan keadaan Luhan.

Sehun membuka jendela mobilnya bermaksud bertanya pada seseorang yang berlari bersamaan gerombolan orang lain yang berlari ke balik gedung.

"Maaf, permisi. Ada apa ya? Kenapa orang-orang berlari ke arah sana?" Tanya Sehun pada seorang pria berambut merah yang melintas di samping mobilnya.

"Terjadi kecelakaan antara mobil teng mengangkut minyak dan ada mobil sedan. Kecelakaan itu cukup dahsyat dan menimbulkan kebakaran. Pengemudi mobil tangki itu dipastikan tewas di tempat karena hangus terbakar sementara si pengemudi mobil sedan yang seorang wanita terjepit di antara body mobilnya yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk dan ia dipastikan tak sadarkan di dalam mobil nya. Beberapa polisi dan orang-orang sedang mencoba menyelamatkannya." Jelas pria berambut merah tadi lalu kembali berlari ke arah yang di ceritakan sebagai tempat terjadinya kecelakaan.

Jantung Sehun semakin berdetak tak menentu. Hatinya mengajaknya untuk ke tempat kecelakaan itu. Satu nama selalu di sebut di dalam hatinya. Nama itu adalah Luhan. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat terjadinya kecelakaan itu untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika itu bukanlah Luhan. Ya semoga saja...

Sehun terlihat sedikit susah melihat ke arah mobil sedan yang sudah terlihat sangat hancur karena banyaknya orang yang melihat. Beberapa meter dari mobil itu terlihat mobil tangki yang sudah penuh dengan api. Beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran mencoba memadamkan api. Sehun mencoba berjalan semakin ke depan. Dan kini Sehun sudah berada di barisan paling depan. Saat Sehun ingin semakin ke depan, dirinya di tahan oleh tubuh salah seorang polisi dan hanya dibatasi berdiri di belakang garis polisi. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap terus mobil sedan yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Terlihat ada api besar yang mulai muncul dari bagasi mobil itu. Jatung Sehun semakin berdetak saat melihat ada 2 orang polisi yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan seorang yeoja yang terjepit di antara badan mobil. Sehun terus memandangi mobil itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat sosok seorang yeoja yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir pada kepalanya di balik kemudi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun segera menerobos garis polisi dan berlari ke arah mobil itu.

"Hei! Hei! Kembali!" Teriak salah seorang polisi namun Sehun tak memperdulikannya.

Sehun terus berlari namun pada 2 langkah terakhir Sehun harus berhenti karena kembali terdengar suara ledakan dan api yang semakin membesar di mobil sedan itu membuat hawa di sekitarnya menjadi sangat panas. Tubuh Sehun kini juga jadi ikut terasa panas namun ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin segera ke arah mobil itu untuk segera mengeluarkan sosok yeoja yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di balik kemudi.

"Hei hei jangan kesini... Biar kami yang menangani..." ujar salah seorang polisi menahan tubuh Sehun agar tidak semakin mendekat.

"Tidak! Aku mau menolongnya! Luhannie! Luhannie!" Teriak Sehun mencoba melawan polisi itu.

Sehun masih terus berusaha memberontak. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa khawatirnya saat melihat Luhan yang tidak berdaya di dalam mobil yang sudah terbakar. Sehun ingin menerobos beberapa polisi yang terus menerus menahannya dan segera mengeluarkan Luhan dari dalam mobil itu. Dia takut sangat takut kehilangan Luhan.

"Akkhh lepaskan! Lepaskan! Luhannie..." Sehun terus mencoba memberontak. Beberapa polisi itu sudah berhasil membawa tubuh Sehun kembali menjauhi lokasi.

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melawan 3 orang polisi berbadan kekar yang menahannya. Sehun hanya bisa berdoa semoga Luhan bisa diselamatkan. Matanya tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah Luhan yang terlihat jelas dari kaca mobilnya yang sengaja di pecahkan agar bisa mengeluarkan Luhan. Beruntung akhirnya para polisi itu bisa mengeluarkan Luhan sebelum api benar-benar melalap habis mobil itu. Para petugas medis yang datang segera mengotong Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam ambulans.

Sehun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Ia merasa sangat lemas. Ia sungguh tidak kuat lagi melihat pemandangan di depannya. Suara ledakan kembali terdengar dari mobil sedan yang di kendarai Luhan. Api itu semakin besar dan melalap habis mobil itu. Para petugas pemadam merasa kesulitan memadamkan api yang semakin membesar. Seorang polisi membantu Sehun untuk berdiri. Wajah Sehun tampak pucat dan tatapannya kosong.

"Luhannie..." hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan.

"Gwenchana? Apa kau keluarganya? Kau bisa ikut ke rumah sakit jika begitu." Ujar salah seorang polisi. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju ke ambulans tempat Luhan mendapat pertolongan pertamanya.

Sehun tak kuasa menahan air matanya saat melihat tubuh Luhan yang terbujur kaku di atas sebuah ranjang dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Tangan dan kakinya juga banyak mengalami luka dan mulai di tangani oleh para medis. Pipi dan bibir Luhan juga ikut terlihat pucat. Selang infus dan masker oksigen juga sudah di pasangkan pada Luhan. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat berusaha menyalurkan segenap perasaannya. Ia berharap jika Luhan akan baik-baik saja.

-Luhannie aku disini... Aku mohon bertahanlah... Jebal...- batin Sehun.

Sehun terus menggenggam tangan Luhan tanpa pernah mau melepaskannya. Ia tak banyak bicara. Namun ia terus berdoa di dalam hatinya agar Luhan akan baik-baik saja dan cepat sadar. Mobil ambulans itu pun melaju menjauhi lokasi tempat terjadinya kecelakaan tadi. Suara sirine ambulans terdengar hingga ke penjuru Seoul. Luhan masih diam tak bergerak. Sehun merasakan tangan Luhan yang terasa semakin dingin di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan mondar mandir di luar ruang UGD. Luhan sedang ditangani oleh dokter di dalam ruangan itu. Sehun tak henti-hentinya berdoa dalam hati. Ia ingin Luhan baik-baik saja dan akan segera sadar. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di ruang UGD. Dirinya resah dan pikirannya hanya terfokus akan Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

TAP TAP TAP

Derap langkah tergesa-gesa terdengar dari sekitar koridor di rumah sakit itu. Langkah itu semakin mendekat dan terdengar jelas oleh Sehun. Dan Sehun mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Sehun, bagaimana keadaan Lulu?" Tanya Nyonya Oh yang tampak sangat panik.

"Molla. Aku juga tidak tahu eomma. Dokter sedang menanganinya di dalam." Jelas Sehun dengan nada sendu.

"Bagaimana kejadian ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Nyonya Oh yang hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari Sehun tanda ia juga tidak tahu.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter berjas putih dan seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan. Wajah mereka tampak menyiratkan sesuatu yang kurang baik. Sehun serta kedua orang tuanya ssgera menghampiri dokter dan perawat itu.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Luhannie?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Keadaannya semakin buruk. Pembuluh darah di dalam otaknya pecah dan pasien harus segera di operasi agar bisa cepat diselamatkan." Jelas dokter itu membuat Sehun tercengang. Nyonya Oh tak dapat membendung air matanya. Ia sudah menganggap Luhan seperti anaknya sendiri. Dan mendengar keadaan Luhan yang seperti itu, ia jadi merasa terpukul.

"Dok, tolong lakukan yang terbaik bagi dia. Selamatkan dia." Jawab Tuan Oh dan seketika itu juga dokter dan perawat itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruang UGD dan memindahkan Luhan ke ruang operasi.

Sehun berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruang operasi. Sudah sekitar 2 jam lamanya ia berkutat dengan perasaan gelisah dan khawatirnya. Ia sungguh memikirkan keadaan Luhan. Nyonya Oh juga terus terisak di dalam dekapan sang suami. Sampai pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan menampilkan seorang dokter dengan jubah putih dan beberapa perawat yang terlihat sedang membersihkan peralatan operasi.

"Dok bagaimana? Apa operasinya berhasil?" Tanya Sehun tak sabaran mendengar penuturan dari dokter. Nyonya Oh dan Tuan Oh juga segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri dokter itu.

"Ya, operasinya berhasil. Tapi..." raut wajah dokter seketika berubah membuat Sehun jadi semakin penasaran.

"Tapi apa dok?" Tanya Sehun tak sabaran.

"Ada sesuatu buruk yang dialami pasien. Pasein mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat di bagian otak kirinya dan membuat sebagian otak kirinya terendam. Karena itu pasien diperkirakan... mengalami kelumpuhan. Pasien mengalami penurunan kemampuan dalam merasa ( sensorik ), bergerak ( motorik ) dan kesetimbangan ( vestibuler ) karena pendarahan yang terjadi." Jelas dokter itu membuat Sehun shock. Ia merasa ada benda tajam yang tak kasat mata menuja jantungnya saat mendengar penuturan dokter.

"Dokter jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin kan dok jika Luhannie lumpuh? Ya kan, dok?" Sehun mencecar dokter tersebut dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ia sangat tidak mempercayai apa yang dijelaskan dokter tersebut.

"Sehun, tenangkan dirimu... Jangan seperti ini..." Tuan Oh mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang terlihat kacau.

"Pasien sudah bisa di pindahkan ke kamar rawat dan sudah bisa dijenguk. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi efek dari obat biusnya menghilang dan pasien bisa segera sadar." Lanjut dokter itu.

"Maaf saya harus permisi. Masih ada pasien yang harus saya tangani lagi. Maaf..." dokter itu pun pamit meninggalkan Sehun beserta kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat sangat shock.

Beberapa perawat mendorong ranjang dan membawa Luhan ke ruang rawatnya. Sehun menatap ke arah ranjang yang ditempati Luhan itu. Kepala Luhan sudah terbungkus dengan perban. Begitupula dengan luka-luka dan memar yang ada di tangan dan kakinya. Selang infus menancap di tangan kirinya dan masker oksigen selalu setia menemaninya. Sehun begitu tidak kuat melihat Luhan yang biasanya ceria jadi terbujur kaku dengan banyak luka dan alat yang menancap di tubuhnya.

Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya pun beranjak dan pergi mengikuti perawat yang membawa Luhan ke ruang rawatnya. Sehun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Otaknya sulit menerima semua yang terjadi. Ia hanya bisa menatap wajah Luhan yang belum sadarkan diri dalam diam.

Akhirnya Luhan sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Ruang yang cukup luas dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Namun tetap saja ruangan serba putih itu terlihat tidak nyaman. Bau obat-obatan kimia masih memenuhinya. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidur Luhan. Tangannya dengan setia mengecup dan menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan yang terbebas dari selang infus. Tangan Luhan terasa begitu dingin di tangannya.

"Sehun apa kau tidak ingin makan siang dulu?" Tanya Tuan Oh pada Sehun yang masih diam memperhatikan Luhan.

"Ani, appa. Aku tidak lapar." Balas Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"Jangan begitu, Sehun. Kalau seperti ini kau bisa sakit. Sejak pagi kau belum makan, bukan?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa makan apalagi melihat kondisi Hannia yang seperti ini. Selera makanku hilang, eomma..."

"Baiklah. Appa dan eomma pergi membeli makam siang dulu ya. Kau jaga Lulu disini. Dan oh ya baba dan mama Lulu juga sedang dalam perjalanan kesini." Jelas Tuan Oh yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka berniat untuk membeli makan siang untuk mereka dan Sehun. Nyonya Oh mencoba kembali menghubungi Nyonya Xi namun sepertinya ponselnya sedang tidak aktif. Mungkin masih di dalam pesawat. Setelah mendengar kabar Luhan yang kecelakaan, Tuan dan Nyonya Xi yang baru saja sampai ke Beijing langsung memutuskan kembali ke Seoul untuk melihat anak putri mereka. Pekerjaan dan janji-janji mereka hari itu juga seketika dibatalkan demi menemui anak mereka yang sedang mengalami musibah.

Kini Sehun hanya sendirian di ruang rawat itu bersama Luhan yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Hening tak ada suara yang tercipta yang terdengar hanya suara detakan jarum jam yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Luhannie? Kau..." Sehun merasakan ada pergerakan dari tangan Luhan.

Mata Luhan terlihat mengerjap-ngerjap. Sehun merasa sangat senang. Akhirnya Luhan bisa sadarkan diri. Ingin sekali Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan namun ia urungkan niatnya melihat kondisi Luhan yang masih terbaring kaku dan baru sadarkan diri. Ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan terkejut. Samar-samar Sehun bisa melihat senyum yang terpancar dari bibir Luhan di balik masker oksigen yang di kenakan Luhan.

Luhan mencoba membuka masker oksigen yang di kenakannya, di bantu oleh Sehun. Dan dengan itu Luhan bisa bernafas seperti biasa. Ia sudah tidak membutuhkan masker oksigen lagi untuk membantunya bernafas. Luhan merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas dan sangat sakit melihat banyak luka dan memar di tubuhnya.

"Akhh..." Luhan mencoba untuk memanggil Sehun namun suaranya terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Waeyo? Ada apa Luhannie? Katakan saja padaku. Ada apa?" Ujar Sehun pada Luhan dengan senyum yang terpancar dari bibirnya.

"Akhh" Luhan mencoba kembali berbicara. Namun suaranya tak dapat keluar.

-Suaraku... Ada apa dengan suaraku?- batin Luhan. Luhan memegangi tenggorokannya. Ia bingung kenapa suaranya sama sekali tidak bisa keluar. Sehun yang melihat ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Luhan pun jadi panik. Senyum Sehun yang tadi terpancar pun ikut memudar.

Luhan mencoba untuk bangun dari posisinya namun ia terkejut pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan kedua kakinya. Kedua kakinya terasa sangat kaku. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tadi suaranya dan kini, kakinya. Ada apa dengan Luhan? Sehun yang menyadari Luhan yang bingung dengan keadaannya pun segera menekan tombol yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Luhan untuk memanggil dokter untuk segera memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan dari Sehun. Namun Sehun hanya diam. Ia belum bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan. Ia takut Luhan belum bisa menerima semuanya.

Tak berapa lama, seorang dokter dan seorang perawat masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Luhan. Sehun sedikit menyingkir memberi ruang untuk dokter untuk segera memeriksa Luhan. Jujur Sehun juga masih belum bisa menerima semua ini. Luhan, orang yang dicintainya harus menderita seperti itu. Sehun menyalahkan dirinya. Ia kembali mengingat beberapa saat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sehun ingat. Saat itu ia menghubungi Luhan. Dan Luhan sedang mengendarai mobilnya. Sehun masih sangat mengingat dengan jelas akan suara decitan rem, klakson mobil dan suara teriakan Luhan. Ia begitu menyalahkan dirinya. Seandainya ia tak menelepon Luhan saat itu, mungkin Luhan tidak akan kecelakaan dan berada disini dengan luka dan memar serta kelumpuhan. Sehun merasa begitu bodoh dan sangat bersalah.

Sehun memandangi Luhan yang sedang di periksa oleh dokter. Wajah Luhan masih begitu pucat dan terlihat sangat lemas dan tersiksa. Tangan dan kakinya penuh dengan luka dan memar. Jangan lupakan berbagai perban yang melilit kepala dan kaki Luhan. Luhan jadi terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan keadaannya sekarang dan itu membuat Sehun semakin menyalahkan dirinya.

-Luhannie... Mianhae... Ini semua salahku. Kau seperti ini semua karena salahku. Mianhae, Hannie...- batin Sehun sambil menatap nanar Luhan.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Luhannie?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat dokter itu sudah akan beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Tandanya ia telah selesai memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Perawat juga sudah memberikan sebuah cairan yang disuntikkan ke dalam selang infus Luhan membuat Luhan sekarang lebih tenang.

"Pasien sudah lebih baik. Detak jantungnya juga stabil. Tapi... Ada masalah lagi. Sepertinya... Pendarahan itu juga menyebabkan kemampuan berbicara pasien jadi menurun." Jelas dokter itu membuat Sehun terasa baru saja jatuh terhempas dari atas langit.

"Ja-jadi maksud dokter, selain Luhannie tidak bisa berjalan, dia juga tidak bisa bi-bicara?" Tanya Sehun meminta penjelasan lebih dari dokter itu.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab dokter itu menegaskan pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang hanya terbaring lemah dan menatap lurus langit-langit ruangan itu. Sepertinya Luhan tidak mendengar penuturan dokter tadi. Hati Sehun sekarang benar-benar hancur mengetahui kenyataan kekasihnya kini yang ahh sudah tak bisa dijelaskan lagi. Tanpa memperdulikan Sehun lagi, dokter dan perawat itu pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Sehun berjalan lunglai menghampiri Luhan yang masih terbaring lemah. Mata Luhan terlihat kosong membuat dirinya terlihat sangat rapuh. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menangis. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa ingin menangis seperti ini. Air matanya memaksa untuk keluar terus tanpa bisa di tahan lagi.

Luhan sadar jika Sehun menangis. Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun pada tangannya. Ia menghapus air mata Sehun yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Luhan mencoba untuk tersenyum meski hatinya juga sedih saat itu. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat Sehun ikut bersedih karena keadaannya. Ia tahu tentang semua keadaannya. Ia mendengar pembicaraan Sehun dan dokter tadi yang bilang jika dirinya tidak dapat berbicara dan berjalan. Jujur Luhan juga sangat terpukul dengan semua ini.

-Uljima, Sehunnie... Jangan menangis. Air matamu bisa membuatku lemah. Aku mohon berhentilah menangis. Aku baik-baik saja, Hunnis...- batin Luhan sambil mencoba tersenyum dan menahan air matanya.

"Mianhae, Hannie... Jeongmal mianhae... Ini semua salahku. Andai saat itu aku tidak menelponmu, semua tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Mianhae..." Ujar Sehun sambil terisak dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

-Ani, Sehunnie... Ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini semua karena salahku sendiri. Semua karena kecerobohanku. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, Sehunnie...- Luhan kembali membatin. Tanpa disadari air matanya lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahannya namun akhirnya keluar juga.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan 2 orang namja dan yeoja yang berusia lanjut. Yeoja berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat serta namja berambut hitam dan bermata sipit itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mereka terkejut saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang saling menangis. Mereka mengira pasti Luhan sudah tahu keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Dan Luhan sangat merasa terpukul.

"Lulu..." panggil Nyonya Oh. Luhan pun melepaskan menengok dan menatap Nyonya Oh yang melihatnya dengan wajah sendu.

"Lulu... Sabar ya... Semua cobaan ini pasti akan cepat berlalu..." Nyonya Oh segera memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Luhan.

Air mata Luhan semakin mengalir. Ia tidak tahu apa harus mengamini ucapan Nyonya Oh tadi atau tidak. Ia hanya pasrah. Pasrah pada keadaannya sekarang. Dirinya sudah benar-benar tak berguna dan membuat orang lain susah. Luhan benci keadaan seperti ini. Namun ia juga tidak boleh menunjukkan kekesalannya karena jika Sehun tahu, bisa saja Sehun selalu merasa bersalah. Padahal Luhan sadar diri jika keadaannya sekarang ini terjadi karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

CKLEK

Kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka kembali. Kini terlihat 2 orang namja berambut kecokelataan dan yeoja berkacamata yang datang dengan wajah lelah dan penuh kekawatiran. Mereka masih terlihat muda meski usia mereka sudah tak bisa dikatakan muda lagi. Mereka lalu menghampiri Luhan dan ingin memeluk putri mereka.

"Lulu... Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..." Kini giliran Nyonya Xi yang memeluk tubuh Luhan setelah Nyonya Oh melepaskan pelukannya.

-Keadaanku tidak baik-baik saja, ma. Aku lumpuh dan tidak bisa berbicara. Apa ini bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja?- batin Luhan saat Nyonya Xi memeluknya dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir di pipinya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Lu. Mama dan baba yang baru saja sampai langsung memutuskan kembali kesini saat mendengar kau kecelakaan." Jelas Nyonya Xi dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

Luhan terdiam karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan semuanya. Padahal Luhan sangat ingin menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang dialaminya hingga menyebabkan dirinya jadi seperti ini. Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam begitu juga dengan Sehun. Mereka ingin mendengarkan penjelasan langsung dengan Luhan. Sehun sebenarnya juga ingin menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya keadaan Luhan sekarang namun entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu, sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Lu?" Panggil Nyonya Xi yang tak sabar untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan.

-Aku mohon suaranya... Keluarlah... Aku mohon... Sebentar saja agar semuanya menjadi jelas dan Sehun tidak terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya.- batin Luhan sambil mencoba berbicara namun nihil. Suaranya benar-benar tidak bisa keluar membuat Luhan sangat frustasi.

"Lulu? Ceritakan pada kami..." ujar Nyonya Oh.

"Akhh" hanya suara itu yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Luhan.

"Waeyo, Lulu? Ada apa?" Tanya Nyonya Xi terlihat panik. Ia merasakan ada kejanggalan dengan keadaan putrinya.

"Luhannie... Tidak bisa bicara, ahjumma..." jelas Sehun tiba-tiba dengan wajah tertunduk. Seketika semua orang di ruangan itu -kecuali HunHan- terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun! Jangan bercanda! Lulu, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kalian hanya bercanda, kan?" Tanya Nyonya Xi pada Luhan yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Jadi... Yang Sehun katakan... benar, begitu?" Tanya Nyonya Xi lagi dan kini di balas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Lulu... Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Lulu mama..." Nyonya Xi segera memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Air mata membasahi pipinya. Putri satu-satunya, putri yang selalu ia banggakan, kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini?

Suasana ruangan itu menjadi hening. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka, yang ada hanya suara isakan dari Nyonya Xi dan Nyonya Oh di dalam pelukan suaminya. Air mata Luhan terus mengalir dari mata rusanya. Sehun sangat sakit melihat Luhan yang terus menerus menangis. Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh Luhan namun ia merasa tidak pantas. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang membuat Luhan menjadi seperti ini. Ia yang membuat keadaan Luhan jadi menderita seperti ini. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Dari matanya ia melihat pancaran rasa bersalah yang dalam. Luhan sangat yak menyukai tatapan itu.

Luhan menjulurkan tangannya meminta Sehun mendekatinya. Sehun sempat menjauhkan dirinya kala Nyonya Oh dan Nyonya Xi datang menghampiri Luhan. Sehun menerima uluran tangan Luhan dan menggenggam eratnya. Bibir Sehun selalu membisikkan kata-kata maaf tanpa suara pada Luhan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya supaya Sehun berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Sejak hari itu, Sehun terus menerus merasa bersalah. Senyum yang biasanya terpancar di wajahnya menghilang kala ia menatap Luhan. Matanya yang dulu selalu memancarkan kehangatan kini hanya memancarkan penyesalan dan perasaan bersalah yang teramat dalam. Berulang kali Luhan mencoba agar Sehun tidak merasa bersalah, namun Sehun tak mendengarkannya. Ia selalu saja mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada Luhan. Luhan menjadi muak dengan kata-kata 'maaf' yang selalu di lontarkan oleh Sehun hingga Luhan memutuskan tidak akan menemui Sehun jika ia masih mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

Sudah seminggu lamanya Luhan tidak mau menemui Sehun. Sehun pun sudah pasrah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak tega dan terus akan merasa bersalah jika melihat kondisi Luhan sekarang. Sehun pun memutuskan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan. Sama-sama tidak berhubungan dan tidak menemui Luhan.

"Sehun... Hari ini dokter bilang, Lulu sudah bisa pulang. Apa kau mau menjemputnya di rumah sakit?" Ujar Nyonya Oh pada Sehun yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

"Aniyo eomma..." balas Sehun tanpa memandang nyonya Oh.

"Waeyo? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian? Lulu juga bersikap sama sepertimu. Ia selalu menolak jika bertemu denganmu. Memang ada apa?" Tanya nyonya Oh yang sudan tak tahan menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Kami baik-baik saja kok, eomma... Sungguh."

"Tapi menurut eomma, kalian tidak baik-baik saja. Kalian bahkan saling menghindar seperti ini. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin. Apa kau tidak bisa menerima kondisi Lulu yang sekarang?" Tanya Nyonya Oh membuat Sehun menatap Nyonya Oh.

"Aniyo, eomma... Aku menerima Hannie bagaimanapun keadaannya... Hanya saja..."

"Wae?"

"Aku selalu merasa bersalah setiap melihat Hannie, eomma... Kecelakaan itu... Semua karena aku." Ujar Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Luhan yang mengendarai mobilnya sendiri?" Tanya Nyonya Oh.

"Ne. Tapi... Saat itu... Beberapa menit sebelum kecelakaan, aku menelponnya, eomma... Aku tidak tahu saat aku menelpon itu Hannie sedang mengendarai mobil sampai aku mendengar teriakan Hannie dan... kecelakaan itu terjadi." Jelas Sehun. Sekarang ia sangat yakin. Pasti eommanya akan menyalahkannya.

"Jadi..."

"Ya aku penyebab kecelakaan itu! Andai saja aku tidak menelpon Hannie saat itu, semua tidak akan jadi begini!" Ujar Sehun sedikit berteriak. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aniyo, Sehun... Ini bukan salahmu... Ini semua kecelakaan... Tuhan sudah menakdirkan ini untuk kita..." Nyonya Oh memeluk tubuh anak sulungnya, mencoba menenangkannya. Ia merasa Sehun sekarang pasti sangat tertekan. Ia jadi mengerti kenapa Sehun selalu menyalahkan dirinya.

Sehun menangis di dalam pelukan eommanya. Ingin rasanya Sehun meluapkan semuanya. Sudah lama ia butuh sandaran untuk meluapkan semua isi hatinya. Dan barulah kini ia bisa meluapkan semuanya, di sisi eommanya. Orang bilang namja yang menangis itu adalah namja yang lemah. Dan Sehun masa bodo dengan itu. Ia tidak perduli orang lain berkata dia namja yang lemah atau apapun. Yang ia ingin, hatinya bisa menjadi lebih baik setelah ini. Ya... hanya itu...

"Tenanglah... Dan kau tahu? Lulu bercerita pada eomma. Dia begitu merindukanmu. Ia menunggumu disana, Sehun. Tapi kau tidak pernah datang. Jika kau datangpun, kau membuat Lulu sedih. Lulu ingin kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu, Sehun. Dia tidak ingin kau terus menerus menyalahkan dirimu dan meminta maaf atas semua kejadian ini. Lulu tidak butuh itu. Yang dia butuhkan adalah dirimu dan dukungan darimu. Lulu banyak menderita dengan kondisinya sekarang dan jangan kau buat dirinya tambah menderita hanya karena kau yang terus menerus bertindak bodoh. Sekarang waktunya kau untuk menghibur Lulu. Menghilangkan semua kesedihan Lulu. Berikan senyuman untuknya bukan tatapan sendu. Dan tunjukkan rasa cintamu padanya di saat seperti ini. Kau mengerti?" Ujar Nyonya Oh lembut memberi pengertian pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menggangguk mendengarkan perkataan eommanya.

-Mianhae, Hannie... Selama ini aku susah bertindak bodoh.- batin Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah lorong di salah satu rumah sakit. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak berkunjung ke sini. Sehun merasa sedikit tegang. Ia sudah lama tidak melihat wajah Luhan. Jantung Sehun berdetal tidak menentu. Akhirnya Sehun sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang merupakan ruang rawat Luhan. Sebelah tangannya memegangi kenop pintu sementara tangan lainnya memegangi dadanya.

CKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu itu. Ia melihat ruang rawat Luhan yang tak berbeda jauh dari seminggu lalu saat dirinya masih rutin menjenguk Luhan. Sehun melihat Luhan duduk membelakanginya di atas sebuah kursi roda. Luhan menatap keluar jendela. Hening. Suasana di ruangan itu sangat hening. Tak ada suara. Tak ada orang lain selain Luhan dan dirinya yang sedang melangkah masuk.

Sehun semakin berjalan mendekati Luhan. Ia sungguh merindukan sosok yeoja yang telah mengisi hatinya saat ini. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa jarak dari pintu ke tempat Luhan berada sekarang terasa semakin jauh.

"Hannie..." Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang. Sehun mencium aroma khas tubuh Luhan. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan Luhan.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, sebuah senyum terukir dari bibir Luhan. Air mata jatuh dari ujung mata Luhan. Bukan. Luhan bukan sedih. Tapi Luhan menangis karena bahagia. Ia sudah begitu lama merindukan sosok Sehun. Dan sekarang namja yang memeluk tubuhnya adalah Sehun. Ia senang. Teramat senang.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tatapi Luhan yang sudah seminggu ini tak dijumpainya. Perban di kepalanya sudah dilepas dan hanya menyisakan sebuah kapas dan plester di dahi sebelah kirinya. Wajah Luhan juga sudah terlihat bersih dari luka-luka begitupula kaki dan tangannya. Sudah tak ada perban yang membalut kedua kakinya apalagi selang infus di tangannya.

"Bogoshipoyo, Hannie..." ucap Sehun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan berkali-kali. Luhan memegangi kedua pipi Sehun dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Apa kau merindukanku juga?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan. Luhan menggerakan bibirnya membentuk kata 'nado'. Sehun senang. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sangat sangat dirindukannya ini.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya. Luhan mengambil sebuah papan tulis kecil dan sebuah spidol dari atas meja di dekat tempatnya berada. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di papan itu dan menunjukkannya ke arah Sehun.

'Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, ne... Aku sungguh merasa sedih dan kesepian tanpa Hunnie disini...'

"Ne. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan Hannie..." Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan perlahan membuat Luhan tersenyum. Luhan kemudian menjulurkan sebelah kelingkingnya pada Sehun.

"Ne, aku janji, Hannie..." Sehun yang mengerti langsung mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Luhan -pinky promise.

CKLEK

"Loh, ada Sehun disini?" Ujar Nyonya Xi yang baru saja masuk kembali ke ruang rawat Luhan.

"Ne, ahjumma. Aku ingin menjemput Hannie..." ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Nyonya Xi.

"Akhirnya kau datang Sehun... Kau tahu? Seminggu kebelakang, Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum. Ia selalu cemberut dan merenung. Tapi lihat hari ini... Wajahnya nampak bahagia saat kau datang." Ujar Nyonya Xi membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

"Ahjumma membuat Hannie malu tuh... Wajahnya jadi merah begitu kekeke" Sehun ikut-ikut menggoda Luhan membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah. Nyonya Xi hanya terkekeh saja.

"Oh ya ahjushi ada dimana, ahjumma?" Tanya Sehun yang baru sadar jika ia tidak melihat Tuan Xi.

"Sedang mengurus administrasi lain. Sehun, kajja kita bawa Lulu pulang." Nyonya Xi membawa tas yang berisi beberapa pakaian milik Luhan yang sempat dibawa dan beberapa barang-barang lainnya sementara Sehun mendorong kursi roda Luhan perlahan.

"Ahjumma kapan Hannie bisa ikut terapi?" Tanya Sehun pada Nyonya Xi saat berada di dalam lift.

"Dokter bilang, lusa Lulu juga sudah bisa ikut terapi. Terapi di lakukan seminggu 3 kali dan jadwal Lulu adalah hari Selasa, Kamis dan Sabtu jam 3 sore." Jelas Nyonya Xi memberitahukan jadwal terapi untuk Luhan yang baru saja diberitahukan oleh dokter.

Ya dokter pernah bilang, keadaan Luhan akan bisa pulih seperti dulu jika ia melakuka terapi secara teratur. Karena keadaan Luhan sudah sangat membaik, maka jadwal terapi pun dipercepat agar proses penyembuhan Luhan juga jadi cepat.

Tringg

Pintu lift terbuka. Kini mereka HunHan dan Nyonya Oh serta seorang perawat sudah berada di lantai dasar. Mereka berjalan ke pintu utama. Sehun memberhentikan kursi roda Luhan tepat di pinggir pintu bersamaan dengan Nyonya Xi di sampingnya. Sehun baru saja akan melangkah meninggalkan Luhan namun tangannya di tahan oleh Luhan. Tatapan Luhan berkata untuk Sehun jangan pergi. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut cokelat Luhan yang semakin memanjang.

"Aku hanya akan mengambil mobil sebentar kok..." ujar Sehun membuat Luhan kembali tersenyum. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Luhan sebelumnya. Ia begitu takut Sehun akan meninggalkannya.

"Lulu disini dengan mama dulu ya... Sehun hanya mengambil mobilnya sebentar lalu akan membawa Lulu pulang." Ujar Nyonya Xi dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan. Luhan segera melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Sehun pergi.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam kini berhenti tepat di hadapan Luhan dan Nyonya Xi. Luhan mengenali mobil itu. Itu adalah mobil milik Sehun. Perlahan bibir Luhan kembali terangkat dan menunjukkan senyuman. Sehun turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Sudah siap pulang, tuan putri?" Ujar Sehun sambil mendorong kursi roda Luhan hingga mendekati kursi penumpang di depan. Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan menggendong tubuh Luhan dan mendudukkannya di depan di samping kursi pengemudi.

Setelahnya Sehun melipat kursi roda Luhan dan meletakkannya di bagian bagasi. Sehun sempat menawarkan tumpangan untuk Nyonya Xi namun ia menolak. Ia bilang jika ia akan pulang dengan Tuan Xi. Dan jadilah Sehun berdua dengan Luhan di dalam mobil. Sesekali Sehun melirik le arah Luhan dan tersenyum.

Luhan mengamati jalanan kota Seoul dari jendela. Ia sudah lama sekali tidak melihat dunia luar. Ya seminggu lebih ia dirawat di rumah sakit dan tidak diijinkan kemanapun. Dan matanya menatap sesuatu. Seketika itu tubuhnya menegang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Sehun merasa panik. Maka ia membelokkan mobilnya kekiri dan berhenti. Ia bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan. Seingatnya Luhan tadi baik-baik saja sampai...

"Omo! Aku lupa! Mian Hannie... Kita akan segera sampai di rumah, okay?" Ujar Sehun dan kembali mengendarai mobilnya.

Sehun sedikit bernafas lega karena Luhan sudah kembali baik-baik saja. Sehun baru ingat. Luhan memiliki sedikit trauma dengan lokasi kecelakaannya. Maka saat tadi mereka melewati lokasi itu, Luhan jadi keringat dingin. Tapi untunglah Luhan kini sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Nah kita sudah sampai... Tuan putri sudah kembali ke istana..." ujar Sehun sambil mengecup sekilas kening Luhan membuat rona merah kembali muncul di kedua pipinya.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu bagasi dan mengeluarkan kursi roda milik Luhan. Setelah itu Sehun menggendong Luhan dan mendudukkannya kembali ke kursi roda. Sehun mendorong kursi roda itu masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan. Luhan tampak sedikit bingung mungkin karena cukup lama juga ia meninggalkan rumahnya. Dari luar rumah Luhan memang tampak sepi-sepi saja. Namun saat pintu terbuka...

Prittttt

"Selamat datang kembali Lulu..." teriak mereka yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Terlihat ada Nyonya dan Tuan Xi serta Nyonya dan Tuan Oh dan tak boleh ketinggalan ada Sehan juga disana. Sehan? Ya Sehan baru saja kembali dari program pertukaran pelajarnya di Jepang. Ia sempat mengetahui kecelakaan Luhan dari eommanya yang banyak bercerita padanya.

Luhan menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sehun juga sama. Ia juga tidak mengetahui akan ada kejutan seperti ini. Namun Sehun senang karena Luhan jadi bertambah bahagia sekarang. Nyonya Oh menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan senyum yang selalu terkembang di wajahnya. Air mata menetes kembali dari pelupuk mata Luhan.

"Eoh? Uljima, chagi... Jangan menangis.." ujar Nyonya Oh sambil membelai halus rambut Luhan.

"Noona... Mianhae aku baru bisa melihat noona sekarang. Cepat sembuh ya noona... Dan selamat datang kembali ke rumah..." Sehan menjabat tangan Luhan saat Nyonya Oh melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menarik ujung baju Sehun membuat Sehun langsung menatap Luhan. Tangan kiri Luhan terangkat seperti meminta sesuatu pada Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti dengan tatapan Luhan langsung memberikan barang yang diminta Luhan.

'Terima kasih untuk penyambutan ini... Aku sungguh terharu dan juga sangat senang. Untuk Sehan, tidak apa. Aku mengerti jika memang kau tidak disini belakangan ini. Tapi terima kasih untuk doanya. Dan untuk Hunnie... Terima kasih kau sudah kembali lagi... aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku ya... Aku tahu aku memang egois menahanmu dengan keadaanku yang begini. Tapi jujur aku tidak bisa jika tidak ada Hunnie... Saranghae...'

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dan mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan di hadapan kedua keluarga mereka. Senyum terukir di wajah mereka semua. Mereka senang jika melihat anak-anak mereka senang. Sehan juga senang melihat hyungnya bisa bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian...

Luhan mencoba untuk berjalan perlahan dengan tongkatnya. Setelah mengikuti terapi, ada banyak perkembangan yang terjadi pada Luhan. Ia sudah bisa berdiri pada kakinya sendiri dan berbicara sepatah dua patah kata. Meski ia masih belum benar-benar kembali normal, ia masih bersyukur karena banyak orang yang begitu menyayangi dan mensupportnya.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Sehun. Luhan berencana akan datang ke pesta kelulusan Sehun meski sedikit tak yakin dengan penampilan dan kondisinya. Namun karena permohonan Sehun, Luhan pun menyanggupinya. Dengan bantuan Sehan dan Nyonya Oh, Luhan sudah berada di dalam aula tempat dimana pengumuman kelulusan di laksanakan. Bisa dilihat bagaimana antusiasme para orang tua murid yang menanti putra mereka berdiri di atas panggung dengan sebuah ijazah di tangan mereka.

"Hadirin sekalian. Kita akan memulai acara kelulusan kita. Dan untuk pertama kalinya mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari kepala sekolah Seasons High School."

Suasana aula itu sedikit hening saat kepala sekolah Seasons High School berpidato di depan. Namun tak jarang banyak para orang tua yang sibuk mengobrol dengan kenalan mereka. Luhan memutar kepalanya mencari sosok Sehun di tengah kerumunan siswa pada bangku di bagian paling depan. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan Sehun.

Prok Prok Prok

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi seluruh ruangan aula saat kepala sekolah selesai berpidato. Luhan masih tidak terlalu perduli. Ia masih sibuk mencari Sehun.

"Lalu selanjutnya mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari salah satu perwakilan murid terbaik tahun ini, Oh Sehun..."

Luhan membelalakan matanya mendengar nama Sehun disebut. Matanya menatap ke arah panggung dan disanalah berdiri seorang Oh Sehun yang masih menggunakan seragamnya sambil membawa selembar kertas ditangannya. Wajahnya menampilkan senyuman saat tanpa sengaja mata Sehun dan Luhan bertemu.

"Selamat pagi kepala sekolah Seasons High School. Selamat pagi songsaenim. Dan selamat pagi para orangtua dan teman-teman sekalian. Saya Oh Sehun sebagai perwakilan siswa akan meyampaikan apa yang selama ini saya alami belajar di sekolah ini. Awalnya..."

Sehun menceritakan kisah awal dirinya dimana saat di tahun-tahun pelajaran awal ia selalu mendapatkan nilai yang buruk bahkan hampir tidak naik kelas. Luhan terus mendengarkan semua penyampaian Sehun dan matanya terus menatap mata Sehun tanpa sedikitpun mau mengalihkannya.

"Lalu suatu hari saya dibuat tersadar oleh seseorang. Jika sebenarnya tidak ada orang yang bodoh di dunia ini. Yang ada hanyalah seorang pemalas. Ya saya akui memang benar sekali ucapannya. Aku sendiri membuktikannya. Aku yang awalnya sangat menbenci belajar jadi menyukai belajar karena orang itu. Orang itu yang membuat saya menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Orang yang sangat berarti buat saya. Dan orang itu adalah Xi Luhan. Gomawo untuk semuanya..." ujar Sehun sambil menatap Luhan. Nyonya Oh dan Seham juga ikut menatap Luhan yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan mencoba menahan air matanya.

Prok Prok Prok

Suara riuh tepuk tangan kembali terdengar saat Sehun menyelesaikan pidatonya. Dan kini saat yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Pengumuman lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Nyonya Oh tampak sedikit tegang meski bibirnya tetap memancarkan senyuman. Namun jkka dilihat, tangannya gemetar.

"Kita mulai dari peringkat sepuluh. Ada Kim YookJae. Diharap maju ke depan."

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai kembali memenuhi ruangan itu. Satu persatu murid lulusan terbaik di panggil naik ke atas hingga sekarang hanya tersisa 5 orang lagi. Entah mengapa Luhan juga jadi merasa tegang. Ia memikirkan Sehun.

"Di peringkat kelima, ada Kang ShinWoo. Dan diperingkat keempat ada Yook EunHwa..."

Sudah ada 7 nama yang terpanggil dan kini hanya tersisa 3 lulusan terbaik. Luhan berharap Sehun menjadi salah satu diantara mereka karena sejak tadi nama Sehun belum pernah di sebut.

"Di peringkat ketiga ada Lee HyunJin dan di peringkat kedua ada Hwang YoungMin."

Dan kini hanya tersisa satu nama. Yaitu peringkat pertama. Dan Luhan sangat yakin jika nama terakhir yang akan disebut adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun.

"Dan inilah peringkat pertama lulusan terbaik tahun ini... Jung TaeJoon..."

Seketika Luhan merasa lemas. Ia mengira Sehun berada di urutan pertama. Namun nyatanya bukan nama Sehun yang ia dengar. Nyonya Oh dan Sehan yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali ikut bertepuk tangan seperti para orang tua yang lain.

"Dan... Oh Sehun..."

Luhan membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Begitupula dengan Nyonya Oh dan Sehan. Mereka saling berpandangan. Sedikit merasa ragu dengan indra pendengar mereka.

"Ya Oh Sehun... Sebagai salah seorang peringkat pertama lulusan terbaik tahun ini bersama Jung TaeJoon."

Luhan bisa melihat Sehun mendapatkan sebuah ijazah dan piagam di atas panggung itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sehun namja yang ia kenal sangat malas belajar diawal bisa menjadi salah satu lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Sehun menatap Luhan dari pandangan jauh. Luhan memperhatikan gerakan bibir Sehun yang sepertinya sedang mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Luhan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

'Gomawo... Saranghae...'

Wajah Luhan memerah ketika mengetahui apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan yang wajahnya langsung berubah semerah tomat hanya karena pernyataannya tadi.

.

.

.

"Chukkae hyung..." Sehan memberikan sebuket bunga berwarna ungu untuk Sehun. Selama ini hubungan antara Sehun dan Sehan memang sedikit kurang baik. Namun meski begitu sesama saudara masih tetap harus saling respect, bukan? Sehun menerima bunga pemberian dari Sehan dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Chukkae, Sehun... Selamat atas kelulusanmu..." Nyonya Oh memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. Sunggubia sangat senang dan terkejut. Ya dia tidak pernah menyangka anak sulung yang biasanya selalu membuat ia naik darah, bisa jadi membanggakan seperti ini.

"Chuk... Chukkae..." Luhan memberikan sebuket bunga lain untuk Sehun. Sebuah buket bunga berwarna kuning. Sehun menerima bunga itu dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan sangat erat setelah melepas pelukan Nyonya Oh tadi.

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan sekilas disambut semburat merah di pipi Luhan membuat Luhan jadi semakin menggemaskan. Nyonya Oh dan Sehan hanya tersenyum melihat adegan HunHan.

"Eomma... Bolehkah aku mengajak Hannie jalan-jalan dulu?" Tanya Sehun pada Nyonya Oh. Luhan hanya memandang Sehun dengan pandangan kita-mau-kemana.

"Kemana?"

"Ada suatu tempat yang ingin aku tunjukkan untuk Hannie... Boleh ya?" Sehun memohon ijin.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya... Lulu kan juga harus istirahat..." ujar Nyonya Oh.

Sehun dan Luhan pun akhirnya berpamitan. Sehun membantu Luhan berjalan perlahan-lahan dengan tongkatnya menuju ke mobil Sehun yang terparkir. Karena Sehun sudah tidak sabar, Sehun lalu meraih belakang pinggang dan lutut Luhan dan menggendong Luhan arah bridal style. Luhan hanya meronta di atas gendongannya membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tolong-turunkan-aku. Sehun mengerti arti tatapan Luhan namun ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan melanjutkan langkahnya ketempat mobilnya berada.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul. Selama di perjalanan, Sehun bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah dan cemberut antara kesal dan juga malu. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihatnya membuat Luhan semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Terus saja Hannie seperti itu. Biar aku mudah menciummu hahahaha" goda Sehun membuat Luhan terkesiap dan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela membuat Sehun semakin terkekeh.

Luhan masih terus memperhatikan jalan yang mereka lewati. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu kemana Sehun akan membawanya. Jalanan semakin lama semakin sepi dan sepertinya sudah melewati kota. Luhan memandang Sehun kembali.

"Hun... nie... kita..." Luhan mencoba menanyakan kemana tujuan mereka kepada Sehun meski dia masih terbata-bata dalam berbicara.

"Tenang saja. Yang pasti aku tidak akan menculikmu. Duduklah yang manis biarkan mobil ini mengantarkan kita,putri dan pangeran ke suatu tempat yang indah." Ujar Sehun dan membuat Luhan mengangguk mengerti persis seperti anak anjing yang penurut.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai. Cuaca sedikit mendung disana. Sehun cepat-cepat membawa Luhan turun dari mobil dan menuju ke sebuah ah ani ke beberapa rumah tua namun masih terawat itu di dalam sebuah kompleks yang cukup sepi. Luhan merasa tidak asing dengan rumah-rumah di hadapannya. Ia jadi teringat masa lalunya.

"Kau tentu masih ingat rumah kita ini, bukan?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah tongkat yang menyangga tubuhnya. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu ke sini?" Tanya Sehun dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan menuntun jalan Luhan masuk ke salah satu rumah bercat biru muda yang masih berdiri kokoh.

"Rumah... mu? Untuk... a-apa?" Tanya Luhan merasa bingung pada Sehun.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu..." ujar Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

Luhan dan Sehun kini sudah berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Pohon ini dulu adalah tempat mereka biasa bermain petak umpet tapi masa mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat dulu mereka melakukannya?

Tapi tidak... Luhan melihat Sehun sedang menggali tanah yang mereka pijak dengan sebuah ranting pohon. Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Sehun. Sehun masih terus menggali tanah itu hingga membentuk sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam. Gerakan Sehun berhenti saat ia mendapatkan sesuatu dari dalam lubang itu. Segeralah Sehun merogoh sesuatu itu di iringi senyuman di bibirnya.

"Itu... Apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung saat Sehun sedang terlihat mencoba membersihkan sebuah bot di tangannya.

"Hmm buka saja..." Sehun memberikan botol itu pada Luhan. Luhan hanya memandangi botol dan Sehun bergantian.

"Buka saja... Tidak ada yang berbahaya kok..." bujuk Sehun dan akhirnya Luhan mencoba membuka botol itu.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas dari dalam botol itu. Ia memandanginya dan memandang Sehu bergantian seolah meminta ijin apakah ia boleh membukanya.

"Buka saja..." Dan dengan itu Luhan mulai menarik pita yang mengikat kertas itu.

Luhan bisa melihat ternyata itu adalah sebuah foto antara dirinya dengan Sehun. Di dalam foto itu mereka terlihat sedang sama-sama tersenyum dan menatap kamera. Luhan jadi ikut tersenyum saat melihat foto itu. Ia jadi mengingat kenangan masa lalunya bersama Sehun.

"Sudah... Itu bukan yang ingin aku tunjukkan. Tapi yang satu lagi..." Sehun mengeluarkan gulungan kertas yang lain dan memberikannya pada Luhan untuk membukanya.

Luhan pun kembali menarik pita dan merengangkan kertas itu. Terlihatlah sebuah tulisan yang cukup panjang. Tulisan itu masih terlihat sangat acak-acakan dan sepertinya itu adalah tulisan seorang anak kecil.

"Ini... Apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil memandang Luhan dengan pandangan baca-saja-itu.

'Luhannie... Aku mendengar semuanya... Luhannie benar akan pindah ke Beijing ya? Apa nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku tanpa Luhannie nanti. Apa aku akan bisa bahagia? Apa Luhannie juga? Haaa... Oh iya aku menulis ini karena aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Saat kita bertemu lagi, aku akan mengajak Luhannie ke sini dan membaca surat ini. Hmm sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mau aku ucapkan pada Luhannie... Tapi aku tidak tahu apa saat Luhannie kembali, Luhannie... masih mengingat dan menyayangiku? Hahaha mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri. Mungkin saja kan Luhannie menyayangi seseorang di Beijing sana. Tidak menutup kemungkinan loh apalagi Luhannie sangat baik dan... manis. Tapi jika pun Luhannie masih ehem sendiri, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Hmm Luhannie... Saranghae... Ayo kita menikah dan mempunyai baby aegya yang lucu-lucu hehehe... Saranghae Luhannie... From Sehunnie ^^'

Air mata Luhan entah mengapa bisa mengalir membasahi pipinya saat membaca isi surat itu. Namun seulas senyum terukir jelas di bibirnya. Luhan langsung mendekap tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya erat tanpa memperdulikan tongkat peyangganya yang terjatuh dan menghentak tanah. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Hiks Hunnie... Hiks hiks" isak Luhan di dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Uljima... Aku membiarkan Hannie membaca surat ini karena Sehunnie kecil yang mendesak agar Hannie cepat membaca suratnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan menyimpan perasaannya sejak dulu hehehe" ujar Sehun membuat Luhan memukul punggungnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menerima perasaan Sehunnie kecil, hmm?" Tanya Sehun sambil melepas pelukannya. Luhan hanya mengangguk malu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjaga perasaanku sih? Masa kau menerima perasaan namja kecil itu di hadapan namjamu yang tampan ini, eoh?" Ujar Sehun membuat kekehan kecil dari Luhan.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya pura-pura marah membuat Luhan semakin terkekeh. Kedua tangan Luhan berada di belakang tengkuk Sehun dan mendorongnya sedikit. Luhan menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengecup bibir Sehun. Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut dan perasaan. Sehun dan Luhan memejamkan mata mereka, menikmati ciuman lembut itu tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya lagi.

TES TES TES

Tanpa mereka sadari langit mendung kini sudah mejatuhkan tetesan air yang diberi nama hujan. Sehun dan Luhan sempat terkejut saat merasakan tetesan air yang mengenai mereka membuat mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka. Tetesan-tetesan air itu semakin lama semakin banyak membuat Sehun dan Luhan panik. Baju mereka berdua semakin basah. Sehun dan Luhan mendekatkan diri mereka pada pohon besar itu berharap pohon itu bisa melindungi mereka dari hujan.

Sehun melihat tubuh Luhan gemetar. Pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Luhan juga basah. Sehun melepaskan jas seragam yang digunakannya. Ia menutupi punggung Luhan dengan jas itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. Berharap dapat memberikan kehangatan yang cukup untuk Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan terus bertahap di bawah pohon besar itu. Hujan masih belum berhenti. Tubuh Luhan juga semakin mengigil dan dingin. Sehun jadi tidak tega dengan Luhan.

"Hannie... Kau kedinginan ya? Hujan masih belum berhenti... Apa kita masuk ke dalam rumah saja?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang masih berada di dekapannya. Luhan memutar kepalanya dan memandang Sehun.

"Aku membawa kunci rumah ini kok. Bagaimama? Apa kau mau? Aku tidak tega melihatmu kedingin begini..." ujar Sehun lagi. Luhan nampak berpikir dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Merasa mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan, Sehun segera menggendong tubuh Luhan ala bridal style dan berlari melawan hujan dengan kecepatan kilat membuat tubuh mereka kini jadi benar-benar basah.

CKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu rumah itu dan berjalan masuk sambil menggendong Luhan. Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan ke sebuah kamar yang ada di paling depan. Meski rumah itu sudah lama tidak ditempati, tapi rumah itu masih begitu terawat terbukti dari berbagai perabotan yang masih ada memenuhi setiap ruangan rumah itu.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan di sebuah tempat tidur berukuran queen size. Sehun mengambil sebuah selimut yang kebetulan ada di dalam lemari di kamar itu dan meyelimuti tubuh Luhan yang mengigil dan basah. Dengan selimut itu nampaknya sedikit membantu Luhan menghalau rasa dinginnya.

"Sebentar ya Hannie... Akan aku carikan sesuatu yang bisa kau gunakan selain pakaian basah ini agar kau tidak kedinginan lagi." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan sekilas dan beranjak ke lemari yang ada. Mengeluarkan semua isinya dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai.

Akhirnya Sehun mendapatkan sebuah hoodie yang terlihat besar dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Untunglah di dalam lemari itu masih terdapat beberapa potong pakaian jadi Luhan dan Sehun bisa mengenakannya.

"Pakailah ini sambil menunggu dressmu ini kering, Hannie..." Sehun memberikan hoodie berwarna biru itu pada Luhan dan Luhan menerimanya. Luhan menatap Sehun membuat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya seolah mengerti akan tatapan Luhan.

Setelah Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, Luhan mencoba melepaskan dress yang di kenakannya yang sudah sangat sangat basah itu lalu menggantinya dengan hoodie yang di berikan Sehun tadi. Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap Luhan yang sedang berganti pakaian namun sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu. Cermin. Sebuah cermin dimana di dalam cermin itu Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas Luhan yang sedang mencoba membuka dressnya menampilkan tubuh putih Luhan yang hanya tertutup oleh bra yang dikenakannya. Sehun menegak salivanya. Ia tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya itu. Buru-buru Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dari cermin tadi dan mengatur nafas dan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal.

-Oh sh*t! Kenapa denganku?- batin Sehun dalam hati.

"Hun... nie..." panggil Luhan dan seketika Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan yang kini sudah mengenakan hoodienya.

"Su-sudah?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah memerah. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan dress nya yang basah pada Sehun agar segera di keringkan.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan berganti baju dulu lalu menjemur ini ya. Hannie kau bisa beristirahat disini selagi menunggu." Ujar Sehun sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar itu dengan sebuah pakaian kering dan dress basah Luhan.

CKLEK

BLAM

"Haaa tenanglah Oh Sehun! Tenang... Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Huuuu haaaa huu haaa" Sehun mencoba mengatur detak jantung dan nafasnya saat ia keluar dari kamar tadi.

"Oh ayolah adik kecil... Jangan begini. Kau menyulitkanku..." ujar Sehun sambil menatap sesuatu yang menyembul di selangkangannya.

"Huuu haaaa tenang... tenang... tenang... tidak ada apa-apa... ya tidak ada apa-apa tadi, Oh Sehun... Huuu haaaa..."

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kering, Sehun memutuskan membuat minuman hangat untuk Luhan selagi menunggu pakaian mereka kering dan hujan berhenti. Sehun melangkahkan dirinya di dapur yang ada di rumah itu. Seperti ruangan lainnya, perabotan di dalam rumah ini juga masih lengkap. Sepertinya eommanya terkadang masih sempat menggunakan dapur ini meski ia juga tidak tahu kapan eommanya datang ke rumah ini. Terlihat masih ada beberapa bumbu dan bahan di dalam lemari dan kulkas.

Sehun memanaskan air di atas sebuah kompor. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat teh hangat untuk dirinya dan Luhan. 5 menit kemudian, 2 cangkir teh hangat pun jadi. Sehun membawa kedua cangkir teh itu ke dalam kamar yang tadi di tempati oleh Luhan.

CKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang terduduk melamun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat tidur. Senyum terukir di bibir Luhan saat Sehun melangkah masuk sambil membawa dua cangkir yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Ini aku buatkan teh hangat untuk Hannie..." Sehun memberikan cangkir teh hangat untuk Luhan dan Luhan menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"Di luar masih hujan. Sepertinya kita akan sedikit lama disini." Jelas Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk.

Diam. Sehun terdiam. Suasana kamar itu hening yang terdengar hanyalah jarum jam yang bergerak dan tetesan air yang mengenai atap rumah. Sehun masih terus menatap Luhan yang sesekali menyeruput tehnya.

"Ahh aku lupa!" Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan sedikit terkesiap. Untung saja teh yang di pegangnya tidak tumpah.

"Mianhae, Hannie... Aku hanya lupa memberikan kabar pada eomma jika kita ada disini. Dan aku lupa membawa ponselku!" Sehun memukul dahinya membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil. Lalu mengelus dahi Sehun yang tadi dipukulnya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak apa... Nanti... a-akan aku... ban-bantu jelaskan..." ujar Luhan menenangkan Sehun. Sehun pun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hun-nie... Is-istirahatlah disini... k-kau pasti... le-lelah juga k-kan?" Ujar Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya yang terlapis selimut.

"Ani. Kau yang tidur saja. Aku akan menjagamu dan menunggu hingga pakaian kita mengering." Balas Sehun membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Haaa baiklah-baiklah... Aku akan tidur, tuan putri..." ucapan Sehun tadi membuat Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun memposisikan kepalanya di paha Luhan yang digunakan sebagai bantal kepala. Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Sehun yang tak kunjung memejamkan matanya. Luhan membelai-belai rambut kecokelatan Sehun yang sudah memanjang dengan kedua tangannya membuat Sehun merasa sangat nyaman dengan sentuhan tangan Luhan. Tanpa disadari Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya. Dengkuran-dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir Sehun. Luhan masih terus membelai rambut dan wajah Sehun meski ia tahu Sehun sudah tertidur di pangkuannya. Luhan sangat menyukai wajah damai Sehun yang tertidur di pangkuannya itu.

-Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu, Sehunnie... Jeongmal gomawo... Saranghae...- batin Luhan.

Entah keberanian darimana, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun yang ada di pangkuannya dan mengecup bibir tipis Sehun cukup lama dan melumatnya sedikit. Luhan mencuri kecupan dari bibir Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Baru saja Luhan akan mengangkat kepalanya kembali, ada sesuatu yang menahan kepalanya.

Luhan merasa Sehun membalas lumatan bibirnya. Dan sesuatu yang menahan kepalanya untuk terangkat adalah tangan Sehun. Sehun membuka matanya membuat Luhan terkesiap kaget.

"Mencuri ciuman saat aku tertidur, eoh?" Ujar Sehun membuat wajah Luhan memerah karena ketahuan.

"Kenapa menciumku saat aku tertidur? Bukankah saat aku terbangun malah lebih nikmat?" Ujar Sehun bermaksud menggoda Luhan membuat Luhan menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan tapi yang ditatap justru malah menundukkan kepalanya tak mau menatap balik Sehun. Sehun menarik dagu Luhan agar Luhan mau menatapnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan yang semakin lama semakin semerah tomat.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Benarkan apa kataku? Atau mau kita membuktikannya?" Ujar Sehun tepat di hadapan wajah Luhan.

Semakin lama Sehun semakin mempertipis jarak di antara mereka. Hidung mereka pun kini malah sudah saling bersentuhan. Sehun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plum Luhan. Sehun melumat bibir plum Luhan bergantian membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menikmati lumatan-lumatan kecil yang didapatnya. Sehun menyeringai di dalam ciumannya saat Luhan mulai membalas lumatan-lumatannya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan meminta ijin agar lidahnya bisa masuk ke dalam goa hangat milik Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti pun langsung membuka mulutnya. Seketika itu juga Sehun segera melesakkan lidahnya masuk dan mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam goa hangat Luhan. Sesekali Sehun menggelitik langit-langit Luhan membuat Luhan bergerak resah di sela ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan Luhan kini sudah berada di belakang tengkuk Sehun dan sesekali menjambak rambut Sehun menikmati ciuman mereka yang memanas. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan erat dan semakin mendekatkan diri mereka.

Entah siapa yang memulai, decak-decak saliva mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan menandakan Sehun dan Luhan yang saling bertarung dan membelit lidah. Lelehan saliva mulai terlihat dari sudut bibir Luhan dan terus turun ke lehernya.

Luhan sedikit mendorong dada Sehun menandakan mereka harus menghentikan ciuman mereka. Sehun yang mengerti pun langsung melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Luhan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk memenuhi kembali paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Sehun hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Luhan. Penampilan Luhan saat ini sangat menggodanya. Rambut cokelat Luhan yang sedikit basah dan acak-acakan, bibir plumnya yang sedikit terbuka karena ia mengambil nafas, lelehan saliva yang ada di sudut bibir hingga turun ke leher putihnya membuat Sehun begitu tergoda. Menurutnya penampilan Luhan nampak sangat seksi.

Sehun mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke wajah Luhan membuat Luhan memundurkan wajahnya. Ia berpikir Sehun mau menciumnya lagi namun ia salah. Sehun mendekat ke telinganya dan sepertinya ingin membisikan sesuatu.

"Apa kau mau menggodaku dengan penampilanmu seperti ini, hmm? Dan kau tau? Kau berhasil membuat adik kecilku ini terbangun." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan membuat tubuh Luhan menegang.

Luhan menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip. Bibirnya membentuk huruf o. Ia sungguh sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun barusan. Sehun terus menatap Luhan berharap Luhan mengijinkannya namun apa yang ia harapkan sepertinya tidak terkabul.

"Haaa mian... Aku tidak akan memaksa. Tidurlah. Aku akan menidurkan adik kecilku sendiri saja..." Ujar Sehun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan berniat beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Belum sempat Sehun pergi, Luhan sudah menarik tangan kanannya. Luhan menahannya pergi dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sehun dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua kembali. Sehun mengerti apa maksud Luhan. Ia tersenyum di dalam ciumannya. Ciuman itu berarti Luhan setuju akan permintaannya.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga Luhan terbaring ke tempat tidur. Bibir mereka masih bertautan. Kedua tangan Luhan pun sudah bertengger manis di belakang tengkuk Sehun.

Tangan Sehun mulai bermain di sekitar pinggang Luhan dan menerobos masuk ke dalam hoodie yang di kenakan Luhan. Luhan bergerak gelisah saat jari-jari Sehun mulai menari-nari di sekitar pinggang dan semakin naik ke atas.

"Emphh" keluh Luhan di dalam ciumannya saat tangan Sehun meremas kedua breastnya yang masih terbungkus dengan bra.

Tangan Sehun semakin liar meremas-remas breast Luhan membuat Luhan semakin bergerak resah. Satu tangan Sehun mulai merambat ke bagian punggung Luhan dan mencari sesuatu di sana.

KLEK

Sehun berhasil melepaskan kaitan bra Luhan. Kedua tangannya langsung menelusup masuk dan meremas breast Luhan tanpa bra yang mengganggunya. Sesekali Sehun memelintir dan menekan-nekan nipple Luhan membuat Luhan seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt dan membuat tubuhnya melemah. Ciuman Sehun pun kini semakin turun ke leher putih Luhan menghapus jejak-jejak saliva di sana membuat Luhan menjambak belakang rambut Sehun merasakan kenikmatan yang didapatnya.

Kedua tangan Sehun masih asik bermain-main di kedua breast Luhan dan bibirnya juga sekarang sibuk membuat kecupan-kecupan di sekitar leher putih Luhan. Dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah itu.

Kini tubuh mereka sudah benar-benar naked. Sehun sekarang sedang sibuk mengecupi perut rata Luhan membentuk beberapa kiss mark disana. Kedua tangan Sehun juga masih asik meremas breast dan memainkan nipple Luhan yang menegang.

"Akhhh shh Hun-niehhh" desah Luhan saat bibir Sehun sudah mengarah ke area sensitive nya.

"Ini lebih baik dari terapi yang kau jalani selama ini. Dengan begini saja kau sudah bisa berkali-kali memanggil dan mendesahkan namaku..." ujar Sehun di sela-sela kegiatannya menggoda klitoris Luhan yang sudah membengkak dan sedikit basah.

"Hun-niehhh akhhhh shhh" desahan Luhan kembali terdengar saat jari-jari Sehun mulai bermain-main di sekitar klitorisnya.

"Harusnya aku melakukan ini dari awal agar kau tidak perlu menjalani terapi bodoh itu ohh so tight! Akhh" Sehun merasa jarinya terasa terjepit saat ia mencoba memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam 'hole' Luhan.

"Akhhh Hun-niehhhh" desah Luhan kembali saat Sehun menambah jumlah jarinya masuk ke dalam hole nya.

"Akhh akhh Hanniehhh akhhhh" racau Luhan saat Sehun mulai menyodok-nyodok jarinya di dalam hole Luhan.

Sehun merasa jari-jarinya begitu terjepit di dalam sana membuat ia membayangkan bagaimana jika juniornya yang masuk ke dalam sana dan dijepit seperti itu.

"Akhhh haaa haaa haaa" Luhan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam saat Sehun mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam hole nya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Ia meminta ijin pada Luhan apakah ia boleh melakukannya atau tidak.

"La-lakukanlah..." jawab Luhan membut seringaian di wajah Sehun.

Sehun mengocok juniornya dan mengarahkan juniornya pada hole Luhan yang sangat menggoda dan sangat di rindukannya itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya saat ujung junior nya masuk ke dalam hole Luhan. Luhan juga terlihat memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat hole nya di robek oleh junior Sehun yang berukuran big size itu.

"Akhh so tight shhhh" desah Sehun saat mencoba memasukkan seluruh juniornya ke dalam hole sempit Luhan.

"Akhhhh" desah Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan saat junior Sehun sudah benar-benar bersarang di dalam hole milik Luhan.

"Ber-geraklah..." ujar Luhan yang di sambut baik oleh Sehun.

Sehun menaik-turunkan tubuhnya membuat juniornya di dalam hole Luhan jadi ikut bergerak dan menyodok-nyodok hole Luhan. Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya resah merasakan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang menghinggapinya.

"Akhhh the-there akhhhhh" desah Luhan kenikmatan karena junior Sehun berhasil menumbuk g spot nya.

Sehun terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya tanpa menghiraukan rasa lelah. Ia hanya menginginkan kenikmatan yang sudah lama tidak didapatkannya. Luhan terus meracau dan menyebut nama Sehun membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

"Hun-niehh a-akuhhh..."

"Bersama chagihhhh"

"Hunniehhhhhh"

"Hanniehhhhhhh"

CROTTT

Mereka pun akhirnya mencapai klimaks bersama. Cairan Sehun pun sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam hole Luhan bahkan ada yang merembes membasahi sprei. Luhan dan Sehun menarik nafas mereka dalam-dalam menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh mereka. Sehun segera mengeluarkan junior nya dari dalam hole Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit meringis.

"Cukup satu ronde saja. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu lelah dan bertambah kesakitan. Gomawo, Hannie..." Sehun mengecup bibir plum Luhan yang terlihat sedikit membengkak. Luhan membalas perkataan Sehun dengan anggukkan kepala dan senyum yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Tidurlah... Sepertinya kau sudah lelah.." Sehun mendekap tubuh Luhan dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Sehun dan Luhan sudah tiba di rumah Sehun sekarang. Sehun melipat kembali payung yang mereka gunakan tadi dan meletakannya sembarang di teras. Luhan berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan tongkat penyangga. Terlihat ada seorang yeoja yang duduk di sofa sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang err sulit di artikan.

"Darimana saja kalian? Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya yeoja itu yang diketahui adalah Nyonya Oh dengan wajah marah sambil menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Mi-mianhae ahjum-ahh ani eo-eomma... Ta-tadi kami ha-habis..."

Eomma? Luhan memanggil Nyonya Oh dengan sebutan eomma? Ya itulah permintaan dari Nyonya Oh sendiri. Setelah Luhan pulang dari rumah sakit, keluarga Xi, keluarga Luhan bermaksud mengajak Luhan untuk kembali ke Beijing namun tentu saja Luhan menolak. Mereka meminta Luhan kembali ke Beijing bukan karena ingin memisahkan Luhan dengan Sehun tapi mereka ingin merawat Luhan. Dan entah ide itu muncul darimana, pada akhirnya Luhan tinggal di rumah keluarga Oh. Keluarga Xi yang sudah mengenal lama keluarga Oh pun mempercayai putrinya pada mereka. Sejak saat itu, Nyonya Oh menganggap Luhan sudah seperti bagian dari keluarganya. Bahkan ia tak sungkan meminta Luhan memanggil dirinya 'eomma' dan suaminya 'appa'.

"Tadi kami habis jalan-jalan di taman. Ya hanya jalan-jalan. Lalu hujan besar jadi kami memutuskan untuk berteduh sebentar di sebuah gedung sambil menunggu hujan sedikit berhenti agar kami bisa kembali ke mobil yang diparkir cukup jauh." Bohong Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Sehun harus berbohong?

"Jika seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak menghubungi eomma dulu? Kau tidak tahu eomma begitu mencemaskan keadaan kalian, tahu? Bahkan eomma menyuruh Sehan untuk mencari kalian. Eomma khawatir dengan Lulu. Lulu tinggal di rumah kita dan dia sudah jadi tanggung jawab kita." Jelas Nyonya Oh meluapkan isi hatinya.

"Mian eomma... Ponselku tertinggal di dalam mobil maka dari itu aku tidak bisa menghubungi eomma..." ujar Sehun menyesal.

"Mi-mianhae, eomma..." Luhan meminta maaf pada Nyonya Oh.

"Haaa baiklah. Maaf tadi eomma terlalu terbawa emosi. Yang penting tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kalian. Cepat masuk dan istirahatlah. Atau mau eomma sediakan air hangat untukmu mandi, Lu?" Ujar Nyonya Oh dengan penuh perhatian.

"A-aniyo... Ti-tidak perlu eo-eomma..." balas Luhan.

"Baiklah. Sehun, cepat antarkan Lulu ke kamar. Ia pasti lelah." Ujar Nyonya Oh pada Sehun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk berjalan ke kamar tidur Luhan yang ada di lantai bawah tepatnya ke kamar tamu sebelum Luhan tinggal disana. Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan di tempat tidur dan meletakkan tongkat penyangga Luhan di dekat meja nakas. Sehun menyelimuti Luhan hingga sebatas dada.

"Tidurlah, Lu... Selamat malam..." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang sebelum ia beranjak dari kamar Luhan.

"Hun-nie..." Luhan menahan tangan Sehun untuk pergi.

"Waeyo? Ada apalagi, Hannie?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Luhan.

"Ke-kenapa tadi... kau bo-bohong?" Tanya Luhan membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Mianhae... Bukan aku tidak mau berkata jujur pada eomma... Hanya saja aku tidak mau eomma berpikiran macam-macam jika kita pergi ke sana. Kau mengerti, kan? Eomma selalu overprotective padamu, sih..." jelas Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku berbohong?" Tanya Sehun dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Nah kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah... Selamat malam, tuan putri..." Sehun kembali mengecup kening Luhan yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Sehun mematikan lampu di kamar itu dan menyalakan sebuah lampu meja yang ada di atas nakas tempat tidur Luhan. Setelahnya Sehun pun keluar dari kamar itu membiarkan Luhan beristirahat.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian...

Nyonya Oh, Tuan Oh serta Sehan sudah berada di meja makan dan menikmati sarapan mereka. Tiba-tiba Luhan datang dengan sebuah dress berwarna kuning yang membalut tubuhnya serta senyum manis berjalan ke arah meja makan. Luhan sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal sekarang. Tongkat penyangga yang biasanya dulu ia bawa kini sudah tidak di perlukan lagi. Nyonya Oh yang menyadari kedatangan Luhan tersenyum dan mengajak Luhan untuk sarapan bersama.

"Luhan sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Tanya Nyonya Oh yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman oleh Luhan.

Luhan kini duduk di samping Nyonya Oh. Nyonya Oh mengambilkan sepiring nasi goreng buatannya untuk Luhan. Terlihat bagaimana ia sangat menyayangi Luhan.

"Kalian meninggalkanku sarapan sendiri..." ujar Sehun yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

"Aishh bagaimana sih calon direktur satu ini? Masih saja bangun kesiangan." Ejek Sehan membuat Sehun kesal.

Sejak 2 bulan yang lalu Sehun memutuskan untuk membantu Tuan Oh di perusahaannya selama libur menunggu masuk kuliah. Keputusan Sehun itu tentu membuat semua terkejut, tak terkecuali Luhan. Sehun dulu sempat bercerita pada Luhan jika ia sama sekali tidak ingin membantu menjalankan perusahaan appanya. Namun saat itu Sehun berubah. Ia sudah bertekad akan membantu sang appa menjalankan perusahaan appanya. Dan keputusan Sehun itu membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Oh senang. Mereka sudah tak pernah memaksa Sehun namun Sehun sendiri yang memutuskan begitu.

"Sudah-sudah... Duduklah dan cepat sarapan..." Nyonya Oh menginterupsi perdebatan kecil antara kedua putranya.

"Selamat pagi, Hannie..." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan beranjak duduk di sebelah Sehan.

Suasana sarapan pagi itu berjalan seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berbeda. Sehun dan Sehan sesekali berdebat dan bercanda membuat yang lain tertawa. Luhan juga sangat menikmati sarapannya. Ia senang dengan suasana kekeluargaan itu. Sehun sesekali menatap Luhan dan mengajak Luhan berbicara bahkan tak sungkan mengumbar kemesraan di hadapan orang tua dan adiknya.

"Hoo-oekkkk" Luhan menutup mulutnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa mual. Luhan segera beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi. Semua yang ada di meja makan itu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan khawatir.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hannie... Waeyo? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Lu apa kau sakit? Buka pintunya, Lu..." ujar Nyonya Oh yang ikut menyusul Luhan ke kamar mandi.

CKLEK

"Hannie... Waeyo? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah khawatir sambil merangkul tubuh Luhan.

"Sepertinya iya... Kepalaku... pusing... dan mual..." Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Wajah Luhan juga terlihat pucat.

"Sehun... Bawa Luhan ke kamarnya. Eomma akan mencari obat untuknya." Ujar Nyonya Oh.

Sehun membawa Luhan kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Luhan kini sudah berbaring di tempat tidur. Sehun menyelimuti tubuh Luhan hingga sebatas dada. Tangan Sehun tak lepas menggenggam tangan Luhan. Sehun tampak khawatir. Apalagi wajah Luhan yang terlihat pucat dan lemah.

"Hannie... Apa perlu ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Sehun dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Luhan.

"Ani... Aku baik-baik saja. Hunnie... Sebaiknya kau cepat ke kantor... Kasihan appa..." ujar Luhan.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudahlah Sehun... Lulu akan baik-baik saja. Eomma kan yang menjaganya..." ujar Nyonya Oh sambil membawa segelas air dan obat untuk Luhan.

"Tapi, eomma..."

"Berangkatlah ke kantor... Appa dan Sehan sudah pergi. Tenanglah Lulu akan baik-baik saja disini dengan eomma..."

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Jika ada apa-apa, eomma langsung telepon aku ya..." ujar Sehun sambil mengecup kening Luhan.

"Aku berangkat ya... Cepat sembuh, Hannie..." Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Luhan meninggalkan Luhan dan Nyonya Oh berdua.

"Lu minum obat dulu... Setelah itu baru tidur, ne..." Nyonya Oh memberikan sebutir obat berwarna pink dan segelas air untuk Luhan.

"Gomawo, eomma..." balas Luhan sambil meletakkan segelas air itu di meja nakas.

"Nah sekarang kau tidurlah... Jika kau membutuhkan apa-apa, panggil eomma saja ya..." ujar Nyonya Oh sambil beranjak meninggalkan Luhan agar bisa beristirahat.

Sehun kini sudah berada di kantornya. Sehun terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Dan keadaan Sehun yang seperti itu membuat Tuan Oh jadi khawatir. Tuan Oh memanggil Sehun untuk berbicara di ruangannya.

"Ne, apa appa memanggilku?" Tanya Sehun saat masuk ke dalam ruangan Tuan Oh.

"Appa hanya ingin bertanya. Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat?" Tanya Tuan Oh saat Sehun sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Aniyo appa... Aku hanya khawatir saja. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak." Jelas Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentang Lulu? Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya tidak enak badan biasa." Ujar Tuan Oh.

Drrrtttt Drrrtttt

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun bergetar. Sehun segera merogoh saku celananya mungkin saja eommanya menelepon untuk mengabarkan keadaan Luhan. Dan benar saja. Nama 'Eomma' terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Yeob-"

-YA! SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LULU, EOH?- teriak Nyonya Oh di ujung telepon. Sehun terkejut mendengar teriakan eommanya.

"Apa mak-"

-Haaa... Sekarang lebih baik kau ke Seoul International Hospital. Eomma ingin berbicara padamu.- ujar Nyonya Oh lebih tenang sekarang.

"Mwo? Rumah sakit? Apa Hannie baik-baik sa-"

-Lulu baik-baik saja. Sekarang cepat kau kemari!- balas Nyonya Oh memutuskan sambungannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tuan Oh pada Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Eomma menyuruhku untuk segera ke rumah sakit sekarang." Jelas Sehun pada Tuan Oh.

"Baiklah. Kau pergi saja... Maaf appa tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan sekarang." Ujar Tuan Oh yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

Sehun kini mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah sakit yang diberitahukan sang eomma. Selama perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit, pikiran Sehun jadi tidak fokus. Ia selalu memikirkan keadaan Luhan. Meski di telepon tadi eommanya bilang keadaan Luhan baik-baik saja, tapi Sehun masih tidak merasa tenang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Akhirnya Sehun pun sampai di rumah sakit. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan eomma dan melihat keadaan Luhan. Sehun menuju ke meja resepsionis untuk mengetahui dimana Luhan berada.

"Sehun, ternyata kau sudah datang?" Ujar Nyonya Oh saat berpapasan langsung dengan putranya.

"Eomma... Sebenarnya ada apa? Dimana Hannie?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Haaa lebih baik kau ikut eomma menemui Lulu sekarang..." Nyonya Oh menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya ke tempat dimana Luhan berada sekarang.

"Hannie.. kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan sedang terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ani.. Aku baik-baik saja... Hanya..." Luhan melirik ke arah Nyonya Oh ragu-ragu.

"Hanya kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Haa eomma hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada Lulu?" Tanya Nyonya Oh sedikit ambigu.

"Maksud eomma? Melakukan apa? Aku tidak pernah berbuat kasar pada Hannie kok..." jawab Sehun.

"Lalu? Menghamili Lulu?" Ujar Nyonya Oh membuat Sehun membelalakan matanya.

"Menghamil- maksud eomma apa?" Tanya Sehun masih tidak mengerti.

"Lulu hamil, Sehun... Lulu hamil." Jelas Nyonya Oh membuat mata Sehun membulat.

"Eo-eomma tidak bercanda, bukan?"

"Mana mungkin eomma bercanda. Hampir saja Lulu kehilangan janinnya jika tadi eomma tidak buru-buru membawanya ke rumah sakit." Jelas Nyonya Oh.

"Memang apa yang terjadi dengan Hannie? Hannie kenapa?" Sehun menatap bergantian Luhan dan eommanya.

"Lulu terpeleset di kamar mandi. Lulu menjerit dan tentu saja eomma sangat panik. Eomma pikir ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Lulu. Eomma segera berlari ke kamar Lulu dan benar saja Lulu terjatuh di depan kamar mandi dan ada darah di sekitarnya. Saat eomma membawa ke rumah sakit, dokter bilang janin Lulu yang baru berusia 12 minggu terselamatkan. Eomma bingung. Eomma tidak tahu selama ini jika Lulu... hamil..." jelas Nyonya Oh.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jika selama ini Hannie... Kenapa Hannie tidak bilang jika di dalam sini ada aegya kita?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap perut rata Luhan.

"Mianhae... Bukan aku tidak mau memberitahunya... hanya saja... aku takut..." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

"Takut? Apa yang membuatmu takut, hmm?" Sehun menarik dagu Luhan agar bisa kembali melihatnya.

"Aku takut... jika Hunnie tidak menginginkan ini..." ujar Luhan sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Karena itu? Mana mungkin aku tidak menginginkan aegya ini, Hannie... justru aku malah sangat senang. Aegya, tolong jaga eomma untuk appa ya... Jangan membuat eomma khawatir, arra?" Ujar Sehun sambil mengecup perut Luhan.

"Jadi benar aegya ini adalah hasil perbuatanmu pada Lulu, hmm?" Tanya Nyonya Oh pada Sehun.

"Ne, tentu saja... Mau aegya siapa lagi?" Ujar Sehun penuh percaya diri.

"Dasar anak ini! Kau sudah menghamili Lulu di luar pernikahan! Kau belajar dari siapa semua ini, eoh?" Nyonya Oh menarik telinga Sehun membuat Sehun berteriak kesakitan.

"Auuuu ampun eomma... Ampun..." Keluh Sehun kesakitan namun Nyonya Oh masih tetap tidak melepaskan telinga Sehun.

"Sudah eomma..." Kini Luhan mencoba menghentikan Nyonya Oh.

"Dasar kau ini!" Ujar Nyonya Oh saat melepaskan telinga Sehun yang sudah memerah.

"Dan sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab! Nikahi Lulu secepatnya!" Ujar Nyonya Oh tegas di hadapan Sehun.

"Tak perlu eomma suruh pun aku pasti akan menikahi Hannie... Ya kan Hannie?" Ujar Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

"Ya anak ini! OH SEHOONNNNNN!"

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Annyeong yeoreobeun~ Dan inilah ending dr FF ini hehehe gimana? Kurang memuaskan? Ya aku juga sebenarnya tapi mau gimana aku udah keburu pengen cepet-cepet end dan buat FF baru sih hehehe dan taraaaa ada FF baru yang menanti nih... Judulnya 'Babies, I Love You'. Bisa di check, di read and di review hehehe main cast KaiSoo but ada official couple exo yang lain juga kok hehehe... so buat para readers FF ini 'Special Lesson' please support aku terus di FF aku kedepannya ya... Apalagi untuk FF kedua aku yg 'Babies, I Love You' aku butuh review dari kalian nih~~~ kalian juga bs req apapun ke aku hehehe gomawo untuk kesetiaan kalian untuk baca FF ini hehehe ada yg mau sequel? *kode* wkwkwkkww

Thanks for reviews

Mey, younlaycious88, Se and Lu, zoldyk, Vita Williona Venus, febydeer, exindira,

yuniari24, BunnyBaek, LuXiaoLu, HDHH, WinterHeaven, HyunRa, KimRyeona19, yoyoye, siscaMinstalove, ShinJiWoo920202, Yo Yong, mitahunhan, K121418, xoxowolf, RZHH 261220, Odulteui4120, Oh InFa, Cho Rai Sa, lisnana1, DIAHDEGA, ChanieXchan, Park In, dultxo, exoshipper, bellasung21, CuteManlydeer, fansyie, Fiona Stephanie, hzrd, Nataria, exocansu, exindira, Dyah260, fykaisoo, lulu-shi, 1124yname, exoshipper, hunhan98, Lost Little Deer, HunHanCherry1220, xiaodult, choi. , PUpPyyto, xiaolu odult, ohristi95, yeolpark88, UnicornLay, Aihara Kotoko, ohseheol, kaicebong, SonExopans, kaifighter, Lulu Baby 1420, Re-Panda68

Thanks for favorites

Aihara Kotoko, Baby Cho Brannick, CuteManlydeer, Dyah260, HDHH, HunHanCherry1220, KimRyeona19, Kim Sun Yeon, Koujo-san, Kurosaki eRen, Lost Little Deer, Lyncth, Oh Xiaolu, PandaDragon9093, Peter Lu, RZHH 261220, Se and Lu, UnicornLay, Vita Williona Venus, WinterHeaven, Xiao Rose, bebe fujo, bellasung21, byunbek, choHunHan, devimalik, dultxo, exindira, exocansu, febydeer, fykaisoo, hyejink303, kaifighter, kimjongong, kotakpensil, leeyeol, , lulu-shi, novira, park soohee, purplesky, xiaodult, yeolpark88, younlaycious88

Thanks for follows

0212echy, Ara Krisan, Baby Cho Brannick, BunnyBaek, Cho Rai Sa, Choi Moonkyung, Dyah260, HDHH, HunHanCherry1220, HyunRa, KimRyeona19, Kim Sun Yeon, L HyeMi, Lost Little Deer, Odulteui4120, Oh Xiaolu, PandaDragon9093, RZHH 261220, SantieStella, Se and Lu, SehunHan04, UnicornLay, Vita Williona Venus, WinterHeaven, Xiao Rose, Yo Yong, bellasung21, choHunHan, demikyu, devimalik, dewo1804, exindira, febydeer, kaifighter, kaihunhan, kyu7, marsamariana, mitahunhan, novira, park soohee, purplesky, xiaolu odult, yeolpark88, hyenakim501

Thanks untuk kalian semua ya... mian kalo ada nama" yang gak di sebut di atas... mohon maaf atas sebesar-besarnya yaaaaa *bow* *kisseu* *lambailambai* bubayyyyy^^ XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

After All (Sequel of Special Lesson)

Title : After All (Sequel of Special Lesson)

Writer : LeeHunHan947 (Lee)

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Main Cast : HunHan

Warning : GS (Gender switch), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of character), Typo(s), bahasa non baku

# LEEHUNHAN947#

Luhan sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Tanpa terasa perutnya semakin lama semakin membesar saja. Usia kandungannya kini sudah memasuki minggu ke 15. Luhan memandang ke langit-langit kamar. Namun pikirannya sepertinya sedang berterbangan kemana-mana karena ia sampai tidak menyadari ada seorang namja yang ikut membaringkan diri di sampingnya.

"Hannie... Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hmm?" Tanya namja itu yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

"Ani. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa kok... Kau belum tidur, Hunnie? Sudah malam dan besok kau kan harus kerja..." Ujar Luhan sambil mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Malam ini aku tidur di sini saja ya... Aku kan ingin tidur bersamamu dan aegya... Bolehkan, aegya?" Ujar Sehun sambil mengelus dan mencium perut Luhan yang sekarang mulai terlihat membesar.

"Eyyy bagaimana jika nanti eomma marah, Hunnie?" Tanya Luhan sambil memandang Sehun yang masih asik terus mengelus perutnya.

"Tidak mungkin eomma marah. Lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan menikah." Balas Sehun dengan santai membuat Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Lalu Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. Ia sangat suka tidur sambil memeluk Luhan. Apalagi dengan begitu ia bisa mencium aroma khas Luhan yang sangat ia sukai sekaligus memabukkannya. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Namun belum ada 5 menit, pintu kamar Luhan terbuka dan muncullah Nyonya Oh dengan rambut penuh roll yang datang untuk mengecek keadaan Luhan di kamarnya seperti biasa.

"Ya! Kau sedang apa disini, Sehun? Cepat kembali ke kamarmu sana!" Ujar Nyonya Oh dengan nada memerintah. Namun Sehun tidak memperdulikannya. Ia malah semakin memeluk erat tubuh Luhan.

"Aishh kau ini susah sekali sih dibilangin! Cepat kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur disana!" Teriak Nyonya Oh sambil mencoba menarik lengan Sehun.

"Ani! Aku mau tidur disini saja dengan Hannie dan aegya..." jawab Sehun dengan mata terpejam.

"Aduhaduhaduh kau ini Sehun..." Nyonya Oh hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah Sehun yang masih manja dan kadang kekanakan.

"Lagipula sebentar lagi aku dan Hannie akan menikah. Jadi tidak masalah kan jika aku ingin tidur disini dengan Hannie." Ujar Sehun sekenanya membuat Nyonya Oh sedikit kesal.

"Aishhh kau ini! Terserahlah! Bahkan kau juga sudah jauhh lebih lama tidur seranjang dengan Lulu kan! Yasudah eomma mau ke kamar. Eomma tidak tahan berlama-lama disini dan berdebat denganmu!" Ujar Nyonya Oh dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Hunnie... Kau ini kerjanya membuat eomma marah saja ckckck" keluh Luhan sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sehun.

"Ishh appo, Hannie... Lagipula eomma saja yang berlebihan dan terlalu sensitif. Sedikit-sedikit marah... Haa eomma itu harusnya berubah apalagi ia sekarang sudah memiliki cucu disini..." Sehun kembali membuka matanya dan mengelus perut Luhan membuat pipi Luhan memerah mendengar ucapan Sehun tadi.

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Luhan. Sehun semakin gemas melihat sang calon istri yang terlihat malu-malu. Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar Luhan bisa menatapnya lalu Sehun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, memperpendek jarak diantara Luhan dengan dirinya. Luhan memejamkan matanya seolah tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. Sehun juga ikut memejamkan matanya hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya tersisa beberapa senti saja sampai...

"Ya Oh Sehun! Hentikan! Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Lulu, eoh? Bukankah tadi kau bilanh ingin tidur? Jangan mengganggu Lulu.. dia kan harus banyak istirahat!" Ujar Nyonya Oh menginterupsi kegiatan HunHan. Sehun dan Luhan langsung membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar. Luhan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Ish eomma! Harusnya eomma ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk. Eomma mengganggu kami saja!" Ujar Sehun dengan tidak sopannya.

"Dasar bocah pabbo! Kau tak perlu mengajariku. Oh Tuhan apa salahku sampai bisa memiliki anak sekurang ajar ini? Ckckck" keluh Nyonya Oh. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Katakan kenapa eomma kemari lagi? Bukankah eomma bilang tadi jika eomma tidak tahan berada disini? Lalu kenapa kembali ke sini lagi?" Tanya Sehun tanpa memperdulikan umpatan dari eommanya lagi.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Jadi kau mau mengusir eomma, eoh? Aigoo... Eomma kesini tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Eomma hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk Lulu." Nyonya Oh memberikan segelas susu untuk Luhan.

"Susu? Tapi... Lulu mau yang rasa strawberry..." ujar Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya karena yang ia dapat bukan susu rasa strawberry tapi susu rasa vanilla yang sangat dibencinya.

"Mian, Lu... Susu strawberrnya habis... Yang ada hanya rasa vanilla." Jelas Nyonya Oh namun nampaknya Luhan tidak mau perduli dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menolak susu itu.

"Haaa baiklah-baiklah..." Nyonya Oh langsung melirik ke arah Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti tatapan eommanya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Arra... Arra.. Aku akan membelinya di mini market terdekat. Aegya tunggu sebentar ya... Hannie aku pergi dulu ya..." Pamit Luhan sambil mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Eomma..." panggil Luhan sesaat setelah kepergian Sehun.

"Waeyo, Lulu?" Tanya Nyonya Oh lembut.

"Aegya ingin strawberry..." ujar Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mwo? Strawberry? Belum ada satu jam yang lalu kau menghabiskan 1 pack strawberry, Lu..." Nyonya Oh nampak khawatir.

"Tapi aegya ingin lagi, eomma... Boleh ya?" Pinta Luhan dengan sedikit rayuan.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Tapi jangan makan terlalu banyak ya... Kau bisa sakit perut nanti, Lu..." balas Nyonya Oh lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu untuk mengambil persediaan buah strawberry di dalam lemari es.

Luhan dengan lahap memakan buah strawberry nya. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati buah berwarna merah dengan rasa sedikit asam itu. Nyonya Oh hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Luhan yang lahap memakan buah strawberry tanpa henti. Sejak seminggu yang lalu Luhan berada pada fase mengidam. Ia meminta agar di belikan apapun yang berhubungan dengan strawberry. Mulai dari buah, makanan, minuman bahkan sampai pernak pernik berbentuk buah merah itu. Sepertinya Luhan atau aegya nya memang sangat menggilai strawberry. Bahkan kadang permintaan Luham yang kini menggilai strawberry itu tidak masuk akal. Luhan pernah suatu ketika meminta Sehun untuk dibelikan tteokbeokki dengan saus strawberry. Mau mencarinya kemanapun tentu saja Sehun tidak akan mendapatkannya. Dan akhirnya Sehun pulang dengan tangan kosong membuat Luhan marah padanya. Karena kejadian itu bahkan sampai 2 hari Luhan menolak untuk makan membuat seluruh keluarga Oh panik tentunya. Apalagi kondisi Luhan yang sedang mengandung itu. Pada akhirnya dengan terpaksa Nyonya Oh membuatkan tteokbeokki special dengan saus strawberry untuk Luhan yang rasanya err entahlah tidak bisa dibayangkan. Tteokbeokki dengan suas strawberry? Namun Luhan begitu menyukai makanan aneh itu hingga akhirnya membuat Luhan ketagihan dan 3 hari berikutnya Luhan selalu meminta menu yang sama.

"Akhh" rintih Luhan sambil memegang sekitar perutnya membuat Nyonya Oh panik.

"Aigoo... Waeyo Lu? Kan sudah eomma bilang, jangan makan strawberry terlalu banyak... Lihat akibatnya, kan?" Ujar Nyonya Oh sambil mengambil sisa strawberry di dalam mangkuk dan tangan Luhan. Menjauhkan buah itu agar Luhan tidak lagi memakannya.

"Ani eomma... Perutku tidak sakit hanya saja... Aku merasa nyeri di pinggangku..." ujar Luhan sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Nyeri? Mau eomma ambilkan obat atau sesuatu untuk mengurangi rasa nyerinya?" Tawar Nyonya Oh namun dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Luhan.

"Yasudah kau berbaring saja ya... Tunggu sampai Sehun datang membawa susu strawberry untukmu, arra?" Ujar Nyonya Oh yang diangguki oleh Luhan. Nyonya Oh kembali membawa mangkuk yang berisi sisa buah strawberry yang diminta oleh Luhan dan segelas susu rasa vanilla yang tidak mau Luhan minum.

Luhan kini membaringkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Luhan terus mengelus perutnya sendiri seolah ingin membelai aegya di dalam perutnya itu. Luhan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang sangat disukainya sampai ia merasa lelah dan tertidur.

Sehun sudah kembali ke rumah dengan membawa satu kantong plastik besar berisi beberapa kotak susu khusus ibu hamil rasa strawberry dan snack strawberry kesukaan Luhan. Sehun meletakkan kantung plastik belanjaannya itu di atas meja dapur. Nyonya Oh terlihat sedang merapikan piring dan gelas di dapur saat Sehun datang.

"Eomma... Apa Lulu sudah tidur? Apa ia mau meminum susu vanilla tadi?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengeluarkan kotak susu yang di belinya tadi.

"Saat eomma keluar tadi Lulu kelihatannya belum tertidur. Haa kau ini Lulu keras kepala. Mana mungkin ia mau meminun susu vanilla itu." Balas Nyonya Oh.

"Lalu apa yang eomma lakukan dengan buah strawberry Lulu? Jangan bilang jika Lulu memintanya lagi?" Tanya Sehun penasaran saat sang eomma memasukkan kembali beberapa buah strawberry kembali ke dalam lemari pendingin.

"Ne.. Lulu bilang aegya yang memintanya. Jujur eomma sedikit khawatir. Menurut kepercayaan orang jaman dulu, ibu yang sedang hamil itu tidak boleh memakan buah strawberry. Takutnya bayi yang di dalam kandungan akan memiliki bercak kemerahan di kulitnya saat lahir." Jelas Nyonya Oh membuat Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Eomma jangan percaya mitos seperti itulah... Aegya kami pasti baik-baik saja. Yasudah aku ingin memberikan susu ini untuk Luhan dulu ya..." Sehun berlalu sambil membawa segelas susu strawberry yang dibuatnya tadi menuju ke kamar Luhan.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan ia tidak ingin mengejutkan Luhan. Saat Sehun masuk ke dalam, Sehun dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dan nafas Luhan yang beraturan menandakan jika Luhan sudah tertidur. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan tersenyun menatap calon istrinya itu tidur dengan damai. Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat di atas perutnya. Sehun menarik selimut yang ada hingga sebatas dada Luhan. Ia tidak tega membangunkan Luhan hanya untuk menegak susu untuknya. Sehun pun meletakkan gelas berisi susu berwarna merah muda itu di meja nakas. Kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan dan ikut tertidur dengan posisi memeluk tubuh Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat hangat seperti ada yang memeluknya. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Sehun sedang tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan. Luhan pun membalas senyum Sehun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Good morning, Nyonya Oh..." ujar Sehun lalu mengecup ujung hidung Luhan membuat rona merah di kedua pipi Luhan.

"Aishh aku bahkan belum jadi istrimu, Oh Sehun..." balas Luhan sambil memukul lengan Sehun perlahan bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat pelan karena tenaganya yang belum terkumpul semua.

"Hehehe tapi sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Nyonya Oh, istri dari Oh Sehun." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas membuat kedua sudut bibir Luhan tertarik.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Oh Sehun... Memang aku mau menikah denganmu? Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak bilang aku bersedia menikah denganmu." Luhan seluruh bagian wajah Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum akan sentuhan Luhan.

"Oh ya? Aku akan tetap menikahimu meski kau tidak bilang 'bersedia' menikah denganku." Sehun berkata dengan penuh percaya dirinya.

"Mana bisa begitu? Itu sama saja pemaksaan, Oh Sehun..." Luhan yang gemas langsung menarik ujung hidung Sehun membuat hidungnya memerah.

"Biar saja. Karena aku sudah terlalu mencintaimu, Hannie..." Sehun mencium bibir Luhan cukup lama membuat pipi Luhan merona.

"Ishh gombal!" Luhan mencolek dagu Sehun dan terkekeh.

"Mana mungkin aku gombal. Aku mengatakan kenyataannya, sayang..." Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas lalu tersenyum.

"Kajja kita bangun... Eomma, appa dan Sehan pasti sudah menunggu kita di ruang makan." Ajak Luhan sambil mencoba bangkit namun Sehun menahannya.

"Kita mandi bersama?" Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan.

"Andwae! Kau mandi saja di kamar mandimu sana! Weeeekkk!" Balas Luhan lalu berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya dan segera mengunci pintu.

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi dari Luhan. Padahal niatnya hanya bercanda ya hmm sedikit serius sih tapi yasudah lah. Sehun berjalan keluar kamar menuju ke kamarnya di lantai atas untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Ia harus ke kantor pagi ini, tentu saja.

Luhan berdiri membelakangi pintu setelah ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Ia yakin wajahnya sekarang pasti juga sudah memerah. Dan benar saja. Saat ia menatap cermin, pipinya sudah berwarna merah semerah tomat. Meski Sehun sudah pernah bahkan hmm sering melihat luar dalam dirinya, ia tetap akan merasa malu. Mungkin karena Sehun adalah namja yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi memang jika Sehun bukan namja yang dicintainya, Luhan tetap akan rela memperlihatkan luar dalam dirinya? Jawabannya pasti tidak...

Perhatian Luhan kini bukan terarah pada cermin melainkan kepada perutnya. Ia mengelus perut itu dan sesekali tersenyum. Ia sangat tidak sabar menanti aegya di dalam perutnya ini agar segera keluar dan bisa ia peluk. Ia selalu menjaga dan berusaha agar aegya di dalam perutnya itu baik-baik saja dan tetap sehat agar bisa bertumbuh dengan baik. Ya seperti harapan kebanyakan orang tua lain tentunya...

.

.

.

Luhan kini mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Waktunya Luhan untuk berdandan. Belakangan ini Luhan sangat gemar mempercantik dirinya. Ia selalu menggunakan dress-dress cantik dan memoles wajahnya dengan polesan kosmetik yang tentu saja tidak terlalu tebal meski ia hanya berada di dalam rumah.

Saat Luhan sedang asik memoleskan lipgloss di bibirnya, sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya lehernya dari belakang. Luhan tersenyun dengan perlakuan orang itu yang tak lain adalah Sehun, calon suaminya.

"Hai cantik..." sapa Sehun sambil mengecup pipi kanan Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak langsung ke ruang makan saja, Hunnie?" Tanya Luhan masih sambil mengoleskan lipglossnya.

"Pangeran tampan kan ingin menjemput tuan putri yang cantik ini dulu..." Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aegya... Lihat appamu terlalu narsis, bukan?" Luhan mengelus perutnya dan terkekeh membuat Sehun jadi ikut terkekeh.

"Apa sudah siap pergi ke ruang makan, tuan putri?" Ujar Sehun sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruang makan dimana Tuan dan Nyonya Oh serta Sehan berada. Mereka pasti sudah sarapan duluan sebelum Sehun dan Luhan bangun tidur.

"Mesranya calon pengantin ini hahaha" ejek Sehan saat Sehun dan Luhan datang ke ruang makan dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Namun yang diejek hanya cuek saja dan mendudukan diri mereka bersebrangan seperti biasanya.

"Lulu eomma sudah menyiapkan roti panggang dengan selai strawberry, susu rasa strawberry, dan buah strawberry untukmu..." Nyonya Oh memberikan sepiring roti, segelas air dan semangkuk buah strawberry yang sudah di potong-potong.

"Gomawo, eomma..." balas Luhan lalu menyantap makanannya. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dalam diam dan sesekali tersenyum.

"Lu... Nanti eomma antarkan kau ke bridal ya..." ujar Nyonya Oh di tengah-tengah acara makan.

"Untuk apa, eomma?" Tanya Luhan.

"Fitting terakhir gaun pengantinmu, tentu saja. Minggu depan kan kau sudah menikah. Sekaligus eomma ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan membeli peralatan bayi. Ahh eomma jadi tidak sabar..." ujar Nyonya Oh girang. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia calon mertuanya itu.

"Apa aku boleh ikut, eomma? Aku kan ingin melihat Hannie dengan gaun pengantin dan membeli peralatan bayi untuk aegyaku..." tanya Sehun dengan wajah memohonnya.

"Aishh mana boleh... Kau kan bekerja. Mana bisa meninggalkan kantor begitu saja. Lagipula kau hanya boleh melihat Lulu dengan gaunnya di depan altar nanti. Untuk urusan berbelanja peralatan, serahkan pada eomma dan Lulu saja. Ya kan, Lulu?" Ujar Nyonya Oh yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Arra arra... Selamat bersenang-senang hari ini, Hannie... Dan ingat, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, arra?" Ujar Sehun memperingatkan.

"Ne, Hunnie..." balas Luhan tanpa menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Luhan bersama Nyonya Oh kini sedang berada di sebuah bridal milik seorang designer yang cukup terkenal. Hari ini fitting terakhir Luhan karena minggu depan sudah waktunya Luhan dan Sehun mengucapkan janji sehidup semati di depan altar. Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa di salah satu ruangan bridal. Ia menunggu Nyonya Oh yang sedang berbincang dengan designer dan pegawai di bridal itu. Luhan melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan takjub. Ruangan itu penuh dengan gaun pengantin yang sangat cantik. Mata Luhan tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari dua gaun yang dipakaikan pada dua buah manekin. Gaun pertama adalah gaun yang akan Luhan gunakan dalam pemberkatan pernikahannya. Berwarna putih gading tanpa lengan yang membuat bahu Luhan terkekspos. Gaun itu dipenuhi banyak payet di sekitar dada dan perutnya. Ekor gaun itu sangat panjang menyapu lantai. Bisa dibayangkan Luhan pasti akan sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun itu. Gaun kedua berwarna white pearl. Gaun lengan panjang dengan backless yang dapat mengekspos punggung putih Luhan. Terlihat sangat anggun dengan pita-pita yang menghiasi gaun yang hanya sepanjang lutut itu. Gaun itu Luhan gunakan di dalan resepsi pernikahannya. Luhan tidak ingin menggunakan gaun yang rumit saat resepsinya. Karena dia pasti akan berkeliling menjamu setiap tamu yang datang. Maka pilihan Luhan jatuh pada gaun itu.

"Lu, kau bisa mencoba kedua gaun itu. Apa ukurannya pinggangnya sudah pas atau belum." Ujar Nyonya Oh yang diangguki Luhan.

Luhan mencoba gaun pertamanya. Ia sedikit kesulitan dalam menggunakan gaun itu karena ekor gaun yang panjang mengganggu geraknya. Luhan menatap dirinya di depan cermin saat ia menggunakan gaun cantik itu. Luhan nampak masih belum percaya jika sebentar lagi ia akan menikah.

"Lu, kau cantik sekali... Sehun pasti tidak akan berkedip saat melihatmu." Puji Nyonya Oh membuat Luhan nampak merona. Setelahnya Luhan langsung menggantinya dengan gaun kedua.

Fitting gaun sudah selesai. Kini Nyonya Oh mengajak Luhan berbelanja di mall. Nyonya Oh berencana ingin membeli peralatan bayi bagi calon cucu pertamanya. Ia sangat gembira bahkan sampai tak sabar ingin membeli banyak peralatan.

"Eomma... Jangan beli terlalu banyak... lagipula aegya kan juga masih belum lahir..." Ujar Luhan memperingatkan karena sedaritadi Nyonya Oh nampak ingin membeli apapun yang dikiranya cocok untuk calon cucunya itu.

"Ne, eomma tau.. Eomma hanya membeli beberapa saja kok. Jangan khawatir..." Nyonya Oh nampak asik memilih beberapa potong pakaian sementara Luhan hanya sesekali melirik ke arah dorongan bayi dan peralatan makan bayi.

"Nah hari ini mungkin segini dulu yang kita beli. Kajja kita harus pulang. Kau kan harus banyak istirahat..." ujar Nyonya Oh sambil membawa beberapa potong pakaian bayi ke kasir.

"Eomma.. Kenapa warna bajunya pink semua?" Tanya Luhan merasa heran begitu melihat baju pilihan Nyonya Oh yang semuanya berwarna pink.

"Waeyo?"

"Kita kan belum tau aegya ini namja atau yeoja, eomma..."

"Eomma yakin kok jika aegyamu ini yeoja. Percaya saja pada eomma..." ujar Nyonya Oh yakin lalu membayar baju yang dibelinya itu.

"Bagaimana cara eomma mengetahuinya?" Tanya Luhan penasaran sambil mengangkat kantung belanjaan.

"Menurut orang jaman dulu, jika sang calon eomma suka berdandan, aegya di dalam perutnya pasti yeoja. Lulu kan belakangan ini juga suka berdandan jadi..."

"Aegyaku adalag yeoja, begitu eomma?"

"Tepat sekali. Lu kita langsung pulang atau ingin jalan-jalan disini dulu? Atau apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan?" Tanya Nyonya Oh. Luhan nampak sedang berpikir sedetik berikutnya ia langsung tersenyum.

"Eomma... Aegya ingin es krim. Boleh ya?" Ujar Luhan dengan wajah memohon.

"Baiklah tapi eomma tidak tahu kedai es krim yang enak disini."

"Aku tahu kok. Kajja eomma..." Luhan menggandeng tangan Nyonya Oh dan berjalan ke sebuah kedai es krim langganan Luhan dengan Sehun. Ya belakangan ini Sehun sering mengajak Luhan makan es krim di kedai itu dan Luhan sangat menyukainya.

Luhan dan Nyonya Oh kini sudah berada di dalam sebuah kedai es krim. Luhan memesan 1 cup sedang es krim rasa strawberry sementara Nyonya Oh hanya memesan lemon tea. Nyonya Oh tidak menyukai es krim. Luhan dan Nyonya Oh banyak mengobrolkan banyak hal. Mulai dari masa kehamilan hingga detik-detik persalinan membuat Luhan nampak semangat mendengarkannya.

"Nyonya Oh?" Ujar seseorang menginterupsi obrolan antara Luhan dan Nyonya Oh. Luhan memandang pada seorang yeoja yang terlihat sudah berumur dan sepertinya itu adalah teman dari calon ibu mertuanya.

"Nyonya Park? Hai apa kabar?" Nyonya Oh langsung menjabat tangan dan cipika cipiki dengan seorang yeoja yang di panggil Nyonya Park itu.

"Baik-baik saja seperti biasa. Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu... Kau sudah jarang berkumpul dengan kami lagi sih..." ujar Nyonya Park pada Nyonya Oh.

"Hahaha ya belakangan ini aku memang sibuk mengurus rumah. Bagaimana kabar yang lain? Baik-baik saja bukan? Ahh ya duduklah dulu..." ujar Nyonya Oh pada Nyonya Park.

"Ahh terima kasih. Kabar yang lain baik-baik saja kok. Kau sih sudah jarang kumpul dengan kami. Kau tahu, kau banyak tertinggal berita, tahu..."

"Berita apa?"

"Kau tahu putri dari Nyonya Lim? 3 hari yang lalu ia baru saja melahirkan. Bayinya perempuan. Sangat cantik seperti putrinya."

"Wah benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus menelpon Nyonya Lim dan mengucapkan selamat atas kelahiran cucunya."

"Ne. Tapi... Kasian sekali putri Nyonya Lim itu."

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Saar usia kandungannya menginjak 17 minggu, ia ditinggalkan oleh suaminya karena alasan yang dibilang tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak masuk akal bagaimana, maksudnya?"

"Kau pasti taulah bagaimana penampilan seorang wanita yang sedang hamil. Perut membuncit, terlihat gemuk dan lebih tembam, wajah dan tubuh nampak kurang terurus, benar-benar ya bisa dibilang tidak cantik. Karena alasan itu suaminya meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih pergi dengan sekretarisnya keluar negeri. Tanpa menceraikan dirinya ckckck istri mana yang tidak sakit hati?" Jelas Nyonya Park sambil menggelangkan kepalanya.

Luhan hanya terperangah mendengar cerita dari Nyonya Park, teman calon ibu mertuanya itu. Ia jadi membayangkan dirinya menjadi yeoja yang dibicarakan tadi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan harus ditinggal suami saat sedang mengandung anak mereka karena dirinya sudah tidak terlihat cantik. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam. Ia memikirkan Sehun. Ia takut Sehun akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya saat dirinya sudah berubah gemuk dengan perut yang membuncit.

"Ohh aku sampai lupa... Nyonya Oh, siapa ini? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya..." tanya Nyonya Park ketika baru menyadari keberadaan Luhan.

"Hahaha maaf aku belum sempat memperkenalkannya. Dia Lulu, calon menantuku..." Nyonya Oh memperkenalkan Luhan pada Nyonya Park membuat Luhan merona saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Nyonya Oh -calon-menantu.

"Annyeonghasaeyo, joneun Xi Luhan imnida..." Luhan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong... Wah jadi ini calon pengantinnya? Dia cantik sekali... Pantas saja kau pernah menolak tawaranku untuk menjodohkan putramu dengan putriku..." Ujar Nyonya Park sedikit bercanda. Namun ada perubahan yang terlihat jelas pada wajah Luhan.

"Aku hanya bercanda saja kok, Luhan. Jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati... Wah aku terlambat! Maaf Nyonya Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu lagi ya... Ahjumma pergi dulu ya, Luhan..." pamit Nyonya Park.

"Ne, hati-hati... Dan jangan lupa datang ya minggu depan. Aku tunggu loh..." balas Nyonya Oh yang diangguki oleh Nyonya Park.

"Lu? Waeyo? Kau melamun?" Nyonya Oh mencoba menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"Aniyo, eomma... Aku hanya lelah saja." Balas Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita pulang. Eomma belum menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita."

Nyonya Oh dan Luhan pun beranjak dari kedai es krim itu. Mereka berniat untuk pulang. Luhan sudah merasa lelah dan Nyonya Oh juga belum memasak makan siang untuk mereka. Nyonya Oh memberhentikan sebuah taksi tepat saat mereka berada di pintu masuk mall. Mereka memang tidak membawa mobil. Nyonya Oh tidak bisa mengendarai mobil sedang Luhan masih sedikit trauma mengendarai mobil mengingat kecelakaannya waktu itu. Sehun juga tidak pernah mengijinkan Luhan untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri. Jadi setiap akan kemana-mana Luhan akan diantar atau jika tidak ada yang bisa mengantarnya, ia akan naik taksi.

Luhan menurunkan kantung belanjaan saat ia dan Nyonya Oh sudah sampai di rumah. Nyonya Oh segera mengambil kantung belanjaan itu dari tangan Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan agar cepat masuk ke dalam rumah dan beristirahat. Ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada calon menantu dan cucunya.

"Lu kau istirahatlah di kamar. Jika makanan sudah siap, akan eomma panggil, ne?" Ujar Nyonya Oh sambil berjalan masuk ke arah dapur.

"Aniyo, eomma... Aku ingin membantu eomma memasak. Boleh, ne?" Luhan memohon agar ia diijinkan melakukan sesuatu agar ia tidak merasa bosan.

"Andwae.. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Kau tidak boleh lelah apalagi tadi kita habis jalan-jalan. Kau istirahat saja. Eomma akan membuatkanmu strawberry pie sesuai permintaanmu kemarin." Nyonya Oh menolak permintaan Luhan.

"Haaa baiklah... Aku akan istirahat di kamar." Luhan berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan lesu.

Luhan sungguh sangat bosan. Setiap hari yang ia lakukan hanya tidur, tidur, dan tidur. Nyonya Oh selalu melarangnya melakukan apapun selain mandi, makan dan menonton TV tentu saja. Tapi Luhan sangat bosan dengan kegiatan itu. Ia ingin sekali-kali membantu calon mertuanya itu di dapur tapi selalu saja di larang. Nyonya Oh begitu overprotective padanya.

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidur. Ia sedang tidak berniat untuk tidur sekarang. Ia mengambil ponselnya pada tas yang ia bawa tadi dan mencari nomor seseorang.

To : Sehunnie

Hunnieeeeeee :(

Luhan menghela nafasnya saat pesan itu terkirim. Ia berharap Sehun sedang tidak sibuk dan mau membalas pesannya. Ia butuh teman saat ini.

From : Sehunnie

Ne, Hannieeeeee :) Waeyo? Kenapa cemberut seperti itu, hmm?

Luhan tersenyum saat mendapat pesan balasan dari Sehun. Itu artinya Sehun sedang tidak sibuk di kantor.

To : Sehunnie

Aku bosan, Hunnie :(

From : Sehunnie

Wae? :( Bukankah kau sedang pergi ke bridal dan belanja dengan eomma? Lalu kenapa kau bosan? Apa eomma berbicara sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal?

To : Sehunnie

Aniyo, kami sudah pulang. Ani... Eomma tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku kesal kok. Aku hanya bosan saja tidak boleh melakukan apapun di rumah. Bahkan membantu eomma memasak saja tidak boleh :( aku bosan Hunnie :'(

Luhan mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Sehun. Ia yakin Sehun pasti mengerti dengan kondisinya. Sungguh ia berharap agar ada Sehun disini agar ia tidak merasa bosan lagi. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Ia tidak suka sendiri.

Drrtttt Drrtttt

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Luhan langsung menatap layar ponselnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang meneleponnya. Senyum langsung tercetak jelas saat ia tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Sehunnie..." ujar Luhan antusias.

-Aigoo kau terdengar senang sekali. Merindukanku, eoh? Ckckckck-

"Ihh kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya senang karena aku mendapat teman mengobrol hehehe hmm Hunnie... Apa kau sedang sibuk di kantor?" Tanya Luhan ia takut mengganggu Sehun yang sedang bekerja di kantornya.

-Sibuk? Aniyo. Aku baru saja selesai makan siang. Wae? Apa kau sudah makan siang juga?-

"Makan siang? Dengan siapa? Ani, aku belum makan." Terdengar kekehan Sehun saat mendengar nada curiga dari Luhan.

-Makan dengan appa, tentu saja. Mau dengan siapa lagi? Hahaha Kenapa kau belum makan? Jangan bilang kau yang menolak makan. Benar?-

"Siapa tahu dengan karyawan yeoja yang cantik disana. Aku kan tidak tahu. Aniyo, eomma sedang membuatkan strawberry pie untukku." Terdengar kekehan Sehun lagi.

-Aigoo apa kau cemburu? Mana mungkin aku pergi makan dengan yeoja lain sedangkan calon istriku saja sedang meneleponku saat ini hahaha strawberry lagi? Apa kau tidak bosan makan strawberry terus, Hannie?-

"Habis aegya yang mau. Lagipula strawberry itu enak. Aku suka hehehe"

-Ne, ne aku mengerti... Hannie... Bogoshipoyo...- ujar Sehun dengan suara manja membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Nado... Aegya juga merindukan appa kok..." balas Luhan.

-Jika kau ingin aku berada disana sekarang, aku pasti akan kesana.-

"Ishh mana boleh begitu... Kau kan harus bekerja, Hunnie..."

-Kan aku bilang jika kau mengatakan kau ingin aku ada disana sekarang. Atau kau memang ingin aku pergi kesana, hmm?-

"..."

-Aku anggap itu 'iya'. Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang. Sampai jumpa Hannie...- Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sebelum Luhan sempat berkata apa-apa. Luhan hanya terbengong menatap ponselnya.

-Benarkah kata-katanya? Hunnie akan pulang? Benarkah? Tapi aku kan tidak mengatakan aku mau ia disini sekarang. Meski ya aku sedikit harapan jika ia benar-benar datang sekarang.- batin Luhan.

Tok Tok Tok

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar Luhan yang diketuk. Luhan yakin jika itu adalah Nyonya Oh sambil membawa strawberry pie yang diinginkannya. Padahal ia tidak ingin merepotkan calon mertuanya membawa makanan itu untuk Luhan ke dalam kamarnya. Ia bisa keluar sendiri dan memakan makanan itu bersama dengan calon mertuanya.

"Masuk saja, eomma... Pintunya tidak Lulu kunci..." Ujar Luhan mempersilakan orang itu -yang ia yakin adalah Nyonya Oh masuk.

"Annyeong, tuan putri..." sapa orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sehun. Luhan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi sepiring pie dan segelas air untuk Luhan.

"Hu-Hunnie? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Luhan tidak menyangka jika Sehun yang baru beberapa menit berbicara di telepon sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Sejak aku meneleponmu tadi. Aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku, bukan? Aku juga merindukanmu dan aegya..." ujar Sehun sambil mengecup kening dan perut Luhan bergantian.

"Lalu bagaimana pekerjaanmu di kantor? Kau seenaknya saja pergi meninggalkan kantor."

"Hannie tenang saja... Aku sudah minta ijin ke appa kok. Nah sekarang kau makan. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah lapar, bukan?" Sehun memberikan sepiring pie itu pada Luhan.

"Hunnie... Suapi aku ya..." Ujar Luhan manja pada Sehun.

"Aigoo Hannie jadi manja begini padaku ckck"

"Aegya yang mintamu untuk menyuapiku..." balas Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eyyy aegya atau Hannie sendiri yang mau aku suapi, hmm?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda Luhan.

"Aku! Puas?" Jawab Luhan ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

"Eyy aku hanya bercanda... Sini aku suapi istriku yang cantik ini... Aaaa~" Sehun mencomot sepotong pie strawberry dan bermaksud menyuapi Luhan.

"Istri? Eyyy seenaknya saja! Aku kan belum jadi istrimu! Weekkkk" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk di hadapan Luhan.

"Hehehe mian-mian... Tapi sebentar lagi kau kan akan jadi istri seorang Oh Sehun hehehe... Aaaa~ tadi kau bilang kau ingin aku suapi..."

Luhan memakan potongan pie strawberry yang diberikan Sehun dengan lahap. Ia senang karena merasa diperhatikan oleh namja yang dicintainya ini. Namun ia jadi terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Sehun jadi mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Hannie? Waeyo? Apa kau tidak suka pie strawberry ini?" Tanya Sehun yang mengira jika Luhan tidak menyukai pie itu. Namun Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Hunnie... Benarkah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Tentu. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Meski perutku sudah membuncit dan aku tidak cantik lagi? Kau akan tetap mencintaiku saat keadaanku begitu?" Ujar Luhan membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena hatimu bukan karena penampilanmu. Kenapa sih kau bertanya hal seperti itu? Apa kau meragukan a-"

Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, Luhan sudah memeluk tubuhnya dan Sehun bisa merasakan bahu Luhan yanh bergetar dan mendengar isakan kecil dari Luhan. Sehun tahu jika Luhan pasti sedang menangis. Sehun sangat bingung dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba bertanya hal aneh dan tiba-tiba langsung menangis seperti ini. Sehun menepuk punggung Luhan perlahan mencoba menenangkannya agar Luhan berhenti menangis.

"Gomawo hikss gomawo Hunnie... Hikss hikss gomawo..." ujar Luhan di sela tangisnya.

"N-ne?" Sehun masih belum mengerti dengan keadaan seperti itu. Ia hanya diam sambil terus mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

Cukup lama Sehun terdiam hingga sudah tak terdengar lagi isakan dari Luhan. Sehun mendorong sedikit tubuh Luhan agar ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan. Luhan kini sudah tidak menangis lagi. Hanya telihat sisa-sisa air mata di kedua pipi Luhan. Sehun mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sehun mengecup kening, kedua mata, hidung, kedua pipi serta bibir plum Luhan bergantian.

"Sehunnie..." panggil Luhan.

"Ne?"

"Jeongmal saranghae..." Luhan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sehun untuk meluapkan perasaannya. Sehun tersenyum di dalan ciumannya.

"Nado saranghae, Hannie..." Sehun mengusap surai kecokelatan Luhan dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku begitu beruntung memilikimu..." Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

"Nado... Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau pikirkan tadi, hmm? Kenapa kau bertanya pertanyaan yang sudah pasti kau tahu jawabannya." Ujar Sehun sambil mengelus surai cokelat Luhan dengan lembut.

"Ani... Aku hanya takut Hunnie meninggalkan aku jika aku sudah tidak cantik lagi seperti..."

"Seperti siapa?"

"Putrinya teman eomma.. Tadi saat kami jalan-jalan, kami bertemu dengan teman eomma dan ia membicarakn soal putri teman mereka yang ditinggal suaminya saat ia sedang hamil. Alasannya karena ia sudah tidak cantik lagi..." jelas Luhan sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh saja mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Jadi karena cerita itu? Aku tidak akan sebodoh namja itu. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai hanya karena dia hamil dan berubah jadi hmm 'berbeda'." Jelas Sehun dengan tegas membuat Luhan merasa lega. Ia sangat takut jika Sehun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan namja itu. Ia takut Sehun akan meninggalkannya begitu saja saat perutnya membuncit. Semenjak mengandung pikiran Luhan memang banyak dipenuhi hal-hal yang terkesan sedikit negatif serta ketakutan yang berlebihan.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi, ne... Aegya pasti tidak suka jika eomma berpikiran seperti itu pada appanya. Nah lebih baik kau makan lagi ya... Aegya di dalam sini pasti juga lapar..." bujuk Sehun membuat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan sudah menghabiskan pie strawberry nya. Kini ia kembali bersandar di dada Sehun dan memeluk tubuh namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tertidur di dalam dekapan Sehun.

-Aku sedih saat kau memikirkan itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sungguh. Tidak akan pernah. Karena hanya kau yang aku cintai, Hannie... Sangat. Jeongmal saranghae, Hannieku...- batin Sehun.

.

.

.

Wajah Luhan terlihat pucat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar bahkan ia tidak sanggup berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Luhan hanya bisa terduduk di depan meja riasnya dan memandang dirinya yang kini sudah terlihat sangat cantik. Gaun putih panjang sudah di kenakannya. Sebuket bunga mawar berwarna pink sudah di pegangnya. Ia hanya tinggal berjalan menuju altar dan mengucapkan janji pernikahan maka ia akan resmi menyandang marga Oh di depan namanya. Ya hari ini adalah hari pernikahan dirinya dan Sehun, tentu saja. Luhan menjilati bibirnya berulang kali merasa gugup. Berkali-kali ia mengatur nafasnya agar bisa bernafas seperti biasa.

"Lu, waeyo? Kau pasti gugup ya?" Ujar Nyonya Oh yang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Ne, eomma. Sangat. Aku sangat gugup eomma..." ujar Luhan sambil menghapus keringat yang muncul di pelipisnya dengan selembar tissue.

"Eomma juga sama denganmu saat eomma menikah. Kau harus banyak berdoa untuk menghilangkan kegugupanmu. Yakinlah semuanya akan berjalan lancar." Nyonya Oh menepuk bahu Luhan agar ia bisa lebih tenang.

Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar suara pintu yang di ketuk dari luar. Nyonya Oh langsung membantu Luhan untuk berdiri perlahan. Sepertinya sudah waktunya. Luhan menggenggam tangan Nyonya Oh kuat-kuat. Ia butuh dukungan dan pegangan saat ini. Nyonya Xi yang sedaritadi sedang sibuk berdandan, mulai membantu Luhan berjalan dan menggenggam tangannya. Ia tahu putrinya pastilah sangat gugup saat ini.

Lantunan lagu pernikahan memenuhi ruangan Gereja tempat dilangsungkannya pernikahan antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun sudah berdiri rapi di depan altar bersama seorang pastor. Ia menanti pengantinnya datang. Sehun sama gugupnya dengan Luhan. Ia berulang kali meremas tangannya. Bahkan untuk menutupi kegugupannya, Sehun mencoba berpura-pura membenarkan letak jas putih, dasinya, dan bunga mawar pink di kantung jasnya yang sudah terlihat rapi meski Sehun tak merapikannya. Seluruh kerabat dan teman dekat kedua keluarga sudah memenuhi ruangan itu. Mereka juga tampak tidak sabar menanti kedatangan Luhan sang pengantin wanita. Mereka ingin melihat seberapa cantiknya pengantin wanita itu saat ini. Penantian mereka pun berakhir saat pintu utama Gereja itu terbuka.

Luhan menggandeng tangan sang ayah dan berjalan perlahan di atas sebuah karpet merah yang membentang menuju ke altar tempat Sehun berada saat ini. Pandangan Luhan hanya tertuju pada Sehun. Senyumannya tidak pernah terlepas saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Seluruh tamu yang berada di dalam ruangan itu begitu takjub melihat rupa Luhan yang terlihat sangat sempurna. Bahkan tak sedikit yang berdecak kagum bahkan memujinya. Luhan tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Yang ia inginkan adalah ia cepat sampai di altar dan mengucapkan janji pernikahannya agar ia tidak terlarut-larut dalam kegugupannya.

Sehun menjulurkan tangan kanannya saat Luhan sudah berada di hadapannya, membantu Luhan naik ke tangga dan menghadap sang pastor. Sehun sesekali melirik Luhan dan tersenyum padanya. Ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan sang pastor. Hanya ada Luhan, Luhan, dan Luhan di pikirannya saat ini. Luhan pun sama dengan Sehun. Diam-diam ia mencuri pandang kepada Sehun yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas putih serta rambut cokelatnya yang di tata rapi membuat Sehun sangat terlihat tampan. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka hingga waktu mengucapkan janji pernikahan pun tiba.

Sang pastor mengiring janji pernikahan antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun akhirnya mengucapkan janji pernikahannya sambil menatap Luhan dalam. Luhan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Sehun lakukan. Janji pernikahan sudah mereka ucapkan di depan altar, di depan pastor, di depan keluarga, di depan kerabat dan yang pasti di hadapan Tuhan. Setelah pengucapan janji pernikahan itu, kini waktunya untuk pemasangan cincin. Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan saat Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama berhasil menyematkan cincin di jari manis pasangannya.

"Silakan mencium pasangan anda." Ujar sang pastor. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Luhan memejamkan matanya saat bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Riuh tepuk tangan para tamu menghiasi acara puncak itu.

"Chukkae... Lu sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi bagian keluarga Oh." Ujar Nyonya Oh sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan, menantunya.

"Sehun mulai sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi suami Lulu. Baba harap kau bisa menjaga dan melindungi Lulu untuk baba dan mama, ya..." Ujar Tuan Xi sambil menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Pasti, ba. Tanpa baba suruh pun aku pasti akan melakukannya." Balas Sehun.

"Jangan lupa lindungi cucu kami di dalam sana ya." Sambung Nyonya Xi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Noona, hyung, chukkae... Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Aku juga jadi tidak sabar menunggu keponakanku lahir hehehe" ujar Sehan sambil menjabat tangan Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"Gomawo Sehan..." balas Luhan sambil memeluk tubuh Sehan.

"Eyy jangan peluk-peluk Hannie... Dia kan sudah jadi milikku..." Ujar Sehun sambil memisahkan Luhan dan Sehan.

"Ya ampun hyung... Aku kan hanya memeluk kakak iparku. Masa tidak boleh sih? Ckck" balas Sehan yang membuat mereka semua tertawa.

Luhan, Sehun berserta keluarga mereka kini sudah berada di dalam sebuah Hotel. Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar mereka sambil menunggu waktu resepsi di mulai di ballroom hotel itu. Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur hotel dengan gaun panjang yang masih membalut tubuhnya. Sementara Sehun masih berada di luar karena sedang mengobrol bersama baba dan ayah mertuanya. Luhan melepaskan segala pernak pernik yang menghiasi rambut cokelat panjangnya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa tidur dengan pernak pernik yang masih menempel di kepalanya. Kini rambut panjang Luhan sudah tergerai indah seperti biasanya. Luhan menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir yang ia bawa agar rambutnya terlihat lebih rapi.

"Akhh kenapa sesak sekali sih..." keluh Luhan karena ia sedikit merasa sesak dan kesulitan bernafas karena gaun yang dikenakannya menekan dadanya.

Luhan mencoba menggapai resleting panjang yang terbentang di bagian punggungnya. Ia merasa kesulitan karena tangannya tidak bisa menggapai ujung resletingnya. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya karena tidak kunjung bisa menggapai ujung resletingnya.

"Waeyo, Hannie?" Tanya Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia terlihat bingung saat melihat Luhan yang nampak frustasi.

"Hunnie... Bisa tolong bantu aku menurunkan resleting gaunku? Sesak sekali. Aku sulit bernafas..." mohon Luhan.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Sehun segera mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan. Ia menurunkan perlahan resleting gaun itu. Sehun menegak salivanya saat ia melihat punggung Luhan yang putih dan polos tanpa ada benda yang mengganjalnya. Sehun yakin jika saat ini Luhan tidak memakai bra. Membuat sesuatu di bawah sana sedikit sesak. Namun buru-buru Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya menghilangkan segala pikiran kotor dari otaknya. Ia harus ingat ia tidak boleh melakukan 'itu' pada Luhan saat ini.

"Gomawo... Sudah ya aku mau ganti baju dulu. Gerah, Hunnie..." Luhan langsung mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untum mengganti pakaian.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat tidur.. Ia membuka jas dan dasi kupu-kupu yang dikenakannya dan meletakannya di atas meja nakas di sampingnya. Sepatunya sudah terlepas sedaritadi sebelum ia mengobrol dengan appa dan ayah mertuanya di luar. Sehun membuka ketiga kancing atas kemeja yang dikenakannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sehunnie..." Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah istrinya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aigoo... Kau mengagetkanku... Bagaimana? Kau sudah tidak merasa sesak lagi?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus rambut cokelat Luhan lembut.

"Mian... Ne, aku sudah tidak merasa sesak lagi. Hunnie... Aku ngantuk... Kau tahu kan jika semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan acara hari ini?" Ujar Luhan manja. Sifat yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada Sehun saat ia meminta perhatian dari Sehun. Mungkin sifat itu tumbuh saat Luhan mulai mengandung.

"Aigoo... Kalau begitu tidurlah... Nanti malam masih ada pesta lagi." Sehun memposisikan tubuhnya dan Luhan agar berbaring di temlat tidur. Luhan masih setia berada di dalam dekapan Sehun seolah tidak mau dilepaskan.

"Selamat tidur, Hannie... Dan Selamat tidur sayang..." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan mengelus perut Luhan bergantian sebelum masuk ke alam mimpi bersama Luhan.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir 5 bulan lamanya Sehun dan Luhan menyandang status sebagai suami-istri. Kini perut Luhan juga sudah semakin terlihat membesar. Wajar saja karena usia kandungannya sudah memasuki minggu ke 34. Beberapa minggu lagi Luhan sudah bisa melahirkan bayinya. Semakin perut Luhan membesar, Nyonya Oh semakin overprotective pada Luhan. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan Luhan untuk melakukan apapun kecuali makan, mandi, bersantai dan tidur, tentu saja. Bahkan Nyonya Oh melarang Luhan untuk mengangkat kantung belanjaan yang sering diantar oleh jasa pengantar barang dari salah satu supermarket. Sehun juga bertindak yang sama seperti yang eommanya lakukan. Pokoknya Luhan sudah dianggap seperti tuan putri yang tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Luhan bisa memahami perlakuan Sehun dan Nyonya Oh yang bisa dibilang sedikit berlebihan itu karena ia yakin mereka tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk yang dialami oleh Luhan maupun aegya di kandungannya.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur seperti biasanya. Ia tersenyum sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ia mengingat masa kehamilan serta masa awal pernikahannya. Beberapa minggu setelah menikah, Luhan mengalami masa ngidam yang sedikit lebih berat. Ia tidak bisa berada di dekat Sehun. Bahkan berada di jarak 100 meter dengan Sehun saja ia tidak bisa. Setiap ia berada di dekat Sehun, ia pasti akan merasa kesal meski Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Bahkan tanpa sadar Luhan selalu mengusir Sehun saat Sehun mencoba mendekatinya. Karena hal itu, Sehun sering berada jauh di dekat Luhan. Ia tidur di kamar lamanya bahkan ia jika ia ingin sarapan pun ia harus menunggu Luhan selesai sarapan dulu. Ia menjaga perasaan Luhan meski terkadang ia juga sedih karena Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja menjauhi dirinya.

Hal itu hanya berjalan selama seminggu. Meski hanya seminggu, tapi Sehun sudah merasa sangat frustasi harus menjaga jarak dengan Luhan. Namun ia bersyukur karena setelah kejadian itu, Luhan jadi dekat kembali dengannya bahkan jika Sehun boleh bilang, Luhan malah jadi bertambah manja padanya. Terbukti dari Luhan yang tidak mau ditinggal Sehun barang sebentar. Bahkan jika Sehun ingin ke kamar mandi, Luhan akan mengikutinya dan menunggunya di depan pintu kamar mandi sampai Sehun keluar.

Ya itulah yang Luhan alami selama masa ngidam nya. Sekarang masa itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Dan Luhan pun sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Luhan mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam laci di meja nakas tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia membuka buku itu dan mendapati beberapa lembar foto berwarna hitam putih. Senyum Luhan terus terukir saat ia melihat lembar per lembar foto itu. Itu adalah foto hasil USG kandungan Luhan. Baru kemarin ia memeriksakan kandungannya dan dokter bilang jika kandungannya sangat baik. Dokter sempat memprediksi jenis kelamin anak di dalam kandungannya namun Luhan menolak. Ia tidak mau mengetahuinya dulu untuk kejutan, katanya.

"Hannie... Sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"Aigoo rambutmu masih basah begitu..." Luhan mengambil handuk yang melingkar di leher Sehun dan mengusak rambut Sehun dengan handuk itu.

"Kau sedang apa, hmm? Kenapa belum tidur? Sudah malam loh..." tanya Sehun sambil menatap wajah istrinya yang sedang serius mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku sedang tidak bisa tidur. Aku memikirkan aegya." Balas Luhan dan menghentikan gerakannya mengusak rambut Sehun.

"Aegya? Kenapa? Apa aegya di dalam sini menyakitimu? Ia menendang terus, hmm?" Sehun mengelus perut Luhan dan sesekali mengecupnya.

"Ani... Aku hanya tidak sabar ingin melihatnya cepat lahir. Kau lihat ini? Ia sudah terlihat besar sekarang..." Luhan menunjukkan selembar foto hitam putih pada Sehu, foto aegya mereka di dalam perut Luhan.

"Ne, aku juga. Aku sangat penasaran bagaimana rupa aegya kita ini. Apakah akan cantik sepertimu atau tampan sepertiku..." ujar Sehun dibalas sebuah pukulan di lengan oleh Luhan.

"Eyy kenapa memukulku, hmm?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggelitik pinggang Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit kegelian.

"Hahaha hentikan, Hunnie... Ingat disini ada aegya, Hunnie..." Luhan menunjuk perutnya membuat Sehun menghentikan acara menggelitik Luhan.

"Mianhae, appa hanya ingin membalas eommamu yang tiba-tiba saja memukul appa... Appa kan kesakitan..." adu Sehun pada aegyanya.

"Mianhae, Hunnie... Habis kau terlalu percaya diri sih hehehe" ujar Luhan sambil mengelus lengan Sehun yang tadi dipukulnya.

"Ne, aku maafkan... Kajja kita tidur. Sudah malam sekali loh... Lihat sudah jam 11 malam. Dokter kan melarangmu tidur malam, Hannie..." Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan agar lebih mendekat dengannya.

"Arraseo, arraseo... Aku akan menuruti perintahmu, appa..." balas Luhan lalu mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Luhan menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya. Terlihat beberapa kerutan ada di keningnya sepertinya ia sedang menahan sakit. Luhan bergerak tak nyaman di dalam tidurnya. Keringat mulai keluar membasahi kening Luhan. Luhan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sehun bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

"H-hannie... Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Akhhh appo, Hunnie akhhh" ujar Luhan sambil memegangi perutnya. Seketika itu juga Sehun segera membuka matanya.

"Ha-hannie? Gwenchana? Apa sakit sekali?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah paniknya.

"Akkhhh appo, Hunnie hikss appo..." rintih Luhan masih sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Omona! Kajja kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Ujar Sehun saat melihat sesuatu membasahi sprei tempat tidurnya. Sehun segera menggendong tubuh Luhan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia tidak memperdulikan penampilan dan jam berapa sekarang. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah cepat membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit.

Di dalam perjalanan, Luhan terus mengerang sakit membuat Sehun semakin kencang mengendarai mobilnya. Sehun berusaha mencoba menenangkan Luhan dengan cara membantu Luhan untuk menarik nafas dan lainnya. Tak terasa mobil Sehun sudah terparkir di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sehun segera menggendong tubuh Luhan dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit untuk segera meminta pertolongan.

"Hunnie akhhhh appo hikss hikss" rintih Luhan sambil mencengkram kuat lengan Sehun yang menggendong tubuhnya.

"Bertahanlah, Hannie... Aku mohon bertahanlah... Suster aku minta tolong! Istriku mau melahirkan!" Teriak Sehun pada seorang perawat yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Dengan segera perawat itu memanggil suster lainnya sambil membawa sebuah ranjang dorong untuk merebahkan tubuh Luhan.

"Hunnie hiks hiks appo, Hunnie..." Luhan masih terus mencengkram lengan Sehun meski ia kini sudah berbaring di atas ranjang yang di dorong oleh beberapa perawat dan Sehun.

"Bertahanlah, Hannie... Aku yakin pasti kau bisa... Aegya sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kita..." ujar Sehun mencoba menyemangati Luhan.

"Maaf, sebaiknya anda tunggu di luar saja..." ujar salah seorang perawat sebelum menutup pintu ruang operasi.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di depan ruangan operasi. Ia berharap keadaan Luhan akan baik-baik saja di dalam sana. Ia berdoa agar Luhan dan aegyanya bisa selamat. Sehun terus menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak henti-hentinya berdoa.

CKLEK

"Maaf apa anda yang bernama Sehun?" Tanya seorang perawat pada Sehun yang menatapny dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada ap-"

"Anda boleh masuk. Pasien terus memanggil nama anda di dalam." Ujar perawat itu mengijinkan Sehun untuk masuk.

"Hannie..." Sehun tak tega melihat Luhan yang terus mengerang kesakitan. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat dan terus memberi semangat pada Luhan.

"Hun-niehhh akhhh sakittttt akhhhh" erang Luhan. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"Hannie... Kau pasti bisa. Semangat Hannie... Aku akan selalu ada disini..." Sehun terus mencoba menyemangati Luhan. Ia usap keringat yang mengalir dari kening Luhan dengan selembar tissue yang ia dapat dari salah satu perawat.

"Hunniehhh akhhhhh appooooo"

"Kepalanya sudah terlihat. Ayo, sedikit lagi..." ujar sang dokter.

"Hunnieeeeeeee"

"Ooeeekkkkk ooekkkk" terdengar suara tangisan bayi memenuhi ruangan operasi itu. Senyum lega tercetak di pipi dokter,perawat serta Sehun. Sementara Luhan tak tahu lagi harus berekspresi seperti apa. Ia sudah sangat lelah sekaligus bahagia karena ia bisa melahirkan aegyanya dengan lancar.

"Bayinya perempuan..." ujar dokter itu pada Sehun dan Luhan sambil menggendong bayi mungil yang masih penuh dengan darah segar.

Dokter itu kemudian membawa bayi perempuan itu mendekat ke arah Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan terharu melihat putrinya yang berhasil ia lahirkan. Ia sampai tidak bisa membendung lagi air mata bahagianya. Sehun juga sama. Senyum selalu menghiasi wajahnya saat ia melihat bayi mungil yang di gendong oleh dokter itu. Dokter memberikan bayi itu pada Luhan untuk di gendong dan disusui. Sehun tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi melihat kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya kini berada di hadapannya dengan keadaan sehat.

Bayi mungil itu dengan cepat menyusu pada Luhan. Luhan tak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya. Melahirkan seorang bayi dan menyusuinya apalagi di sampingnya kini berdiri orang yang sangat dicintainya, suami sekaligus appa dari putri kecilnya. Luhan mengecup kening putrinya untuk meluapkan betapa ia mencintai putri kecil yang baru di lahirkannya itu.

Luhan kini sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat setelah melahirkan anaknya. Namun sang aegya masih di rawat di dalam ruang bayi namun sesekali perawat membawanya ke ruang rawat Luhan untuk diberikan ASI. Sehun kini duduk di samping Luhan yang sedang memberikan ASI bagi putrinya. Putrinya kini sudah dibersihkan dan diberikan pakaian oleh perawat dan dimandikan. Sehun tak dapat mengedipkan matanya melihat sang bayi yang dengan lahap menyusu pada Luhan. Sesekali ia iseng menggerakan tangan kecil putrinya.

"Aigoo matanya mirip sekali denganmu, Hannie..." ujar Sehun saat melihat putrinya membuka mata dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Tapi hidung dan bibirnya sangat mirip denganmu, Hunnie..." Luhan memandang putrinya di dalam gendongannya serta Sehun bergantian.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuk putri kita yang cantik ini." Ujar Sehub antusias. Luhan terlihat tidak sabar mendengar nama untuk putri kecilnya.

"Namanya... Oh Seryn." Ujar Sehun.

"Seryn? Nama yang indah. Aegya, sekarang namamu adalah Oh Saeryn." Ujar Luhan pada putri kecilnya. Saeryn nampak tersenyum sepertinya ia menyukai nama pemberian dari appanya.

.

.

.

4 tahun kemudian...

Luhan sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anaknya di dapur. Ia memasukan beberapa potong roti serta buah strawberry ke dalam kotak bekal berwarna pink milik Seryn, putrinya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Seryn masuk sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanak. Karena itu Luhan sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

"Celamat pagi eomma..." sapa Seryn yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

"Selamat pagi, sayang... Sudah siap berangkat kesekolah?" Tanya Luhan pada putrinya yang kini sudah terlihat rapi dengan seragam pink yang dikenakannya.

"Ne, eomma... Eomma, appa ikut mengantal Lin ke cekolah kan?" Tanya Seryn penuh harap.

"Tidak bisa, Ryn. Appa ada meeting pagi ini dengan karyawan di kantornya. Jadi Ryn berangkat dengan eomma saja, ne?" Ujar Luhan namun Seryn langsung memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aigoo ada apa? Kenapa putri appa yang cantik ini sudah cemberut saja, hmm?" Tanya Sehun lalu langsung menggendong tubuh Seryn.

"Appa hali ini akan mengantal aku ke cekolah kan?" Tanya Seryn pada sang appa, Sehun.

"Aniyo... Appa tidak bisa, Ryn. Mian... Appa ada meeting pagi ini dengan karyawan. Jadi Ryn pergi ke sekolah dengan eomma saja, ya?" Bujuk Sehun agar Seryn mengerti.

"Shilo! Lin mau pelgi dengan appa hikss hikss" Seryn terlihat hampir menangis di dalam gendongan Sehun. Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Seryn bisa mengerti.

"Arra, arra... Hari ini appa akan mengantar Ryn dan eomma. Appa akan mengundur jadwal meetingnya untukmu." Ujar Sehun membuat Seryn memekik kegirangan. Ia langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat dan mencium pipi Sehun berulang-ulang.

"Aigoo sebegitu senangnya anak appa ini, hmm?" Sehun dan Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu putri mereka.

"Oh iya... Eomma kapan heolmoni datang? Kemalin heolmoni bilang pada Lin heolmoni akan datang kecini..." tanya Seryn pada Luhan.

Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, Sehun dan Luhan memang sudah tidak tinggal dengan keluarga Sehun lagi. Sehun sudah membeli sebuah rumah yang meski hanya sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Ia ingin memiliki rumah yang asri dan sedikit menjauh dari keramaian seperti rumah masa kecilnya dulu. Dan rumah yang dibelinya ini mengingatkan dirinya akan masa kecilnya dulu bersama dengan Luhan. Awalnya Nyonya Oh tentu saja menolak keputusan Sehun untuk pindah rumah. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka apalagi sejak kehadiran Seryn cucunya. Ia tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari cucunya itu. Namun karena Sehun bersikeras untuk pindah dan menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya tanpa melibatkan orang tua, akhirnya Nyonya Oh menyerah. Ia mengijinkan Sehun Luhan serta Seryn pindah asal ia diijinkan setiap saat berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Suara bell rumah berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Seryn langsung memberontak di dalam gendongan Sehun. Ia meminta agar Sehun menurunkan dirinya. Seryn segera berlari menuju ke pintu utama. Ia yakin jika heolmoni nya yang datang. Dan benar saja saat Seryn membuka pintu, Nyonya Oh sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Heolmoni..." Seryn segera memeluk tubuh heolmoni yang disayanginya.

"Annyeong Ryn..."

"Eomma, silakan masuk..." Luhan mempersilakan ibu mertuanya masuk.

"Lu, dimana Sehun?" Tanya Nyonya Oh yang tidak melihat adanya Sehun.

"Ne, eomma? Wae?" Sehun berjalan keluar dari dapur menghampiri sang eomma.

"Aniyo... Aku kira kau belum bangun..."

"Tidak mungkin eomma.. Jika pun ia belum bangun, Ryn akan membangunkannya. Eomma tau sendiri bagaimana cara Ryn membangunkan Hunnie..."

"Dengan jurus seribu tendangan milik Ryn ya hahahah..." Nyonya Oh dan Luhan sama-sama terkekeh.

"Tendangan Ryn itu sangat sakit tau. Dan aku tidak mau dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu lagi ckckck" ujar Sehun membuat tawa Nyonya Oh dan Luhan semakin meledak.

"Ahh sudah siang. Kajja kita berangkat sekarang. Ryn, pakai tasmu. Kajja nanti kau bisa terlambat..." Luhan menyerahkan tas ransel berwarna pink milik Seryn.

.

.

.

Seryn sedang duduk di taman belakang. Ia menatap ke arah bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni yang sengaja di tanam oleh Luhan di pinggir pagar dekat kolam renang. Seryn tidak sendirian disana. Di pangkuannya ada seekor kucing berbulu putih lembut sedang tertidur. Itu adalah kucing kesayangan Seryn. Seryn membelai dengan lembut bulu kucing yang dinamakan 'Boom' itu.

"Ryn, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Luhan pada Seryn yang terlihat sedang melamun.

"Eomma... Adik bayi itu dibuat dali apa ya?" Tanya Seryn polos.

"Hah? Adik bayi? Kenapa Ryn menanyakan soal itu?"

"Eomma... Ajali Lin buat adik bayi ya... Lin ingin punya adik bayi cepelti teman Lin yang lain. Waktu Lin tanya bu gulu, bu gulu bilang Lin minta pada eomma saja." Jelas Seryn dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa Ryn ingin minta adik bayi?"

"Abis Lin bocan. Lin tidak punya teman di lumah. Cuma ada Boom yang bica Lin ajak main." Jawab Seryn dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Arra, arra... Eomma mengerti. Kajja sebaiknya Ryn masuk ke dalam. Sudah siang dan sudah waktunya Ryn untuk makan siang. Ajak Boom juga. Ia pasti juga lapar." Ujar Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan putrinya.

.

.

.

Luhan menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Perkataan Seryn tadi siang terus berputar di dalam kepalanya. Luhan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya resah. Ia bingung. Matanya sama sekali tidak bisa ia pejam meski ia memaksakannya.

"Engg Hannie... Waeyo? Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Sehun yang terbangun karena merasa sedikit terganggu dengan Luhan yang tak bisa diam.

"Mian kalau aku mengganggu tidurmu, Hunnie... Aku hanya sedang tidak bisa tidur saja... Mungkin aku akan ke bawah sebentar untuk mengambil lbat tidur." Luhan baru saja akan beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya, namun Sehun menahannya.

"Eyy kemarilah... Biar aku yang membantumu untuk tidur..." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar semakin dekat dengannya. Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat dan mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Hmm Hunnie..." Panggil Luhan.

"Hmm? Wae?" Balas Sehun dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Hmm ini soal Ryn..."

"Ryn? Ada apa dengan Ryn?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Ryn hmm Ryn meminta..."

"Ryn meminta apa? Aku akan mencoba membelikannya seperti waktu itu dia ingin memelihara Boom."

"Adik..." lanjut Luhan dengan suara pelan yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Ohh adik... MWO? A-ADIK?" Teriak Sehun terkejut. Ia langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Aku belum menjawabnya. Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku jawab, Hunnie..." Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Aku mengerti jika kau masih belum mau memiliki anak lagi. Besok akan aku jelaskan padanya jika kau-"

"An-aniyo... Tidak Hunnie... A-aku..." Luhan terlihat sedikit gugup membuat Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"A-aku akan memberikan adik untuknya... Ja-jadi..."

"Kau serius? Bukankah selama ini kau bilang jika kau belum-"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali. Dan aku mau..." Luhan menundukkan wajahnya malu. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah. Jika kau yang menginginkannya, kau yang harus bekerja sendiri malam ini, arra?" Ujar Sehun dengan santainya.

"Ishh Sehunnie kau-"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya Sehun sudah menerjang bibirnya. Sehun sedikit melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian. Luhan pun membalas perlakuan yang sama pada Sehun hingga terjadilah french kiss di antara mereka. Decak-decak saliva pun kini sudah terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Perang lidah pun terjadi. Lidah mereka saling menekan, mendorong bahkan membelit satu sama lain. Lelehan saliva juga mulai tercetak jelas di sudut bibir mereka hingga turun ke leher.

Kini tubuh mereka sudah sama-sama naked. Entah siapa yang memulainya terlebih dahulu. Bagian leher hingga ke dada Luhan sudah di penuhi banyak bercak merah -kiss mark karya Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah sekuat tenaga saat seluruh titik sensitif tubuhnya di kuasai oleh Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa mengerang dan menjambak rambut Sehun saat seluruh tubuhnya di sentuh oleh jari-jari Sehun.

"Ohhh Sehunniehhh ahhhh" racau Luhan saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bagian bawahnya.

"Ahhh ahhh akhhh Sehunniehhh ahhhh" racau Luhan tak karuan saat bagian tersensitif di tubuhnya terada di sodok-sodok.

"Shhh Sehunniehhhh akhhhh empphhh" desahan Luhan tertahan saat Sehun mulai menjamah kembali bibirnya. Tubuhnya masih tersentak-sentak karena Sehun yang masih terus bergerak tanpa berhenti.

"Sehh Sehunniehhh ahhh I'm closehhhh"

"Nadohhh Hanniehhh ahhhh"

"Sehunniehhhhh"

"Luhanniehhhhh"

Seluruh tubuh mereka diterpa rasa hangat yang sudah lama tak mereka dapatkan. Sehun segera memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala, kedua mata, hidung, kedua pipi Luhan hingga bibir Luhan bergantian. Sehun memeluk tubuh istrinya dan tertidur bersama.

"Boom... Kenapa kamal appa dan eomma belicik cekali ya? Eomma dan appa juga dalitadi teliak-teliak telus sepelti kesakitan. Ada apa ya?" Ujar Seryn pada Boom yang terbaring di sampingnya. Yeoja itu masih belum memejamkan matanya sejak dua jam yang lalu saat Luhan menemaninya tidur di sana.

"Hoammm... Boom aku ngantuk. Aku tidul dulu ya... Cemoga aku ketemu adik bayi di mimpiku. Celamat malam, Boom..." Dan Seryn pun memejamkan matanya dan masuk ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa pusing dan lemas. Ia jadi sulit untuk bergerak. Setiap kali ia bergerak, ia pasti akan merasakan pusing. Luhan juga merasa perut bagian bawahnya terasa sangat nyeri hingga akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Sehun sedaritadi sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan bekal untuk Seryn. Luhan meminta tolong Sehun untuk membawakan Seryn setangkup roti dengan selai strawberry kesukaan Ryn.

"Eomma... Eomna cakit ya?" Tanya Seryn yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar kedua orang tuanya.

"Mianhae... Iya eomma sedang tidak enak badan. Mian eomma tidak bisa membuatkanmu bekal. Tapi appa yang sedang menyiapkannya untukmu." Ujar Luhan sambil mengelus pipi Seryn.

"Eomma jangan cakit... Lin cedih jika eomma cakit cepelti ini..." ujar Ryn polos membuat Luhan merasa tersentuh.

"Ne, sebentar lagi eomma akan sembuh kok ma- hoeeekkkk" Luhan merasa mual. Ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya meninggalkan Ryn yang terkejut.

"Appa..." teriak Ryn dan berlari menghampiri Sehun sang appa di dapur.

"Appa... Appa... Appa..." Ryn menarik-narik ujung baju Sehun agar Sehun menyadari kehadirannya.

"Wae, Ryn? Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tubuh mungil Seryn.

"Appa... Eomma, appa... Eomma..." Ryn menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

"Eomma? Wae? Eomma kenapa?" Tanya Sehun yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ryn.

"Eomma muntah, appa... Eomma muntah. Lin takut... Hiks hiks" Seryn pun terisak. Sehun langsung menggendong tubuh Ryn dan membawanya pergi ke kamarnya dan Luhan.

Sehun kini sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak melihat Luhan di tempat tidurnya. Sehun mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi yang Sehun yakini berasal dari Luhan. Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi itu yang untungnya tak terkunci. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya namun tak bisa.

"Hannie? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit? Lalu bagaimana perutmu? Apa masih sangat nyeri?" Tanya Sehun namun Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya mual saja. Perutku sudah lebih baikan sekarang. Sepertinya kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit." Tolak Luhan.

"Eomma... Halus ke lumah cakit... Lin tidak mau eomma kenapa-kenapa... Lin cayang eomma hiks hiks" Ryn kembali terisak. Luhan hanya bisa menatap Ryn dan Sehun bergantian.

"Baiklah. Eomma akan ke rumah sakit tapi setelah mengantarmu ke sekolah, arra?" Ujar Luhan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ryn.

Sehun dan Luhan kini sedang di dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit. Luhan tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya terdiam selama di perjalanan. Ia merasa sangat pusing. Perutnya juga kembali terasa nyeri. Sehun yang mengerti keadaan istrinya, hanya terdiam dan terus fokus menyetir. Sesekali Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang berbaring pada jok mobil yang sengaja di turunkan ke belakang agar Luhan bisa berbaring.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri? Kita sudah sampai..." Sehun membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. Sehun menbantu membopoh tubuh Luhan berjalan memasuki rumah sakit.

Luhan dan Sehun kini sudah berada di dalam ruang praktek dokter. Luhan baru saja di periksa dan mereka tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun. Kepalanya terasa amat berat dan sakit maka ia membutuhkan sandaran. Sehun dengan senang hati menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran untuk Luhan.

"Kami sudah mendapati hasilnya..." ujar dokter berkacamata yang duduk di hadapan Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

Seryn duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Ia memegang kotak bekalnya namun sama sekali tak berniat memakan bekal yang dibawanya. Ia terlihat melamunkan sesuatu.

"Lin... Cedang apa?" Tanya seorang yeoja manis, teman sekelasnya.

"Memikilkan eommaku, Junnie..." balas Ryn.

"Memang eommamu kenapa?"

"Eommaku cakit. Tadi pagi caja eomma muntah-muntah. Tapi eomma cudah di bawa ke lumah cakit oleh appa. Aku takut eomma kenapa-kenapa..." jelas Ryn.

"Aku yakin eommamu tidak kenapa-kenapa. Oh ya mungkin caja kau akan mendapat adik balu." Ujar yeoja manis bernama Junnie itu membuat Ryn senang.

"Benalkah? Bagaimana kau bica tau?"

"Eommaku juga pelnah muntah-muntah cepelti itu dan doktel yang memeliksa eomma bilang jika ada adik bayi di dalan pelut eommaku. Dan kata eomma, itu adik baluku." Jelas Junnie. Mata Ryn berbinar-binar. Ia senang ia akan segera mendapat adim baru. Ia jadi tidak sabar pulang ke rumah dan mengelus perut eommanya yang ada adik baru untuknya.

.

.

.

Wajah Seryn tak terlepas dari senyuman. Ia sangat senang dan tidak sabar untuk sampai di rumah dan bertemu dengan eomma dan calon adik barunya. Seryn mengucapkan terima kasih pada paman yang mengantarkan dirinya pulang. Seryn langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dengan riang. Kata-kata Junnie memenuhi pikirannya dan membuatnya sangat senang. Seryn langsung masuk ke dalam kamar eommanya saat ia sampai di rumah. Ia sunggub sudah tidak sabar bertemu eommanya.

"Eomma..." Ryn langsung berhamburan kepelukan Luhan saat ia mendapati Luhan sedang berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Eomma... Eomma baik-baik caja, kan?" Tanya Ryn antusias.

"Ne, eomma baik-baik saja, sayang..." balas Luhan sambil mengelus rambut hitam Ryn.

"Eomma apa di dalam pelut eomma cekalang ada adik bayi Lin?" Tanya Ryn dengan polosnya. Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Yeyyy ada adik Lin di dalam pelut eomma... Yeyy yeyy... Huaaa Lin tidak cabal ingin lihat adik bayi lahil hehehe" ujar Ryn sambil berulang kali mengelus perut sang eomma.

-Maafkan eomma, Ryn... Eomma belum bisa memberikanmu seorang adik... Mianhae...- batin Luhan.

.

.

.

Malam itu cuaca terasa lebih dingin dari malam biasanya. Angin bertiup lebih kencang. Namun seorang yeoja tidak terlalu memperdulikan angin malam menerpa wajh cantiknya. Yeoja itu adalah Luhan. Luhan sedang ingin menyendiri dan merenung. Karena nya ia menyingkir keluar balkon disaat Sehun sedang menemani putri mereka tertidur karena hari sudah semakin malam. Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya melihat ke langit. Nampak bulan malam itu terlihat besar dan bersinar terang. Bintang-bintang pun nampak bermunculan membuat langit malam semakin indah. Namun keindahan langit malam itu malah di lewati Luhan dengan sebuah tangisan. Air mata Luhan tiba-tiba saja mengalir di matanya. Ia menangis untuk meluapkan perasaannya.

GREB

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang Luhan. Luhan sedikit terkesiap karenanya. Orang itu -Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar Luhan bisa menghadapnya. Sehun bisa melihat air mata menghiasi pipi putih Luhan. Sehun menghapus air mata yang menggenang itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ia tidak suka melihat Luhan menangis seperti itu. Sehun peluk tubuh Luhan, ia tahu apa yang sedang Luhan pikirkan saat ini.

"Sehunnie hiks aku membohongi Ryn, Sehunnie hiks hiks" isak Luhan di dalam pelukannya.

"Kau lihat tadi bagaimana dia memperlakukanku? Ia sangat berharap jika di dalam perutku ada adiknya. Tapi apa? Hiks hiks Aku takut dia akan kecewa jika mengetahui semuanya, Hunnie... Aku takut hiks hiks" isakan Luhan semakin terdengar menyakitkan di dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Hannie, dengar... Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Aku mengerti kau merasa sangat bersalah membohongi Ryn. Tapi Ryn nantinya pasti akan mengerti kok... Percayalah..." ujar Sehun.

"Mengerti? Sampai ia tahu jika yang ada di dalam rahimku ini adalah sebuah parasit dan bukan adiknya?" Ujar Luhan dengan suaar sedikit meninggi. Membuat Sehun terdiam dengan wajah sedikit bersalah.

"Hunnie, mianhae.. Aku memang selalu merepotkanmu dan membuatmu susah selama ini. Mianhae jika aku membentakmu. Mian..." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis di dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Aniyo... Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku dan membuatku susah kok. Ani, sama sekali tidak pernah. Aku yakin kau pasti akana sembuh. Kita akan lakukan operasi secepatnya, ne?" Ujar Sehun sambil mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Hikss hikss" isak seseorang membuat Sehun dan Luhan tertegun. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ryn sedang menangis di balik pintu balkon kamarnya. Luhan segera melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan berjalan mendekati Ryn. Ia yakin pasti Ryn mendengar semuanya.

"Ryn?" Luhan bermaksud untuk mengusap kepala Ryn namun Ryn memundurkan tubuhnya berusaha menjauhi Luhan.

"Eomma hikss bohong hikss hikss" isak Ryn membuat Luhan sangat merasa bersalah.

"Ryn..." Luhan mencoba mendekati tubuh putrinya namun Ryn malah semakin menjauhkan dirinya.

"Lin benci eomma hikss hikss Lin benci! Hiks hiks eomma bohong pada Lin! Hiks hiks" ujar Ryn sambil berlari meninggalkan kamar itu. Luhan hanya bisa menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai melihat kepergian putrinya.

"Hunnie... Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Ryn sudah benar-benar membenciku... Hunnie..." isak Luhan sambil menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya.

Seryn berlari masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan segera mengunci pintu. Ia sudah sangat kecewa dengan eommanya. Ia sangat tidak suka dibohongi namun eommanya yang sangat disayangi dan dipercayainya malah membohonginya. Seryn benci. Bukan benci sebenarnya. Ia hanya kecewa kenapa eommanya tega membohonginya. Padahal Ryn sudah berharap banyak dan merasa bahagia karena ia kira permintaannya akan terkabul. Namun nyatanya itu hanya sebuah kebohongan.

"Hikss hikss eomma jahat! Kenapa eomma bohongin Lin! Hiks hiks" isakan Ryn kembali terdengar.

"Padahal Lin kila Lin benal akan punya adik hiks tapi eomma bohong hiks hiks eomma jahat! Hiks hiks" Ryn memukul-mukulkan bantal ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Cehalusnya eomma hikss tidak ucah bohong hiks pada Lin kan hiks hiks" Ryn membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal dan menangis sepuasnya disana.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna karamel. Luhan mencoba untuk memanggil Seryn di dalam kamarnya. Namun ia ragu dan takut. Takut jika Seryn masih marah padanya. Luhan hanya bisa mondar mandir di depan pintu itu tanpa mau mengetuknya. Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Luhan bisa melihat Seryn keluar dari kamarnya. Mata mereka saling bertatapan sekilas namun beberapa detik kemudian Seryn memalingkan wajahnya dan berlalu tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun pada Luhan, eommanya. Bahkan Seryn tidak menunjukkan senyumnya seperti biasa untuk Luhan. Hati Luhan merasa sangat sakit mendapati perlakuan dingin dari putri kecilnya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Ryn anak appa..." Sapa Sehun yang sudah berada di meja makan saat Ryn datang.

"Pagi, appa..." balas Seryn sambil tersenyum manis pada Sehun, appanya.

"Ryn, hari ini ingin membawa bekal apa? Roti dengan selai strawberry?" Tanya Luhan mencoba bersikap biasanya pada putrinya meski hatinya masih merasa sakit saat mendapat tatapan dingin dari putrinya.

"Ryn ingin roti selai stlobeli tapi appa yang halus buat. Ya, appa?" Ujar Seryn pada Sehun.

"Ryn, kenapa harus appa? Kan ada eomma yang bi-"

"Shilo! Lin mau appa yang buatkan untuk Lin!" Tolak Seryn sambil menggelangkan kepalanya. Luhan merasa sangat sakit mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda dari putrinya.

"Haaa arraseo.. Appa akan siapkan bekal untuk Ryn ya... Ryn minum susu dulu dan tunggu appa baru kita berangkat bersama, arra?" Ujar Sehun kemudian berlalu masuk ke dapur.

"Ryn... Eomma ingin bicara pada Ryn... Maaf jika eomma bohong pada Ryn. Eomma sebenarnya tidak bermaksud membohongi Ryn... Hanya saja eom-" Belum selesai Luhan berbicara, Seryn sudah berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Luhan dan berjalan ke arah dapur menyusul appanya.

-Sebegitu marahkah kau pada eomma, Ryn? Mianhae... Eomma tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Mianhae...- Batin Luhan sambil menatap tubuh putrinya yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

Seryn kini sedang bermain ayunan sendirian di taman sekolah. Ia sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan teman-temannya yang sedang asik bermain petak umpet. Ryn ingin sendirian saat ini. Ryn tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Jujur saja sebenarnya Ryn seorang anak yang pemalu dan sedikit canggung bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk bermain bersama. Selama di sekolah Ryn selalu terlihat menyendiri. Mengerjakan tugas sendiri, bermain sendiri bahkan memakan bekalnya sendiri. Hanya Junnie, salah satu temannya yang terkadang suka mengajak Ryn berbincang dan bermain.

"Hai Lin..." sapa Junnie.

"Hai Junnie..." balas Ryn menyapa salah satu temannya yang menurutnya sangat baik padanya.

"Mau main denganku?" Tawar Junnie.

"Aniyo... Lin tidak mau main. Lin mau dicini caja." Tolak Ryn.

"Wae? Apa Lin punya macalah lagi? Apa ini tentang eomma Lin?" Tebak Junnie dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ryn.

"Apa keadaan eomma Lin baik-baik caja?" Tanya Junnie. Ryn hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah tak tahu.

"Cebenalnya ada apa? Lin mau celita padaku?" Ryn nampak sedikit berpikir dan kemudian mulai menceritakan masalah dirinya dengan sang eomma. Junnie mendengarkan cerita Ryn dengan baik bahkan terkadang menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Oh jadi begitu? Mungkin eomma Lin belbohong kalena tidak ingin buat Lin cedih. Apalagi Lin kan cenang cekali caat mengila Lin akan punya adik balu." Ryn mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar penuturan dari temannya itu.

"Tapi Lin tidak boleh malah pada eomma Lin. Eomma Lin kan cedang cakit. Pasti eomma Lin akan cedih jika Lin juga malah. Halusnya Lin menjaga eomma Lin agal eomma Lin cepat cembuh. Lin tidak mau kan jika eomma Lin cakit telus?" Tanya Junnie dan Ryn hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ingat celama ini ciapa yang melawat Lin? Ciapa yang memacak dan menyiapkan bekal untuk Lin? Eomma Lin kan? Jadi jangan malah pada eommamu, Lin. Maapkan caja..." Ujar Junnie membuat Seryn terdiam.

Seryn mengingat bagaimana eommanya selalu bangun lebih awal dan menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuknya. Bagaimana eommanya selalu tidur paling terakhir hanya demi menemani dirinya hingga tertidur. Bagaimana eommanya selalu menyambut kepulangan Ryn dari sekolah dan bagaimana eommanya selalu merawat, melindungi, menjaga bahkan menyayangi dirinya. Seryn ingat semua itu. Seryn jadi merasa bersalah pada eommanya. Dan Seryn ingin segera meminta maaf pada sang eomma.

"Eomma..." panggil Ryn saat dirinya baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Biasanya ia melihat sang eomma sudah menyambutnya saat ia pulang dari sekolah namun berbeda dengan saat ini. Seryn tidak mendapati eommanya ada di ruang tengah bahkan dapur.

"Eomma?" Seryn masuk ke dalam kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ia bermaksud ingin mencari sang eomma dan meminta maaf. Namun Seryn tak menemukan eommanya disana.

"Eo- EOMMA!" Teriak Ryn saat mendapati tubuh sang eomma yang sudah terbaring di lantai kamar mandi. Seryn mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan -eommanya namun Luhan masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Tinnn Tinnn

Seryn mendengar sebuah klakson mobil yang sangat di kenalnya. Itu adalah suara klakson mobik Sehun sang appa. Seryn segera kembali ke bawah untuk menghampiri Sehun dan memberitahukan bagaimana keadaan eommanya.

"Appa! Appa! Appa!" Teriak Seryn sambil berlari-lari di tangga.

"Chagi, jangan lari-larian seperti itu di tangga. Nanti kau jatuh..." Sehun memperingatkan putrinya agar berhati-hati.

"Appa... Eomma pingsan di kamal mandi!" Ujar Seryn membuat Sehun membelalakan matanya dan berlari ke lantai atas menuju ke kamarnya.

"Omona! Hannie?" Sehun mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan namun Luhan masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Seryn kita kerumah sakit sekarang!" Sehun segera menggendong tubuh Luhan dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Seryn pun mengikuti berjalan di belakang tubuh appanya yang menggendong tubuh eommanya. Seryn tidak dapat membendung tangisnya. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan sang eomma, Luhan.

Sehun dan Seryn kini sedang berada di depan pintu ruang operasi di salah satu rumah sakit. Seryn memelum tubuh appanya. Ia takut akan keadaan eommanya. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yanh buruk terjadi pada eommanya. Ia jadi merasa menyesal sempat marah kepada eommanya. Seryn berdoa agar eommanya baik-baik saja dan ia akan meminta maaf pada eommanya jika Luhan sudah sadarkan diri.

"Appa hiks bagaimana keadaan eomma di dalam? Hiks hiks" tanya Seryn.

"Eomma pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita berdoa ya..." ujar Sehun mencoba tersenyum pada Seryn, putrinya.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang operasi itu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan seorang dokter berpakaian hijau khas ruang operasi menghampiri Sehun.

"Anda suami pasien?" Tanya dokter itu pada Sehun.

"Ne, dok? Apa operasinya berhasil? Apa kista itu berhasil di angkat, dok?" Tanya Sehun. Ia khawatir kista yang bersarang di dalam rahim sang istri belum berhasil diangkat.

"Operasi ini berlangsung lebih cepat dari yang terjadwalkan. Untung saja kista itu berhasil kami angkat. Kista itu sudah semakin membesar dan untung saja tidak ada efek buruk yang dialami oleh pasien." Jelas dokter itu membuat Sehun lega.

"Dok apa kami bisa melihatnya sekarang?" Tanya Sehun pada dokter itu.

"Tunggu sampai pasien di pindahkan ke dalam ruang rawat baru anda bisa mengunjunginya."

"Terima kasih, dok."

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Sehun, Luhan serta Seryn kini sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar Sungai Han. Setelah kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, hubungan Luhan dan Seryn sudah kembali membaik. Seryn begitu perhatian pada Luhan setelah operasi Luhan yang berjalan lancar. Seryn malah seringkali memperingatkan sang eomma agar jangan terlalu lelah dan banyak bergerak. Seryn takut eommanya akan sakit lagi dan kembali di operasi. Hari ini, Sehun sengaja mengajak Luhan dan putrinya, Seryn untuk berpiknik di Sungai Han dan kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur.

Seryn berjalan di antara Sehun dan Luhan. Kedua tangannya di genggam erat oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Seryn sangat menyukainya. Ia sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu liburnya bersama appa yang biasanya selalu sibuk di kantor. Luhan membawa sebuah keranjang berwarna cokelat yang terbuat rotan. Di keranjang itu, ia telah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan piknik untuk mereka. Ia rela bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk menyiapkan itu semua.

"Kajja kita duduk disana. Di sana rimbun, banyak pohon." Sehun menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan pohon tinggi yang ada di sekitar Sungai.

Sehun menggelar sebuah kain di atas rerumputan hijau. Ia membentangkan kain itu seluruhnya agar mereka bisa duduk diatasnya tanpa khawatir pakaian mereka akan kotor. Luhan mulai mengeluarkan isi keranjang itu. Terlihat ada 2 botol minuman, 3 buah piring, 3 buah gelas, 3 pasang sendok dan garpu dan lainnya. Luhan membuka kotak bekal pertama dan bisa dilihat ada beberapa potong sandwich yang sudah di siapkannya dari rumah. Luhan memberikan potongan-potongan sandwich itu kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Macita... Eomma ini enak sekali..." ujar Seryn sambil memakan sandwich nya.

Luhan mengeluarkan kotak bekal lainnya dan terlihatlah ada beberapa potong pie strawberry kesukaan Seryn. Seryn yang melihat makanan kesukaannya langsung berbinar-binar dan segera mencomot pie itu.

"Makanlah perlahan-lahan, Ryn... Nanti kau bisa tersedak..." Sehun memperingatkan putrinya agar makan perlahan-lahan.

Sehun, Luhan dan Seryn menghabiskan waktu kebersamaan mereka ini dengan suka cita. Mereka saling bercerita dan berbagi canda. Mereka bisa tertawa lepas bersama-sama seperti keluarga lainnya. Tak terasa hari semakin sore. Mereka sudah lelah mengitari sepanjang jalan Sungai Han. Seryn juga nampak mengantuk. Matanya sudah mulai terpejam. Sehun menggendong tubuh Seryn sampai ke mobil. Ia tidak ingin putrinya malah tertidur sambil berjalan. Dan benar saja baru sebentar Sehun menggendongnya, Seryn sudah tertidur. Sebelah tangannya memegang cuping telinga Sehun seperti kebiasaannya saat tertidur. Seryn hanya bisa tertidur jika memegang cuping telinga Sehun maupun Luhan. Maka setiap malamnya Sehun atau Luhan selalu bergantian menemani Seryn tertidur di kamarnya.

"Dia pasti sudah sangat kelelahan ya..." Ujar Sehun setelah membaringkan tubuh Seryn di jok belakang.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin ia tidak lelah setelah seharian kita mengajaknya berkeliling dan bersepeda." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum melihat wajah tertidur Seryn.

"Hmm Hunnie..." panggil Luhan.

"Ne? Wae Hannie?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap wajah Luhan.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Tapi aku sedikit takut..." ujar Luhan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Takut? Memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Luhan.

Luhan merogoh isi tasnya, seperti mencari sesuatu. Sehun hanya diam sambil menunggu apa yang ingin Luhan tunjukkan pada dirinya. Luhan akhirnya sudah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Ia sedikit melirik Sehun dan nampak sedikit ragu untuk memberikannya pada Sehun. Namun akhirnya ia memberikan benda itu pada Sehun.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya kembali saat melihat benda asing yang diberikan oleh Luhan. Ia sama sekali belun pernah melihat benda berwarna putih yang sedikit pipih dan panjang itu. Terlihat ada dua garis hitam di tengah benda itu. Sehun membolak-balikkan benda itu, tidak mengerti dengan guna benda itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"I-itu... testpack..."

"Testpack? Untuk apa benda ini?"

"Hmm untuk tes hmmm kehamilan..." balas Luhan sedikit ragu.

"Ohh lalu untuk apa kau memberikan benda ini padaku?" Tanya Sehun yang masih belum mengerti juga.

"Untuk memberitahukan padamu kalau aku... hmm aku... aku hamil..." ujar Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ha-hamil? Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"A-aku belum tau... Tapi aku sudah mencoba dengan menggunakan 3 testpack dan ketiganya hasilnya positif." Jelas Luhan.

"Jadi di dalam sini sudah ada aegya lagi?" Sehun mengelus perut Luhan yang masih terlihat rata.

"Ke-kemungkinan begitu... Aku kan belum memeriksanya ke dokter, Hunnie..."

"Ahhh akhirnya... Aku harap kali ini aegya kita namja." Ujar Sehun sambil mengecup perut rata Luhan berulang kali.

"Ahh tapi sepertinya akan yeoja lagi..."

"Namja, Hannie..."

"Yeoja..."

"Namja..."

"Yeoja!"

"Namja!"

"Ishh aku bilang yeoja!"

"Appa! Eomma! Kenapa belicik cekali cih?" Seryn terbangun karena perdebatan kedua orang tuanya.

"Mianhae, Ryn... Maaf mengganggu tidurmu... Sini tidur dengan eomma..." Luhan menepuk pahanya tanda jika Seryn bisa tidur di pangkuan Luhan.

Seryn akhirnya pindah ke jok depan dan duduk dipangkuan Luhan. Seryn menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil dan memeluk tubuh sang eomma. Sebelah tangannya memegangi cuping Luhan dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Lin ingin adik kembal..." ujar Ryn lalu memejamkan matanya dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang sibuk di dapur. Meski perutnya kini sudah semakin membesar, ia tidak ingin berdiam diri saja. Akhir pekan kali ini keluarga Sehun yang sekarang sudah jadi bagian keluarganya akan datang berkunjung ke rumah Sehun-Luhan. Maka Luhan sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menyambut kedatangan mertua serta adik iparnya, Sehan. Luhan sedang menuangkan adonan baru ke dalam sebuah loyang bundar berukuran sedang. Luhan berencana membuat Chocolate Cake dan Strawberry Cheese Cake untuk mereka.

"Eomma... Lin boleh bantu eomma kan?" Tanya Ryn yang kini sudah berdiri di atas kursi di samping Luhan.

"Ne, tentu saja. Tapi nanti jika sudah matang ya... Sebelum itu Ryn harus cuci tangan dan pakai celemek dulu. Tanganmu kotor, kau kan habis main dengan Boom..." ujar Luhan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ryn.

Ryn mengambil sebuah pijakan yang ada dan menaikinya agar bisa mencapai wastafel dan mencuci tangannya. Setelah itu ia mengambil celemek kecil miliknya dan memakainya. Seryn belakangan ini sering ikut membantu Luhan memasak di dapur. Mulai dari membuat spagetti hingga membuat cake seperti saat ini. Seryn senang memasak bersama eommanya.

"Cudah eomma... Lin cudah cuci tangan." Ryn mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda jika ia baru saja mencuci tangan.

"Nah sekarang Ryn baru boleh membantu eomma. Ryn mau kan membantu eomma menghias kue cokelat ini?" Luhan mengeluarkan kue cokelat hangat yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari oven.

"Mau! Lin cuka menghias!" Ujar Ryn antusias.

Luhan awalnya mengoleskan seluruh bagian kue cokelat itu dengan krim cokelat. Ryn memperhatikan dulu bagaimana eomma meratakan seluruh permukaan kue cokelat itu dengan krim cokelat. Setelah krim cokelat itu rata menutupi seluruh kue, Ryn mulai menempelkan beberapa potongan tipis cokelat di bagian pinggir kue itu. Sesekali Ryn memakan cokelat itu membuat Luhan terkekeh. Luhan membiarkan Ryn untuk menghias kue cokelat itu sesuai keinginannya.

Akhirnya semua kue sudah selesai di buat. Luhan dan Ryn juga sudah selesai menghias kedua kue itu. Luhan membawa kue-kue itu ke meja makan menunggu eomma, appa dan adik iparnya datang. Luhan baru ingat jika sedaritadi Sehun belum juga bangun padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 KST. 30 menit keluarganya akan datang. Luhan naik ke lantai atas, kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk membangunkan Sehun.

Saat Luhan masuk, benar saja Sehun masih meringkuk di dalam selimut. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak tega membangunkan Sehun yang semalam harus tidur larut karena harus mencari kimbap di tengah malam karena Luhan yang sedang ngidam. Karenanya Sehun harus mencari dimana restoran kimbap yang masih buka sampai jam 1 malam. Namun pada akhirnya Sehun berhasil membawa pulang kimbap setelah 2 jam mencarinya.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang masih pulas tertidur. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membangunkan Sehun yang masih terlihat terlelap itu. Namun karena kedua orang tuanya yang sebentar lagi akan datang, Luhan terpaksa harus menbangunkan Sehun.

"Hunnie... Ireona... Sudah pagi... Sebentar lagi eomma dan appa akan datang." Luhan menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun mencoba membangunkannya perlahan.

"Engg? 10 menit lagi ya.. Aku masih ngantuk..." ujar Sehun masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Hunnie... Ireona, palli... Eomma appa sebentar lagi datang." Luhan mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun agar Sehun cepat bangun.

"Hoammm... Ne, ne, ne aku bangun.." Sehun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Matanya masih terlihat sedikit terpejam. Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi Sehun segera berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

-Haaa, mianhae, Hunnie...- batin Luhan.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Terdengar suara bell rumah yang berbunyi. Ryn yang sedang asik bermain dengan Boom di taman belakang pun segera berlari ke pintu rumahnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang meninggalkan Boom yang masih bermain dengan mainan tikusnya.

"Heolmoni! Halabeoji! Ahjushi!" Teriak Ryn ketika ia melihat siapa yang datang.

"Cucu harabeoji sudah tambah besar ya..." ujar Tuan Oh sambil mengelus kepala Ryn.

"Makin cantik ya, eomma..." puji Sehan sambil menyenggol lengan Nyonya Oh yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Halabeoji! Heolmoni! Ahjushi kajja masuk... Lin panggil eomma dan appa dulu ya..." ujar Ryn lalu berlari menuju ke lantai atas ke kamar kedua orang tuanya.

CKLEK

"Eomma... Appa... Halabeoji, heolmoni dan Cehan ahjushi cudah datang..." ujar Ryn sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar kedua orang tuanya.

"Sudah datang? Baiklah. Hunnie cepatlah, appa dan eomma sudah datang loh. Aku dan Ryn ke bawah dulu ya... Kau nanti turunlah kalau sudah selesai." ujar Luhan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Kajja kita turun!" Luhan menggandeng tangan Ryn dan turun ke lantai bawah, untuk menemui kedua mertuanya serta adik iparnya.

"Omona Lu! Kau jangan sering-sering naik turun tangga seperti itu. Tidak baik untuk kandunganmu..." ujar Nyonya Oh saat melihat Luhan yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua.

"Aigoo eomma, aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku kan turun perlahan-lahan. Tidak perlu khawatir." Balas Luhan.

"Maklumi saja noona, eomma kan memang terlalu berlebihan hahaha..." ujar Sehan.

"Hei kapan kau kembali ke Seoul? Gara-gara kuliah di Tokyo kau jadi jarang pulang meski liburan." Tanya Luhan pada Sehan, adik iparnya.

"Aku hanya ingin fokus dengan kuliahku dulu, noona. Memangnya hyung yang mentang-mentang sudah bekerja di kantor appa jadi tidak mau kuliah lagi hahahaha"

"Hei aku mendengar omonganmu, bocah!" Teriak Sehun dari lantai atas.

"Hehehe mian, hyung. Tapi yang aku katakan benar bu- auu appo hyung!" Sehan mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan lembut dari Sehun.

"Ishh kalian ini! Pasti selalu ribut kalau ketemu. Kapan kalian bisa akur sih? Ckckck"

"Sudahlah eomma... Oh ya tadi aku baru saja membuat cake. Aku mau kalian mencicipinya." Luhan berjalan menuju ke meja makan untuk mengambil cake buatannya tadi untuk segera di cicipi.

.

.

.

Tak terasa kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki bulan ke 9. Luhan hanya perlu menunggu beberapa hari lagi sampai anak di kandungannya bisa lahir. Luhan berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sudah sejak satu hari yang lalu Luhan berada di rumah sakit. Dokter yang menangani kandungannya meminta Luhan agar menginap di rumah sakit jadi jika Luhan menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melahirkan, dokter dengan sigap menanganinya.

Sehun sedang berada di luar. Ia sedang membeli makan siang bersama Ryn. Ya Ryn selalu ikut kemanapun kedua orang tuanya pergi. Padahal Nyonya Oh sudah menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Ryn namun Ryn menolak. Ia ingin pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia ingin menunggu adiknya sampai lahir.

"Akhh appo..." rintih Luhan saat merasakan sakit di perutnya.

"Han-nie? Gwenchana? Sebentar ya..." Sehun menekan bell yang ada di balik ranjang Luhan. Ia memanggil dokter ataupun perawat agar segera datang ke ruang rawat Luhan.

"Appa... Apa eomma baik-baik caja?" Tanya Ryn yang merasa sedih melihat eommanya kesakitan seperti itu.

"Ne, sebentar lagi adikmu akan segera lahir..."ujar Sehun.

"Benalkah? Huaaa adikku bental lagi lahil yeyyy" Ryn terlihat sangat gembira.

Tak lama seorang dokter dan 2 orang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan. Ryn sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan dokter dan perawat-perawat yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Cepat kita bawa ke ruang persalinan."

Ryn kini sedang berada di luar ruang bersalin bersama seorang perawat yang dimintai tolong untuk menjaga Ryn selama Sehun berada di dalam ruang bersalin. Ryn tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Ia terus tersenyum saat membayangkan adik bayinya lahir.

"Cuctel apa nanti adik Lin akan benal-benal lahil?" Tanya Ryn pada perawat itu.

"Tentu saja. Di dalam sana adikmu sebentar lagi akan lahir." Jawab perawat itu.

"Huaaa Lin jadi tidak cabal lihat adik Lin!"

"Ooeeekkkk Oeekkkk"

"Nah itu suara tangisan adikmu... Tandanya ia sudah lahir " ujar perawat itu memberitahukan jika adik Ryn sudah lahir.

"Oeekkkk ooeeekkkk"

"Sepertinya adikmu kembar..."

"Kembar?" Mata Ryn langsung berbinar-binar saat mengetahui jika ia memiliki adik kembar.

Ryn kini sudah berada di dalam ruang rawat eommanya. Luhan baru saja diantar kembali ke ruangannya. Wajah Luhan masih tampak terlihat lelah mungkin karena habis melahirkan. Ryn menggenggam tangan Luhan dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Luhan.

"Kenapa pelut eomma jadi kecil begini?" Tanya Ryn sambil menunjuk perut Luhan yang kembali datar.

"Karena adikmu sudah keluar dari lerut eomma, Ryn. Oiya Ryn punya adik kembar loh..." Luhan mengelus kepala putri sulungnya itu.

"Lin ingin lihat adik Lin... Boleh ya eomma..." Ryn mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia ingin sekali melihat adik kembarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Appa akan membawanya kemari."

Pintu ruang rawat Luhan terbuka nampaklah Sehun berjalan masuk sambil menggendong seorang bayi dengan selimut berwarna biru sementara di belakangnya ada seorang perawat yang menggendong bayi dengan selimut berwarna pink.

"Appa... Apa ini adik Lin?" Tanya Ryn antusias dan tidak sabar ingin segera melihat adiknya.

Sehun kini membaringkan tubuh bayi laki-lakinya di samping Luhan sementara Luhan sendiri sedang menggendong bayi perempuannya. Luhan baru saja melahirkan bayi kembar. Bayi pertama adalah perempuan lalu selang 5 menit kemudian lahirlah bayi laki-laki. Ryn tampak berbinar-binar saat melihat wajah adik kembarnya untuk pertama kalinya. Ryn terkekeh saat ia melihat adik laki-lakinya menguap. Ryn pikir itu tampak sangat lucu.

"Appa... Boleh Lin kasih nama untuk adik Lin ini?" Tanya Ryn meminta ijin menamai adik kembarnya sendiri.

"Mwo? Tapi appa sudah menyiapkan nama untuk adikmu ini... Otteoke?"

"Appa... Jebal..." Mohon Ryn membuat Sehun maupun Luhan terkekeh.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Kau boleh memberikan nama untuk adikmu." Ujar Sehun membuat Ryn sangat senang.

"Adikku yang cantik, eonnie akan belikan nama yang cantik juga untukmu. Namamu, Cejin ya..." Ujar Ryn sambil mengusap pipi adik perempuannya.

"Adikku yang tampan, noona juga akan belikan nama untukmu. Namamu, hmmm Cejoon! Hehehe..." Ryn mengusap juga kedua pipi adik laki-lakinya. Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryn.

"Baiklah... Jadi nama adikmu, Sejin dan Sejoon?" Tanya Sehun pada Ryn yang di balas anggukan Ryn.

"Huaaa appa... eomma... Lihat! Lihat! Cejin dan Cejoon telcenyum! Hehehehe"

.

.

The End

.

.

Huaaa akhirnya sequel ini selesai juga lalalala yeyeyeye hahahaha mian ya kalo ceritanya jadi makin kacau dan gaje hehehe udah kehabisan ide cerita lagi nih aku nya hiks hiks mian juga kalo sequelnya kurang memuaskan banget banget banget dan gak sesuai harapan kalian T^T mian juga kalo ceritanya pasaran gini ya dan kurang dapet feelnya T^T aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk buat sequel ini T^T aku mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu support aku, selalu kasih masukan ke aku... Tanpa kalian aku gak tau deh bakal bawa setiap cerita FF aku itu kemana T^T I really thank to you guyssss

See you^^ XOXO^^ *BbuingbbuingbarengRynJinJoon*


End file.
